


What the future brings

by Heyaloves95



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 173,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyaloves95/pseuds/Heyaloves95
Summary: Sequel to the Pierce Twins. After moving to LA, Brittany and Santana take on the challenges of adult life, will the stress become too much for their relationship or will their love survive the pressure. !Brittana !Puckley !HeYa
Relationships: Heather Morris/Naya Rivera, Noah Puckerman/Marley Rose, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Glee Fanfiction, brittana





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is the sequel to The pierce Twins, can be read alone but some chapters might be confusing.**

_Two years after graduating and moving to LA, Brittany graduated and started focusing on painting and song writing._

'' Babe, you sure that you don’t want to come with us?'' Santana asks as she walks out of their room and into the living room with the girls.

'' Yeah sis, you sure?'' Heather asks walking up to Santana with her girlfriend

Brittany chuckles looking up at them and nods her head. '' Yes I am sure, I still have to work on a few songs and the room painting for Demi, girls.'' She stands up and kisses her sisters and Naya’s cheeks. '' You look beautiful.'' She turns to her girlfriend and pulls her closer kissing her softly. '' You look amazing, my love.''

Naya grabs her purse and smiles slightly. '' Thank you B, are you really sure that you have to work tonight?'' She asks pouting.

Brittany chuckles as the three of them start pouting and nods her head. '' Yes I really have to, but you girls go have fun and if you need a ride call or text me.'' She smiles as her sister and Naya both kiss her cheek and watches them walk to the door, she turns to her girlfriend and kisses her softly. '' Go and enjoy your night baby.''

Santana nods her head and sighs softly. '' Will you join us next time? I want to dance with you again.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' I will baby promised.'' She kisses her again and grabs her purse off of the couch. '' She holds it out for her girlfriend and smiles. '' Go baby, I think Puck and Marls are already downstairs.''

'' Nope we are here B.'' Puck calls out as he walks into the apartment, Brittany turns on her heels and stumbles back as they both tackle her in a hug.

'' It’s too long ago B.'' Puck mutters kissing her cheek, Brittany laughs and kisses both of their cheeks as Marley nods her head in agreement.

'' We had dinner together four days ago guys.''

'' Yeah too long.'' Marley mutters smiling, Puck nods his head in agreement and pouts.

'' The girls told me that you won’t join us tonight.''

Brittany sighs and nods her head. '' I have to work Puck but I will join next time.''

'' Promised?'' The five of them ask in unison, Brittany nods her head and laughs.

'' Yes I promise.''

'' Alright, we will let you work.'' Puck says smiling hugging her again, Brittany nods her head and follows them to the door.

'' I will be at Demi’s, but if I need to pick you up just call.'' Brittany mutters as she hugs her girlfriend, Santana nods her head and leans up on her tiptoes kissing her softly.

'' I will babe, see you tonight.''

Brittany watches them walk to the elevator and leans against the doorpost winking as her girlfriend looks at her after they stepped in. '' Have fun!''

She grabs her leather jacket as the elevator door closes and grans her phone sending Demi a text.

_Hey will be there in fifteen._

She walks into her art room and quickly grabs the paint and brushes she needs, after grabbing the papers with her songs on it she puts on her shoes and walks out of the apartment locking the door behind her.

She jogs down the stairs and walk out onto the street unlocking her car, she drops the bag with brushes in the passenger seat and slides into the drivers seat.

After fifteen minutes she drives up to a gate quickly putting on a cap and sunglasses and leans out of the window pushing a button. '' Yoo Britt, drive through!'' Demi yells through the intercom, Brittany chuckles and drives through the gates parking her car in front of the door. She jogs up the stairs and slips into the house, she takes off the cap and smiles as Demi walks towards her with two cans of coke.

'' Hey Dem’s.''

'' Hey B, drink?'' Demi asks holding up a can of coke, Brittany nods her head and grabs one.

'' Thanks.''

'' Your girl out?''

Brittany follows her through the house and into music room, she smiles as she sees all the guitars and equipment already covers and opens the can. '' Yeah after a lot of convincing she finally agreed and asked our sisters and best friends to come with her.''

'' You know that we could’ve postponed this too right?'' Demi asks mentioning her hand at the big wall in front of them, Brittany shakes her head and smiles.

'' Nah it will be done tonight and I don’t mind her enjoying a going clubbing without me,''

'' You’re not jealous?'' Dallas asks as she walks into the room, Brittany jumps and turns around covering her heart with her hand.

'' Jesus Dallas!'' Dallas burst out laughing and leans forward holding her stomach.

'' Damn sorry Britt.''

Brittany rolls her eyes as Demi laughs and pushes her softly. '' Shut up Lovato.'' She turns back to Dallas and smiles slightly. '' And to answer your question, no I am not jealous I trust San.''

'' That is important in a relationship.'' Demi mutters smiling, Brittany nods her head and takes off her leather jacket.

'' Yeah and I know she trusts me too, but the girls hitting on me pisses her off sometimes.''

'' Well you do look badass hot.'' Dallas exclaims.

'' Dal!'' Demi mutters warningly as Brittany turns to her with her pierced eyebrow raised, Dallas laughs and raises her hands in surrender.

'' Just saying! I am still straight!''

'' A little bend.'' Brittany mutters grabbing the paint and brushes, Demi laughs as her sisters jaw drops and shrugs.

'' We all are a little bi sis.''

'' Yeah now that you mention it, how is that thing with Kehlani going?''

Demi hands Brittany the paint and shrugs her shoulders sighing. '' She is scared and I am not waiting, plus Wilmer is still trying to get back with me.''

'' You wanna get back with him?'' Brittany asks as she starts painting the feathers around the cursive stay strong painting, Demi shakes her head and sighs realizing that she can*t see it.

'' No but he won’t back off, that boy pulls me down instead of supporting me like Kehlani does.''

'' Why is she scared?'' Brittany asks curiously turning around to dip the brush into the paint Demi is holding, Demi shrugs her shoulders and bites her lip.

'' She is scared that my fans will hate her and will stop listening to my songs which I really don’t care about.''

'' You told her that?''

'' Yeah I did but she is still scared and now that Wilmer came back from god know where, she thinks I will get back with him.''

'' I think it’s time for a new song Dem’s.'' Brittany mutters dropping the brush after finishing the feathers, she grabs another one and walks over to the sketch she made of Batman Demi’s dog.

'' Yeah but I have no idea what to sing Britt.''

Brittany glances at her and smirks. '' That is why you hired me right?''

'' Yeah speaking of that, my fans start betting and investigating who my new song writer could be.''

'' Is my name on that list?'' Brittany asks chuckling, Dallas laughs stealing her sisters coke and shakes her head.

'' Nah on the top of that list is Kehlani.''

Brittany laughs and turns to both girls. '' Seriously?'' She shakes her head as they nod their heads and turns back to the painting. '' I have a song in mind and you can publish it with my whole name, I discussed it with San the past few nights.''

'' Really?'' Demi squeals smiling brightly, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah, but I do have a favor to ask.''

'' Anything!''

'' You are throwing a party this weekend right?'' She glances over her shoulder as she gets no answer and chuckles as she sees Demi nodding her head. '' Need any cakes or muffins for it?''

Demi tilts her head contemplating and shrugs. '' Yeah sure why?'' Brittany glances at Dallas and smiles.

'' Dal can you grab the contact card out of my right jacket pocket please?'' She turns back to the painting as she walks over to her jacket and grabs another paintbrush.

'' Snixx’s baking?'' Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah my painter name is Tiger’s painting San*s idea and I made these cards for her, she will graduate in a few months and I want to help her business running before she graduates.''

'' And you want me to offer some muffins so there will be potential customers for her?''

Brittany turns around and nods her head smiling sheepishly. '' Yeah, too much to ask?''

Demi shakes her head and smiles. '' No the idea is brilliant Britt! I will do it!''

'' Really?''

Demi nods her head and smiles. '' Everything for my favorite tweens.'' She laughs as Brittany rolls her eyes and watches her as she washes the paintbrushes. '' Seriously B, this.'' She mentions her hand at the finished painting. '' Looks amazing and you really help me out with songs, this is the least I can do for you!''

'' Thank you so much Demi.'' Brittany says smiling brightly, she dries the paintbrushes off and looks at the wall. '' Do you want something more on it?''

Demi shakes her head and smiles. '' No this is amazing!''

'' Yeah it really is, how is the canvas painting and such going Britt?'' Dallas asks smiling, Brittany chuckles and turns to both girls after cleaning up and uncovering the instruments and guitars. '' I had to rent a storage to store a lot of canvasses, I think I have more than enough for the next few months.'' She turns to Demi after grabbing the papers out of her bag and holds them out. '' These are a few songs I had in mind the last few weeks.''

She jumps as her phone beeps and chuckles looking at both girls. '' Wanna bet that it’s San asking to pick them up?''

She takes out her phone as they chuckle and opens whatsapp, she frowns as she sees a message from her sister and raises an eyebrow as she reads it.

_Sis can you pick us up please? San is sad because her study group tried to set her up with someone because and I quote. ‘ A girlfriend during college will only hold you back, you can’t have fun while being in a relationship.’_

She rolls her eyes and quickly replies as she sees the address of the bar in the next message.

_On my way, will be there in ten._

She looks up at both girls and sighs. '' I need to go.''

'' Did something happen?'' Demi asks as she sees the anger in her eyes, Brittany runs her hand across her face and sighs.

'' Some study friends of San tried to set her up and told her that a relationship during college is not worth it.'' She sees the confusion in their eyes and slips on her jacket. '' San is an emotional drunk so she takes things like this harder than normal.''

Demi nods her head in understanding and walks out of the room after Brittany hugged Dallas, she leads her to the door and hugs her. '' Greet them for us and we will see you soon B, I will give you a call as soon as I know what I need for the party.''

Brittany nods her head and pulls out of the hug. '' Just text me tomorrow as soon as you read over the lyrics.''

'' I will, have a nice night Britt.''

'' You too Dem’s.'' She walks out of the door after putting on her cap and turns back. '' Bye Dal!'' She turns around walking to her car after Dallas yelled her goodbye and jumps in her car after dropping the bag in the trunk, she drives through the gate after Demi opened it and down the road turning the music louder.

After ten minutes she parks her car and looks around for her girlfriend, sister and friends she jumps out of the car as she doesn’t see them and walks up to the bouncer showing her ID. She walks in as soon as he nodded his head and looks around, she walks to one of the booths as she sees her sister waving her over and smiles sadly as she sees her girlfriend looking up at her with tears in her eyes.

She catches her as she runs into her arms after Naya moved out of the way and kisses her head walking over to the table still keeping a hold on her girlfriend. '' Hey baby.''

She gives her sister and Naya a one armed hug and sees her girlfriends study friends rolling their eyes taking a shot, she looks down at her girlfriend and wipes away her tears. '' Do you want to go?''

She leans forward grabbing her purse and jacket as she nods her head and turns to her sister, Naya and best friends. '' You want to go too?'' She asks yelling over the music.

'' Santana come on! Drop that girl and party with us!'' One of her friends slur out as she walks towards them, Brittany sees her sister gathering their stuff and tightens her hold on her girlfriend as she tenses shaking her head.

Brittany looks up the girl and raises an eyebrow. '' She wants to go.''

The girl rolls her eyes and sighs. '' You gotta stop holding her back! She is going to college, she has to let loose and enjoy herself! College is for fun fucks and love will come later!''

'' Take me home, mi amor.'' Santana mutters softly as she feels her girlfriend growl, Brittany nods her head and looks at their friends seeing them already standing at her side with their stuff.

She turns on her heels and leads her girlfriend out of the bar knowing they will follow, she unlocks her car as soon as she is outside and turns around as she feels a hand pulling her back. '' What do you want?'' She asks as the same girl stands in front of her.

'' Do I have to repeat what I said inside?''

Brittany runs a hand through her hair and sighs. '' Look I don*t know that your problem is, but I am not holding her back otherwise she wouldn*t be here tonight. She can go out if she wants to and she can go out without me too, I had to work tonight so she asked our sisters and friends to come with her.''

'' My problem is your relationship, Santana can*t enjoy college with you being home waiting for her.''

Brittany chuckles and shakes her head. '' There are people on this earth who don’t live for parties and alcohol and for your information.'' She mentions her hand down at her clothes and shrugs. '' I didn’t sit at home twirling thumbs waiting for her to come back, just like I said before I had to work.''

'' Her relationship to you still doesn’t allow her to make out with other people though.''

Santana sighs pulling out of her girlfriends arms and turns to look at her study friend feeling much more sober after getting fresh air. '' I don’t want to make out with other people Jess, I love my girlfriend and I don’t want anybody else!''

'' But college won’t make fun like this!'' Jess exclaims rolling her eyes, Santana rolls her eyes and leans back against her girlfriend.

'' I still have fun and I love knowing that my girlfriend is home when I finished my last class, look I know none of you understand this because you all didn’t have a real relationship yet but I don’t want any one night stands or make outs with other people. I found my soulmate at a young age and after moving in together I really realized that I can*t live without her, sure a night out with any of you is fun but I love just hanging out around her or just stay in and do nothing.''

'' That is boring!''

'' No that is love and the feeling of settling in together.'' Naya replies before her sister can, Brittany nods her head and sighs.

'' Just go in and party more Jess, we will go home.''

She turns on her heels intertwining her hand with her girlfriends and walks over to her car, she opens the passenger door for her and pecks her on the lips. She walks around the car and slides into the drivers sear, she looks into the rear view mirror after driving off and smiles. '' You guys still had fun?''

Heather nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah we did sis.''

Brittany nods her head and intertwines her hand with her girlfriends on the gear stick.

After dropping her sister, Naya, Puck and Marley off, Brittany parks her car in front of their apartment and jumps out smiling as she sees her girlfriend fast asleep. She walks around the car after unfastening the seat belt and opens the door, she picks her up bridal style after grabbing her purse and walks inside after kicking the door close and locking her car.

She steps into the elevator and looks down as she feels her girlfriend stir. '' Hey you.''

Santana groans and buries her face in her neck. '' Too bright.'' Brittany chuckles and tightens her hold around her stepping off the elevator as the door open, she unlocks their front door and walks in kicking the door behind her closed. '' Better?''

Santana nods her head keeping her head buried in her neck and kisses her pulse point. '' Yeah, can we go to sleep?''

Brittany walks to their bedroom and nods her head humming softly. '' Yes we can baby, I got everything I needed to do tonight done.'' She places her down on the bed and kisses her softly. '' Long shirt or shorts and tank babe?''

'' Shirt.''

She walks over to their closet and grabs two long shirts, she places one on the bed as she sees her girlfriend walk into the bathroom to wipe off her make-up and take out her contacts and quickly changes.

She slides into their king size bed smiling as her girlfriend walks out in her underwear and lifts the blanket after she put on the shirt. '' Come here gorgeous.''

Santana slides into bed next to her and immediately cuddles into her, Brittany kisses her forehead and strokes her back. '' You okay?''

Santana nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah they just pissed me off, why can’t they understand that I don’t want anybody else?''

'' I don’t know baby, I really don’t.'' She smiles as she yawns and pulls her closer slipping her hand under her shirt to stroke her back. '' Go to sleep baby.''

'' Mh, I love you Britt-Britt.''

'' I love you too, beautiful.''


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany walks into the apartment after working on songs with Demi for most of the day and kicks off her shoes, she hangs up her leather jacket after placing the flowers in her hands down and runs a hand through her hair. '' Honey, I’m home!'' 

She smiles slightly as she hears her girlfriends raspy chuckle and  places her shoes beside the door, she turns around and raises an eyebrow as she sees  the fire place flicker along the hallway. '' Babe?''

''  Kitchen!''

S he walks into the kitchen and stops in her tracks as she sees her girlfriend placing food on the candle lit table,  she hides the flowers behind her back as she turns to her and leans against the doorpost smiling slightly. '' It smells delicious baby.''

S antana walks over to her and wraps her arms around her shoulder, she leans up on her tiptoes and kisses her softly. '' Happy anniversary, mi amor.''

Brittany pulls out of the kiss leaning their foreheads together and kisses her nose softly, she pulls the flowers out from behind her back and smiles. '' Happy anniversary, San.''

Santana smiles pulling her over to the table after taking the flowers and softly pushes her down on one of the chairs, she kisses her cheek and turns around walking to the refrigerator. '' You want a beer babe?''

She grabs a beer as she hums and fills a glass with wine for herself, she walks back to her girlfriend and places their drinks on the table. She sits down after placing the flowers in a vase and reaches out taking her girlfriends plate, after filling their plates with food she looks at her girlfriend and holds up her glass.

''  I really enjoyed the last five years together  Britt-Britt and I hope I will get to spend a lot more years with you by my side.''

''  I hope so too San.'' She clinks their glasses together and smiles. '' I can’t imagine my future without you.''

''  Same, mi amor.''  She places her glass down after taking a sip and smiles. '' Dig in baby.''

B rittany moans softly after the first bite and turns to her girlfriend. '' Whoa baby, this is amazing.'' She mutters covering her mouth, Santana smiles and reaches out intertwining their hands.

'' I am glad you like it baby.''

'' Where did you find this recipe? These are like all my favorites.'' Brittany says while looking down at her plate, Santana smiles and squeezes her hand softly.

'' I put this together without a recipe, I wanted to try something new and I know you love  all of this and hoped for the best.''

'' Well it is really amazing baby.'' Brittany mutter s taking the last bite,  Santana smiles taking the last bite of her plate and places her fork down. She squeezes her hand softly and takes a sip of her wine, she stands up and collects their plates.

After putting them in the dishwasher she turns to her girlfriend and smiles. '' You want dessert now, or wait a little?''

''  Wait a little.'' Brittany says standing up, she walks over to her and hugs her kissing her forehead. '' Dinner was amazing baby, thank you.''

''  You’re welcome baby.'' Santana takes her hands and pulls her out of the kitchen and into the living room, Brittany smiles as she sees the fireplace still burning and follows her girlfriend towards it.

They both sit down in front of it and Santana turns to her girlfriend grabbing a photo album from under the couch, she holds it out for her  and slides closer as she takes it.

Brittany runs her hand over their names engraved into the cover and bites her lip. '' What is this?''

'' Open it.''

Brittany opens it and reads the handwritten text on the first page.

_Even if we get in a million fights, nothing could ever replace you. You are more than just my lover. You are my best friend and my soul mate. The only thing that is worth fighting forever for is your love._

She bites her lip and flips the page smiling as she sees a picture they took on their first date cuddled up on the beach, she reads the text under it and smiles.

_The moment our love story really started._

She flips to the next page and smiles as she sees a picture of them kissing each other on the beach, she looks up at her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow. '' How did I not notice this?''

Santana laughs and shrugs. '' No idea babe.''

Brittany turns back to the book and smiles as she sees the small text under it.

_I will never forget our first kiss._

She flips to the next page and smiles as she sees them hugging and looking into each others eyes.

_I love looking into those beautiful eyes of yours._

She sniffles softly and flips the page biting her lip as she sees Santana looking at her with a proud smile as she talks with Kelly in the cafeteria, the day she signed the contract.

_I’m so proud of you my love._

She smiles looking at the next picture of Santana holding up her A+ with a big smile and chuckles reading the text.

_Even though I still hate Biology, you were and still are my favorite tutor. Thank you for believing in me and talking me out of giving up._

She smiles as she sees a picture of both of their apartment keys together on the next page and smiles tearfully as she reads the note under it.

_Our first apartment, you make our apartment feel like home because home is where the heart is and my heart belongs to you._

She flips the page and smiles as she sees a picture of their intertwined hands showing the promise ring.

_ The day you promised to marry me was the best day of my life, I can’t think of a better  person to spend my life with. _

She wipes away her tears flipping to the next page noticing that the others are empty and smiles a tear dripping down her cheek as she sees  the most recent picture of them sitting in front of the fireplace cuddled into each other and bright smiles on their faces.

_ The first time I saw you, I didn’t know what to feel because such a burst of emotions was unknown to me. After some time, I learned how to calm the storm within me and express my feelings for you in the only way I know how. I love you  mi amor proudly so! _

'' Damn San.'' Brittany mutters her voice cracking at the end, she tries to wipe away her tears but quickly give up as they continue running down her cheeks.

Santana pulls her in a hug taking the book from her and places it beside them, she kisses her forehead and smiles. '' I love you Britt-Britt.''

Brittany buries her face in her neck sniffling again and wraps her arms around her waist pulling her impossibly closer. '' I love you too San.''

Santana pulls back slightly and cups her cheek, she wipes away her tears and pulls her closer kissing her lovingly.

.Brittany tilts her head deepening the kiss and lays down on her side pulling her girlfriend with her, she slips her hand under the shirt she wears and lightly runs her fingernails across the small of her back.

She pulls out of the kiss leaning their foreheads together and smiles. '' What did I do to deserve you baby?''

'' Tutor me.'' Santana laughs as she immediately starts tickling her and grabs her hand, she leans closer and pecks her on the lips. '' Just kidding baby, you didn’t have to do anything. You deserve everything and more.''

'' That is what I always say.'' Brittany mumbles smiling slightly, Santana smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

''  I know but it’s true, you are amazing mi amor.''

Brittany smiles and cuddles into her. '' No, you are amazing my love.''

'' We both are.'' Santana mutters softly smiling as she feels her bury her face in her neck again, she runs her fingers down her neck and kisses her forehead.

'' Thank you baby.'' Brittany mutters softly running her fingers over the cover of the photo album again, she sits up reaching for their laptop and places it in her lap she turns to her girlfriend and smiles.

'' Your cupcakes and cookies were a hit yesterday at Dem’s party baby.'' She starts up the laptop and bites her lip grabbing one of the cards she made out of her pocket, she holds it out for her and smiles as she sees her eyes widen as soon as she read it.

'' What is this baby?''

'' This.'' She nods her head to the card with a small smile. '' Is the start of your business, my love.'' She quickly types in the website she made and turns the laptop slightly so her girlfriend can look at it. '' I made this website and blog for you and Demi hand out a few cards yesterday.'' She places the laptop in her girlfriends lap and kisses her cheek.

Santana looks at the website and her eyes widen as she sees pictures of everything she made and her jaw drops as she sees thousand people already following the blog. '' What the.''

Brittany smiles and scrolls down the page, she shows her the message Demi wrote about her cupcakes and smiles as she hears her gasp loudly.

_I ordered cupcakes and cookies from Snixx’s baking and they were amazing! My guest fell in love with her strawberry cheesecake cupcakes, she made own creations too like cinnamon bun cookies which were out of this world. For my next party I sure will order from her again!_

'' Holy shit.'' Santana mumbles softly, Brittany smiles and turns to look at her.

'' As soon as you graduated people can order more, for now I put it down to three orders a week so you won’t be stressed out and I will help you the best I can baby.''

''  Baby this is. ''  Santana cuts herself off sniffling and shakes her head, she places the lap top beside them and pulls her in a tight hug.

B rittany smiles running her hand down her back and turns her head kissing her temple.  ''  I told you that they will love your creations baby. ''

'' I don’t know how to thank you for this Britt-Britt.''

'' You don’t have to thank me baby, I told you that I will help you reach your dreams just like you help me reaching mine.''

Santana turns in her arms after kissing her softly and grabs the laptop, she sits back with her back leaning against her girlfriends front and looks at the orders biting her lip as she sees that all three need to be done in two days. '' I don’t know if I can finish all of this in two days baby.''

Brittany kisses the side of her head and smiles. '' I took the next two days off and will be here helping you baby, I also wrote down that they can only order for the weekends for now.''

'' We need to go grocery shopping.'' Santana mutters softly as she looks at the orders, Brittany smiles and nods her head.

'' We can go shopping tomorrow morning, Demi also offered her help if you need more hands.''

'' Really?'' Brittany chuckles and turns to look at her.

'' Babe you do know that she is more like our friend then my boss now right?''

'' Yeah but it still surprises me.''

Santana closes the laptop and places it on the small table beside their couch, she turns around straddling her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her shoulders kissing her softly. '' I love you.'' She mumbles in between kisses.

Brittany pulls back and looks at her smiling, she cups her cheek after tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and pecks her lips. '' I love you too.''

Santana slides off her lap and leans down pecking her lips. '' I will grab our dessert baby.'' Brittany nods her head watching her walk into the kitchen and stands up stretching, she groans softly as her back cracks and walks over to the couch.

Santana walks back into the living room holding two plates and smiles as she sees her girlfriend leaned back on the couch, she walks over to her and swiftly straddles her keeping a hold on the plates. '' Tired baby?''

Brittany nods her head and sits up wrapping her arms around her waist. '' A little.'' She takes one of the plates from her and smiles as she sees the cupcake placed in the middle and strawberries with whipped cream and chocolate sauce on the side. '' This looks amazing babe.''

She leans forward grabbing her phone off the table and quickly snaps a picture making sure the chocolate brownie on top is visible, Santana smiles and pecks her lips after she threw her phone on the love seat. '' It’s a Brownie heart cupcake with fresh strawberry buttercream.''

'' Whoa this is amazing.'' Brittany moans softly after the first bite, she looks up at her girlfriend and smiles. '' You can really taste the strawberries with every bite.''

Santana smiles lovingly and wipes a bit of cream out of the corner of her mouth, she sits back against her knees as she bends her legs and places her own feet beside her girlfriends hips. '' You say that to everything I make Britt-Britt.''

''  Because it’s true. ''  She pats her stomach and smirks.  ''  I will be fat, if I ever stop working out babe. ''

Santana laughs and runs her free hand over her girlfriends abs. '' Nah if you stop working out, I will still keep you fit mi amor.''

Brittany raises her pierced eyebrow at the suggestive undertone and smirks. '' Oh is that so? And how would you do that?''

Santana smirks taking both of their plates and leans to the side placing them both on the table, she turns back to her girlfriend and runs her finger she just coated in whipped cream along her neck smirking as she shudders.

She leans forward and runs her tongue along the same path, she sucks on her pulse point as she breaths out a moan and pulls back smiling. Brittany cups the back of her neck and pulls her into a passionate kiss, she wraps her arms around her waist slipping her hands into the back pockets of her jeans as she slides closer and squeezes her ass swallowing her soft moan.

Santana tightens her hold around her shoulders and wraps her legs around her girlfriends waist as she stands up,  she pulls out of the kiss and trails a path of open mouthed kisses down her neck. She tugs on the hem of her girlfriends shirt  as she lays her down on the bed and bites her lip as she sits  back on her knees to take it off, she sits up trailing her hands over her abs and slides them to her back unclasping her bra in one swift motion.

She flips them over kissing her softly and blindly reaches into her nightstand grabbing the blindfold,  she pulls back and quickly covers her eyes with the blind fold. She shimmies down her body and helps her take off her skinny jeans, she trails kisses up her thigh hearing her soft breathy moans and pulls back chuckling softly as she groans.  ''  Be right back baby. ''

S he slides off the bed and walks out of the room.  ''  Leave that blindfold on! ''  She yells over her shoulders, she walks into the kitchen and quickly grabs the things she needs. She walks back into the room after locking their front door and slips into the bathroom, after getting undressed she walks back out and bites her lip as she sees her girlfriend still impatiently waiting for her.

She crawls up the bed and kisses her softly.  ''  Good girl. ''  She mutters in between kisses, she grabs one of the ties she grabbed out of their closet and takes one of her hands fastening it to their headboard. She leans down trailing kisses up her girlfriends neck and nips on her earlobe  after she fastened her other hand .  ''  You still know our safe word? ''  She asks softly,  she pulls back as she nods her head and leans over grabbing one of the ice cubes she grabbed from the kitchen.

She puts it in her mouth and trails it down her girlfriends neck smirking as she hisses at the cold, Brittany tilts her head at the unfamiliar sensation and moans softly.  ''  Fuck. ''

S antana smirks and takes the ice cube out of her mouth, she runs it down her abs watching her muscles jump at the cold and trails her cold lips down her collarbone.

'' Oh shit.'' Brittany moans out bucking up as she feels cold lips wrap around her nipple and pulls against the restraints, she gasps as she feels cold fingers cup her sex and bites her lip. '' Fuck me.''

'' Patience baby.'' Santana husks out straddling her leg, she watches her girlfriend mouth drop open in a silent moan as she notices the toy strapped around her waist and bites her lip.

She leans down after grabbing another ice cube and puts it in her mouth, she trails her lips down her abs feeling them contract under the touch and slides further down. She pulls back as she hears her girlfriend pull harder on the restraints and puts a hand on her chest forcefully pushing her down, she leans up taking the ice cube out of her mouth and kisses her passionately.

She pulls out of the kiss before she can deepen it and squeezes her arm softly. '' If you break out of this, I will stop.'' She chuckles softly as she hears her groan in frustration and slides back down her body, she takes the ice cube back in her mouth and slides it over her hip bones pushing her down as she bucks up.

She trails her mouth up the inside of her thighs and hears her breathing deepening, she skips her core running her mouth over her left hip and smirks as she hears her let out a frustrated groan. '' Baby, please.''

'' Please what, mi amor?''

'' Make me cum.'' Brittany breaths out bucking up, She throws her head back with a loud moan as she feels her girlfriend cold tongue run through her folds and grinds down. '' Holy fuck!''

Santana moans as she feels her girlfriend grind down and trails her hands up her body cupping one of her breasts, she roll her nipple in between her fingers and sucks on her clit.

She pulls back as she hears her girlfriends breath fasten and trails kisses back up her body crashing their lips together, she swallows Britt’s moan as she tastes herself and reaches down running the toy through her girlfriends folds.

Brittany pulls back gasping and tries to reach for her girlfriend, Santana leans down kissing her again and dips her fingers into the cold water where the rest of the ice cubes melted. She runs her fingers along her girlfriends nipples looking down at the nubs as she pulls back with a gasp and trails her fingers down circling her clit a few times.

'' Fuck me, please.'' Santana bites her lips her girlfriend begging turning her on even more and slowly pushes in groaning softly as her girlfriends grinding down causes the toy to rub against her clit, she rolls her lips setting a steady rhythm and leans down sucking on her pulse point.

'' Fuck you look so hot right now mi amor, I love to hear you beg.'' She hears her pull on the restraints with a loud moan and speeds up thrusting harder, she nips on her earlobe and breaths out a moan. '' You feel so good Britt-Britt, so wet.''

'' Only for you.'' Brittany gasps out her senses running into overload. '' C-close.''

'' Together.'' Santana husks out softly, she reaches down raising her right leg over her shoulders and moans as her girlfriend screams her name with her head thrown back.

'' Fuck, right there!''

Santana feels her orgasm approaching and leans over dipping her fingers into the cold water again, she reaches down with the same hand and draws tight circles around her girlfriends clit.

'' Oh fuck!'' Britt screams moaning loudly, she trashes her head to the side as she tumbles over the edge. '' San!''

Santana’s eyes widen as she feels a gush of liquid hit her stomach and moans her orgasm approaching suddenly, she slows down her thrusts as she feels her girlfriend shake from her intense orgasm and slowly lowers herself as her arms give out. '' Holy shit.''

She pulls out of her girlfriend watching her still shake and reaches up untying her hands, she takes the blindfold off and kisses the red marks on her wrists.

Brittany keeps her eyes closed breathing harshly and jumps as she feels her girlfriends leg grace her core. '' F-fuck.''

Santana quickly pushes herself up and looks down at her girlfriend with an eyebrow raised. '' Did I hurt you?''

Brittany shakes her head keeping her eyes closed and bites her lip. '' I um.'' She gulps and smiles feeling embarrassed. '' It was never this intense, fuck babe you made all of my senses run wild.'' she tries to move her legs and moans softly. '' Fuck, I can  
t feel my legs.''

Santana bites her lip smiling proudly and rolls off of her girlfriend, she reaches out pulling her girlfriend closer and kisses her forehead.

'' What about the bed?'' Brittany asks softly biting her lip, Santana shushes her and kisses her softly.

'' I will change it tomorrow, or can you stand?''

Brittany quickly shakes her head and nuzzles her face under her chin. '' No I don  
t think so.''

Santana smiles as she feels her girlfriend relax and wraps her arms around her pulling her closer. '' I love you Britt-Britt.''

'' I love you too San.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Song: Amazed – Lonestar. Bold: Demi,** Normal: Britt and Demi

'' Good evening ladies and gentleman.'' Brittany says as she walks out on stage adjusting her tux, she smiles as her sister joins her and wraps an arm around her waist as she raises her own microphone.

'' I think everyone knows us, but for those who doesn’t. We are.'' Heather points at their mother and smiles. '' Her crazy twin daughters.''

They both smile as everyone starts laughing and Brittany looks at their mother and smiles. '' Mama a few months ago Brad came to us asking for your hand, we both were a little shocked but after Heath almost busted our eardrums with her squealing we told him that he didn’t have to ask us and that we are happy to have him as our stepdad.''

Heather nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah we can see how happy Brad makes you mom and he also keeps you on your toes now that we aren’t around to do something stupid.'' She smirks as she rolls her eyes and turns to Brad. '' Dad we are more than happy to welcome you in our crazy little family, we can see how much you love our mom and we know that you will support her no matter what.''

Brittany smiles knowing Heather started calling Brad, dad years ago and looks at their mother. '' He brings that happy spark we missed so much back in your eyes mama and we can’t thank him enough for that, he also puts up with your craziness which is something not everyone can.'' She smirks as her mother flips her off and jumps off the stage pulling her sister with her, she walks over to her mother and cups her cheek wiping away her tears. '' We are happy for you mama and we thank god everyday that you found yourself someone who love you no matter what.''

Heather smiles as their mother hugs her and kisses her cheek. '' We love you mama.''

Susan sniffles and wipes away her tears. '' I love you too, thank you for not embarrassing me.''

Heather laughs and pulls out of the hug. '' We planned on it, but my lovely fiance and her sister threatened to kick our asses if we did.''

Susan chuckles and turns to the two Latina’s in question as the guest burst out laughing. '' Thank you girls!''

Santana smiles and winks. '' You’re welcome, Mama P.'' Naya nods her head standing up as she holds her arms open for them and steps into the hug, she kisses her cheek and smiles.

'' We promised you to make sure they won’t make you go gray before you turn sixty and we will make sure that they will behave.''

Brittany smiles as her mother hugs Santana and Naya and glances at the stage smiling as she sees Demi backstage putting on her headset, she turns to her sister and nods her head.

Heather walks over to her and stands next to her after kissing her cheek, she lifts her microphone and smiles. '' Alright I think we said enough, mom, dad?''

Brittany smiles as they turn to them and nods her head to the dance floor. '' I think it’s time for the first dance.''

Susan turns to the dance floor as soft music starts up and gasps softly as Demi walks out on the stage, Demi smiles placing her microphone in the stand and turns to the happy couple. '' Hey my name is Demi and Brittany asked me to perform today for you, I couldn’t say no after she told me that her mother is marrying today.'' She locks eyes with Susan and smiles brightly. '' I am honored to sing for you tonight, Congratulations Mr and Mrs Pierce!''

Brittany nudges Brad and nods her head to the dance floor, she watches him offer his hand to her mother and smiles as he leads her out onto the dance floor.

'' She is really happy.'' Heather mutters softly as she sees the big bright smile on their mothers face, Brittany nods her head and locks eyes with Demi slowly nodding her head as she holds out a microphone for her.

**Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams **

'' Yeah she really is sis.'' She kisses her cheek and turns to her girlfriend as she wraps her arms around her waist. '' Be right back, my love.'' She mutters kissing her cheek, she jogs to Demi and jumps onto the stage taking the microphone from her, she stands beside her and smiles looking at her mother and Brad.

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

She sees them both looking at her in shock still dancing to the rhythm and winks, she squeezes Demi’s shoulder as she holds a high note and smiles.

**The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
Touch every place in my heart  
And it feels like the first time every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes **

She looks at her girlfriend seeing the tears in her eyes and winks, she licks her lips as she hears the melody change and tightens her hold on the microphone belting out the lyrics with Demi.

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

'' B, go dance.'' Demi mutters softly as the song ends, Brittany nods her head and hugs her.

'' Thank you for doing this D.''

'' Anything for you B.''

Brittany jumps off the stage locking eyes with her sister and nods her head to their mother, she smiles as she nods her head and they both walk over to their mother. She watches steps behind Brad and taps his shoulder, she smirks as he turns around and holds out her hand. '' Dance with me, dad?''

Brad takes her hand as Demi starts singing You Raise Me up and looks at her with tears in his eyes leading her in a slow dance. '' Thank you for trusting me Britt.'' He mutters softly looking down at her, Brittany smiles and kisses his cheek.

'' It’s easy to trusting you when I see how happy you make mom, thank you for being there for her and for supporting her through everything.''

Brad pulls her closer hugging her and sways to the music. '' I will do my best to keep making her happy Britt.''

'' I know you will.'' Brittany mutters softly, she looks over his shoulder and smiles as she sees her mother looking at them with tears in her eyes. '' Swap dance partners?'' She asks softly as the second chorus starts building, Brad nods his head and moves them closer to Heather and his wife.

Brittany locks eyes with her sister and nods her head as the chorus starts, she twirls out of Brad’s arms and dances over to her mother pulling her in her arms. She kisses her mothers cheek leading her into a slow dance and looks down at her. '' I love you mama.''

Susan wipes away her tears and smiles. '' I love you too honey.'' She mutter softly her voice cracking at the end, she let’s her daughter lead her into a dance and smiles as she leads her around the floor easily twirling her on the melody.

Santana watches them dance and wipes away her tears turning to her sister. '' Damn they really know how to dance.''

Naya nods her head and sniffles. '' B worked her ass off, teaching Heath how to move slow but graceful.''

'' They rehearsed this?'' Maribel asks shocked turning to both of her daughters, Naya nods her head and chuckles.

'' Yeah Heath is quite clumsy and doesn’t have any rhythm mami, B took the time to teach her this dance and even rehearsed the dance Heather and I danced before she proposed.''

'' It looks so easy and I would have never thought they rehearsed this if you girls didn’t tell us.'' Alma mutters shocked, Santana smiles and turns to her family.

'' B took a lot of time and rehearsed a few dances with us too, she even rehearsed with Brad so he wouldn’t step on Susan’s toes.''

Mario laughs and nods his head as the song comes to an end. '' Okay I believe that!''

'' You believe what?'' Brittany asks as she joins them, she wraps her arms around her girlfriend from behind and kisses her temple.

'' That you and Brad practiced dancing.'' Mario says smirking, Brad rolls his eyes and pushes his best friend and best man softly.

'' Shut up Lopez.''

Mario laughs and turns to him smirking. '' You have no rhythm, Pierce.''

'' Oh how I love the sound of that.'' Susan mutters smiling as she cuddles into her husband, Brad smiles and kisses her head.

'' I do too baby.''

'' Alright ladies and gentleman, I just heard that it’s time to cut the cake! It was my honor to sing for you and I wish you a nice evening!'' Demi says through the microphone interrupting their small family moment, Susan turns to Brittany as they walk over to the cake and raises an eyebrow.

'' Does Demi have any plans today?''

Brittany shakes her head and smiles slightly. '' No idea, why?''

'' Ask her to stay honey, she sang for us and she is one of your friends.''

Brittany nods her head and turns to the stage whistling. '' Hey D?'' She smiles as she turns to look at her and waves her over. '' Come here.''

Demi walks off the stage and joins the group in front of the cake, she turns to Brittany and raises an eyebrow. '' What’s up B?''

Brittany wraps an arm around her shoulders intertwining her other hand with her girlfriends and smiles. '' Stay here and party with us.''

Demi quickly shakes her head and bites her lip. '' Oh no, I don’t want to impose.''

'' You won’t Demi, you are one of my daughters friends and boss?'' Susan smiles as Brittany shrugs and turns to Demi. '' You are more than welcome to stay.''

Demi sees everyone nodding their heads and turns to Brittany. '' Want to hang around your boss some more?''

Brittany laughs and pushes her softly. '' You may be my boss on paper Dem’s, but you are more like one of my crazy friends.''

Demi smiles and turns to Susan smiling. '' I would love to party with you.''

'' Awesome!'' Susan squeaks out smiling brightly, Brittany chuckles as Demi jumps and rolls her eyes.

'' Don’t scare her ma.''

Susan smiles sheepishly and turns to her husband. '' Cake time?'' Brad nods his head and grabs the knife.

Brittany let’s go of Demi as they all step closer and moves behind her girlfriend, she wraps her arms around her waist from behind and kisses her temple as they both watch the newlyweds cut the cake together.

Susan moans softly as she tastes the first bite and turns to Santana. '' Damn San, you really outdid yourself!''

Santana blushes and shrugs. '' Anything for family, mama P.''

Susan shakes her head and mentions to the cake. '' Dig in everyone!'' She walks over to Santana and kisses her cheek. '' It is really amazing San.''

Brittany thanks Demi as she hands her a plate with two slices of cake and hold it down in front of her girlfriend as her mother walks off to talk with the other guests, she leans down and kisses her girlfriends head. '' Mom is right you know, your website is a hit my love.''

'' All thanks to you, mi amor.'' Santana mumbles softly as she watches their parents walk onto the dance floor, Brittany leads her onto the dance floor smiling as she sees their sister pulling Demi onto it and looks down at her after pulling her closer.

'' I only set up your website baby, you did all the hard work and the cupcakes you made for your graduation showed your teachers just how much you deserved to graduate at the top of the class.''

Santana smiles as her girlfriend leads her into a slow dance and leans up on her tiptoes kissing her softly. '' I love you Britt-Britt, thank you for always believing in me.''

'' No need to thank me for that San, you believe in me too and supported me when I decided to use my full name for my paintings and for Demi’s songs.''

'' Best decision you made babe, I really love to see that big smile on your face every time someone recognizes you or when you get a message from a fan telling you how much they love your work.''

Brittany smiles and twirls her girlfriend in her arms as the beat speeds up, she looks up and locks eyes with Mario.

Mario walks to them after pulling Naya in a dance and smiles. '' May I cut in?'' He asks Brittany, Brittany nods her head and twirls her girlfriend into her fathers arms, she dances over to Demi as she sees her dancing with Heather and slides up next to them grabbing their hands to make them twirl.

Demi laughs as she bumps into Heather and wraps an arm around Brittany’s waist, she smiles as the three of them dance together and looks up at both blondes. '' Thank you for inviting me to stay B.''

'' That was moms idea D, I only told her that you have no other plans.''

Heather nods her head and smiles. '' Our mom is right tho, you are a part of our friend group now Demi.''

Demi smiles and hugs them laughing as Brittany keeps swaying to the music. '' I am glad because I think of all of you as my friends too.''

'' Hey girls, dance with us?'' Marley and Puck ask as they dance over to them, Brittany glances at her mother and chuckles as she watches her grab the bouquet she carried down the aisle.

'' I think it’s time for the bouquet toss first.''

Susan turns around after grabbing the bouquet and clears her throat. '' Alright will all single and not engaged woman take place behind me please? Except for you Britt, you belong to Brad’s best mens.''

Brittany laughs and nods her head, she watches her girlfriend walk over to Susan and winks as she locks eyes with her. She turns to Puck as she sees Marley joining the group and tilts her head as she sees the slight bump under her dress, she elbows him in his ribs covering his mouth as he yelps and smiles sheepishly. '' Sorry he annoyed me.''

Susan laughs and rolls her eyes. '' Be nice honey.''

Brittany nods her head and turns to look at Puck again as her mother tells the band what song she wants to hear. '' Is that a bump, Marls tries to hide?'' She mutters so only he can hear her.

Puck’s eyes widen in shock and quickly pulls her to the side grabbing a beer for both of them, he leans against the bar and sighs. '' Yeah it it.''

'' You serious?'' Brittany asks smiling brightly, Puck takes a sip of his beer rubbing the back of his neck and nods his head.

'' Yeah we found out two days ago, wanted to keep it a secret today. We don’t want to ruin your moms day.''

'' She will be stoked.'' Brittany mutters after taking a sip of her beer, she turns to look at him and smiles. '' You are like a son to her Puck, so she will claim being grandmother.''

Puck laughs and nods his head. '' Yeah I told Marls the same, but I am glad our child will have loving grandparents.''

'' And two amazing parents.'' Brittany adds smiling, she holds out her beer bottle and smirks. '' Congratulations bro.''

Puck smiles clinking their bottles together and leans down kissing her cheek. '' Thank you Britt.'' He stands back up and sighs. '' I am sad none of the others could make it.''

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah but we all have jobs and we have our reunion next month, they will all show up there.''

They both turn back as they hear everyone start laughing and Brittany chuckles as she sees Marley and Santana both holding the bouquet in their hands, Susan turns to them laughing and smirks. '' Well I am looking forward to the three weddings coming up.''

Brittany chuckles and holds her hands up. '' Whoa slow down mama, we aren’t engaged yet and I want to enjoy calling San my fiance for a bit.'' She nods her head to her sister and smiles. '' Heath and Nay will be first.''

Susan chuckles and nods her head. '' True, your sister isn’t as slow as you are.'' She laughs as she rolls her eyes and smiles. '' Kidding.''

'' Yeah yeah.'' She turns to Brad and smiles. '' Garter toss dad?''

She walks to the girls as he nods his head and kisses her girlfriend softly, Santana smiles and cups her cheek as she pulls out of the kiss. '' I want to enjoy calling you my fiance for a bit too, mi amor.''

'' Alright girls, clear the floor!'' Susan calls out chuckling after she sat down, Santana chuckles and pecks her girlfriend on the lips once more. Brittany smiles as she feels an arm wrap around her shoulders and leans into Puck, she glances around and laughs.

'' Well this is unfair!'' She calls out as she sees that they are the only ones, she rolls her eyes as everyone burst out laughing and turns to Puck.

Puck laughs and shrugs. '' We are both planning on marrying our girls B.''

'' True.'' Brittany mutters smiling.

'' Alright ready?'' Brad calls over his shoulders, Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

'' Yeah toss it dad.''

'' 3.''

'' 2.''

'' 1.'' Brad turns around and shoots it towards them, he laughs as they both easily catch it and leans against his wife.

'' Why doesn’t that surprise me?''

Susan laughs and leans down kissing his cheek. '' They both will pop the question soon, well I am not sure if B will ask though I am sure San will beat her to it.''

Brad nods his head and smiles watching everyone starts mingling. '' Yeah I think San will beat her to it too, I am surprised she included me in asking for B’s hand though.''

Susan smiles and looks down at him cupping his cheek. '' Britt started calling you dad and Santana wants to hold onto some of the tradition, they all want to include you in things baby.''

'' I am glad she started trusting me enough to let me completely in.'' Brad mutters softly looking at his stepdaughter smiling as he watches her joke around with her girlfriend, sister and friends.

'' I am too honey but she sees how happy you make me, I think you coming to them to ask for my hand really showed her that you will stay around even during though times.''

Brad leans up and kisses her softly. '' I sure am baby, I love you Susan.''

'' I love you too.''

**A chapter with Brittana and family interaction because this story wouldn’t be the same without some family fun, I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

'' God I love this place, I kinda missed this town.'' Brittany mumbles softly as she sits down beside her girlfriend on the beach where they had their first date, Santana nods her head in agreement and leans into her sighing contently.

'' Yeah I missed it too, visiting our old school feels weird but I love it that the whole group is in town.''

Brittany wraps her arms around her and pulls her closer kissing her head. '' Yeah I love hanging out with them too, but that our parents houses are so full and loud is something to get used to again.''

Santana laughs and kisses her jaw. '' Getting old babe?''

Brittany pinches her side softly chuckling as she jumps and turns to look at her rolling her eyes as she sees the Lopez glare pointed at her. '' We are both turning 23 this year babe, so you called yourself old too.''

'' Well fuck, you got a point there mi amor.''

Brittany laughs and runs a hand through Santana’s hair smiling as she hums. '' Always baby.''

Santana smiles and looks at the water in front of them, she pushes herself away from her girlfriend as she sees the sun start setting and chuckles as she groans at the lost of body contact.

She pushes herself up in a standing position and turns around holding out her hand for her girlfriend to take. '' Take a walk with me?''

Brittany nods her head and takes her hand smiling as she easily pulls her up in a standing position, Santana intertwines their hands after they both kicked off their shoes and walks towards the water.

She watches her girlfriend turn to look at the sunset and nervously bites her lip turning around to face her completely. '' You know exactly six years ago you captured my heart by being you right.'' She points to the rock behind them and smiles nervously. '' There.''

She licks her lips as her girlfriend turns to glance at the rock and takes a hold of her hands as she sees the sky changing it’s color. '' On our first date you captured my heart by being the sweetest, most loving, dorkiest, compassionate and sensitive person I have ever known.'' She smiles as they lock eyes and squeezes her hand softly. '' You have been my best friend through the good and the bad Britt-Britt, you have been the reason that I smile and you have given me comfort beyond measure when I have cried.''

She bites her lip glancing at the sunset and turns back to her girlfriend, she smiles slightly as she sees the tears in her eyes and takes a deep breath. '' You always believe in me and support me with everything, you made sure I get to live my dream and made sure to help me in anyway to make sure that I can do what I want.''

She let’s go of her hands and reaches into her pocket pulling out the black velvet box, she holds it in her hands and looks up at her girlfriend as she hears her gasp softly. '' You have shown me how to love with passion and that you will always be there to catch me and to encourage me to continue even if I was close to giving up.''

She drops down on one knee as she sees the tears slide down her girlfriends cheeks and opens the box showing her the round cut diamond twisted ring with blue sapphires on the ring. '' I’m not sure if a lifetime is long enough to return everything you have done for me, but I sure will try and will show you just how much I love you every day of our lives together.''

'' You are my soulmate Brittany Pierce, the only woman I want to spend my life with. You are the person I want to wake up next to every day of my life and want to start a family with, it was and is always you.''

She ignores her own tears and locks eyes with her girlfriend. '' Brittany Susan Pierce, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?''

Brittany sniffles and drops to her knees pulling her in a bruising kiss, Santana hums softly and tightens her hold on the ring, she cups her cheek with her free hand and slowly pulls out of the kiss.

Brittany locks eyes with her sniffling again and bites her lip. '' Yes.'' She mutters softly.

'' Yes?'' Santana asks smiling brightly.

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yes.'' She says louder, she leans their foreheads together after Santana slid the ring on her left ring finger and bites her lip. '' God, I love you Santana Lopez.''

'' I love you too fiance.'' Santana mutters smiling, she cups both of her cheeks pecking her on the lips and wipes away her tears. '' Oh that sounds really good.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and leans down capturing her lips in a loving kiss. '' Yeah it really does.'' She mutters inbetween kisses, she picks her up smiling into the kiss as her girlfriend easily wraps her legs around her waist and lowers them to the ground sitting down with Santana in her lap.

She pulls out of the kiss chuckling as her girlfriend groans softly and reaches into the pocket of her jacket, she pulls out a similar black velvet box and holds it inbetween them. '' I walked around with this for almost three years now.'' She opens the box smiling slightly as her fiance gasps as soon as she sees the Princess cut white gold ring with both of their birthstones. '' I stumbles upon that jeweler by accident and immediately thought of you when I saw this ring, I only personalized it with our birthstones.''

She takes it out of the box slipping it on her fiance’s finger and kisses the ring smiling slightly. '' Perfect.'' She breaths out.

'' You had this for three years?'' Santana asks softly looking down at the ring, Brittany nods her head and bites her lip.

'' Yeah but I never found the right time, we both decided on waiting till we both graduated and even though it was quite hard sometimes because you are just so perfect. I waited and after you graduated, the right time didn’t really come until this trip but you beat me to it.''

'' Yeah not sorry bout that.'' Santana mutters laughing, she looks up at her fiance and cups her jaw smiling as the ring shimmers in the moon light. '' It’s beautiful, mi amor.''

'' Just like you are baby.'' She wraps her arms around her waist as she shivers and kisses her softly, she runs her hand over her back under her jacket and tilts her head deepening the kiss.

She pulls out of the kiss as she shivers again after a cold wind blow and leans their foreheads together, she shrugs of her jacket and wraps it around her shoulders.

'' What about you?'' Santana asks softly as she feels the warmth of her girlfriends jacket and the smell of her perfume surround her, Brittany smiles and kisses her nose softly.

'' I am a dutch woman baby, the cold doesn’t really bother me. I don’t want you to get sick on this trip though, I am sure there will be a few orders as soon as we get back.''

Santana smiles and cuddles into her sighing contently as she feels her fiance’s protective arms around her. '' Yeah I think so too, I can’t believe that I will open my first bakery in a few weeks.''

'' Start believing it baby, your online shop is a hit and I am sure people will love it that they can come to your bakery now and look at everything you have to offer.''

'' I couldn’t have done it without you though.'' Santana mutters softly, she turns so she is sitting sideways on her lap and wraps her arms around her shoulder. '' Without your support, I would’ve never made it this far.''

'' I think you would have baby, but I am glad that I can support you with every other step you make. I am sure Snixx’s bakery will be at the top soon.''

'' Thank you for believing in me baby.''

Brittany shakes her head and kisses her forehead. '' No thank you for believing in me San, without you I would’ve never let Demi or Kelly use my full name for my paintings or songs. Without your help I would’ve never reached the status I have now, I love it that I can talk about everything with you before making a decision.''

Santana smiles and pulls back looking at her. '' Same here Britt-Britt, I love to know that I have my fiance standing behind me with every step I take and I am glad we can talk about everything too. Because every decision we make also has some influence on our relationship, sometimes it will get stressful but together we will overcome everything.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and intertwines their hands smiling as she feels the cold of her engagement ring inbetween her fingers. '' We sure will San.''

Santana smiles as she feels her fiance’s engagement ring inbetween her fingers and takes out her phone snapping a picture of their hands, Brittany chuckles and slides her hand up her arm cupping her jaw. She pulls her in a kiss smiling into it as she sees the flash behind her eyelids and pulls out of the kiss leaning their foreheads together, Santana smiles brightly looking into the bright blue eyes she loves so much and turns around pressing her back into Britt’s chest.

Brittany smiles as she sees her lifting her phone and slides her hand back up her body, she cups her jaw turning her head making sure her ring is visible and leans their foreheads back together. '' I love you fiance.''

Santana smiles brightly tapping the camera button and lowers her phone, she pecks her fiance on the lips and lays her head on her shoulder sighing softly. '' I love you too, mi corazon.''

'' You want to go back?'' Brittany asks softly after cuddling in silence for ten minutes.

'' Yeah it’s getting cold.'' Santana mutters softly zipping up the jacket around her shoulders, Brittany nods her head and stands up after her girlfriend slid of her lap. She holds out her hand helping her up as soon as she takes it and wraps an arm around her shoulders rubbing her hand up and down her arm to warm her up.

She unlocks her car as soon as they near it and opens the door for Santana, she walks around the car and slides into the drivers seat. She turns up the heat after they both buckled up and pulls out of the parking lot, Santana takes out her phone smiling as she hears her fiance hum to the music and looks at the pictures she took.

'' Damn babe, do you have to look so beautiful on every picture?'' She mutters softly as she sees the last picture she took of her smiling brightly and Brittany looking at her like she is her world.

'' Could ask you the same baby, every picture, drawing or painting I made of you doesn’t even come near to the beauty I see when I look at you.''

Santana blushes as she hears the sincerity in her voice and bites her lip. '' I am nothing special.''

Brittany parks her car in her mothers driveway and turns in her seat, she takes of her seat belt and cups her fiance’s cheek turning her head so she can look her in the eyes. '' You my love are the most important and special person in my life, every day that I wake up next to you feels like a dream because you are the most beautiful, perfect, loving woman I ever met.''

She leans over the middle console and kisses her softly, she leans their foreheads together and smiles. '' I know I said it a lot but I will say it again, I will spend a lifetime.'' She runs her finger over her engagement ring and smiles locking eyes with smoldering brown ones. '' Showing you how perfect you are, I love you Santana Lopez and nothing or no one can come inbetween the feelings I feel for you.''

Santana smiles and sniffles softly. '' God you always know what to say Brittany Pierce.''

Brittany chuckles and leans back into her seat, she squeezes her hand softly and winks. '' Normally I don’t but I could write a book about my feelings for you.''

Santana smiles and sighs softly. '' You are amazing.''

'' Just like you are.'' Brittany mutters smiling lovingly, she opens her car door and nods her head to her mothers house. '' Ready to tell those crazies?''

Santana nods her head and slides out of the car, Brittany chuckles and follows her lead locking her car as soon as they both closed the door. She follows Santana to the front door and unlocks it, they both walk in kicking of their shoes and hide their hands into their pockets. '' We are back!'' She yells turning to her fiance with a small smile.

'' Kitchen!'' They both hear Susan yell, they both walk into the kitchen and Brittany walks over to the fridge after kissing their parents cheeks.

'' Wine babe?''

Santana nods her head and walks after her leaning against the kitchen counter after greeting their parents. '' Yes please.''

Susan looks at them and smiles. '' How was your date girls?''

Brittany chuckles looking over the fridge door at her fiance and mentions to her ears, she turns back to the fridge as she sees her raising her hands to cover her ears and shrugs. '' Why don’t you ask my fiance, mama?''

She grabs a bottle of wine and closes the door after grabbing a beer for herself, she leans against the counter watching the group and nudges her fiance as she sees them realizing what she just said.

She holds up three fingers and slowly counts down laughing as their mothers squeal loudly as soon as she reached one finger.

'' Oh my god!''

**Sorry to end the chapter like this, but the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Only Brittana fluff for this one, I hope you liked it and if you want to see something in this story please leave it in a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_'' Oh my god!''_

Brittany groans as her back hits the kitchen counter after her mother tackled her in a hug and wraps her arms around her. '' Whoa don’t break me!''

Susan smiles and kisses her cheek. '' I am so happy for you, honey.''

'' yea congrats Britt.'' Heather mutters faking a smile, Brittany frowns inwardly as she notices her sisters off behavior as she pulls out of the hug walking back to the table and glances at her mother. She sees her shrug her shoulders sighing softly and pulls back muttering.

'' No idea, what’s wrong with her honey.''

Brittany sighs and smiles as Maribel tackles her in a hug. '' Aah! I am so happy for you mija!'' She grabs her hand looking at the ring and turns to her daughter smiling teasingly. '' Never knew you had such an awesome taste mija!''

Santana rolls her eyes after their friends hugged her and chuckles. '' Well thanks mami.''

Brittany smiles as she watches her fiance hug Maribel again and chuckles as their friends pull her into a group hug, Quinn kisses her cheek and smiles. '' How did San ask you?''

Brittany walks over to her fiance after kissing their cheeks and steps into Brad’s arms smiling as Santana wraps her arms around her waist, she leans back against her stepdad and looks at the group telling them about the proposal.

'' Oh that sounds so amazing.'' Mercedes gushes as she cuddles into her boyfriend, Quinn nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Never thought that you would be the one proposing Snixx.''

Santana glances at her fiance as their hands find each other and smiles lovingly. '' Never thought of it either until I met B.''

'' When will the wedding be?'' Rachel asks squealing, Brittany locks eyes with her fiance and they both smile muttering.

'' February 7th.''

'' The day Britt asked me to be her girlfriend.'' Santana adds afterwards

'' Seven months to plan a wedding.'' Rachel says smiling.

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah now that we are on that topic.'' She turns to the boys and smiles. '' Puck will you be my man of honor? And boys will you all be my best mens?''

'' I am honored B.'' Puck says smiling brightly, the boys nod their heads and smile.

'' Count us in B, we will make sure we have that day off.'' Mike says smiling brightly, Santana smiles and turns to the girls.

'' Q?''

'' Yes?'' Quinn asks smiling.

'' You are my best friend for almost ten years now, will you be my maid of honor?'' She turns to the rest of the girls and smiles. '' Will you all be my bridesmaids?''

'' Hell yes I will!'' Quinn squeaks out tackling her best friend in a hug, Naya smiles walking over to her sister and kisses her cheek.

'' Of course we will be your bridesmaids Hermana.''

Susan smiles and claps in her hands excitedly. '' Hell yeah we have a wedding to plan Maribel!'' She glances at Heather and sighs. '' Sadly we only have one to plan.''

Heather rolls her eyes and sighs. '' Oh man yes Nay and I got hitched in Vegas mom, sorry for ruining your dream to plan my wedding.'' She stands up slamming her glass on the table and walks to the backdoor. '' Get over it!''

Brittany’s eyebrows raise to her hairline as she hears her sister snap at their mother and sees the hurt in her mothers eyes, she turns to Naya as everyone suddenly quiet down and raises her pierced eyebrow. '' What the fuck crawled up her ass and died?''

'' Britt!'' Susan mutters softly, Brittany turns to her mother and sighs.

'' No mom don’t you dare searching for an excuse for her behavior! She is like this since after your wedding, I didn’t react the way she.'' She mentions her hand to the backyard and turns back to her mother. '' Did when she told us that she got engaged! She couldn’t even try to be happy for me!''

Santana sees the angry tears in her fiances eyes and sighs pulling her closer, she feels their dads step away from them and turns to her sister. '' What is wrong with Heath, Nay?''

Naya shrugs her shoulders and sighs sadly. '' I really don’t know hermana, we barely talk with each other, she always comes home late since a few months.'' She sniffles as the emotions she tried to hide comes to surface and shrugs. '' I am so sorry I thought we could act like nothing is going on, on this trip but.''

Brittany reaches out for her as she let’s out a sob and pulls her in a hug. '' Hey don’t apologize for that and please never hide your emotions and feeling for us again.'' She strokes her back as she feels her nod her head and sighs. '' I will let her cool off a little and will try to talk to her after.''

'' You don’t need to talk to me, there is nothing to say Brittany.'' Heather says walking back into the house, Brittany frowns knowing her sister never used her full name except in fights and softly pushes Naya into Santana’s arms.

'' What the fuck is wrong with you sis?!''

'' Nothing!'' Heather yells trying to walk out of the kitchen, Brittany scoffs and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

'' Right like snapping at mom and not talking to your wife for god knows how long is nothing!''

'' Fuck off Brittany, mind your own business and keep your nose out of mine!'' Heather snarls turning on her heels glaring at her sister, Brittany raises her pierced eyebrow as she sees the anger in her sisters eyes and shakes her head.

'' The fuck is wrong with you Heather?!''

'' Girls stop it!'' Susan yells with tears in her eyes knowing it will escalate quickly, Heather turns to her mother and glares at her.

'' Stay out of this!''

'' Stop snapping at her!'' Santana jumps as she hears her fiance yell and quickly places hand on her forearm, she pulls her sister into her left side and sighs softly as she feels the tenseness in her Britt’s body.

'' Britt-Britt, stop.'' She mumbles softly knowing how pissed off her fiance is.

'' Listen to your fiance!'' Heather snarls glaring at her sister, Brittany tilts her head noticing her blown pupils and shakes her head.

'' How much did you drink?''

'' One glass! You know what I don’t want to be here, enjoy the rest of this reunion without me. I have my friends back in LA and I have work to do, not everyone gets famous over night you know!''

Brittany’s eyebrows raise and she breaths out a laugh. '' That is what all of this is about? About being famous? You really think it happened over night Heath?'' She holds up her hand as she tries to answer and glares at her. '' I swear to god, if you snap at any of us one more time I will slap you!''

'' You support everyone and you help everyone, but what about your own sister?! Did you ever tell or post things about my photos?!'' Heather snarls, she shakes her head and chuckles darkly. '' No you never did what a sister you are! Go to hell Brittany! We are both living our lives and being famous changed you!''

Brittany points at herself and laughs. '' I changed? Who is flipping out over nothing here? I told all of you to get me back down to earth when the fame gets to my head, but none of you did it so why are you telling me I changed now?'' She takes a step closer and glares at her sister, she reaches takes her phone out of her pocket and opens her photo gallery.

'' Yes you changed! Family and our girlfriends came first for the both of us, but now all you do is work! I barely saw you the last three months, I am not home much at the moment because I work my ass off to get my photo studio running!'' Heather throws her arms up still yelling and shakes her head. '' You don’t have to work your ass off because you build up a stable fan base, you get everything you want and you made sure your fiance has her future laid out for herself before graduating too!''

Brittany shakes her head and chuckles darkly her face void of any emotions. '' I worked my ass off doing my best on every canvas so they reached Kelly’s expectations, you never read over the contract I signed so you don’t know what I had to do to make it perfect! Santana worked her ass off at college to graduate as one of the best and beside college she worked at a bakery after school and on the weekends! Yes I handed out a card with her contacts and made a website, but Demi promoting us was not my idea!''

She takes a step closer to her sister and glares at her. '' And before you start calling me a bad sister again, I was working on a project to surprise you for our birthday in two days!'' She harshly pushes her phone against her sisters chest ignoring her wince and licks her lips ignoring the tears in her eyes. '' Look at this and think about everything you said Heather Elizabeth, this is also the reason I barely had time to meet up with you or any of our friends!''

Brittany sees her looking down at her phone and shakes her head wiping away her tears. '' I came home late everyday and immediately crawled into bed while Santana was already asleep! I neglected my relationship and friendships for this!''

'' Britt.'' Heather gasps out with tears in her eyes as she sees a room at one of Kelly’s galleries with all of her pictures hung up in nice frames, Brittany takes a step back as she tries to reach for her and chuckles darkly shaking her head.

'' Just leave me alone for now Heather, Santana will show you a website.'' She turns on her heels and walks out of the kitchen running up the stairs to her old bedroom, Susan shakes her head and looks at Heather.

'' Why didn’t you talk to any of us that you were scared that you were losing your sister? You know that we would’ve told you! Reacting like this pissed her off and you know that she needs time now honey.''

Santana swallows her anger and takes her fiance’s phone out of Heather’s hands as she drops down in an empty chair, she quickly types in the website and sighs. '' She worked days and nights on this to make it perfect for you Heather, she saw how much you were fighting against the other photo studios around LA so she wanted everything to have her signature she even promoted you but you probably never read that message!''

Heather looks at the website and sniffles as she sees the name of her studio at the top, she scrolls down the website and drops her head as she sees the amount of followers and the requests she has. '' I fucked up.'' She cries out softly.

Santana gulps hearing the hurt in her voice and sighs squeezing her shoulder. '' Give her time you know that she needs to think, I think you calling her a bad sister and not congratulating her on our engagement hurt her the most today.''

She looks at the group as she hears music coming from upstairs and sighs. '' I will be upstairs.'' She turns on her heels as they nod their heads and jogs out of the kitchen, she sprints up the stairs and walks into her fiance’s room after knocking.

'' Oh baby.'' She breaths out softly as she sees her laying on the bed with tears streaming down her cheeks, she quickly kicks off her shoes and crawls into bed next to her. '' Come here, mi amor.''

Brittany immediately turns to face her and buries her face in her shoulder crying softly. '' Am I really that bad?''

Santana wraps her arms around her shoulders and runs her hand through her hair shaking her head. '' No you aren’t baby, it was just the hurt speaking.''

'' But there’s gotta be some truth in there.'' Brittany mutters tearfully.

'' There is no truth at all in whatever she said honey, you know Heather she never thinks about what she says when she is angry.'' Susan says as she walks into the room closing the door behind her, she walks over to the bed and lays down behind her daughter wrapping an arm around her waist.

Santana sighs kissing her fiance’s head and looks at Susan seeing the tears in her eyes too as they both listen to her sobbing, she covers her hand with her free hand and tightens her hold on her girlfriend. '' Your mom is right you girls had a few fights the last few years and she really never thought about whatever she said baby, I am sure she didn’t mean it like that.''

'' It was just the jealousy speaking honey, she is tired of working everyday and didn’t see the progress she made. She let it out on us and that was wrong of her, Maribel and I already had a talk with her and she is currently outside talking to Nay.'' Susan adds running her hand over her daughters back.

'' Can you tell her to leave me alone for now? I really don’t want to talk to her, I am sure I will start saying things I will regret.'' Brittany mumbles keeping her head buried in her girlfriends shoulder.

Susan nods her head and kisses the back of her head. '' I will, just come down whenever you want honey.''

Santana smiles as Susan kisses her forehead and kisses her fiance’s head again as she hears the door open and close again, she slides down the bed and pulls her on top of her. '' Calm down baby.'' She mutters softly as she hears her hiccup, she runs her hand down her back and sighs. '' What can I do to make you feel a bit better?''

'' Just hold me?'' Brittany asks softly in a childlike voice, Santana tightens her hold on her and nods her head placing her lips against her forehead.

'' Always.'' She mumbles keeping her lips pressed against her skin.

**Three hours later.**

Santana looks down at her fiance as she hears her groan and smiles slightly as tired blue eyes flutter open. '' Hey you.''

'' Hey.'' Brittany croaks out she rubs her eyes as she feels them sting and sighs. '' God I hate crying.''

Santana smiles sadly and runs her hand through her blonde locks. '' I know you do, mi amor.''

Brittany sighs as she hears her stomach grumble and buries her face in her fiance’s neck as she chuckles affectionately. '' Shut up.''

Santana laughs and runs her hand up her side. '' I didn’t say anything.''

'' I heard your thoughts.''

'' Oh yeah? What did I think?'' Santana asks smirking.

'' That you still can’t believe that I can eat so much and still didn’t gain weight.'' Brittany mumbles keeping her head tucked under her chin, Santana smiles slightly and shakes her head.

'' Nope I just thought that I still can’t believe that I can call you my fiance now.''

Brittany smiles playing with the ring on her finger and leans up, she kisses her fiance softly and smiles into the kiss as she feels her hum. '' Mh I still can’t believe it either.''

Santana pecks her lips chuckling as she hears her stomach grumble again and sits up. '' Come on, I am sure your mom has some snacks downstairs.''

Brittany nods her head and slides out of her bed, she follows her fiance down the stairs and walks into the kitchen, she avoids looking at her sister and locks eyes with her mother. '' Mom I am hungry.''

Susan laughs and jumps up, she walks over to the fridge and grabs the Ben and Jerry’s pint she bought for her daughter. She grabs a spoon out of the drawer next to the fridge and holds both out for her to take. '' I bought your favorite.'' She says smirking as she sees the big smile on her face.

Brittany immediately grabs the pint with strawberry cheesecake and opens it smiling brightly. '' Awesome! I love you mom.'' She immediately digs her spoon in and moans softly after taking the first bite.

'' If you need some time alone with it, please take it upstairs B!'' Brad says smiling teasingly, Brittany rolls her eyes as everyone chuckles releasing the spoon in her mouth with a plop and drops into her fiance’s lap smirking as she groans softly.

'' Shut up, dad.'' She mutters rolling her eyes, she smiles as Santana wraps her arms around her waist and holds the spoon filled with ice cream up for her, she smiles as she takes it humming at the taste and leans back against her sighing contently as she feels her running her thumb over her clothed stomach.

'' Babe, now we want ice cream too.'' Marley mutters running her hand over her baby bump, Puck turns to Susan and bites his lip as everyone smiles knowingly.

'' Do you have more ice cream, mama P?'' Susan chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah I bought enough.''

Brittany turns to Marley and reaches out running her hand over her baby bump. '' How are you and the little one doing Marls?''

'' Our little princess is happily dancing on my bladder and I feel fat.''

'' You are not fat Marls, you have a little wonder growing inside of you.'' Brittany says smiling, Marley bites her lip as she feels her daughter kick and takes Brittany’s hand she reaches over taking Santana’s too and smiles. She moves it over her bump and places them on the spot, Brittany’s eyes widen as she feels the kick and smiles brightly.

'' Is that?'' She asks in wonder, Marley nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah she is quite active at the moment.''

Santana smiles and looks at the bump squeezing her fiance’s waist softly. '' She will be a kick ass football player when she grows up.''

Puck places a pint of ice cream and a spoon in front of his girlfriend and kisses her head, he turns to his best friends smiling as he sees the wonder in their eyes and sits back down next to his girlfriend. '' B and I will make sure of that.''

'' Hell yeah we will.'' Brittany quips smiling.

'' God can you all imagine a little Puckerman running around?'' Quinn asks chuckling, Santana laughs and shakes her head.

'' I hope the little one will be more like Marls, I don’t think we need another little troublemaker.''

'' Hey I am not a troublemaker.'' Puck says laughing, Naya turns to him and raises an eyebrow.

'' You and B combined can be hell!''

Heather clears her throat before the group can start bickering and sighs looking at her sister feeling bad for what happened. '' Sis? Can we talk, please?''

Brittany bites her lip and slowly nods her head as she feels Santana kiss her shoulder. '' Here?''

'' In private please.'' Heather mutters standing up, Brittany kisses her fiance’s cheek and stands up following her sister outside.

She leans against the wall beside the door and crosses her arms in front of her chest, Heather turns to her and bites her lip. '' I am so sorry.'' She mutters her voice cracking, Brittany bites her lip her heart breaking as she sees the tears in her sisters eyes and focuses on a spot right beside her head.

'' Why did you say things like that Heath? You are my twin sister you know that I will never forget you!''

Heather bites her lip hearing the sadness in her sisters voice and runs a hand through her hair. '' I was tired and angry, I let it out on you and mom and that was wrong of me. I just felt like I lost you because we aren’t like we were before, I just miss you Britt.''

'' Then talk to me but don’t say things like that, do you know how much it hurts to hear your twin sister call you a bad sister?'' She drops her arms and leans back against the wall sighing. '' It’s normal that we don’t see each other everyday now that you are married and we both have jobs Heath, but you know that I will always make time for you!''

She runs a hand down her face as she feels tears burning in the back of her eyes and rolls her tongue piercing over her bottom lip. '' Yes I know we only talked on the phone the past two months but that is because I was at the gallery every day making sure your pictures in that room were perfect and the frames would fit them, I put everything on hold to make sure that I could give you the best birthday present.''

'' I know I saw that and Puck told me about it because San talked to him and Marley, but I didn’t know that! I thought you forgot me.''

Brittany shakes her head and sighs. '' I could never forget you Heather and I never will, you are my sister, my family.'' She raises her shirt and shows her the tattoo on her side. '' Do you remember what I told you after I got this?''

'' That whatever happens and wherever we go, you will always be there for me and will drop everything the second I call you.'' Heather mutters sniffling.

'' Exactly and I did! But you never told me that you felt like this on the phone, you just said that you were tired. I can’t read your thoughts Heather, you have to talk and not flip out on me!'' Brittany says raising her voice a little, she shakes her head and wipes away a tear that slides down her cheek. '' You calling me a bad sister hurts like hell and your reaction on our engagement was painful too.''

'' You know that I am happy for you sis! I know how much you love Santana and I am really happy you girls are getting married, I also love to be San’s bridesmaid.''

'' No I didn’t know that because your reaction when we told you all was really cold! What pact did we make with our friends the second we knew that we would move to other states?'' Brittany asks arching her pierced eyebrow

'' That whenever one is unhappy or close to giving up, we will be there for the other and help them through when they write.''

'' Yes and you didn’t Heather, none of us knew what was going on with you!'' She shakes her head and sighs. '' Your own wife didn’t even know what was going on! You have to talk when something is wrong, none of us can read your fucking mind!''

Heather flinches as her sisters voice raise more and bites her lip.'' I know and I am sorry, I really am.'' she cries out not noticing the group standing at the door ready to break them up.

'' Don’t even get me started on snapping at mom, you know she hates it and it sends her back to the times with our damn sperm donor but you still did it today. Twice! Do you know how close I was to kicking your ass?''

Heather drops her head feeling ashamed and nods her head. '' I know and I already apologized to mom and everyone else.''

Brittany reaches out grabbing her arm as she hears her let out a choked sob and pulls her in a hug, she wraps her arms around her shoulders and sighs. '' Next time you don’t talk to any of us and this happens, I will kick your ass and Santana won’t be able to hold me back.''

Heather nods her head burying her face in her sister neck sobbing and tightly wraps her arms around her waist, Brittany closes her eyes wiping away her own tears and runs her free hand down her sisters back as she feels her tears soaking her shirt.

'' I really am sorry sis.'' Heather mumbles after a few minutes sniffling, Brittany kisses her head and sighs.

'' I know you are and you are forgiven, but I don’t know if I will let you get off so easily next time.''

She turns her head as she hears a collective sigh of relief and raises an eyebrow as she sees the group standing at the door, Susan walks over to her daughters and pulls them both in a hug after kissing their cheeks.

'' We heard you raise your voice, so I wanted to make sure nothing happens.'' She mutters having seen the question in Brittany’s eyes, Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah I already thought such.''

Heather pulls back a little still standing in her sisters arms and turns to her sister. '' I am really sorry mama.''

Susan shakes her head and kisses her cheek. '' It’s forgiven and forgotten honey, but next time please talk to us.''

Heather nods her head and sighs. '' I will, promised.'' She turns her head looking at Santana and bites her lip.

'' I am sorry for reacting like that Santana, I am really happy for you girls and I will be honored to stand by your side as one of your bridesmaids if you will still want me as one.''

Santana walks over to her pulling her sister with her and hugs Heather kissing her cheek. '' Of course I still want you as one of my bridesmaids Heath, but if you ever feel like this again please call me.''

Heather nods her head pulling her wife in her arms and sighs. '' I will.''

Brittany pulls her fiance in her arms as her sister moves over to her wife and kisses her head, she looks at her sister and smiles. '' Now that we cleared that up, San and I have a question.''

'' What is it?'' Heather asks curiously, Brittany locks eyes with her sister and smiles.

'' Do you want to be our wedding photographer? Just the before and after pictures, I am sure mom and mama Lo will take pictures during it.''

'' I would love to sis!'' Heather exclaims smiling brightly, she let’s go of her wife and tackles her sister and Santana into a hug. '' I love you girls!''

'' We love you too Heath.'' Santana mutters kissing her cheek, Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles slightly.

'' So we got our men and maid of honor, best mens, bridesmaids and photographer one thing is still missing.''

'' What is?'' Santana asks curiously, Brittany smiles kissing her cheek and turns to Brad.

'' Dad?''

'' Yes?''

'' Will you walk me down the aisle?''

She hears everyone gasp softly knowing they didn’t expect that and sees Brad looking at her in shock, she shrugs her shoulders and bites her lip. '' You were more like our dad the last seven years then our sperm donor ever was, San and I both want to walk down the aisle and I know Mario will walk with her.''

'' I am honored Brittany and yes I will.'' Brad mutters smiling with tears in his eyes, he walks over to her and pulls her into a bear hug kissing her cheek. '' The two of you are my daughters and I am glad to have you in my life.''

'' Love you dad.'' Brittany mutters softly laying her head against his chest, she moves a little as her sister joins her and wraps an arm around her waist.

Brad kisses their heads and smiles. '' Love you too girls.''


	6. Chapter 6

Santana looks down at her phone smiling as she sees the picture her fiance shared a few weeksago and scrolls down to read the caption she wrote for it, she glances up from her phone as she hears her fiance laugh loudly and shakes her head chuckling softly as she sees her and Puck goofing around while painting the nursery.

'' That picture is really cute, when did you girls take it?'' Marley asks as she sits down next to her holding out a glass of lemonade for her, Santana takes the glass thanking her softly and smiles scrolling back up to look at the picture.

'' On the beach, but I didn’t know that she held up her hand like that.''

'' I really love her smile on that picture, she looks so happy and excited.'' Naya mutters as she sits down next to her sister, Heather nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah only San brings out that smile, you can also see the loving spark in her eyes.''

'' The caption she wrote is really cute too.'' Marley mutters as Santana scrolls back down, Santana nods her head and looks down at her phone reading the caption again.

_I said yes to spending forever with the love of my life, after five years of dating she asked me on a date to the same beach we had our first date and got down on one knee. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with her by my side, as my fiance now and in a few months as my wife. I love you SnixxBaking._

'' What are you girls doing?'' Brittany asks curiously as she sees the girls huddled together looking at Santana’s phone, Heather looks up and smiles.

'' Looking at the picture you posted.''

Brittany chuckles and wipes her hands on her jeans. '' Why?''

'' Because it cute.'' Marley squeaks out with tears in her eyes, she wipes her eyes and groans. '' Damn hormones.''

Puck chuckles and walks over to his girlfriend, he kisses her head and mentions his hand to the room. '' What do you think babe?''

Marley tilts her head to look into the room knowing they don’t want her to go in because of the fumes and smiles as she sees the light pink color, she turns to Brittany after looking at the Disney princess painting and smiles brightly. '' It looks amazing, thank you for doing this Britt.''

'' Anything for little peanut.'' Brittany mutters smiling slightly, Puck turns to her after wrapping his arms around his girlfriends waist placing his hands on her bump and smiles.

'' Talking about little peanut, we got something for you and San.''

Brittany raises an eyebrow and tilts her head, Santana smiles as she sees the cute confused face her fiance pulls and walks over to her wrapping an arm around her waist turning to the soon to be parents. '' What is it?'' She asks curiously.

Puck takes Marley’s hands in her own and mentions for them to follow, he winks as Heather and Naya smile knowingly and walks into the living room. Marley walks over to the TV and grabs a wrapped up package out of the drawer underneath it, she turns back to the girls after Puck told them to sit down and holds it out for them after sitting down on her boyfriends lap.

'' What is this?'' Brittany and Santana ask curiously looking down at the gift, Puck chuckles and looks at them.

'' Open it and find out.''

Brittany watches her fiance unwrap the gift and takes the envelope laying on top of the wooden box, she opens it and pulls two letters out.

'' Can you read it out loud baby?''

Brittany nods her head and unfolds one of the letters with her fiance’s name on it, she clears her throat and smiles slightly.

''

_Dear Santana since the day Brittany asked us to join your little friends group at a party in high school we instantly clicked, you gave me the small push to start dating the love of my life and you were there for me during school when bullies targeted me. I see you as one of my best friends and since we moved out to LA together our friendship just got stronger, you helped me through_ _some hard times and you were there when I needed a shoulder to lean on after a fight with Puck._

_You caught me the day my mom kicked me out and you made sure to help me out of the doubts I had when I found out I was pregnant, you are one of my best friends and I know that I can trust you with our lives._

_I love you San._

_Love Marley_.''

Santana looks up and sniffles softly with a small smile. '' I love you too Marls and I will always be there for you if you need me.''

Marley nods her head to the other letter and smiles slightly. '' There is more.''

'' The other letter B.'' Puck mutters smiling slightly, Heather watches her sister knowing what is about to happen and smiles knowing she will love it.

Brittany turns takes the other letter and smiles as she reads her name. '' Dear Brittany.'' Naya clears her throat and smiles slightly holding out her hand.

'' Let me read it B.''

Brittany nods her head and gives her the letter, she leans back into her fiance’s arms and they both turn to Naya.

Naya clears her throat again and leans into her wife smiling slightly as she feels her arms wrap around her waist. ''

_Dear Brittany, since the day we met I just knew that you would be one of the most important girls in my life. During high school you made me realize that I couldn’t continue living like I did back then, you gave me a verbal beat down and helped me study so I could graduate and leave the town like you all did. You helped me planning dates, gave me advice when I had problems and you were there when I started doubting myself the second I started dating the love of my life._

_We can’t even count the times you saved my ass for getting expelled on both of our hands, you also helped me realizing that I can’t live without Marley._

_You often pulled me out of my childhood house when things got bad and you offered me your shoulder to cry on every time we were alone and the past came to surface or when I had nightmares._

_During our last year of high school our friendship turned into a bond that I can only describe as family, you are like my sister Brittany and I can’t imagine living my life without you by my side._

_You are the first person aside from my girlfriend, that I will call as soon as something amazing happens and I know you will be there along the way when our little girl joins our family._

_I love you B_

_Love Noah_.''

'' Damn Noah.'' Brittany mutters with tears in her eyes, Puck smiles standing up as soon as his girlfriend jumped off of his lap and they both walk over to both girls. He sits down beside Brittany kissing her cheek and smiles as Marley does the same after she sat down next to Santana, he reaches for the wooden box on her lap and clicks it open.

Marley helps him open it and turns to both girls. '' We can’t imagine better people for our daughter to look up to, even though our real family are assholes you girls made sure we found ourselves another family who loves us for who we are and supports us along the way.''

Puck nods his head in agreement and smiles pointing to the romper in the box. '' That is why we want to ask the both of you, if you will be our little girls godmothers. We know you will show her right from wrong and will be there for her when she needs you, we also know that if something bothers her and she doesn’t want to talk to us about it that she can always come to you.''

'' We know you will be actively present in her life and that you will catch her when she falls, with the two of you she will also have amazing role models and she always has someone to talk to, cuddle with, sing or dance with and I am sure she will be a nerd in Biology when you are around B.''

Brittany chuckles tearfully and sniffles. '' I am honored guys, I would love to be peanuts godmother.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and wipes away her tears. '' Yeah I am really honored guys, I will also love to be her godmother and we will spoil her rotten.''

Puck chuckles and hugs Brittany, he leans over her and kisses Santana’s cheek. '' We know you will and we wouldn’t have it any other way, we love you girls.''

'' We love you too.'' Santana mutters after she pulled Marley in a hug, Heather smiles snapping a picture of the four of them and sends it into the group chat they have with their parents and friends.

_Please meet little peanuts godmothers, Puck and Marls both wrote heartfelt letters it was so sweet!_

Brittany pulls out of Puck’s arms and looks at the contents of the box, she grabs a black cloth and holds it up laughing as she reads the text on it.

'' I never dreamed I would be a super cool godmother, but here I am killing it?''

Puck nods his head and chuckles. '' San has the same in red, our little girl will love you and we can see that you already love her.''

'' That we do.'' Santana mutters smiling brightly, she pulls Marley in a hug and kisses her cheek. '' Thank you.''

'' No thank you for your friendship, the two of you are really one of a kind and the best friends.'' Marley turns to the two other girls and bites her lip. '' No offense, I still love you girls too.''

Naya chuckles and shrugs. '' We all have our best friends in our friendship group no need to feel bad about what you said Marls, we can all see how strong the bond between the four of you is but that doesn’t mean that the rest of our group doesn’t matter to you.''

Heather nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' We have a strong bond with Cedes, Mike, Tina and Sam but that doesn’t mean that we don’t love our other friends.''

Santana smiles and turns to Marley squeezing her hand. '' We know B bonded with the boys but the most with Puck and I have an insanely strong bond with you and Q, moving to different states changed the dynamic of our group but even with the distance we make it work.''

Marley nods her head in agreement and covers her mouth as she yawns, Brittany chuckles and looks at the time turning to her friends as she sees that it’s almost midnight. '' I think it’s time to go home and let mommy to be get some sleep.''

Heather and Naya both nod their heads and stand up to grab their jackets, Brittany stands up pulling Puck with her and gives him a bear hug kissing his cheek. '' Meet up this week for a work out?''

Puck nods his head and smiles. '' Sounds good B, just text when you have time.'' Brittany nods her head and pulls out of the hug, she swaps places with her fiance and hugs Marley kissing her head.

'' Thank you again Britt, the nursery looks amazing.'' Marley mumbles as she wraps her arms around her waist, Brittany pulls back and runs a hand over her bump with a small smile.

'' Anything for my goddaughter.''

She kisses Marley’s cheek and pulls out of the hug. '' Meet up this week for dinner?'' Marley nods her head and smiles.

'' Hell yeah, will you cook?''

Brittany laughs and nods her head. '' Yeah sure.'' She walks over to her sister as she sees her holding up their jackets and takes her leather jacket from her, she slips it on and turns to her best friend as her fiance joins her at their sisters side.

'' Good night guys.'' She says as their sisters open the door.

'' Night B.'' They walk out of the house after saying goodbye and walk to their cars, Brittany turn to her sister pulling her into her side and kisses her cheek mumbling.

'' Breakfast before work thursday?'' Heather nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah sounds good, what are your plans for tomorrow?''

Brittany bites her lip and shrugs. '' Demi told me that she needed me in the studio but I don’t know why, in the evening San and I have an appointment with the venue we want to get married at.''

She hugs Naya as her sister nods her head walking over to Santana to hug her and kisses Nay’s head. '' Good night Nay.''

'' Night B.'' Naya mutters softly.

After the girls said goodbye, Brittany slips into the drivers seat of her car and places their godmother proposal gift in her fiance’s lap. She pulls out of the driveway after waving at their sisters and drives down the street, Santana intertwines their hands on the gear stick playing with Britt’s engagement ring and smiles biting her lip. '' I really can’t wait to call you my wife Britt-Britt.''

Brittany takes her eyes off the road and glances at her fiance smiling, she lifts their intertwined hands up to her lips and kisses the back of her Santana’s hand. '' Only six more months, my love.''

'' I hope those months will fly by.''

Brittany parks her car in front of their apartment and nods her head as she takes off her seat belt. '' I hope so too baby.''

She jumps out of the car locking it as she hears Santana’s door slam closed and walks around it smiling as Santana easily intertwines their hands while they walk up the stairs, she unlocks their door and walks in kicking off her shoes.

'' Want to watch a movie or are you tired babe?'' Brittany asks as she walks into the kitchen to grab a drink for them.

'' Movie sounds good mi amor, I need to be at the shop around noon to make an order ready so I can sleep in tomorrow.''

'' Lucky you.'' Brittany says with a chuckle as she walks back into the living room carrying a glass of white wine and a beer, she places their drinks on the couch and leans down kissing her fiance’s head as she sees her already lounging in the sweatpants that laid on the couch. '' Did you just really steal my sweats?''

Santana looks up and smiles innocently. '' No?''

'' Right, since when do you own sweats that are twice your size?''

'' The washing machine made them bigger.'' Santana states unconvincingly, Brittany laughs and leans down giving her a spiderman kiss.

'' You are crazy babe.''

'' Mh crazy about you.'' Santana mutters a little dazed from the passionate kiss, Brittany chuckles and kisses her forehead.

'' Be right back beautiful.'' She grabs the controller off the small table next to the couch and drops it in her lap smirking as she jumps. '' You can choose the movie tonight.'' She turns on her heels as her fiance hums and walks into their bedroom after grabbing Santana’s jeans and bra off the love seat, she quickly undresses herself and throws the clothes into the hamper.

After putting on a pair of shorts and her worn out high school shirt, she walks out of their room and jumps over the back off the couch and onto the empty spot beside her fiance chuckling as she bounces up at the force.

Santana softly pushes her and shakes her head with a loving smile playing on her lips. '' Dork.''

'' Mh but I am your dork.'' Brittany mumbles grabbing her beer, she takes a sip and smiles as she sees the movie her fiance chose. She pulls her in her arms and smiling as she easily settles inbetween her legs with her back against her chest and watches her push play, she kisses her shoulder softly as the intro starts and smiles. '' Imagine me and you?''

'' Yeah I love that movie, thank you for introducing me to it a few years ago.''

Brittany chuckles and places her beer down, she wraps her arms around her waist and sighs contently as her fiance tucks her head under her chin. '' No need to thank me for that baby, I still can’t believe you didn’t know any lesbian movies before we met each other.''

Santana chuckles and nuzzles the right side of her face into her fiance’s chest sighing softly as she feels her fingers run down her back. '' I never had someone to watch those movies together.''

'' I really need to order south of nowhere for us, you will love it.'' Brittany mumbles after kissing her head, she takes another sip of her beer and runs the fingers of her free hand over her fiance’s abs where her shirt has ridden up.

Santana lifts her head a little and kisses Britt’s collarbone. '' I loved every movie or show you showed me, so I am sure I will like south of nowhere too mi amor.''

'' I am glad you like everything, I hope more lesbian movies will be released soon.''

'' Maybe for pride month.'' Santana mumbles softly while looking at the movie after taking a sip of her wine, she looks up at her fiance as the dancing scene comes on and bites her lip. '' Now that I mentioned it, do you want to go to the parade this year?''

Brittany nods her head and looks down locking eyes with her fiance. '' Hell yeah, it kinda became our tradition since we moved here.'' She mutters smiling slightly, Santana smiles lovingly as she sees the excitement shining brightly in her blue eyes and runs her hand up her arm.

She pulls her down as soon as she cups the back of her neck and kisses her softly. '' I love to see how excited you get when we talk about things we want to do together.''

'' Because you are my favorite person, I love to go out with you but I also love nights like this.'' She mentions her hand around them and smiles kissing her fiance softly. '' I love just staying in and watching a movie with you, as long as you are near me or in my arms my day is perfect.''

'' Same goes for me baby, ending my day with laying in your arms or the rare times you cuddle up in my arms are the highlights of my day.''

'' I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you Santana Lopez.'' Brittany mumbles lovingly, Santana smiles and leans up kissing her lovingly.

'' I can’t wait either mi amor, te amo Britt-Britt.''

Brittany smiles and cups her cheek kissing her softly. '' I love you too baby.''

She tightens her hold around her fiance as she cuddles back into her after placing her wine glass on the table and slides down smiling as she lays down on top of her, she kisses her head as she hears her sigh contently and turns back to the movie.

Santana closes her eyes as she hears her fiance’s strong heartbeat and runs her hand up her abs under her shirt placing it on her heart, she purrs softly as she feels her fingers run through her hair scratching her scalp and lets the soothing sound and the loving touch send her into a sleep full of dreams about the future she will have with Brittany by her side.

**This is the end of chapter 6.**

**Do you guys have any wishes for their honeymoon or something you want to see at their wedding or in this story? All wishes are welcome just write them in the reviews, I will reply to every thing.**


	7. Chapter 7

'' Hey Dem’s, you wanted to see me?'' Brittany asks as she walks into Demi’s house after thanking the bodyguard for opening the door, she walks into the living room and frowns as she sees no one around. '' Dem’s?!'' She yells through the house.

She walks down the hall to the recording studio and knocks on the closed door, she walks in as she hears someone hum and stops in her tracks as she sees Demi sitting on the couch playing with the label of a bottle with vodka.

Demi looks up at her with tears in her eyes and sniffles softly. '' I can’t do this Britt.''

Brittany immediately walks over to her and takes the bottle out of her hands inwardly sighing in relief as she sees that the bottle is still sealed, she sits down next to her after placing the bottle on the table and pulls Demi in her arms. '' What can’t you do Dem’s?''

'' Perform at the Grammy’s, not after what happened.'' Demi mutters tears sliding down her cheeks, Brittany tightens her hold on her as she burst into tears and sighs leaning back against the couch running her hand down her back.

'' Hey you can do it, you are the strongest woman I know.'' She mutters reassuringly.

'' Not strong, I relapsed after six years B.'' Demi mutters through her sobbing.

Brittany shakes her head and pulls back, she cups her cheeks with both of her hands and pulls her head up locking eyes with her. '' You are strong Demi Lovato, yes you relapsed but you fought and got sober again! You only relapsed because you called for help but no one in your so called team reacted the way they were supposed to, I am glad San and I found you before it got worse.''

'' I am glad about that too.'' Demi mutters tears still running down her cheeks, she sniffles rubbing her eyes and shakes her head. '' I still can’t do it B, the song we wrote is the whole truth and I can’t perform that alone on that stage.''

Brittany bites her lip thinking about the offer she is about to make and gulps. '' What if, um.'' She rubs the back of her neck and smiles sheepishly. '' What if I join you?'' She spits out nervously, Demi looks at her in surprise and wipes away her tears.

'' What do you mean?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' We wrote and composed the song together, if you want I can join you on that stage so you have someone you know behind you.''

'' You would do that?'' Demi asks surprised knowing how much Brittany tries to flee the spotlights, Brittany nods her head and smiles nervously.

'' For friends I would do anything Demi and the song we wrote is beautiful, we wrote it during your darkest days and it’s something your fans need to hear.''

'' But you hate spotlights and it will change your status Brittany.'' Demi mutters shocked, Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smiles slightly.

'' Working for you and publishing my whole name with your songs already changed things Demi, people already found me on platforms and it will only be a matter of time before they put a face to my name.''

'' You hate the spotlights and paps tho.''

'' I do but I can ignore them, I want to be there for you even if that means standing on a stage with god knows how many people in the audience.''

'' What the hell did I do to deserve a friend like you B?''

Brittany chuckles and wipes away Demi’s tears, she kisses her cheek and shrugs. '' If I get a penny every time someone asks me that, I would be a millionaire by now.''

Demi glances at the bottle and bites her lip. '' Can you do me a favor?''

'' Anything.'' Brittany answers instantly, Demi tears her eyes away from the bottle and wrings her hands together.

'' Can you get rid of that bottle?''

Brittany nods her head and stands up grabbing the bottle, she walks out of the room unscrewing the cap and walks into the kitchen knowing Demi follows her. She pours the clear liquid down the drain and turns to Demi smiling sadly as she sees the haunted look in her eyes. '' Hey look at me.'' She smiles reassuringly as they lock eyes and holds her free hand out to her smiling as takes it, she squeezes her hand softly as she pulls her closer and hugs her close. '' You are strong Demi, this shit won’t bring you down again.''

'' I don’t feel strong right now.'' Demi mutters as she feels her friends strong protective arms around her, Brittany puts the bottle down as soon as its empty and wraps both arms around her friend.

'' You are strong Dem’s otherwise I would’ve walked into the studio watching you drink from that bottle, you called me yesterday that you needed me today but you could’ve asked me to come over immediately.'' She looks down at her and sighs. '' You didn’t have to sit there probably the whole day contemplating if it was okay to drink again Dem’s, I told you that I am here for you and I meant it no matter what time it is or where I am.''

'' I didn’t want to interrupt your time with your friends and fiance.'' Demi mutters shrugging her shoulders, Brittany leads her out of the kitchen and into the living room sitting down on the couch.

'' You are my friend too Demi and if you need me just call, I will be there as soon as I can same goes for San if you call her she would drop anything and come over.''

Demi shakes her head and looks down at her hands. '' She can’t do that, she has her bakery to run now. I don’t want my problems to stand in the way of her success same goes for you, I feel like a burden because of my fucked up addiction.'' She bites her lip sniffling softly and bites back a sob. '' I didn’t want to call you over immediately because I thought that I could do it alone and you told me about your plans, I just didn’t want to ruin your day and tried to do it on my own which quite obviously failed.''

Brittany sighs sadly as she breaks down again and pulls her back in her arms running her hand down her back shushing her softly. '' You are not alone Demi, no matter where I am or what plans I have please call me if you need me. You will never be a burden you hear me?''

Brittany shushes softly as Demi starts crying louder '' Ssh calm down Dem’s.'' She tightens her hold on her and runs a hand through her hair feeling her tears soak the white shirt she is wearing.

Fifteen minutes later she looks down as she feels hears Demi quiet down and sighs sadly as she sees that she cried herself to sleep, she takes out her phone and opens her fiance’s whatsapp screen.

_Hey baby you home?_

She smiles as she immediately comes online and watches her write out a reply.

_Yeah just got home mi amor, you still at Dem’s?_

_Yes I am, she’s not doing good babe._

_What happened?_

Brittany smiles sadly imagining her fiance’s concerned frown and types out a reply.

_Found her sitting in the recording studio with a bottle of Vodka in her hands still sealed thank god, she probably sat there since yesterday and worries about the Grammy performance and that she can’t do it alone. She just cried herself to sleep._

_Why don’t you bring her here babe? She can sleep in the guest room so she won’t be alone, I think being alone in that huge ass house is not doing her good either._

_Yeah that is a good idea babe, want me to grab some take out?_

_Nah I will start cooking for us, just bring yourself and Dem’s, baby._

_I will see you in a few, I love yourself_

_I love you too, Britt-Britt._

Brittany turns her screen off and turns to Demi shaking her softly. '' Hey Dem’s, wake up.''

Demi groans and buries her face in her shoulder thinking it is a pillow, she freezes as she feels the pillow move and shoots up into a sitting position after noticing who it is. '' Oh shit sorry B, I didn’t want to fall asleep on you.''

Brittany chuckles and sits up. '' No problem D, can you grab a bag with clothes and things you need?''

'' Why?'' Demi asks confused, Brittany squeezes her hand and smiles kindly.

'' You are coming with me, I won’t let you alone now that you need me Dem’s. I talked to San and she said that you can sleep in our guest room, being alone in this house right now won’t do you any good.''

'' Oh no you don’t have to do that Britt, I don’t want to be a bur..''

'' If you call yourself a burden again, I will kick your ass Demetria Devonne Lovato.'' Brittany warns smiling teasingly, she stands up and offers Demi her hand. '' San came with the idea and she is currently making dinner for us, we won’t leave you alone to your thoughts now D.''

'' Are you really sure?'' Demi asks softly as she takes her and, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' We are.''

'' Don’t you have that talk with the venue for your wedding tonight?'' Demi asks still trying to make her change her mind.

Brittany shakes her head and smiles. '' We had that this morning, they called and asked if we had time to come over because another couple canceled their appointment.'' She pushes her softly to the stairs and smirks. '' Now go grab your stuff.''

She watches Demi walk up the stairs after nodding her head and walks into the kitchen, she grabs the empty bottle of Vodka and slides it into her jacket making sure it won’t fall out.

She walks out of the kitchen after grabbing the tablet and charger Demi probably needs and places them on the table, she looks up as she hears footsteps coming down the stairs and smiles.

Demi smiles thanking her softly as she sees her tablet and chargers laying on the table and shoves them into her bag, she looks up at Brittany and sighs. '' I think I have everything.''

Brittany nods her head and takes out her keys. '' Alright then, ready to go?''

Demi nods her head and walks to her door, she slips on her shoes and puts on her jacket. Brittany follows her out of the house and unlocks her car sliding in the drivers seat as Demi talks to her bodyguards, she starts her car and quickly writes her fiance a message.

_We will be there in ten baby, sorry it took so long but I had to convince her that she won’t be a burden to us._

_That girl makes me go crazy, we will talk to her tonight mi amor. Please drive safely._

Brittany laughs as her quick reply and shoves her phone back into her pocket as Demi slides into the passenger seat, she drives off as soon as she buckled up and turns the music down as she drives through the gate. '' Will your bodyguards stand in front of our apartment tonight?''

'' No I gave them the night off and told them you have their phone numbers.''

Brittany nods her head and takes a left turn, Demi turns to look at her and sighs softly. '' I really don’t know, how I can thank you for all of this B.''

'' Hey that is what friends are for, we will always be there for each other.'' Brittany says smiling softly, she parks her car in front of her apartment and jumps out. She walks around taking Demi’s bag from her and nods her head to the entrance. '' You know the way Dem’s.''

Demi nods her head and walks into the complex, Brittany follows her and quickly discards the empty bottle into the trashcan next to the entrance. She jogs up the stairs following Demi after adjusting her hold on the bag and walks past her as soon as they reach her floor, she takes out her keys and unlocks the door.

'' Damn that smells amazing.'' Demi mutters her stomach grumbling as her nose immediately gets attacked with the delicious smell of homemade food.

'' I hope it will taste as amazing as it smells.''

Demi turns to the voice and smiles slightly as she sees Santana leaning against the door frame leading into the kitchen. '' Hey San.'' She mutters nervously, Santana pushes herself off of the door frame and walks over to Demi pulling her in a hug.

'' Hey Dem’s.''

'' Thank you for inviting me over.'' Demi mutters softly as she hugs her back, Santana pulls back a little and smiles sadly.

'' You need us Dem’s and we will be there for you no matter what.''

'' Told ya.'' Brittany mutters as she hangs up their jackets, she hugs her fiance as she walks over to her after kissing Demi’s cheek and kisses her softly. '' Hey my love.''

'' Hey mi amor.'' Santana pulls out of the hug and smiles looking at both woman in front of her. '' Dinner is ready, you girls want to freshen up first?''

'' I already did before leaving, but B you might want to change your shirt.'' Demi mutters sheepishly, She points at the smudges make-up on her shoulder as she frowns slightly and bites her lip. '' I kinda ruined your shirt.''

Brittany looks at the smudged marks and shrugs. '' Hey stop frowning Dem’s, it was an old shirt so don’t worry about it.'' She turns to her fiance and smiles. '' I will quickly change into something comfortable babe.''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' Demi and I will wait in the kitchen for you baby.'' She takes Demi’s hand as Brittany nods her head walking towards their room and leads her into the kitchen, she turns to look at her and squeezes her hand softly as she still sees her looking guiltily at the ground.

'' She meant it Dem’s, she doesn’t worry about ruined clothes as long as her friends are okay.''

'' I really don’t know what I did to deserve her.'' Demi mutters smiling a little, she turns to Santana and bites her lip. '' To deserve the both of you, you girls are really one of a kind.''

Santana smiles sitting down next to her after filling three glasses with coke and reaches out squeezing her hand. '' B was always like this, she put the happiness of her friends before everything else and would drop anything to be there for someone. Before I met B I was closed off and kept to myself and the small friends group I had, but after meeting her and as soon as we started dating that changed and B showed me how good it feels to make your friends happy and to make them smile.''

She squeezes Demi’s hand once more and let’s go of her, she fills their plates with food and glances at Demi. '' I hope you like taco’s.''

'' Love them.'' Demi says smiling brightly, Santana chuckles and places a plate in front of her, she looks up as her fiance walks into the kitchen and smiles as she leans down to kiss her forehead.

'' It really smells amazing baby.'' Brittany mutters as she sits down next to her fiance, Santana smiles as Demi nods her head in agreement and takes a sip of her coke.

'' Dig in.'' She takes a bite of her own taco and grabs the hot sauce as she notices the lack of spice.

'' Whoa San these are amazing!'' Demi gushes after her first bite, Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles wiping sauce out of the corner of her mouth.

'' New recipe babe?''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah I wanted to try it with salmon.''

'' It’s delicious San, do you get dinners like this everyday B?''

Brittany laughs and shakes her head. '' No but only because I told her that she doesn’t have to cook everyday and because I want to keep fit, if San would cook everyday I can say goodbye to my abs.''

Demi nods her head and chuckles. '' Oh yeah I believe you, although I still can’t believe that you keep your figure after seeing how much you eat.''

'' Yeah I still can’t believe it after dating for almost six years and knowing her for a little longer.'' Santana tells Demi laughing softly.

'' I go jogging every morning and work out in my art room when I have the time, hanging out with Puck keeps me fit too because we mostly work out in his garage.'' Brittany mentions shrugging, Demi raises an eyebrow after taking the last bite of her taco and covers her mouth.

'' You work out in his garage? I thought you helped him out fixing some cars.''

Brittany chuckles as her fiance rolls her eyes and nods her head. '' We do work on cars but we change it into a work out.''

'' Yeah Marley and I caught them bench pressing wheels and doing pull ups on the car lift once.''

Demi burst out laughing and shakes her head. '' You guys are crazy.''

'' We call it bro time, well Puck calls it lesbro time.'' Brittany says shrugging, she stands up as she sees that her fiance finished her food too and collects their plates. She puts them in the dishwasher and wipes down the table, Santana thanks her softly and turns back to Demi.

'' You want to talk a bit more Dem’s?''

Demi nods her head and bites her lip. '' Can we move to the living room?'' She stands up as Santana nods her head and follows her out of the kitchen, Brittany follows right behind them and softly pushes Demi down so she is sitting on the love seat next to Santana.

She kisses Demi’s cheek and walks over to her fiance, she pecks her on the lips and smiles. '' I need to work on a few paintings.'' She explains softly, Santana nods her head and smiles.

'' The last ones for Kelly?''

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah I promised her two last paintings that will blow everyone away.''

'' Last ones?'' Demi asks curiously, Brittany turns to her and nods her head smiling sadly.

'' Yeah I decided to stop painting, the fumes are starting to give me migraines and it doesn’t matter which ones I take. So I told Kelly that I will stop after the last expo and that I will make a few paintings that will make sure the expo will be a hit, after quitting painting I will focus on songwriting and maybe do some house paintings for friends and family.''

'' That bad?'' Demi asks shocked knowing that Brittany had migraines a few times during working on paintings, Santana nods her head and answers for her fiance.

'' The headaches were small at first but now they knock her down, she laid in bed three days this week because it got so bad that even the daylight hurt her eyes and head.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and sighs. '' I realized that it can’t go on like this so I talked to Kelly about it, she is sad that I go but she understands it. I wear a mask now to finish the last two canvasses, but I can only wear them for an hour tops.''

'' Will you only focus on songwriting, or do you want to do something else too?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smiles slightly. '' I don’t know yet, thanks to you I found out that songwriting is something I love to do and I think I will continue with that.''

Santana sees an idea pop up into Demi’s head and smiles slightly, she leans up and kisses her fiance’s cheek. '' Go work a little bit on your painting, mi amor.''

She turns to Demi after Britt nodded her head excusing herself and smiles slightly. '' I saw an idea pop up into your head, what are you planning D?''

Demi bites her lip and sighs softly. '' B did so much for me the past three months and I didn’t know how to pay her back, but now I think I know what to do to show her how much I appreciate her help.''

'' How?'' Santana asks curiously, Demi smiles and runs a hand through her hair.

'' B offered to join me at the Grammy’s on stage playing the piano for the song we wrote, I will wait till a few days afterwards and if it is something that she loved I think I can give her a spot in my band.''

Santana bites her lip and smiles slightly. '' Does that mean that she has to travel with you?''

Demi shakes her head and smiles reassuringly. '' I have enough people to travel with me so that I can leave her at home, I am thinking about offering her to be in the band for my music videos.'' She reaches out and squeezes Santana’s hand softly. '' I know that you girls barely had any time for each other the last few months San, but when she wants to work for me I will make sure that she is at home more.''

'' Really?'' Santana asks softly, Demi nods her head and smiles.

'' Yes seriously San you girls are my rocks and helped me through my second rehab, I can see how much the expos traveling bothered the both of you and I still can’t believe that Kelly told B to travel alone most of the time.''

'' Yeah I kinda dislike her for that.'' Santana grumbles softly, Demi chuckles and nods her head.

'' Oh yeah I can really understand that, let us look how the Grammy’s go and when B wants to work for me we can sit down together and talk about everything alright?''

Santana nods her head and smiles, she turns around so she is sitting sideways on the love seat facing Demi and keeps a hold on her hand. '' Want to talk about yesterday and today?''

Demi gulps seeing the concern in her eyes and nods her head, she takes a deep breath and locks eyes with Santana launching into everything she told Brittany too.


	8. Chapter 8

'' Hey babe, what do you think of this one?'' Brittany asks holding up a fork with a bit of cake on it, Santana leans into her and takes the small bite humming at the taste.

'' Woah, this one is amazing! What is it?'' Santana asks moaning softly at the lingering taste of caramel on her tongue, Brittany smiles and places the fork down.

'' Chocolate cake with strawberry mousse and caramel icing.'' She reads of the card, Santana looks at her and smiles.

'' I think we tasted everything.'' Brittany nods her head and keeps a hold of the small card.

'' Yeah but I think the last one was the best.''

Santana hums licking her lips and smiles slightly. '' You know that I love caramel, the lingering taste is amazing.''

'' Yeah it really is, this one?'' Santana nods her head and leans forward taking another bite of the cake, Brittany chuckles kissing her forehead and hands the lady the card. '' This is the one Miss.''

The woman nods her head and grabs the design book, she sits down in front of them and turns the book to them. '' So now that we have the taste, we can talk about the design. May I ask how you met each other?''

'' At high school.'' They both answer simultaniously, the woman nods her head and smiles.

'' So high school sweethearts?'' She flips through the book as they nod their heads and raises an eyebrow. '' Any break ups inbetween?''

'' Nope six years and going strong, we won’t let any fights come inbetween us.'' Santana says squeezing her fiance’s hand, the woman looks at them and smiles.

'' That is good and I am happy for you girls, it doesn’t happen often that high school sweethearts stay together during college and the development of life.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and glances at her fiance smiling adoringly. '' Most of those people don’t know how to fight to keep the relationship going though, sometimes you have to fight to keep it alive but love is worth fighting for and even if it was hard at times I think I speak for the both of us when I say that we never thought about breaking up.''

The woman nods her head and turns the book with designs towards them, she taps the picture and smiles. '' I think this design will be something for you.''

Santana looks at the picture and smiles as she sees a 3 tier cake with on each story two people, on the bottom tier you see them kissing in front of a building, on the second tier you see one of them on one knee with the sun in the back and on the last one both in a tight embrace wearing formal probably wedding clothes. '' Oh wow.''

'' The story of high school sweethearts?'' Brittany asks, the woman nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah we can also put up other things you like, but after hearing your story I immediately had to think of this.''

'' It looks amazing.'' Santana mumbles, she turns to her fiance and smiles. '' What do you think, mi amor?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' I think we will take that design, but is it possible to put a treble clef on top of the cake behind the married couple?''

'' Yes that is possible, may I ask why?''

Santana smiles slightly and runs her finger over the treble clef necklace her fiance gave her the day she asked her to be her girlfriend. '' Music is important to the both of us and Brittany gave me this necklace with our initials the day she asked me to be her girlfriend. A cake without something that has to do with music, just isn’t us.''

Brittany nods her head and laughs softly. '' Yeah our parents already imagined our apartment before we even moved out and they were right, we always have music running in the background and I also work in the music industry.''

'' Yeah your name sounded familiar, I am a fan of your work.'' The woman says smiling brightly, Brittany blushes slightly and smiles.

'' Thank you.''

'' Also the sweetheart design with a treble clef on the top and the chocolate, strawberry mouse and caramel icing?'' She writes everything down as they nod their heads and smiles. '' How many tiers?''

'' Three but we want to freeze a slice of the top tier.'' Brittany answers with a smile, the woman nods her head and writes it down.

'' Alright, any price restrictions?''

Brittany turns to her fiance and raises an eyebrow putting her in charge of the costs this time knowing Santana let her decide on most decorations, Santana smiles turning to the woman after squeezing her fiance’s hand in a silent thank you and shakes her head. '' No not really, do you have any idea how much everything you wrote down would cost?''

'' Well I would say around the five or six hundred dollars.''

'' That is fine.'' Santana answers smiling, the woman nods her head and looks down.

'' Well then I think I have everything, the cake will be delivered next month.''

'' Perfect.'' Brittany says smiling brightly, she stands up as the woman stands up and reaches out shaking her hand. '' Thank you so much for this.''

The woman smiles and shakes Santana’s hand. '' You are welcome, I wish you a nice day.''

'' We wish you the same, good bye.'' Santana says grabbing her purse, she follows her fiance out of the shop after they both said goodbye and slides into the car after kissing her cheek.

Brittany pulls out of the parking lot after sliding into the car and glances at her fiance as they drive down the road. '' How long do you need at the bakery babe?''

'' An hour tops baby, I only have two orders that get picked up.'' She places her hand on her thigh and squeezes the muscle softly. '' I really trust my employees but these cakes are for birthdays and I want to be able to change it as soon as they have something to complain about.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' No need to explain yourself baby, I understand.''

'' I know you do mi amor, but we also promised to have a day just for us after all the stress the Grammy’s performance caused.''

Brittany turns in her seat after parking the car in front of her fiance’s bakery and smiles, she leans over the middle console and kisses her softly. '' I understand and I really don’t mind baby.'' She says as she pulls away, she leans their foreheads together and smiles. '' We will enjoy an evening together and I will probably take a nap right now anyway, yes the performance yesterday was stressful but it will be a part of my day because I took Dem’s offer to join her band.''

Santana smiles and runs her hand down the back of her fiance’s neck. '' I am glad you took that offer mi amor, you will travel less as you did with Kelly and Demi talked to me about it during our sleepover last week. She will make sure that if you have to travel that I can join you and that is something Kelly promised but never did, I can see how much you love writing songs for her and I could see the happiness and excitement in your eyes yesterday on stage with Demi. That is where you belong baby.''

Brittany smiles and pecks her lips. '' I think you are right about that baby, the feeling I had on that stage was amazing.'' She nods her head to the bakery and smiles. '' Go in baby, want me to pick you up?''

Santana shakes her head and takes off her seat belt. '' No I will call a cab baby.'' Brittany nods her head and hums softly as Santana pulls her in a kiss again, she tilts her head deepening the kiss and cups her jaw.

Santana smiles nipping on her fiance’s bottom lip and pulls back chuckling softly as she growls softly. '' I love you Britt-Britt.''

'' I love you too baby, now go.''

'' So bossy.'' Santana mutters smirking as she slides out of the car, Brittany laughs and reaches out slapping her ass.

'' You love it.'' She says smirking as she jumps, Santana leans down looking at her fiance and rolls her eyes as she sticks out her tongue showing her the ball with the glow in the dark star on it.

'' Mh that I do, see you later Britt-Britt.''

'' See you later San.'' Brittany follows her fiance with her eyes and drives off as soon as he see sees the door closes behind her, she stops in front of a red light and grabs her phone sending out two texts.

_Hey will start on dinner in five minutes, just come by in half an hour and I will make sure everything is packed. You just need to reheat it._

She chuckles as both immediately read it and drops her phone as the light turns green, she drives off and turns the music louder.

After five minutes she parks her car in front of the apartment and jumps out, she runs into the building after making sure she locked her car and sprints up the stairs. She walks into her apartment and kicks off her shoes dropping her keys into the bowl next to the door, she walks into the kitchen and opens the refigirator taking out the rack of lamb she marinated and hid behind her beer.

She shoves it into the oven after pre-heating it and turns the timer on, she looks at the time as the doorbell rings and frowns. She walks to the door and opens it.

'' Need any help?'' Heather and Puck ask simultaniously with shit eating grins holding up three bouquets of flowers, Brittany laughs and steps back letting them in.

'' Idiots I thought it was San.'' She hugs them and kisses their cheeks. '' But yeah a little help would be nice.''

'' Sorry sis, but we thought it would be nice of us to help you after you offered to cook for us to surprise our girls.'' Heather mutters after following her into the kitchen, Brittany chuckles and takes out the vegetables and potatoes.

'' Puck can you wash the potatoes and cut them into pieces?'' Puck nods his head and takes the potatoes from her, Brittany turns to her sister and smiles.

'' Sis, want to wash and cut the vegetables?''

Heather nods her head and takes the vegetables from her, Brittany grabs the ingredients for dessert after making sure they have everything and glances at her sister. '' Guys, you want dessert too?''

'' What are you making?'' Puck asks curiously, Brittany glances at her sister and smirks.

'' Dutch apple pie.''

'' You serious?'' Heather asks with wide eyes, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah found an old recipe in one of my old sketch books.''

'' I want some!'' Heather exclaims smiling brightly, Puck nods his head in agreement and turns to his best friend.

'' Hell yeah.''

Brittany chuckles and turns back mixing all ingredients after applying cinnamon to the apples she cut, Heather glances at her sister smiling as she sees her kneading the dough and bites her lip. '' We all watched the performance yesterday, Dem’s tears really broke our hearts.''

'' Yeah but it was really cute to see how she searched for strength during the song, she turned to you quite often and turned back to the crowd after you smiled at her.'' Puck adds, Brittany hums and shrugs her shoulders.

'' She needed someone to support her and I offered, after the performance she offered me a place in her band.''

'' You serious?'' Heather asks smiling proudly, Brittany nods her head and turns to them after filling the cake form with dough.

'' Yeah and I took that offer, the feeling on stage was scary but amazing and she offered me to be in her band just for song videos, performances around LA and on TV.''

'' That’s awesome B!'' Puck exclaims pulling her in a hug, Heather joins them and nods her head kissing her sisters cheek.

'' Yeah it really is sis! So you don’t need to travel much?''

Brittany shakes her head and smiles. '' No but if I have to travel because someone is sick, Demi told San that she can always join us.''

'' Not like Kelly who promised her that she can join you but in the end she said no?'' Puck asks curiously knowing how much it pissed them off, Brittany shakes her head pulling out of the hug and walks over to the oven as it beeps.

'' No we know that Dem’s will never break her promise.''

'' Did you hear something from Kelly again?'' Heather asks knowing how hard Kelly tried to make her sister stay at the gallery, Brittany shakes her head and turns to them after putting the vegetables and potatoes into the oven.

'' Nah I told her that I won’t risk my health just to keep painting, I am glad the headaches are slowly fading away.''

'' Yeah you are looking much better now too.'' Heather mentions smiling slightly, Puck nods his head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Yeah no offense, but you looked like shit the past three months.''

'' Well thanks.'' Brittany says hitting his arm, Puck laughs and holds his hand up in surrender. Britt rolls her eyes and places the apples into the cake form, she places lines of dough she cut over the pie and places it in the oven.

She turns to the refigirator grabbing three cans of coke and throws one to Puck, she hands Heather the second can and opens her own taking a sip.

'' Everything will be done in about twenty minutes, I hope San will take a bit longer.''

'' What is she doing?'' Heather asks curiously, Brittany sits down and chuckles.

'' Making sure costumers can’t complain about the cakes they ordered.'' She joins them as they burst into laughing and takes a sip of her coke. '' I am glad Snixx is almost non existence now, otherwise the costumers would run out of the store before they can utter a complain.''

Puck laughs and nods his head. '' Oh yeah she was scary as hell back in high school.''

'' Believe me she still is when she is angry, but now it’s mostly let out on the boxing equipment in Dem’s studio at home.''

'' Will Dem join us for San’s Bridal party?'' Heather asks curiously

Brittany shakes her head and sighs. '' No she will stay far away from alcohol for now, but she will join the ceremony and party.''

'' Yeah we understand, how is she doing?'' Puck asks

'' Good, she finally learned to call as soon as she thinks that she wants a drink even if it is in the middle of the night. She also crashed here quit often, but we offered and San kinda turned into her best friend.''

'' I thought you were her best friends. '' Heather mutters chuckling, Brittany nods her head and laughs.

'' I am but San is there for the girl talk, I am there to kick her ass when she wants to do something stupid and to train with her.''

'' You work out with her?'' Puck asks chuckling, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah after working out with you I almost always join her for another two hours, working out makes her stop thinking and I offered to join her.''

'' That is why it looks like you lost weight but gained muscles.'' Heather mutters reaching over to squeeze her sisters biceps, Brittany flexes them and shrugs.

'' San loves it.''

'' I am sure she does, that girl drooled over your abs the first time she saw you topless.'' Heather says laughing, Puck nods his head and laughs.

'' Oh yeah I still remember her face, the first time she saw you in a bikini top and board shorts.''

Brittany chuckles and jumps up as the oven beeps, she puts on the oven mitts and takes the apple pie out rolling her eyes as her sister moans at the smell.

'' Oh fuck, that is just like Sunday’s back in the Netherlands when mom had her baking mood.'' Heather exclaims, Brittany chuckles and takes the rest of the food out.

'' Puck can you cut the meat?''

She places the meat on a cutting board as he nods his head and grabs a small steel pan, she grabs red wine out of the refigirator and pours it into the pan.

'' Sis can you put food into boxes and cut the pie?''

She grabs another pan and quickly makes a sauce for Marley knowing she hates red wine sauce, after making both sauces she pours them into small cups and turns to Puck. '' The white cup is for Marls.''

Puck nods his head and takes them from her, she places everything into small bags and sighs leaning against the counter. '' Alright I think that’s all, if you have whipped cream at home eat it with the pie.''

Heather nods her head and walks to her, she hugs her sister and kisses her cheek. '' Thank you so much sis.''

Brittany smiles and hugs her sister kissing her head. '' Any time sis.''

She takes out her phone as it beeps and opens her fiance’s message.

_Hey mi amor, I will be home in ten._

She looks up and smirks. '' Alright get lost, San will be here in ten.''

Puck laughs and pulls her into a hug kissing her head. '' Thank you so much B, we owe you.''

'' Just buy me something pretty.'' Brittany mutters smirking, Heather laughs and walks to the door.

'' We sure will sis, love you.''

Brittany opens the door to letting them walk out and smiles. '' Love you guys too.'' She closes the door as soon as they walked into the elevator and walks into the kitchen setting the table and placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

She sets the bottle of red wine she cooled on the middle of the table and lights the candles she placed on the table, she takes off the apron as she hears the doorbell ring and hangs it back on the rack beside the kitchen door.

She walks to the door after grabbing the flowers her sister bought and opens it.


	9. Chapter 9

'' Hey you.'' She mutters hiding the flowers behind her back, Santana chuckles tilting her head knowing her fiance has something planned and raises an eyebrow.

'' Hi?''

Brittany chuckles seeing the curiosity in her eyes and pulls the flowers from behind her back, she holds them out and smiles sweetly as she takes them smelling the roses with a small smile.

'' Thank you, mi amor.'' San mutters softly smiling shyly, Brittany smiles and pulls her into her arms. She kisses her forehead and sighs contently as she smells the bakery smell and the typical smell of Santana, she pulls back and holds out her hand.

'' Come on.'' She leads her into the kitchen after she kicked off her shoes and steps behind her smiling slightly as she gasps.

'' Whoa.'' Santana mutters softly as she sees the candle lit table with dinner already set on plates and a cooled bottle of wine in the middle, she turns in her fiance’s arms and wraps her arms around her shoulders. '' That looks amazing baby.''

Brittany smiles and leans down kissing her softly. '' This evening is all about you my love, it is a thank you for always being there for me and for you to relax because I know how stressed you are during our wedding planning and making sure all orders are done before you take a break and leave your shop into the hands of your employees.''

She leads her fiance to the table and pulls a chair out for her, she kisses her head as soon as she sits down and walks over to the table sitting down on the other side. She fills two glasses with wine and places one in front of her fiance, Santana raises an eyebrow and smirks. '' Finally found wine that you like baby?''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. '' Yeah it’s not something I would drink every time, but it fits dinner.'' She mentions to their plates and smiles. '' Dig in before it gets too cold baby.''

'' Seriously babe you always say that you can’t cook, but this is amazing.'' Santana exclaims after the first bite, she adds some more sauce to her lamb rack and looks up at her fiance.

Brittany blushes and shrugs. '' It’s nothing.''

'' I am serious baby, I love the red wine sauce and the combination of everything is perfect.'' Santana mutters covering her full mouth, Brittany chuckles and reaches over squeezing her hand softly as she drops it back on the table.

'' I am glad you like it baby.''

She stands up as soon as they both finished their dinner and takes their empty plates, she places them in the dishwasher and opens the oven taking the apple pie out. She places two slices on two plates and walks over to the refigirator grabbing the homemade vanilla ice her fiance made, after adding a scoop of ice cream on top of both cakes she adds a little bit of whipped cream and finishes it off with chocolate and caramel sauce.

She walks back to the table and places one of the plates in front of Santana, Santana smiles as she sees the apple pie and quickly reaches out pulling her fiance on her lap. Brittany laughs quickly placing her plate on the table next to her fiance’s and wraps her arms around her shoulder.

Santana leans up and kisses her softly. '' You are spoiling me, mi amor.'' She whispers as she pulls out of the kiss, Brittany smiles leaning their foreheads together and runs her thumb over her jawbone.

'' You deserve so much more baby.'' She takes one of the plates and tries to stand up chuckling softly as she tightens her hold around her waist with a soft groan, she turns so she is sitting sideways on her lap and quickly shoves both pies together on one plate.

Santana kisses her shoulder softly and opens her mouth as she holds up a fork with pie and ice cream, her eyes widen at the taste and she quickly looks up at her fiance as she hears her hum softly. '' Whoa babe, where did you find this?!''

Brittany chuckles and holds up another fork full of pie for her. '' It’s a dutch recipe, I found it in one of my old sketch books.''

'' It’s amazing! Can I have the recipe?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles lovingly. '' Of course you can have it baby, I have to translate it first tho.''

Santana chuckles and nods her head. '' Yeah that would be nice baby.''

Brittany puts her fork down after they both shared the last bite and wraps both arms around her fiance’s shoulders, she kisses her softly and hums softly at the rich taste of vanilla mixed with red wine and apple pie on her tongue.

Santana runs her hand up her fiance’s back under her shirt and pulls out of the kiss as breathing becomes necessary, Brittany smiles breathing deeply and pecks her on the lips. '' Come on.''

She stands up quickly clearing the table and leads her out of the kitchen after grabbing their wine glasses and the bottle, she leads her into their bedroom and turns around smiling slightly. '' Want to take a bath, baby?''

She walks into the bathroom as she nods her head and turns on the water adjusting the temperature, she lights candles up and adds her fiance’s favorite mango vanilla bath bomb. She turns around as she hears footsteps and smiles as she watches Santana lean against the doorpost, she walks over to her and pulls her inside kissing her softly.

She tugs on the hem of her shirt and pulls out of the kiss as she raises her arms, she quickly helps her taking off her shirts and slides her hand behind her back easily unclasping her bra.

'' Join me?'' Santana asks softly as she slowly unbuttons the plaid shirt Britt wears, Brittany nods her head and reaches down hooking her thumbs into the waist band of the leggings she wears.

She pushes it over San’s hips pulling the thong she wears down too and crouches down kissing her stomach softly smiling as she feels the muscles ripple, she stands back up and reaches behind her own back unclasping her bra.

Santana’s hands fall down to the skinny jeans Britt wears and undoes the belt smiling as she sees her wearing it off center again, she pushes it down her hips and leans up kissing her softly.

Brittany leads her to the bathtub after kicking her jeans off and helps her into the bath tub, she slides in sitting behind her and wraps her arms around her waist as she settles inbetween her legs. She kisses her shoulder softly as she feels her relax and reaches over grabbing her phone, she turns on their favorite relax playlist and places her phone back down.

'' You are amazing mi amor, this is just what I needed.''

Brittany runs her fingers over her stomach and turns her head kissing her temple softly as she leans back laying her head against her shoulder, she smiles as she hums softly and buries her face in her neck placing a soft kiss on her pulse point enjoying the soft music and hot water relaxing her muscles.

'' I know baby.''

Santana smiles and runs her left hand up her fiance’s arm, she turns her head as she cups the back of her neck and pulls her in a loving kiss. Brittany cups her jaw keeping her other hand on her stomach and moans into the kiss as they deepen it, Santana pushes herself back against her fiance’s body as she feels her continue the ministrations on her stomach and moans softly as she feels her piercing slip past her lips and run against the roof of her mouth.

Brittany slides her hand up her body and cups her breast swallowing the soft moan as she thrust her chest into her hand, she rolls her nipple inbetween her thumb and forefinger and hums into the kiss as she feels her fingernails dig into the back of her neck.

She slides her hand over to her other breast giving it equal attention and slowly runs her hand back down her fiance’s stomach, she runs her fingers over her folds moaning softly at the slick hot feeling.

Santana pulls out of the kiss with a soft gasp as she feels her teasingly run the tips of her fingers over her clit and leans their foreheads together. '' Babe.''

'' Mh?'' Brittany hums softly as she continues teasing her, Santana tilts her head as she feels her pressing wet hot kisses down her neck and tangles her hand in her hair.

'' Don’t tease.'' She gasps out softly as she feels her tease her entrance with two fingers gathering wetness, Brittany hums again and sucks on her pulse point driving two fingers into slick tight heat.

'' Oh.'' Santana moans out dropping her head back eyes automatically closing, Brittany moans softly as she feels her walls tightening around her fingers and reaches up with her free hand turning her head so they are facing each other.

'' Look at me.'' She murmurs softly.

Lustful brown eyes flutter open locking on intense blue eyes and Santana gasps softly as she feels her curl her fingers hitting her sweet spot, she tightens her hold on the back of her fiance’s neck and bites her lip grinding down.

Brittany moves the position of her hand so the palm of her hand is rubbing against her clit and curls her fingers with every thrust, she runs her free hand down the front of her body and cups her breast rolling her nipple inbetween her thumb and forefinger.

Santana moans her name and fights to keep their eyes locked. '' Britt.'' She gasps softly as she feels her fingers speed up and digs her fingernails into the back of her neck. '' Fuck.''

It doesn’t take long before she feels her fiance’s walls tightening around her fingers, she kisses the tip of her nose as she sees that her eyes fluttered close. She smiles lovingly as they flutter open again and kisses her softly. '' I love you.''

Santana’s mouth drops open in a silent moan and arches her back as she comes hard her hips moving as her orgasm hits her, Brittany stills her fingers and keeps the palm of her hand pressed against her clit helping her ride out the waves of pleasure.

Santana moans softly as she feels her pull her fingers out and relaxes back against her, she tucks her head under her chin and breaths deeply. Brittany smiles and kisses her forehead wrapping her arms back around her waist, she kisses the top of her head and closes her eyes listening to her fiance’s breathing as she slowly regains it.

After enjoying each others warmth and the music for another ten minutes, Santana slowly stands up as the water gets cold and grabs a towel. She wraps it around her body and grabs a towel for Brittany holding it open for her, she wraps it around her as soon as she stepped out of the tub and rubs her hands over her back.

Brittany smiles leaning down and captures her lips in a loving kiss, she reaches down and easily picks her up chuckling into the kiss as she squeaks. She walks out of the bathroom tightening her hold on her fiance as she wraps her legs around her waist and lays her down on their bed, she gasps into the kiss as she feels her grind up and reaches for her towel undoing it.

Santana pulls the towel off of her fiance’s body and bites her lip looking up at her through her lashes, she spreads her legs moaning softly as she feels her settle inbetween her legs and leans up on her elbows capturing her lips in a lustful aggressive kiss.

Brittany pulls one of Santana’s legs over her shoulders bracing her right arm right beside her head and moans into the kiss as their cores press tightly together, she rolls her hips and pulls out of the kiss moaning as she feels her fiance buck up at the same time. '' Oh.''

'' Fuck.'' Santana gasps out at the same time, she leans up on her elbows and captures Brittany’s lips in a sloppy kiss grinding up in the same rhythm her fiance grinds down.

Brittany pulls out of the kiss as she feels her orgasm building and bites her lip. '' C-close.'' She breaths out leaning their foreheads together.

'' Together.'' Santana moans out after a perfectly timed roll of their hips together, Brittany nods her head and tightens her hold on her fiance’s leg as she speeds up.

Santana slides one of her hands down her fiance’s shoulders and cups her breast pinching her nipple softly. '' Fuck, you feels s-so good.''

Brittany moans her name softly as she feels her pinch her nipples again and grinds down hard. '' S-san.''

Santana pulls her down keeping her leg over her shoulder silently thanking the years of Cheerleading and softly nibbles on her earlobe. '' Come for me Britt-Britt.''

Brittany moans as she sucks on the soft spot under her ear and gasps out her name as she feels the coil in her lower abdomen snap and hot pleasure filling her whole body. '' S-san!''

Santana moans as she feels her fiance grind erratically against her and throws her head back moaning loudly as she follows her over the edge. '' Britt!'' She moans out loudly, she wraps her arms around her fiance as she feels her drop down on top of her and moans softly as she feels the aftershocks course through her body.

Brittany buries her face in San’s neck and breaths deeply through her nose slowly sliding off of her, she wraps an arm around her waist and bites her lip. '' God.''

'' Santana is just fine.'' Santana quips still trying to catch her breath, she laughs as she hits her stomach and turns her head placing a loving kiss on her sweaty forehead.

'' Dork.'' Brittany mumbles softly laughing, Santana chuckles and hums softly.

'' But I am your dork, only two more weeks till I will be your dork forever mi amor.''

'' Mh can’t wait baby, forever sounds amazing.''

'' That it does Britt-Britt.'' Santana tightens her hold on her and places another kiss on her forehead. '' Go to sleep baby, I am sure you didn’t take a nap today.''

Brittany shakes her head and yawns. '' No I didn’t, I came home and immediately started on dinner.''

Santana smiles and runs her hand down her back. '' Good night baby, te amo.''

'' I love you too San, proudly so.''


	10. Chapter 10

** H ey guys so sorry that  updating took so long, at first I was away for work but after the news about Naya gone missing shocked me and almost brought me to tears. **

**I really hope that they will find her and that she is still alive, I saw the pictures of her family visiting the lake yesterday and I almost cried the second I saw her parents, brother and Ryan break down crying.**

** I hope you all are doing okay, I will keep praying for NayNay’s safe return back to Josey  and her family. **

** I first wanted to pause writing, but I think we all could use some distraction. **

Brittany groans as her phone rings and she quickly grabs it as she hears her fiance groan.  ''  Sorry baby. ''  She mutters kissing her naked shoulder softly, she answers the call and holds it against her ear without looking at the caller ID. ''  This better be good! ''

_ B,  Marls, water broke, hospital,  baby .  _ Puck rushes out over the phone, Brittany sits up and pushes the blanket off of her body.

''  Calm down and breath Noah .''  She waits till she hears him stop hyperventilating and jumps out of the bed.  ''  What hospital? ''  She throws clothes on the bed for Santana and quickly puts on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top,  she slips on her shoes as he tells her what hospital and bites her lip calming herself down.  ''  We will be there soon we will pick up Heath and Nay, go to Marls and support her Noah see you in a few love you. ''

_ T hank you, love you too. _

She ends the call and turns to Santana smiling slightly as she sees her tiredly slipping on her shoes, she walks over to her and kisses her forehead.  ''  I will wait in the car and call our sisters babe. ''

S he walks out of the room as she nods her head and dials her sisters phone number after grabbing her keys, she puts her on speaker as she runs down the stairs and rolls her eyes as she answers the call with a grunt.

''  Sis, Marls water broke and they are at the hospital. San and I will be there in five. ''

S he ends the call as soon as she heard her jump out of the bed and jumps in the car, she smiles as her fiance slides in shortly after and drives off as soon as she put her seat belt on.

''  God I am excited to meet baby Puckerman, but the alcohol in me tells me to sleep. ''  Santana grunts out closing her eyes against the bright lights.

Brittany chuckles and reaches over squeezing her thigh softly.  ''  I can only imagine how you feel baby, I am glad Puck only planned an online game night with the boys for my bachelorette party. ''

''  Lucky you. ''  Santana grumbles, Brittany laughs as she parks her car in front of their sisters apartment building and leans over the console kissing her fiance’s cheek.

''  I have a pair of sunglasses in the glove department baby, put them on and. ''  She reaches into her pocket taking two painkillers out and places them in her hand.  ''  Take these. ''

''  God you are perfect, mi amor. ''  Santana mutters immediately swallowing the pills as their sisters jump in the car, Brittany drives off again and looks in the rear view mirror chuckling.

''  God, the two of you look like shit. ''

''  Shut up. ''  Naya grumbles smiling slightly, Heather chuckles and reaches forward squeezing Santana’s shoulder.

''  How are you feeling San? ''

''  Still intoxicated and like I only slept for an hour. ''

''  Yeah same here hermana, but your bachelorette party was amazing. ''  Naya says smiling, Heather nods her head in agreement and  chuckles .

''  Hell Yeah it was. ''

B rittany smiles as she parks her car in the parking lot and looks at the girls.  ''  Alright sunglasses on, the hospital lights will only intensify the headaches. ''  She slides out of the car as they put them on and walks around the car locking it as soon as she hears three doors slam closed, she intertwines her hands with her fiance’s and walks into the hospital.

She pulls out her phone knowing it buzzed during the ride and reads Puck’s message.

_Room 202_

''  Come on, Puck send me the room number. ''  She steps into the elevator supporting her fiance as she leans into her and kisses her head. 

T hey walk out as soon as the elevator doors open with a ding and Brittany leads them down the hallway keeping a hold on her fiance, she knocks on the door as soon as she reads the number 202 and opens it as she hears a soft ‘ Come in.’

''  Hey. ''  She says softly smiling sadly as she hears Marley scream as soon as a contraction hits her, she walks over to Puck and quickly hugs him. She turns to Marley taking her hand smiling as she sees the girls place their hands on her body and leans down kissing her forehead.  ''  Hey Marls. ''

M arley relaxes back as soon as the contraction fades and sniffles.  ''  This hurts like hell. ''

''  It will be over soon baby, the doctors will be here soon and we will meet our little daughter. ''  Puck says lovingly joining Brittany by his girlfriends side, Marley bites her lip and sighs softly.

''  I really hope so. ''  She turns to the girls and chuckles  dryly .  '' You girls look as shitty as I feel! ''

B rittany laughs and reaches over patting her fiance’s hand as she grumbles.  ''  They are still a bit drunk and complained about headaches and bright lights the whole way. ''  She looks at the door as it opens and pulls back as she sees the doctor walk in, she leans down and kisses Marley’s forehead again.  ''  We will be waiting outside Marls. ''

S he walks to the girls after kissing Puck’s cheek and leads them out of the room as the doctor announces that it’s time to p ush, she walks into the waiting room across the hall and sits down pulling Santana in her lap.

''  God can you believe that they will be parents soon? ''  Heather asks softly as she pulls her wife in her lap, Naya shakes her head and cuddles into her.

''  No but they will rock it, they will be the best parents and the kid will have spoiling aunts and uncles. ''

''  They will also have loving grandparents. ''  Santana adds as she cuddles into her fiance,  Brittany nods her head in agreement and intertwines their hands on her fiance’s stomach.

''  They will get all the help they need. ''

''  Are you girls thinking about kids? ''  Santana asks curiously looking at both of their sisters, Naya buries her face in her wife’s neck and nods her head.

''  Yeah we do Hermana, what about you? ''

S antana locks eyes with her fiance and bites her lip smiling as they both nod their heads.  ''  Yeah we do, but we first want to enjoy marriage for a bit. ''

''  We need to look for options though, I think we all know that it’s hard for me to carry a child of my own and Nay is working hard for her future and she can still work when I carry our child. ''  Heather mumbles smiling sadly, Brittany reaches out squeezing her sisters hand knowing talking about the accident that made sure she will never have kids hurts her and sighs.

''  You know that my offer still stands sis, just say it and we will go to the doctor together. It is possible for you to get kids if I donate my eggs and you girls find a donor with similarities to Nay. ''

''  I know sis. ''  Heather says smiling, Naya looks at Brittany and smiles sweetly.

''  Seriously B I know that you hear it all the time, but you are one of a kind and amazing. I love how caring, loving and protective you are for all of us and I love to see how happy you make my sister. ''

''  Girls! ''  Puck yells as he runs into the waiting room, Brittany’s head snaps towards him and she smiles as she sees the bright happy smile on his face. ''  We want you to meet someone! ''  Puck says smiling brightly as they immediately jump up, he walks out of the room with the girls on his heels and opens the door to his girlfriends room. 

Brittany follows her fiance into the room and smiles as she sees the little bundle in Marley’s arms, the three girls immediately walk over and Heather gasps softly as Marley places the little girl in her arms.

Brittany watches them and walks over to her best friends, she leans up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek.  ''  Congratulations daddy. ''

P uck watches Heather place his daughter in Naya’s arms and wraps an arm around Brittany’s shoulder kissing her head with tears in his eyes.  ''  I can’t even describe the feeling I got the second I heard her cry and the doctors announced that we had a healthy baby girl. ''

''  You want to go to one of your godmothers baby girl? ''  Naya asks softly smiling as the little girl just yawns, she turns to her sister and places the little girl in her arms.

Brittany smiles as she watches her fiance hold their god daughter and walks over to Marley, she leans down and kisses her head.  ''  Congratulations mommy. ''

M arley yawns and smiles tiredly.  ''  Thank you B, go hold your goddaughter. ''  She mutters tiredly.

''  What is her name? ''  Heather asks curiously, Puck smiles taking his daughter from Santana and walks over to Brittany. He places her in Britt’s arm after kissing her little forehead and smiles as she sighs softly, he sits down on the edge of his girlfriends bed and they both look at the girls. 

''  Her name is. ''  He starts.

''  Olivia Brittany Puckerman. '' 

''  Brittany? ''  Britt asks in wonder as she sits down in the empty chair behind her, Santana smiles as she sees her fiance looking down at their goddaughter with glistening eyes and walks over to her wrapping her arms around her shoulders from behind.

Puck nods his head and stands up, he crouches down in front of Brittany and runs his thumb over his daughters cheek.  ''  Yes we decided to name her after you B, the four of you helped us through the pregnancy and were always there for us. But I think we all know that if it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t be here together. You talked me out of fleeing every time things got hard and you were there for Marls when I was an A.S.S, you helped us and prepared us to meet our baby girl and you took your time to join a few daddy to be classes because I didn’t want to go alone. ''

''  Yeah you also answered so many middle in the night calls from me when I was panicking because I thought we couldn’t do this and stayed on the phone until I fell back asleep, you were there for me when Puck had to go on a convention and also offered to drive me to appointments so I didn’t have to take a cab or bus. You did so much for us Brittany and no matter how bad your headaches were, you kinda ignored them as soon as we called you. ''  Marley adds smiling as she sees her still looking down at the little bundle in her arms.

''  Hell you even drove thirty miles for a chocolate bar Marls was craving and it was sold out in this area. ''  Puck says chuckling softly.

Brittany leans down kissing her goddaughters head and leans back laying her head on her fiance’s shoulder, she intertwines their hands under the little ones back and looks up at her best friends.  ''  I am honored guys. ''

''  We love you Britt, we love you all. ''  Marley says yawning slightly, Heather smiles and sits down in the empty chair next to her sister.

''  We love you guys too. ''  She says as she pulls Naya in her lap, Brittany nods her head in agreement and looks down running her finger over Olivia’s chubby cheek. 

''  And we love you Liv. ''

P uck snaps a picture as the four girls look down at his daughter and sends it into the group chat they made with their parents and friends.

_Please meet our little girl Olivia Brittany Puckerman, she just met her godparents and aunts. Can’t wait for you all to meet her! Love you guys._


	11. Chapter 11

''  B, it’s almost time.'' Puck says as he walks into Britt’s room at the church with his daughter in his arms, he stops in his tracks and gasps softly as soon as he sees the tux she wears. '' Holy cow, you look amazing B!'' 

Brittany bites her lip and nervously straightens out her jacket, she turns on her heels and smiles as she sees the little flower dress Olivia wears and the blue tux Puck wears. '' Is it really okay?''

Puck looks at the skin tight white tux again and nods his head. '' Yes it is B.'' He opens the door as he hears a knock and steps to the side, Susan walks in with Heather and they both gasp loudly as they see Brittany.

'' Oh honey!'' Susan exclaims sniffling, Heather snaps a picture of their mothers reaction and takes another picture of her sister.

'' You look beautiful sis.''

'' Mom don’t cry.'' Brittany murmurs already dabbing her eyes, Susan shakes her head and wipes away her tears.

'' You look amazing baby.''

''  I am nervous.'' Brittany breaths out dropping in an empty chair behind her, Susan walks over to her and leans down kissing her head.

'' The nerves will leave as soon as you watch Santana walk down the aisle honey.'' She reaches into her pocket and pulls a hair clip out, she fastens it in her hair and kisses her head. '' This is the hair clip you made for me in kindergarten, it can be your something old.''

Heather joins them after snapping a few pictures and kisses her sister  cheek. '' I am sure the bra pushing your breast up to your chin is new.''

'' Heather!''

Puck and Brittany both chuckle at Susan’s shocked outburst and Brittany nods her head blushing. '' Um yeah.''

Heather laughs and looks down at her sister holding up her favorite necklace. '' Want to borrow my favorite necklace?''

Brittany nods her head and holds her hair up smiling as her sister fastens the necklace around her neck, Puck walks over to her and puts a blue handkerchief in the pocket of her jacket. '' I am sure there will be tears and this will also be your something Blue B.''

Susan looks at the time and smiles. '' Alright we need to go downstairs, Brad will be up soon honey.''

Brittany nods her head and kisses their cheeks. '' Thank you and I love you.''

'' We love you too sis.'' Heather mutters softly as she follows Puck out of the room, Brittany looks in the mirror as the door closes behind them and straightens out her tie. She stands up and slips on her shoes.

'' Yes?'' She asks softly as she hears another knock on the door a few minutes later, Brad peaks his head in and bites his lip tears filling his eyes as he sees her standing in front of the large mirror.

'' Hey, you ready?''

Brittany turns around as he walks in and slowly nods her head. '' I am.''

Brad kisses her cheek and smiles. '' You look beautiful Britt,  Santana won’t know what hits her as soon as she sees you.''

Brittany smiles at the mention of her soon to be wife and bites her lip. '' I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with her dad.''

'' I know B, I could see it in your eyes the minute I found out the two of you were dating and it only intensified over the years.'' He pulls a sixpence out of his pocket and kneels down in front of her slipping it into her shoe.

'' You mom told me that you got everything, but the sixpence is to ensure good fortune.''

'' Thank you.'' She mutters softly, Brad stands back up and holds out his arm.

'' You ready?''

Brittany links her arms through his and nods her head, she smiles as he leads her out of the room and down the stairs and bites her lip as they stop in front of the entrance to the church.

Brad kisses her forehead and smiles as the doors open.

'' Don’t let me fall.'' Brittany mutters softly as canon in D starts, Brad chuckles softly and tightens his hold on her.

'' I will never let you fall or get hurt in anyway B.'' He murmurs as they walk down the aisle, she hears gasps all around them as they walk towards the altar and breaths in deeply through her nose.

She smiles as he helps her onto the altar and leans down so he can kiss her cheek, Brad pulls back and squeezes her hand softly. '' I love you B.''

'' Love you too dad.'' She mutters watching him walk over to the front row, she locks eyes with Maribel and blows her a kiss as she sees the tears in her eyes. She smiles as Demi holds her thumbs up from her seat next to their parents and winks, she straightens back up and nervously runs her hands down her jacket.

'' Stop running your hands down your jacket, you look amazing B.'' Finn says from behind her.

'' Yeah you really do Britt.'' Sam adds smiling brightly.

'' Thank you.'' She mutters as she turns around to look at them, Mike smiles and winks.

'' Santana will start drooling as soon as she sees you.''

Brittany laughs softly and bites her lip. '' I think I will too.''

'' I am sure about that B.'' Quinn says smiling slightly, Marley nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Yeah you sure will B.''

Brittany frowns as she hears another song start up and turns around missing the knowing smiles of their friends and family, her jaw drops as the doors open and she gasps softly as her fiance and father in law comes into view. '' Holy shit.'' She mutters softly as she sees the ivory laced dress with long sleeves.

I would bet my life, like I bet my heart   
That you were the one, baby   
I've never been so sure of anything before   
You're driving my heart crazy

She gasps softly as she hears her fiance’s raspy voice filter through the room and licks her lips as they lock eyes, Santana tightens her hold on her father as she locks eyes with her fiance and smiles lovingly as she sees the shocked tears in her eyes.

I can't hold out   
I can't hold back now   
Like I've done before

Brittany sniffles softly as they slowly come closer and smiles lovingly as she hears the emotions in her soon to be wife’s voice.

Darling look at me   
I've fallen like a fool for you   
Darling can't you see   
I'd do anything you want me to   
I tell myself I'm in too deep   
Then I fall a little farther   
Every time you look at me

Santana mentions around the room knowing her fiance’s gaze doesn’t waver away from her and gulps, she licks her lips and squeezes her father biceps in thanks as he gives her a tissue.

How do you do that, babe?   
Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you   
I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this   
First time in your arms I knew

Brittany wipes away her tears and reaches into her breast pocket pulling the handkerchief out, she dabs her eyes and takes a deep breath. '' Damn.'' She mutters softly missing the soft sweet chuckles from her groomsmen and San’s bridesmaids.

The way you held me   
I knew that this could be   
What I've been waiting to find

She reaches forward as they stop in front of the altar and locks eyes with Lio as he places his daughters hands in hers. '' Take care of my daughter.''

'' Always.'' She murmurs tearfully.

Darling look at me   
I've fallen like a fool for you   
Darling can't you see   
I'd do anything you want me to   
I tell myself I'm in too deep   
Then I fall a little farther   
Every time you look at me

She helps her fiance up onto the altar and wipes away her tears again, Santana smiles and squeezes her hands.

'' You look so breathtakingly beautiful my love.'' Brittany mutters her voice filled with tears, Santana sniffles and takes off her headset.

'' So do you, mi amor.''

The priest looks at the couple in front of him and smiles. '' That Brittany, is what I call making an entrance.''


	12. Chapter 12

_'' That Brittany, is what I call making an entrance.''_

Brittany chuckles tearfully and nods her head. '' Oh yeah.''

'' Shall we start?'' The priest asks smiling, Brittany and Santana both turn to him and nod their heads.

'' Marriage is an integral part of the human tradition. Let us remember, as we stand here before the Universe, that the vows taken today hold great importance, just as they did to our ancestors. As individuals, we make the choice to enter the union of marriage in order to share all aspects of ourselves with our soulmate. Today, this is true for Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. '' 

He takes a deep breath looking at the guests and smiles. '' A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise. Our soulmate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction. When we're two balloons, and together our direction is up, chances are we've found the right person. Our soulmate is the one who makes life come to life. ''

During the speech Brittany and Santana lock eyes and smile lovingly, the priest smiles and clasps his hands together. '' Did you write your own vows?''

'' Yes we did.'' Santana mutters softly turning back to look at him.

'' Very well.'' He looks around the room and turns back to the soon to be married couple in front of him. '' I will now invite the couple to share their vows with one another. Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez, the promises you make today are sacred; they are the groundwork from which your marriage will grow and blossom over time. ''

''  Santana Lopez, would you like to begin first?''

Santana nods her head and turns around so she is facing her soon to be wife, she licks her lips after taking a deep breath and smiles. ''  Britt-Britt, since we have been together, you have made me feel more complete, more alive and have shown me the true meaning of happiness. I am a better person with you by my side. ''

She smiles slightly as she hears the soft murmur of agreement all around them and sees the loving smile on her soon to be wife’s face.  ''  I am unconditionally and insanely in love with you, you are my best friend, my lover, and my soulmate. '' 

S he takes a deep breath squeezing Brittany’s hand softly as she sniffles and smiles.  ''  The love we possess is genuine and true, god united us with the intent that we belong together and this I believe with all my heart. So. ''

S he locks eyes with tear filled blue eyes and sniffles.  ''  In the presence of god, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in happiness as well as in sorrow. '' 

''  I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to never take one second for granted and to cherish you. ''  She licks her lips and wipes away her tears.  ''  Now and Forever Britt-Britt. ''

''  Well you sure have your way with words Santana. ''  The priest exclaims smiling, Brittany chuckles tearfully and nods her head in agreement.

'' She always had. ''

''  You ready Brittany? ''  The priest asks, Brittany nods her head and takes a deep breath. She locks eyes with Santana and smiles running her piercing over her bottom lip.

'' Santana you are my best friend and today I give myself to you, using the love that we share as a vessel, through the pressure of the present and the uncertainties of our future. ''

She rubs the back of her neck as she stutters and smiles slightly.  ''  You know that I am not good with words, so bare with me. '' 

S he smiles as everyone laughs and locks eyes on glistening brown orbs.  ''  I can promise that you will always have my deepest love, my fullest devotion, and my most tender care. ''  She squeezes Santana’s hand and smiles tearfully.  ''  I promise to love you, to always strive to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. ''

''  I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and also when times become difficult, when our love is simple, and when things becomes complicated. ''  She continues, she takes a deep shuddering breath and sniffles.

'' I promise to honor you, and to always support you. These things I pledge to you today, and all the days of our life together. I love you proudly so. ''

'' For not being good at words, that was beautiful Brittany.'' The priest says smiling, he pauses until everyone stops chuckling and looks at both girls smiling. '' Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and  
to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly  
care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand  
together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all  
the days of your lives? ''

''  We do. ''  They say simultaniously

'' Very well, May I have the rings? '' 

Puck steps forward with Olivia in his arms and holds the pillow with the rings on it, he smiles slightly as he looks at his best friends and chuckles.  ''  They might be a little wet. ''

B rittany laughs as she sees Olivia drool over the rings and leans down kissing her head.  ''  Thank you princess. ''  She leans up kissing Puck’s cheek as her soon to be wife leans down to kiss Liv and shrugs.  ''  That will make them slide easier on our fingers. ''

T he priest chuckles and looks at both woman after they took the rings from the pillow.  ''  Alright Brittany you can go first, please repeat after me. ''

Brittany holds the ring up and locks eyes with Santana. '' I give you this ring to remind you of this day when in front of our closest community we vowed that our love can overcome all things that our love unites, inspires and celebrates and will continue do so for the rest of our lives. ''

She slips the ring on Santana’s finger and smiles.  ''  Perfect. ''  She breaths out, the priest smiles and turns to Santana.

Santana nods her head and holds the ring up, she locks eyes on glistening bright blue eyes and licks her lips.  ''  I give you this ring/ to remind you of this day when in front of our closest community we vowed that our love can overcome all things that our love unites, inspires and celebrates and will continue do so for the rest of our lives. ''

'' Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez, inasmuch as you have pledged yourselves, each to the other, and have declared the same in the presence of this company by the exchange of vows and the giving and receiving of rings, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you wife and wife. '' He takes a deep breath knowing they are waiting and smiles. '' You may now kiss the bride.''

B rittany pulls Santana in by their hands and leans down capturing her lips, she smiles into the kiss as she hears everyone cheer and tightens her hold around her wife dipping her.

After a few seconds she straightens up and pulls out of the kiss, the priest looks at them shaking their hand and smiles as they turn to the guests with their hands intertwined.  ''  Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you, the new Mr s . and Mrs  Lopez! ''

B rittany squeezes her wife’s hand softly as she sees everyone look at her in shock and smiles.  ''  Surprise? ''

Santana chuckles tearfully and pulls her closer by the collar of her jacket, she crashes their lips together and smiles into the kiss. '' I love you.'' She mumbles inbetween kisses, Brittany pulls out of the kiss wiping away Santana’s tears and kisses her forehead.

'' I love you too baby.''


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, how are you all holding up?**

**I honestly still can’t believe the news about Nay but I am glad all her cast mates and friends post such loving messages about her to give us inside about how she really was, I am also glad that all gleeks woke up again for us all to mourn together. Glee really bonded and no matter where we are from, we always have someone to talk to.**

**If any of you really want to talk sometimes, don’t hesitate to message me.**

**Now on to the story:**

Quinn clears her throat after dinner and stands up hitting her spoon against her glass, she smiles as all attention turn to her and locks eyes with Santana. '' Hey everyone I am Quinn Fabray, Santana’s maid of honor we met during middle school and are best friends since almost fourteen years now.''

'' God I am getting old.'' Santana mutters, Quinn glares at her as everyone laughs and shakes her head.

'' Shut up Lopez I am just as old, now stop interrupting me.'' She rolls her eyes as Santana chuckles and looks around the table smiling at their family and friends. '' Santana and I always had a weird friendship and at first people thought we hated each other, we aren’t like any other friends who tell each other nice things. We like to insult and when it gets too much for us we slap.'' She pauses as everyone laughs and locks eyes with her best friend. '' I am still honored that you asked me to be your maid of honor San and even though we don’t always say it, I love you to the moon and back bitch I am glad you found someone who tamed you.''

Santana raises her glass and winks. '' Same Fabgay.''

Quinn rolls her eyes at the nickname and turns to Brittany.  ''  Britt the first day I met you I immediately knew that you would be a huge part of all of our lives, you put up with Puck’s flirting and put him in his spot. During a dodge ball game the same day you met Santana and even though the both of you barely talked, I noticed the effect you had on her and I noticed her checking you out whenever you ran forward to grab a ball. ''

She smirks as Santana hides her face blushing and smiles as Brittany leans over kissing San’s forehead lovingly. '' I thank god every day for putting you in our lives Britt and I am happy that I get to call you one of my friends, I am glad my best friend found her soulmate and I just want to thank you for making her happy. Love you B!''

Brittany raises her glass and smiles. '' Love you too Q.'' Both girls stand up and quickly hug her.

Puck stands up as they sit back down and smirks clinking his glass. '' Hey everyone, I am Noah Puckerman. I am Britt’s best men and also one of Santana’s childhood friends.''

He turns to both girls and smiles. '' Santana _please put your left hand flat on the table._ _''_ _He smiles as he does it and turns to Brittany._ _''_ _Britt_ _please place your hand on top of hers._ _''_ _He places a hand on her shoulders as soon as she placed her hand on top of Santana’s and smirks squeezing her shoulder softly._ _''_ _Enjoy this moment_ _Britt_ _because it’s the first and last time in your marriage that you’ll have the upper hand._ _''_

_ Brittany laughs and shakes her head as everyone burst out laughing, she looks up at him and winks.  _ _ ''  _ _ Don’t think so Noah. _ _ '' _

_ Puck laughs and pats her back, he looks at the guests and smiles.  _ _ ''  _ _ The first time I met Santana it was in kindergarten, she was such a small girl for her age but she had fire and almost everyone was scared of her me included. _ _ ''  _ _ He smirks as everyone chuckles and turns to look at her.  _ _ ''  _ _ We had a rocky start because she was quite protective of her sister and kicked my butt more times then we can count on our hands because I annoyed her, but during middle school she let me in and I found out what a loving girl and now woman she is. _ _ '' _

_ Santana chuckles and smiles innocently.  _ _ ''  _ _ Wasn’t me, blame it on Snixx. _ _ '' _

_ Puck laughs and reaches over Brittany squeezing San’s shoulder.  _ _ ''  _ _ Yeah yeah. _ _ ''  _ _ He walks over to her and looks down smiling as she looks up.  _ _ ''  _ _ The second we became friends I also knew that if I ever  _ _ messed it up that I would lose one of the best girl friends I ever had, you were always there for me and always put me on the spot whenever my jokes were getting too much. During the last year of high school you helped me graduate and now you support me with my daughter and you are one of the best godmothers I ever met, I am glad that I have you in my life San and I will never let you go. _ _ ''  _ _ He leans down and kisses her cheek.  _ _ ''  _ _ Love ya Lopez, thank you for being there for my family and for sharing your family with me during the times I needed it. _ _ '' _

_Santana stands up sniffling and hugs him._ _''_ _Any time Puck,_ _Love you too._ _''_

_ He steps over to Brittany and looks down at her chuckling.  _ _ ''  _ _ Now where to start with you. _ _ ''  _ _ He pauses as everyone laughs and winks as Brittany looks up.  _ _ ''  _ _ Even though you joined us during the last two years of high school, I immediately took a liking to you the first day I met you. I had one of my lame one liners for you and you immediately warned me and told me that you would kick my ass if I ever flirted with you or your sister again, I knew you were serious so I immediately stopped except for the occasional lesson of one Mrs Holiday where we used pick up lines on each other. _ _ ''  _

_ He squeezes Brittany’s shoulder as their friends burst out laughing and bites his lip taking a deep breath.  _ _ ''  _ _ A few days later you joined the football team and you turned from a friend, to my best friend and now you are more like my sister, the first time you met Santana I immediately saw the spark in your eyes and recognized the fierce protection but also how much you softened around her. You were protective over all of us and we could all tease you, but Santana could do everything and you would just throw her a soft glare and you never got angry of annoyed. _ _ '' _

_ ''  _ _ She still can. _ _ ''  _ _ Brittany mutters blushing as everyone chuckles affectionately, Puck chuckles and nods his head. _

_ ''  _ _ I know. Seriously B I had so much problems writing this speech for you because there is so much that I could tell about you, you were my wing woman and helped me finding the love of my live. You are my best friend and joined me during fights and discussions but you also saved my but for god knows how much detentions, you are my sister and you make me feel welcome in our family and you even share your mom and dad with me just like the Lopez parents if I ever need their advice. Heck you even pushed me towards your mother when my own birthmonster didn’t even try to show up on both of my graduations, you know what to say when I am down and you definitely know what to do when I am angry or sad. _ _ '' _

_ He pauses and wipes away his tears, he takes a deep breath and smiles tearfully looking into tearful blue orbs.  _ _ ''  _ _ I don’t think that we can count the times you dropped everything to be there for any of us and I really can’t count the times where you caught me and let me cry on your shoulders,  _ _ you are my rock Brittany and I don’t think that I could’ve managed everything I reached now without you. _ _ '' _

_ He glances at his daughter in his girlfriend arms and smiles.  _ _ ''  _ _ You talked to me whenever you noticed the doubts I had during Marls pregnancy and you caught me the second I found out we would be having a daughter, you kicked my butt the second I told you that I was afraid that I would be just like my parents and showed me that I could manage parenthood with Marls by my side. You helped me study during the last year of our high school and made a study group with Santana, Heather, Nay and Marls to help us with everything we had a problem with. You really are one of a kind Britt I never met anyone before who would drop everything and jump in the car just because I needed to talk to someone, you always place the happiness of others before your own but you also made sure that you had enough time for Santana. _ _ '' _

_ He looks at both girls and smiles.  _ _ ''  _ _ We all watched your relationship progress and I think that I speak for all of us when I say, that I never met two woman so stubborn but also so deeply in love with each other. _ _ '' _

_ He smiles as everyone mutter out their agreements and squeezes their shoulder softly.  _ _ ''  _ _ Quinn already mentioned one of the fights you had where Britt saved Santana before she hit the ground after falling of the pyramid, but there is one thing that will always stay on my mind. That is the second Santana quit the cheerios because the coach wanted her to ignore her girlfriend laying unconscious on the ground after getting tackled during the final game of our senior year, I never saw that look in your eyes before San and if it wasn’t for your girl needing you, you would’ve kicked coach her ass. _ _ '' _

_ ''  _ _ That moment also scared all of us to death B and I think that we were all relieved the second we heard you groaning, that was also the day our friendship changed. We weren’t just friends anymore we became a family, you really are my sister Brittany  _ _ and I really can’t thank you enough for everything you did and still do for me and my family. I love you B! _ _ '' _

_ Brittany wipes away her tears and stands up, she pulls Puck in a bone crushing hug and sniffles.  _ _ ''  _ _ Damn Noah. _ _ ''  _ _ She smiles tearfully as her wife joins their hug and they both kiss his cheek.  _ _ ''  _ _ I am glad that I can call you my best friend slash brother, I will never regret making you my best men. Even though you told me that you can’t write speeches, you brought all of us to tears. I love you too Noah. _ _ '' _

_ Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles.  _ _ ''  _ _ That was beautiful Puck. _ _ '' _

_ Puck smiles and kisses their heads.  _ _ ''  _ _ I love you girls, congratulations. _ _ '' _

_ ''  _ _ Thank you, we love you too. _ _ ''  _ _ They mutter in unison, the three of them sit back down and Susan stands up with Maribel, Alma, Mario and Brad. _

_ She clears her throat and smiles looking at the girls.  _ _ ''  _ _ We just wanted to congratulate you girls, Santana I am so happy that my daughter met you and I am glad to call you my daughter in law. You calmed her down and I can see how she softened around you, you showed her that it’s okay to show emotions and I think I never saw her cry before. _ _ '' _

_ Brad nods his head in agreement and chuckles intertwining his hand with his wives.  _ _ ''  _ _ Santana I know you since birth and Britt we met when I started dating your mom, the last six years I observed your relationship and I am a hundred percent sure that you found your soulmate. Santana you made sure that Brittany doesn’t close up anymore and that she shows her emotions, and Britt you calmed Santana down and I saw the both of you fighting for your future but you fought together and with every new decision the both of you talked before agreeing or declining it. _ _ '' _

_ ''  _ _ Santanita we are happy you found yourself a woman who will support you and love you for who you are, I am so happy to the glow on your face and I am also happy to hear that you still sing sometimes. Damn that song brought me to tears. _ _ ''  _ _ Alma says smiling tearfully. _

_ ''  _ _ Yeah the song was really beautiful mija and we never saw Brittany so full of emotions before. _ _ ''  _ _ Maribel adds smiling, she turns to Brittany and smiles.  _ _ ''  _ _ Brittany the day we met you carried Santanita into the house because she fell asleep at the house, I noticed the same smile on your face that I saw on your sisters a few hours before and I just knew then that both of my daughter met their soulmates. I am happy to see both of my daughters so happy but I am also happy to see you open up, you were never one to show much emotions but whenever Santanita is near you we can see the look of pure love and fierce protection shining in your eyes. _ _ '' _

_ ''  _ _ I agree to everything they said and I am happy to see you by my daughters side Brittany, I know that when she is with you she will always have someone who will support her no matter what. _ _ ''  _ _ Mario turns to his daughter and smiles.  _ _ ''  _ _ Santanita I am so proud of the woman you became and I am so happy to see the happiness in your eyes, you found your soulmate at a young age but even during the stress of growing up and working on your future the both of you held together and never even let the stress affect your relationship. That is something that is important in a relationship, I know the both of you will never let your relationship suffer and I am glad you girls put the rule to talk about every fight the same day so soon because it really helps doesn’t it? _ _ '' _

_ Brittany nods her head and smiles sniffling.  _ _ ''  _ _ Yeah it really does, thank you for giving me that tip papa Lo. _ _ '' _

_ Mario smiles and winks.  _ _ ''  _ _ Any time mija. _ _ ''  _ _ He grabs his glass as he watches Demi walk out onto the stage and raises it.  _ _ ''  _ _ To Santana and Brittany, we love you girls. _ _ '' _

_ Brittany raises her glass as everyone yells out ‘cheers’ and takes a sip of her wine, she puts her glass back down and stands up intertwining her hand with her wife’s. They both walk around the table and hug their parents, Mario smiles as both girls hug him last and kisses their cheeks.  _ _ ''  _ _ I am proud to welcome you to the Lopez Fam B, even though it surprised the hell out of all of us. _ _ '' _

_ Brittany chuckles as she feels Santana nod her head in agreement and kisses Mario’s cheek again.  _ _ ''  _ _ Nay became a Pierce and only she knew that I wanted to take your last name, first we wanted to become Lopez-Pierce but I like the sound of Brittany Lopez. _ _ '' _

_ Santana smiles as she hears the slight Spanish accent her wife puts behind their last name and leans upon her tiptoes kissing her cheek.  _ _ ''  _ _ Mh I like the sound of that too, mi corazon. _ _ '' _

_ Santana locks eyes with Demi as she puts the microphone in the stand and nods her head silently letting her know that she can start, she turns back to her wife and smiles.  _ _ ''  _ _ Ready for our first dance, baby? _ _ '' _

_ Brittany nods her head and watches her wife walk out onto the dance floor as soon as the intro of the song they choose starts up, she takes of her jacket as everyone joins her at the edge of the dance floor and gives it her Naya as she holds her hand out. _

_ She smiles as she sees her wife sway to th _ _ e instrumental _ _ and slides onto the dance floor  _ _ as soon as Demi’s clear voice filters through the speakers _ _ , she dances to her and wraps her arms around her from behind turning so they are facing their family and friends. _

_ When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary _ _   
_ _ When troubles come, and my heart burdened be _ _   
_ _ Then, I am still and wait here in the silence _ _   
_ _ Until you come and sit awhile with me _

_ She intertwines one of their hands and twirls Santana, she wraps her other arm around her waist and leads her around the dance floor, she slides her piercing over her bottom lip as she feels her eyes burning and locks her eyes on brown soulful orbs. _

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be

They both smile as they hear everyone clap after a beautiful twirl and Santana turns her head looking at her wife as she feels her protective arms around her waist from behind, she trails one of her hands up her arm as she continues leading her over the dance floor and cups the back of her neck. '' Te amo, Brittany Lopez.''

Brittany turns her back around as the instrumental part comes on and cups her cheek, she kisses her softly and smiles. '' I love you too Santana Lopez.''

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be.

She reaches down easily picking her wife up and twirls them around keeping their eyes locked, she gives her an Eskimo kiss and smiles lovingly.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be.

She places her back down and leans their foreheads together softly singing the last sentence of the song to her, she cups her cheek and sniffles smiling as Santana wipes away her tears.

You raise me up to more than I can be.

She hugs her wife close and kisses the side of her head smiling as she watches Mario walk out onto the dance floor. '' I think it’s time for the fathers dance before cutting the cake baby.'' She takes her hand as she feels her nod her head and twirls her towards Mario smiling as he easily grabs her around the waist, she turns on her heels and walks off the dance floor smiling as Brad opens his arms for her.

She cuddles into his side smiling as her mom wraps her arms around her waist and watches her wife and father in law slide over the dance floor dancing to My Little Girl, Brad kisses her forehead as Mario nods his head to him and smiles slightly as he feels his daughter sigh happily. '' Hey B?''

'' Yes dad?''

'' You really think that I wouldn’t dance with you?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smiles slightly looking up at him. '' I know you hate dancing.''

Brad pulls back as the song comes to an end and looks down at her with a smile. '' That I do but for you and your sister I will learn.'' He holds out his hand and bites his lip. '' Dance with me?''

**This is the end of chapter 13, I hope you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

_'' Dance with me?''_

Brad takes Brittany‘ s hand as she nods her head and twirls her out onto the dance floor, he pulls her closer as soon as they reach the middle and wraps his arm around her waist smiling as she looks at him in shock as he takes the lead. '' Told you that I would learn for you.''

He smiles as Demi’s voice filters through the room once again and leads Brittany into the dance he spend learning for about three weeks after every work day.

_You walked with me  
Footprints in the sand  
And helped me understand  
Where I'm going _

Brittany smiles at the song choice and tightens her hold around her dad’s shoulder. '' Thank you.'' She mutter softly with tears in her eyes.

_You walked with me  
When I was all alone  
With so much unknown  
Along the way _

Brad kisses her cheek smiling as he sees everyone wiping away their tears and locks eyes on tear filled bright blue eyes. '' No need to thank me B, you are my daughter no matter what others think of it. I am glad you came into my life nine years ago and I am so proud to call you my daughter.'' He twirls her around and wraps his arm around her waist again as Demi belts out a high note.

_Then I heard you say  
  
I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand _

'' I am so glad that I can watch you grow up into a beautiful, loving young adult and I am sure my colleagues are already getting sick of me of the amount of gushing I do whenever I talk about you or Heather.'' He smiles as she chuckles with tears in her eyes and twirls her again. '' Leading you down the aisle today was amazing and I am honored that you started trusting me so much, I know it was hard to open up but I am glad you did and I am so honored to see what you kept hiding behind a wall you build to protect yourself.''

_I see my life  
Flash across the sky  
So many times have I been so afraid  
And just when I  
I thought I'd lost my way  
You gave me strength to carry on _

'' I love you as my daughter Brittany and I don’t care what others say, to me you are my daughter even if you were born far before I met your mother.'' He adds kissing her cheek, Brittany sniffles and buries her face in his shoulder.

'' I love you too dad.'' She mutters tearfully.

_I promise you_ _  
_ _I'm always there_   
_When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair_ _  
_ _And I'll carry you_ _  
_ _When you need a friend_ _  
_ _You'll find my footprints in the sand_ _  
_ _When I'm weary_ _  
_ _Well I know you'll be there_ _  
_ _And I can feel you_ _  
_ _When you say_

'' No matter where you stand in life, if you ever need me I promise to be there for you. I am just a phone call away Britt.'' He says softly running his hand down her back as he feels her cry softly.

Brittany nods her head keeping her feet moving to the music and bites back a sob. '' I know, thank you dad.''

_When your heart is full of sadness and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand _

Brad stops swaying as the music stops and pulls back, he wipes away his daughters tears and kisses her cheek. He leads her off the dance floor smiling as Demi joins them again and nods his head to the cake. '' I think it’s time to cut the cake B.''

Brittany dabs her eyes with the tissue Alma hands her and nods her head. '' Yea.'' She groans as her voice breaks and chuckles. '' God I hate crying.''

'' Good tears right?'' Mario asks smiling slightly as he watches his daughter wrap her arms around her wife’s waist, Brittany nods her head and slides her piercing along her bottom lip.

'' Only happy tears today.''

Santana smiles and kisses her shoulder. '' The dance was beautiful, mi amor.'' Brittany pecks her on the lips and chuckles pointing at Brad.

'' He was leading babe, I didn’t even know he wanted to dance.''

Brad laughs as everyone except for the four adults turn to him in shock and shrugs. '' I wanted to learn how to dance just to dance with one of my daughters on her wedding day.''

'' Oh that is cute.'' Naya mutters smiling brightly, Brittany nods her head and bites her lip.

'' One of the best surprises today, but nothing tops San singing while walking down the aisle.''

Santana smiles and tightens her hold around her waist, she leans up on her tiptoes and kisses the back of her neck. '' Mh nothing tops seeing you standing at the altar with that killer smile.'' She intertwines their hands and smiles as their rings shine into the lights all around them, she lifts her hand up and kisses the back of Britt’s hand. '' Ready to cut the cake, baby?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles as she leads her to their cake. '' Whoa that looks amazing.'' She mutters softly as she sees the high school sweet heart cake, Santana nods her head in agreement and points at the small treble clefs all over it.

'' Mh yeah it does and the clefs fit in perfectly.''

They both thank the waiter softly as he gives them a knife and stand next to the cake, they both smile lovingly as Heather snaps pictures of them and join their hands together holding the knife.

Brittany moves behind her wife and holds onto her right hip, she let’s her wife cut the cake easily following her movements. She grabs the plate as Santana reaches for the server and holds it up for her, she hands her the fork as soon as the small slice is on top of it and opens her mouth as she holds a small bite up for her.

She hums at the taste and smiles taking the fork from her, she does the same to her smiling as she sees the twinkle in her eyes and licks her lips. '' Damn this is amazing.'' She mutters softly, Santana nods her head in agreement and leans up on her tiptoes kissing her softly.

They both pull out of the kiss as they see different flashes go off and turn their heads chuckling as she sees everyone holding up their phones or cameras, Brittany turns to the waiter as he takes the plate from her and smiles. '' Could you save the top tier for us? We want to freeze it in.''

The waiter nods his head and smiles. '' Will do, ma’am.''

Susan burst out laughing as soon as she sees her daughters face after the waiter called her ma’am and shakes her head. '' Oh that face!'' She laughs loudly and points at her daughter. '' It was priceless!''

'' I got it on camera!'' Naya and Heather both exclaim joining into the laughter, Brittany groans and leans down burying her head in her wife’s hair.

Santana chuckles lovingly feeling the heat roll off of her wife’s face and steps to the side wrapping her arms around her waist, she leans up on her tiptoes and kisses her  burning red cheek. ''  Told you that you are getting old baby, even the waiters here start calling you ma’am.''

Brittany raises an eyebrow looking down at her as everyone burst out laughing and bites her lip smiling slightly. '' We are the same age and I am only six months older baby, I am sure they will call you ma’am too.''

Susan wipes away her tears from laughing so hard as the waiters walk out with slices of cake on a plate and chuckles. '' Want to try it San?''

Santana shakes her head and chuckles. '' Nah I’ll pass mama P.'' She follows everyone to the table as they continue chuckling and sits down next to Brittany, she reaches out grabbing her hand and squeezes it softly. '' Toast?'' She mutters so only she hears her, Brittany nods her head and they both stand up clinking their glasses.

Brittany smiles as all eyes turn to them and clears her throat. '' We just like to thank all of you to celebrate this special day with us, all of you got a special place in our hearts and we are grateful to call all of you our family.''

S antana nods her head in agreement and looks at their friends and family with a grin.  ''  Celebrating this new chapter in our lives without any of you just wouldn’t be the same, we are happy you all made it. We hope you enjoy this day just as much as we do, we love you. ''

''  Cheers! ''  Mario and Brad call out as both girls raise their glasses, Brittany sits back down after taking a sip and smiles  as she hears everyone hum softly after the first bite they took.

'' Whoa this is amazing. ''  Susan mutters in shock, Maribel nods her head in agreement and smiles. 

'' The strawberry with a hint of caramel is delicious! ''

Santana hums and nods her head and nods her head in agreement,  Dallas looks up after finishing her cake and smiles.  ''  It really was delicious girls, how did you find it? ''

''  Britt did. ''  Santana mutters, Brittany chuckles and turns to look at her. 

'' We had a cake tasting and I saw this one as the special of the month, I knew San loved both so I asked the woman if we could taste it. ''

''  It really is amazing B. ''  Demi says as soon as she finished her slice, Brittany leans back as the waiters clear the table and smiles.

'' I am glad you all liked it. '' She turns to her wife and smiles slightly.  ''  We can enjoy it some more next year. ''

''  You saved the top tier? ''  Susan asks smiling, Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

'' Yeah we wanted to keep that tradition too. '' 

''  B can you take her for a bit? '' Puck asks as the DJ starts playing his and Marley’s song, Brittany nods her head smiling as some of their friends walk out onto the dance floor and takes Olivia from him. 

She raises her above her head blowing a raspberry on her clothed tummy and smiles as she giggles,  she sits her down on her lap and kisses her head.  ''  Hey princess. ''

''  Santanita, dance with me? ''  Alma asks as she walks to her granddaughter, Santana nods her head and takes her offered hand. Brittany watches them dance onto the dance floor and laughs as she sees everyone goof off, she stands up adjusting her hold on Olivia and walks to the edge of the dance floor joining her sister as she sees her snapping pictures of everyone.

Heather glances at her and smiles as she sees Olivia looking up at Brittany with a big toothless grin and big brown eyes, she sees her sister looking at the dance floor with a fond smile and snaps a picture of them.

'' Sis. ''  She nods her head to Olivia as soon as she turns to look at her and smiles as she sees her looking down at the little girl with a loving smile, she snaps a picture of them again and smiles.  ''  God I love to see you so happy. ''

Brittany smiles and leans over kissing her sisters cheek.  ''  Same, they really bring out the best in us. ''  She mutters as they both glance at the dance floor laughing as they see Alma dancing with Santana and Naya, she unbuttons the dress shirt she wears as her sister nods her head in agreement and adjusts Olivia’s feet so they are tucked into the shirt and pressed against her hips.

She closes her shirt again making sure Liv’s head is free and smiles as she cuddles into her sucking on her thumb ,  she walks over to the table grabbing her jacket from one of the chairs and puts it on.

'' Did you just make a baby wrap with your dress shirt? ''  Heather asks looking at her sister in shock, Brittany nods her head and chuckles. 

'' Yeah so I have both hands free. ''

''  For what? ''  Heather asks curiously.

Brittany chuckles and takes the camera out of her hand, she lays it on the table and holds out her hand.  ''  To dance with you. ''

H eather chuckles as her sister twirls her out onto the dance floor as soon as she took her hand and wraps her arms around her  shoulders making sure not to suffocate Olivia,  Brittany kisses her sisters head and leads her into a slow dance.  ''  Love ya Heath. ''

''  Love you too B. '' 

T hey stop dancing as the music changes and Brittany chuckles.  ''  I think it’s time for the bouquet toss. ''

S he watches Maribel hand Santana the bouquet she carried down the aisle and let’s go off her sister after kissing her cheek, she walks over to her wife and wraps her arms around her waist from behind smiling as Olivia just sighs contently pulling the top she wears under her dress shirt in her little fist.

S antana turns in her arms and looks down smiling as she sees their goddaughter cuddled contently against her wife’s chest.  ''  God she is so cute. ''  Brittany nods her head in agreement and they both lean down softly kissing the little girls head, she turns back around and looks at their friends.

''  Alright girls come here. ''  Brittany chuckles as all of their friends join them on the middle of the dance floor and takes a step back as her wife takes position, she  locks eyes with Santana as the girls fight for the front spot and chuckles shaking her head.

She holds three fingers up winking and slowly counts down, as soon as she reached one Santana throws the bouquet over her shoulders and turns around laughing as she sees the girls scrambling to catch it.

Brittany burst out laughing as the bouquet lands in Demi’s arms and covers her mouth snorting as she sees the look of pure shock overtaking her features.  ''  Wanna tell me something D? ''  She asks still laughing

''  Shut up Pierce. ''

''  What did I do? ''  Naya and Heather ask in unison smiling teasingly, Brittany shakes her head laughing louder and covers her mouth again as she feels the little girl against her chest stir. She softly runs her hand down her back shushing her still laughing softly and looks up as soon as she fell back asleep, she locks eyes with Demi and smirks.

'' It’s Lopez now. ''

''  Be glad it’s your wedding day B. ''  Demi mutters rolling her eyes, Brittany chuckles walking over to Santana as soon as Brad made her sit down on a chair and smirks. 

'' Ooh I am scared now. ''  She teasingly mumbles crouching down in front of her wife.

''  Oh shut up and pull that thing out. '' 

'' Wanky. ''

''  That’s what she said. ''  Santana and Brittany say in unison locking eyes as they start laughing, Demi covers her face blushing furiously as everyone burst out laughing and shakes her head.

'' You girls will be the dead of me! I meant pull that thing of f of her leg you idiots! ''

Brittany lays her head in her wife’s lap as she continues laughing and shakes her head.  ''  I can’t .''  She chokes out still laughing Santana chuckles affectionately and runs her hand through her blonde locks, she looks up at Demi and wipes away her tears from laughing so hard.

''  Damn D, never knew you ever had such fantasies about us. ''  She chuckles as her wife starts all over again and shakes her head joining into her contagious laughing,  Heather shakes her head behind her camera chuckling as she sees tears roll down Santana’s face and continues filming them.

'' God those idiots, B’s laughing is really contagious. ''  She mutters as her wife and their friends stand next to her also laughing, Naya nods her head in agreement and wipes away her tears chuckling as Brittany holds her stomach from laughing so hard.

'' I never saw her in tears from laughing before. ''

Brittany sits up wiping away her tears and takes a deep breath still softly chuckling.  ''  Can we continue, or do you want to tell us some more about your fantasies D? ''

''  Be quiet. ''  Demi mutters keeping her red face hidden in her hands, Brittany bites her lip trying to contain her giggles and turns her head looking at the boys. 

'' You boys ready? ''

Puck nods his head in amusement watching her body still shake with laughter and raises an eyebrow.  ''  You sure that you can concentrate on the task B? ''

B rittany nods her head and bites her lip turning back to her wife still chuckling, she looks into amused brown orbs as the music starts up again and trails her hands up her  left leg.

She hooks her thumbs into the garter and slowly pulls it down her leg, she leans forward after sliding it over her foot and pecks her on the lips. She shoots it over her shoulder to the boys standing behind her and looks over her shoulder, she chuckles as she sees Mike and Sam completely missing it as they try to catch it and burst out laughing as it lands on Puck’s head.

'' Score! ''  She calls out fist bumping the air, Puck shakes his head as everyone burst out laughing and pulls it off of his Mohawk.

Santana laughs and leans forward wrapping her arms around her wife from behind, she kisses her temple softly and chuckles.  ''  Did you think of him when you tossed it? ''

B rittany shakes her head and laughs.  ''  No but he has a big head, you can always hit it. ''

''  Like you are one to talk, your head is just as big B! ''  Puck says chuckling as everyone shakes their heads laughing louder, Brittany locks eyes with him and winks.

'' That is why you loooove me. ''

''  You sure I do? ''

''  H ell yeah, you can’t live without me bro. ''

P uck walks over to her pulling her in a standing position and chuckles kissing her cheek.  ''  Yeah you are right, love ya B. ''

B rittany chuckles and hugs him making sure that they don’t squash Liv inbetween them.  ''  Love you too Noah. ''

**This is the end of chapter 14, next chapter will be up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Song: Caleb and Kelsey – From this moment / You’re still the one. Bold – Britt, Italic, - Puck, Underlined – Both.**

Puck walks up to Brittany after they danced with everyone and smiles as he sees her playing with his daughter, he leans down kissing her little head and picks her up. He looks down at Brittany and smiles. '' Ready?'' He asks holding out a headset for her, Brittany stands up nodding her head and takes the headset from him.

She watches him walk over to her mother placing Olivia in her arms and follows him towards the dance floor smiling as she sees her wife and Marley joke around with their friends, she wraps her arms around her wife from behind smiling as Puck does the same with Marley and kisses her shoulder. '' May I have this date?'' She breaths out softly smiling as she feels her shiver as her breath ghosts over her ear, Santana turns in her arms wrapping her arms around her shoulders and nods her head.

She winks at their friends as they walk off of the dance floor smiling knowingly and takes a deep breath wrapping her arm around her wife’s waist as she sees Puck nodding his head to the DJ, she intertwines one of their hands leading her into a slow dance as the instrumental filters through the speakers and licks her lips.

**From this moment  
Life has began  
From this moment  
You are the one  
Right beside you  
Is where I belong  
From this moment on **

Santana’s head snaps up as she hears her wife sing and she looks up at her tears immediately filling her eyes, Brittany smiles as brown orbs lock on her bright blue ones and twirls them around smiling as Puck follows her lead and Marley also looks at her in shock.

_Looks like we made it_ _  
_ _Look how far we've come my baby_ _  
_ _It might've took a long way_ _  
_ _We knew we'd get there someday_ _  
_ _They said I bet they'll never make it_ _  
_ _But just look at us holding on_   
**We're still together still going strong**

She smiles as her wife turns to look at Puck as he effortlessly takes over and twirls her, she winks as she locks eyes with Marley and tightens her hold on her wife’s hand.

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you  
Can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you 

Santana sniffles and buries her face in her shoulder. '' Damn babe.'' Brittany cups her cheek slowly pulling her head up and locks eyes with her ignoring her own tears, she runs her thumb over her cheekbone as a tear drips down and catches it still keeping the pace of their dancing.

_From this moment_   
I have been blessed   
I live only for your happiness and for your love   
I give my last breath

She takes both of her hands in her own tightening her hold a bit and dances closer to Puck and Marley, she runs her piercing over her bottom lip glancing at their family and friends and smiles as she sees Heather filming them.

_But just look at us holding on_   
**We're still together**

They both quicken their pace effortlessly twirling their girls and wrap their arms back around their waist pulling them into their bodies, Brittany kisses her wife’s forehead softly and smiles.

You're still the one  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  _(you're still the one)_   
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight 

She picks her wife up looking up at her knowing Puck does the same and smiles lovingly as she cradles the back of her head in her hands looking down at her with tears in her eyes and a loving grin on her face.

**And you're the reason I believe in love**   
_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_   
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you 

She places her wife back down and reaches up cupping her cheeks, she wipes away her tears and smiles.

So glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby

I will love you  
As long as I live  
From this moment on

Santana pulls her in a bone crushing hug as soon as the music stops and sniffles. '' Damn that was beautiful, mi amor.''

'' Anything for you baby, thank you for the past seven years I am happy that I get to spend the biggest events in my life with you by my side, I love you.''

'' I love you too, Britt-Britt.''

She turns her head as she feels another pair of arms around her waist and smiles as she sees Marley looking up at her with tears in her eyes, she wraps an arm around her shoulders and kisses her head. '' You okay Marls?''

Marley sniffles and nods her head. '' That was beautiful B, thank you.'' Brittany smiles and tightens her hold around her, she smiles as Puck wraps his arms around the three of them and leans up kissing her cheek.

'' Love you guys.''

'' Love you girls too.'' They both mutter kissing their cheeks, Santana pulls out of the group hug wiping away her tears and smiles.

'' It was really beautiful, thank you for joining her Puck I love to hear both of you voices together.''

Puck pulls her in a bear hug laughing as she squeals and twirls them around. '' Anything for you San.''

Brittany chuckles watching them goof around and wraps an arm around Marley’s shoulders, she kisses her head and smiles as she sees them looking at Puck with a fond smile.

She leads her off of the dance floor smiling as she hears her wife and best friend laugh loudly and reaches out taking Olivia from her mother, she holds her up blowing a raspberry on her cheek and smiles as she chuckles. '' You have a crazy but protective family around you little one, we all love you.''

Marley takes her daughter from Brittany and kisses her cheek smiling. '' She is right baby girl, everyone here today will be a huge part of your life and our family.''

She laughs as Santana sweeps in taking Olivia out of her arms and smiles as she twirls around keeping a tight hold on the little girl, Santana smiles as Olivia giggles and kisses her cheek cradling her against her chest. '' Your mommy is right, we will always be there for you  **Cariña** **.''**

**Mario walks up to them with Brad clearing his throat and smiles as his daughter looks it him with a bright happy smile.** **''** **Girls it’s time to go, your flight will leave in a little under eight hours.** **''**

**Brad nods his head and smiles.** **''** **Yeah we will drive you to the hotel near the airport, after that we will stay the night at your house.** **''**

Brittany looks at the time and nods her head smiling slightly as she sees that they celebrated for almost ten hours, she takes Olivia from her wife and kisses her little head.

Puck laughs and takes her from Brittany after they both said goodbye to his daughter, he pulls them in a hug and kisses their cheeks. '' We will miss you girls, have fun.''

Brittany smiles and walks over to her mother after hugging Marley, she grunts as she pulls her in a bone crushing hug and pats her back. '' Whoa mama, we will be gone for two weeks not our whole lives.''

'' I’m gonna miss you.'' Susan mutters softly sniffling, Brittany kisses her cheek and smiles.

'' We will text each other mama.'' Susan nods her head and pulls Santana into their hug as she walks over to her after hugging her own mother and grandmother, she kisses their heads and smiles eyes filled with tears. '' Have fun girls, enjoy your honeymoon.''

'' We will mama P.'' Brittany smiles pulling out of the hug after kissing her mothers cheek and walks over to Maribel smiling as she and Alma also pull her in a tight hug, she kisses their cheeks and smiles.

'' Yes I will take care of Santanita.''

'' Oh no not you too, mi amor!'' Santana exclaims as she hears her wife mutter her nickname, she drops her head as everyone starts laughing and shakes her head.

Maribel chuckles and leans up on her tiptoes kissing her daughter in laws cheek. '' We know that you will take care of her mija, enjoy your honeymoon and send us some pictures.''

'' We will.'' Brittany mutters smiling, she pulls out of the hug and smiles as their sisters and friends pull them in a group hug.

Brad and Mario walk up to them after their friends and sisters let go off them and smile. '' Ready?'' Brad asks smiling, Brittany holds up a finger and quickly walks over to Demi hugging her.

Demi smiles pulling Dallas into the hug too and chuckles as Santana tackles them in a hug, Brittany kisses Demi’s cheek after kissing Dallas her cheek and smiles. '' Even if we are gone, call us if you need someone to talk to D. You know that everyone in this room will be their for you.''

Demi nods her head and bites her lip. '' I know, thank you girls.''

Santana kisses her cheek and smiles. '' Stop thanking us D, that is what friends are for.'' Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' We love you D.''

'' Love you girls too, have fun and send me some nice pictures.''

'' Yeah maybe you send us some painting material for our houses.'' Dallas says smirking, Brittany laughs and softly pushes her.

'' Your house will look like a sunset overload soon Dal.''

Dallas shrugs her shoulders and smirks. '' I love it.''

They both pull out of the hug kissing their cheeks again and walk over to their dads, they smile as everyone follows them out of the building and laugh as they see that Mario’s car decorated with flower and a just married magnet on the back.

Brad opens the door for them as Mario slides behind the wheel and smiles as they slide into the back of the car, he closes the door and slides into the passenger seat jumping as Mario honks as soon as he drives off.

Brittany and Santana both wave at their friends and family until they are out of sight and lean back against the seats, Santana cuddles into her wife yawning slightly and takes her veil off.

Brittany takes it from her and shoves it into her pocket, Mario looks into the rear view mirror and smiles as he sees both girls cuddled up. '' You ready to go to sleep mija?'' He asks chuckling as she yawns again, Santana nods her head and runs a hand over her face.

'' Oh yeah, danced too much today.''

Brittany chuckles kissing her head and looks out of the window as the car comes to a stop, Brad turns into his seat and quickly leans over his seat covering her mouth. '' Nope don’t even think about complaining B.''

Mario laughs and nods his head in agreement as his daughter gasps as soon as she sees the hotel, he pulls a key card out of his pocket and holds it out for them. '' This is one of the gifts from your grandma, she wants you girls to enjoy a peaceful night sleep before the flight tomorrow morning.''

Brad takes his hand away as Brittany takes the card and reaches into his pocket, he pulls a set of keys out and holds it out dangling on one finger. '' This is one of your mothers and our gifts, we want you to enjoy your honeymoon.''

Mario slides out of the car and walks around it opening their door, he opens Brads door and helps both girls out. He kisses their cheeks and smiles. '' We know the both of you worked hard the past few months, so we want you to relax and enjoy each other for a while.''

Brad pushes the keys in Brittany’s hand and smiles. '' You will find the address in the same map as your flight tickets, your luggage is already in the room and if you want you can leave the clothes you are wearing now in the room one of us will pick it up tomorrow.''

Brittany hugs him and smiles. '' Thank you dad, tell mom, mama Lo and Alma that we love them.''

Brad kisses her head and smiles nodding his head. '' We will, have a nice three weeks and come back tanned and relaxed girls.''

Brittany swaps places with her wife hugging Mario as she hugs Brad and kisses her father in laws cheek. '' We will, love you.''

'' We love you too.'' Mario mutters hugging both girls once again, Brad slides into the car after kissing their cheeks and winks.

'' See you in three weeks girls.''

After both girls waved goodbye as soon as Mario jumped in the car, Brittany intertwines her hand with her wife’s and lifts it up to her mouth kissing the back of her hand. '' Ready to get some sleep baby?''

Santana nods her head and cuddles into her side as they turn on their heels, they walk into the building smiling slightly as a few employees and other guests congratulate them and quickly step into the elevator.

Brittany leans against the back of the elevator tightening her hold on her wife after pushing the button to their floor and hums softly as she hears soft music playing during the ride, Santana sighs contently in her wife’s protective hold and buries her face in her side sighing contently. '' God my feet feel like they will fall of any second.''

Brittany looks down at the heels she wears and chuckles softly. '' Why didn’t you bring some comfortable shoes to dance in baby?''

'' Forgot them.'' Santana mutters sheepishly. '' I kicked these monsters off sometimes when it got too much tho.''

Brittany shakes her head and runs her fingers through her hair smiling as she purrs softly. '' You would lose your head if it wasn’t attached to your body, my love.''

She leads them off of the elevator as it arrives at their floor and laughs as Santana pokes her side, she stops in front of their room door and turns so she is facing her wife. She leans down kissing her softly and pulls back before she can deepen it smiling slightly as she groans, she unlocks the door and leans down easily picking her up bridal style.

Santana quickly wraps her arms around her shoulders squealing and laughs as Brittany carries her over the threshold humming the here comes the bride tune kicking the door close, she cups the back of her neck and pulls her in a loving kiss mumbling. '' Dork.''

Brittany chuckles softly pulling out of the kiss and slowly sits her down on the bed. '' You married this dork San.''

Santana sighs softly as she feels her pulling of her shoes and wriggles her toes feeling the tightness on her feet lessen, she looks down at her locking her brown eyes on love filled bright blue orbs and cups her cheek leaning forward pecking her on the lips. '' I did and I couldn’t be any happier Britt-Britt.''

Brittany smiles lovingly and runs her hands up her wife’s calves softly massaging the tense muscles, she sits back and runs her hand back down her calves she smiles as she hears the soft grateful moan coming from her wife as she massages her feet and looks up at her. '' Same goes for me baby, there is nothing that could ruin this day for me.''

Santana smiles and stands up sighing in relief as the burning in her feet decreased, she pulls Brittany up and smiles lovingly as her arms automatically wrap around her waist her hands settling on the small of her back.

She leans up on her tiptoes and kisses her softly. '' Want to freshen up baby?'' She asks softly as she pulls out of the kiss, Brittany nods her head and turns the both of them around leading her into the bathroom.

Santana chuckles as she opens the door for her and pecks her on the lips before slipping into the bathroom, Brittany walks over to the sink against the wall near the balcony and quickly washes her hands.

She grabs her beauty bag out of her suitcase and quickly takes off her make-up, she takes off her jacket and throws it over the chair standing next to her. She kicks off her shoes and jumps slightly as she feels two arms wrap around her from behind, Santana turns her around in her arms and smiles cheekily as she rolls her eyes.

'' God I hate it when you do that.'' Brittany mutters, Santana chuckles softly and leans up pecking her on the lips.

She runs her hands up her sides and unbuttons the dress shirt she is wearing sliding it over her shoulders, she throws it over the jacket on the chair and smiles slightly as she feels her wife’s hands on the knot that ties the robe around her body. '' Nu-uh mi amor, you are wearing way too much.'' She mutters stopping her hands from untying it.

Her hands fall down onto the buckle smiling as she sees her wearing it off center again and leans up capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. '' God I love it when you wear your belt off center.'' She quickly undoes it and hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her pants, she pushes it down her hips kneeling down in front of her and throws it over the chair.

She stands up as she trails her hands up her body taking the top with her and kisses her abs humming softly as she feels them contract under her lips, Brittany raises her arms locking eyes with her wife as soon as she pulled the top over her head and wraps an arm around her waist pulling her closer.

She leans down capturing her lips in a loving kiss and undoes the knot around her waist pushing the robe off of her shoulders, she catches it before it hits the ground and blindly throws it in the direction of the chair.

She picks her up keeping their lips locked and turns around walking over to the bed in the middle of the room as she wraps her legs around her waist locking her feet just a little above her butt, she slowly lays her down on the bed moaning as her tongue slips past her lips and follows her up until she is settled against the pillows.

She slowly pulls back and looks down at her wife biting her lip as she sees the red laced lingerie she wears. '' God you are so breathtakingly beautiful.'' She breaths out as she trails her eyes back up her body and locks eyes with lust filled brown orbs, Santana cups her cheek biting her lip as she sees the blue lingerie set her wife wears and pulls her into a lustful kiss.

'' Make love to me, Britt-Britt.'' She mutters inbetween kisses, she gasps softly as she feels her piercing slip into her mouth dancing with her own and softly digs her nails in her shoulders as she feels her hands run up her sides.

She arches her upper body up into her as she feels her hand slide inbetween the mattress and her back and trails her own hand down her wife’s toned back easily unclasping her bra, she pulls her back down as soon as both objects get thrown in the direction of the chair and breaths out a moan as she feels a warm hand cup her breast.

Brittany trails kisses down her jaw as she feels her pull out of the kiss with a soft moan and sucks on her pulse point running her thumb over her nipple, she moans in surprise as she feels her cup her sex over her underwear and drops her head on her shoulder. '' Fuck San.''

'' Shit, you’re so wet.'' Santana breaths out as she feels the hot slickness through her underwear, she turns her head softly biting on her earlobe as she hooks her thumbs into the last piece of clothing separating them and pushes them down her hips.

She pushes the both of them up in a sitting position quickly ridding them both of the last clothing and flips them over, she leans down capturing her lips in a bruising kiss and trails her hands down her shoulders cupping her breast in her hand moaning into the kiss as she feels her nipples instantly harden at the touch.

She trails her hand down her abs moaning into the kiss as she feels her abs quiver under her touch and moves further down south, she runs her fingers through her folds moaning at the hot slickness she finds there and pins her hips down with her own as she bucks up.

'' Oh San.'' Brittany whimpers as she teases her entrance and pulls out of the kiss gasping for breath, Santana hums softly as she trails kisses down her neck and sucks on her pulse point as she drives two fingers in.

She starts up a slow rhythm taking her time to hit all of her sweet spots and trails her lips up to her ear softly sucking on her sweet spot under her ear, she chokes out a moan as she feels her slip two fingers inside her and momentarily pauses grinding down as she feel her curl her fingers hitting the sweet spot inside her. '' O-oh.

She pulls back as she feels her hips buck up and quickly resumes the rhythm she set curling her fingers with every thrust, she moans softly as she feels her sex gripping her fingers tightly and leans their foreheads together licking her lips. '' Look at me, mi amor.''

Brittany’s eyes flutter open as she hears Santana’s raspy plea and moans as they lock on lustful brown orbs, she presses the palm of her hand against her clit as she feels her riding her fingers and trails her other hand up her back pulling her closer moaning her name softly as she feels her pressing her thumb on her clit.

'' C-close.'' She breaths out softly trying to keep her eyes open moving her hips to the rhythm of her thrusts, Santana leans down kissing the tip of her nose softly and bites her lip as she feels her falter in rhythm as she nears the edge.

'' Come for me, Britt-Britt.''

Brittany throws her head back moaning her name loudly after a perfectly timed curl of her fingers and rub against her clit, Santana slows down her thrusting and helps her ride out her orgasm.

Brittany moans softly as she feels her wife pull her fingers out and sits up, she pulls her own fingers out capturing her lips in a bruising kiss as she moans softly at the loss and flips them over.

She pulls out of the kiss as she feels her buck up and smiles slightly. '' Be right back baby.'' She slides out of bed ignoring her soft groan and walks over to their luggage, Santana leans up on her elbows watching her wife rummage around in their suitcase still gloriously naked and bites her lip gulping as she watches her pull out their strap on. '' Mm fuck, you brought it with you?''

'' Yea.'' Santana swallows dryly as she walks over to the bed after fastening the straps around her hips and bites her lip in anticipation, she traces her gaze up her body as she crawls back on the bed and spreads her legs as she settles inbetween them moaning as the head of the dildo deliciously rubs against her clit.

She settles against the pillows behind her humming as Brittany leans down capturing her lips in a bruising kiss and wraps her arms around her shoulders pulling her closer, they both moan into the kiss as their breast rub together and tilt their heads deepening the kiss.

She pulls out of the kiss with a moan as she feels her slowly push in and locks her eyes on bright blue eyes filled with love and lust, when her hips finally met hers she wraps her legs around Brittany’s thighs and slides her hand up her back cupping the back of her neck.

She forgets to breath as she feels her wife slide her hands under her shoulders holding her lovingly and bites her lip as she slowly starts moving her hips, she gulps thickly as she sees the pure love shining in her eyes and pulls her closer capturing her lips in an aggressive but loving kiss.

She tightens her legs around her thighs bucking up meeting her thrusts and moans into the kiss tightening her hold on her neck as she rolls her hips hitting the spot deep inside of her, she leans their foreheads together as Brittany pulls out of the kiss both breathing harshly and bites her lip as she feels her muscles tense and relax under her touch as she runs her hand down her back.

She bites her lip as she feels the light layer of sweat on her back and squeezes her inner muscles gasping out a moan as she feels the toy hit the spot inside her harder, she turns her head as she feels Brittany’s head drop on her shoulder her breathing turning ragged and slides her hand into her hair kissing her pulse point. '' Harder.'' She husks out moaning as she feels her speed up almost immediately. '' God you feel so good, mi amor.''

Brittany leans up pressing both of her hands next to her head and bites her lip rolling her hips so the harness rubs against both of their clits, she leans down as Santana throws her head back arching up with a loud moan and sucks on the hinge of her jaw.

She trails a path up to her ear with her piercing and softly nibbles on her earlobe. '' Fuck you are so wet baby.'' She husks out emphasizing it with a particular hard thrust that makes her see stars and choke out her name in a loud moan, she pulls back as she feels her tightening around the toy causing delicious friction against her clit and slides her hand down Santana’s with sweat glistening quivering abs.

Santana’s mouth drops open in a silent scream as Brittany’s thumb finds her clit and slides her hand into her hair grabbing it in her fist. '' F-fuck I’m gonna cum.''

'' Come for me beautiful.''

It only takes a few more seconds before Santana arches off the bed and into her wife’s body screaming her name as she crashes over the edge, Brittany gasps as she tightens around the toy pushing it hard against her clit and freezes following her wife over the edge moaning her name.

Santana pulls Brittany on top of her as she feels her arms give out and moans softly as she still feels the toy inside her, she buries her face in her neck as aftershocks still roll through her body and kisses the sticky skin under her lips.

After a few minutes of laying in silence and the occasional kiss on the skin they reach, Brittany slowly pulls out kissing Santana’s jaw as she moans at the loss and takes off the harness. She slides out of bed after pecking her lips and walks over to the sink still naked, she quickly washes it and puts it back in their luggage.

She walks back over to the bed biting her lip as she sees her wife observing her with a loving smile and slides under the blanket next to her, she cups her jaw as soon as she settled into the bed and pulls her in a loving kiss.

Santana slowly pulls out of the kiss as breathing becomes necessary and leans their foreheads together, she her eyes on love filled blue orbs and bites her lip as she sees the intense gaze directed towards her. '' What are you thinking, mi amor?'' She whispers softly afraid that their bubble will break if they speak too loud.

'' I am afraid this is all a dream.'' Brittany says just as softly, she cups her jaw and runs her thumb over her jawline. '' You are so perfect Santana Lopez and I really don’t know what I did to deserve you, I knew it before but today really showed me that I found my soulmate. Being apart the last two days to keep the tradition of not seeing the bride almost killed me and I was really thinking to break the tradition, I can’t imagine my life without you and even being apart from you for more than a day hurts like hell.''

Santana smiles lovingly and leans closer kissing the tip of her nose as she takes her hand, she runs her thumb over Brittany’s wedding band and places both of their hands on her racing heart. '' You feel this?'' She asks softly.

'' God your heart is racing.'' Brittany says frowning in concern, Santana smiles and kisses her softly smiling into the kiss as her pulse quickens.

'' You have that effect on me Britt-Britt, you are the only person who can make my heart race with only one touch or kiss.'' She says softly as she pulls back, she intertwines their hands keeping it on her heart and smiles. '' The last two days were hard for me too, but I got through them because the girls told me that I would be walking down the aisle to you so we can spend the rest of our lives together.''

'' I thank god every chance I get for putting you in my life, you brightened up my life Britt-Britt and I really can’t imagine how my life would be if you weren’t in it. I love you Brittany Lopez, proudly so.''

'' I love you too Santana Lopez, I can’t wait to see what our future brings us more.'' Brittany says softly smiling lovingly.


	16. Chapter 16

Brittany walks out of the tattoo parlor taking out her phone and smiles as she sees a text from Santana with a picture of her enjoying the spa day she gifted her for their wedding, she walks down the sidewalk looking into the windows of the different shops and quickly sends her a message.

_On my way back baby, I will bring food for us. I love you._

She slides her phone into her pocket and glances down at her left chest biting her lip as she sees the ink under the plastic cover, she pulls her top up making sure it covers the plastic and stops in front of a Mexican restaurant.

After she ordered their foo d she takes out her phone and opens Puck’s message.

_Holy hell nice tattoo B, San will love it!_

She writes him back and opens her wife’s chat as a message pops up .

_Sure hope so Puck, will send a picture of it into the group after I cleaned it and she got a chance to look at it._

_Sounds amazing mi amor, I feel like staying in tonight and maybe watch a few movies is that okay? Te amo_

She smiles slightly thankful that her wife has the same idea after a week long exploring everything Cabo has to offer and writes out a reply the second her last name gets called, she puts her phone away and walks to the counter taking their food from the woman thanking her softly.

_Yeah I wanted to stay in too baby, I will be there in five._

She walks out of the restaurant and jogs down the street towards the small villa they rented for three weeks, she looks out at the ocean as she walks past it and smiles as she sees the surfers enjoying the windy day. She snaps a picture of them as she sees the sun setting and sends it into the group chat they have with their family and friends, she sends it Dallas and shoves her phone back in her pocket as she walks up to the villa.

She takes her keys out and opens the front door after adjusting her top again, she walks in kicking of her shoes and smiles as she sees the fireplace already flickering in the living room. '' Wifey, I’m home!''

''  Outside! ''  She hears Santana yell back with a chuckle and walks into the kitchen, she walks through the door leading outside after  making sure her tattoo is still covered by her shirt and smiles as she sees her wife sitting at the already set table.

She walks over to her after placing their food on the table and leans down, she smiles as she tilts her head up puckering her lips and kisses her softly. '' Hey beautiful.''

'' Mh hey baby, how was your day?'' Santana asks softly smiling as she sits down next to her, Brittany takes their food out of the bag and places them on their plates shrugging.

'' Pretty boring just did some window shopping and bought some souvenirs for the Fam, how was your spa day.'' She asks pouring two glasses of wine for them.

'' Thank you.'' Santana mutters as she holds out a wine glass for her and smiles leaning over kissing her shoulder softly after taking the glass. '' It was amazing, just what I needed. Thank you again baby.''

Brittany shakes her head and reaches out squeezing her thigh softly. '' No thank you needed baby, I saw how tense you were and I know you still didn’t really work off all the wedding planning stress.''

'' You know me too well.'' Santana mutters looking down at her plate quickly taking a bite, Brittany chuckles as she sees her light blush and pats her knee before taking a bite of her enchilada.

'' Baby we are dating for almost eight years, together for seven and a half years and married for a week, I spend most of my time with you so I can see when your body needs a break.'' She wipes some sauce from the corner of her mouth and turns to look at her smiling as she sees her already looking at her. '' Besides you really think that I didn’t hear you groan every time you turned around to do something? I felt the knots in your back San but didn’t try to massage them out because I didn’t want to make it worse.''

Santana puts her taco down and bites her lip shrugging. '' Normally I would take a day to relax once a week, but the last seven months were really stressful babe I am kinda surprised that you are still so relaxed.''

Brittany chuckles and takes a sip of her wine. '' Puck and Dem’s forced me to work out and turn off my thoughts at least twice a week, Demi told me that she tried to coax you out of the planning sometimes too but you were too busy and always took a rain check.''

'' You were the only one who really managed to pull me away, but even you had to use some threats sometimes that was quite rude!'' Santana grumbles rolling her eyes, Brittany laughs and shrugs.

'' Threatening to cut you off always helps to make you drop everything and sometimes you needed it baby, you were thinking far too much and stressing around didn’t help either. I told you that everything would be just like we wanted and I was correct, right?''

Santana nods her head wiping her mouth after finishing her taco and smiles. '' Yes you were baby, our wedding was more than I ever dreamed off.'' She turns in her seat putting her leg up and leans her chin on her knee smiling dreamily. '' I was stressing out during getting dressed too, but the second the doors opened and I saw you standing at the altar made every ounce of stress fade away. That was the second I realized that no matter what goes wrong or what we forgot, it wouldn’t matter the only thing that mattered was that we were both there and would leave the church as Mrs and Mrs Lopez-Pierce.'' She chuckles taking a sip of her wine and bites her lip. '' Well Mrs and Mrs Lopez.''

''  I was stressing too. ''  Brittany confesses shrugging her shoulder as she sees her wife raising an eyebrow in shock and smiles slightly.  ''  Yeah I know I didn’t look like it but in the changing room I was pacing around like a lunatic, I just wanted everything to go perfect. But the second I watched the doors open and heard your voice filter through the church. ''  She gulps as her voice cracks and smiles as Santana immediately reaches out grabbing her hands, she slides her piercing over her lip and shrugs.  ''  The second I heard your voice and saw you walk down the aisle everything vanished from my thoughts and I only thought of you and of our future together, I found my soulmate in you San and we are  one of the three couples in our friends group that stayed together through all the stress that adulthood brought us. ''

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles squeezing her hand as she watches her dab away a tear.  ''  I never doubted about our relationship during college and the stress of finding out what we want to do  career wise baby, we  a re pretty much involved in both of our career choices and we made sure to talk about everything before we  decided to do something . Our relationship is really based on conversation and that is what I love about us, we are normally not really talkative but when it is about us or about our future we can sit and talk for hours. ''

B rittany chuckles and nods her head.  ''  Yeah but I love talking to you, we never had an awkward pause even before we started dating. ''

'' That is because we made sure that we always had something to say baby, I also know that you put much more energy in our relationship the second we both watched our friends relationships suffer under the pressure. You started to paint less and made sure you were home more times then you were away, Kelly hated that.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and chuckles. '' I told you from the beginning that you are more important than any canvas I had to paint baby, I also told Kelly that I would still reach the deadline but that I would paint during the day when you were in class and that the evenings were for you and our friends.''

'' Is that why you decided to put together a study group?'' Santana asks curiously.

'' Yeah I saw our best friends and sisters grow apart during college because they were too busy and I didn’t want them to separate like everyone in New York, so I talked to Puck and he told me that they even started to learn separate because they could concentrate better like that but it also started to put a strain on their relationship same for Nay and Heath.''

'' So you put our study group together to keep all of us from pulling away from each other.'' Santana says smiling as she realizes what her wife did to keep their best friends, sisters and themselves from suffering heart break.

Brittany nods her head and shrugs. '' Yeah I didn’t want to watch any of us suffer and I know you were still fighting with Biology, so I talked with Demi and Kelly and told both of them that I would work from home and bring them everything during the day the evenings and nights were booked for you and our family.'' She leans over pecking her on the lips and smiles. '' It was so worth all the groaning and small discussions though, I watched the five most important people in my life grow tighter together and every crack that showed up during the hard times just vanished.''

'' You are amazing Brittany Susan Lopez.'' Santana mutters smiling slightly, she bites her lip and blushes rubbing the back of her neck. '' God I feel bad for all the bitching you had to endure during all the studying, I don’t even know how you could stay so calm when I was such a bitch to you.''

Brittany laughs and pulls her closer, she wraps her arms around her waist as she settles inbetween her legs and kisses her head. '' Yes you were quite mean sometimes but you never insulted me, your anger was always directed towards your teachers and all the homework baby. Even though you were stressed you never let it out on me, yes you pulled away a bit but you stopped the second I told you all that it was time to call it a night. You always managed to separate school and our private life, sometimes you still brought stress at school back home that is why I put up the rule that you could complain about everything for one hour after coming home but that you had to stop as soon as we finished dinner.''

'' We still use it now.'' Santana mutters smiling slightly as she thinks about the days she came home fuming and yelling about incompetent costumers, Brittany laughs and nods her head.

'' We will keep using it baby, I can see how much it helps and it also helps me because I can complain about my day too.''

'' You are amazing, you know that?'' Santana asks softly tilting her head so she can look up at her wife, she frowns as she feels her shift with a soft groan and raises an eyebrow turning around to face her. '' Did I hurt you?''

Brittany shakes her head biting her lip and smiles slightly. '' No you didn’t baby, I am just a bit sore.''

''  Sore? ''  Santana asks raising an eyebrow, Brittany chuckles and nods her head.  ''  From what? Did you work out too much? ''  She asks curiously,  Brittany shakes her head smiling sheepishly and lowers her shirt a bit showing her wife only bit of the plastic wrap on her chest and collarbone.

'' I um found a tattoo parlor.''

'' You got another tattoo?'' Santana asks smiling slightly as she nods her head with a guilty smile. '' Can I see it?''

Brittany nods her head and kisses her head, Santana sits back reaching out to grab the bottom of her shirt and tugs on it pulling it over her head as soon as Britt raises her arms. She stands up holding out her hand as she sees the smudged ink under the wrap and smiles slightly. '' Come on, you need to wash it baby.''

Brittany takes her hand and smiles as she pulls her up, she follows her inside after they both grabbed the dirty dishes and walk inside. Santana pushes her into the living room and kisses her softly. '' I will grab a washcloth, did you bring your tattoo cream?''

Brittany pulls a tube out of the pocket of her shorts and holds it up smiling slightly. '' No but they gave me some.''

Santana nods her head and pushes her on the love seat, she quickly walks into the bathroom grabbing a washcloth and wets it making sure it’s not too wet. She walks back out and joins her wife on the love seat straddling her, Brittany wraps her arms around her waist and leans her head back looking up at her with a loving smile.

Santana pecks her on the lips and smiles slightly. '' What made you get another tattoo?''

'' Just look at it baby, that will answer the question immediately.''

She smiles as she sees the curiosity in her eyes and keeps her eyes on her face as she slowly starts to peel the plastic wrap off of her shoulder and chest, she smiles lovingly as she carefully dabs the revealed parts clean.

She watches her bite her lip as soon as she sees the whole tattoo and slips her hand into the back pockets of the jeans shorts she wears, she tilts her head as she sees the emotions flicker behind brown orbs and glances down as she feels her run her thumb around the tattoo.

'' Whoa.'' Santana chokes out voice filled with emotions as she sees a songbird with spread wings sitting on top of a treble clef, she gulps as she sees the dates under the wings and under the clef and sniffles.

She bites her lip as she sees music notes coming out of the songbirds open beak and tilts her head. '' What song is coming out of it’s beak babe?'' She looks up at her wife smiling as she sees her pierced eyebrow raised and shrugs. '' I know how thoughtful you are of everything, so I am sure those aren’t just random notes.''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. '' Yeah I didn’t want something random, those are the notes to songbird. The parts you sang on my birthday to be more exact.''

Santana carefully runs her thumb over the cursive _I love you, proudly so._ Under the clef and bites her lip a tear sliding down her cheek. '' It’s beautiful baby.''

Brittany smiles and leans up kissing her softly.  ''  These three dates. ''  She mentions to her tattoo and locks her eyes.  ''  Changed my life for the better, since we met I knew that you would play a huge part in my life and during our first date I knew that we belong together. You are my life San and every day I fall more in love with you, the day you proposed and even before made me realize that I don’t want to spend my life without you by my side. ''

S he reaches up cupping Santana’s cheeks and wipes away her tears with her thumbs.  ''  Hearing you say I do and agreeing to become my wife last week was one of the best moments in my life, when I am with you I feel like I can conquer every problem in life because I know that you will be there to support me and to hold me when things get too much.  You are the first one who I let completely in, you broke down the walls I build up with just one smile and showed me that it’s okay to show emotions. ''

S he runs her piercing over her bottom lip and smiles tears filling her eyes.  ''  I love you Santana Maria Lopez and I will spend the rest of my life showing you just how much. ''

S antana sniffles leaning forward and buries her face in her neck tears sliding down her cheeks as she feels her wife’s protective arms wrap around her, she kisses her shoulder softly as she feels her run her hand through her hair and breaths out a shuddering sigh.  ''  You always say that you are not good with words, but then you say things like this. ''  She mutters laughing tearfully, Brittany chuckles and kisses her head.

'' It’s easy to talk with or about you, because when I think about you there are words flowing through my mind.''

'' You make me feel the same though, when you are around I feel strong because I know that you will support me no matter what. Thanks to you I am living my dream and soon running not one but four bakeries in LA baby, if it wasn’t for you I would have never thought that my bakery would be one of the best in and around LA.'' She sits up and wraps her arms around her shoulder, she glances down at her tattoo and bites her lip. '' Those three dates changed my life for the better too, you managed to calm me down with just one touch and even though I was a bitch at the beginning you just ignored that and saw right through the tough act. You endured every angry fit I had during tutoring and skipped so many sleeps just to make sure that I would be prepared for a test, you support me in everything Britt-Britt and sometimes I still think that I am dreaming. You are just so perfect and I can’t believe that I can call you my wife now, things like this make me fall in love with you all over again.''

'' I am far from perfect baby.'' Brittany mutters a light blush covering her cheeks, Santana shakes her head and cups her cheek. She leans their foreheads together and locks eyes on calming bright blue eyes, she gives her an Eskimo kiss and bites her lip as she feels tears well up again.

'' You are perfect for me Britt-Britt, I really don’t know what I did to deserve you.'' She covers her mouth chuckling as she laughs and shakes her head. '' I will kick your ass, if you say probably something bad Brittany Susan Lopez!''

Brittany pulls her hand off her mouth laughing as she sees the soft Lopez glare pointed in her direction and tightens her hold around her waist, she pulls her down kissing her softly and leans their foreheads together. '' And you are perfect for me Santana Maria Lopez, I love you.''

'' I love you too, mi amor.''

**Hey you all, sorry for taking so long. Had a few problems writing this chapter and still can’t believe that Naya passed away :(**

**I hope you all are doing okay.**

**Love Nina(Heyaloves95)**


	17. Chapter 17

'' Drive not too fast mi amor.'' Santana mutters as she puts on a helmet, Brittany turns on her heels smiling brightly after checking out the ATV they rented for the day and shakes her head.

'' Never baby.'' She climbs on top of the Polaris 570 and lowers the goggles they had to rent with the ATV, she helps her wife getting settled behind her and turns her head looking at her. '' Where to?''

'' Beach?'' Santana asks smiling, Brittany nods her head and takes her hands wrapping them around her waist.

'' Hold on tight.'' She takes off as soon as she feels her nod her head and chuckles as she hears her squeal loudly as they drive over a rough path, she gives a little more gas as soon as the path gets better and shivers as she feels her wife run her hands over her abs under her tank top.

She stops as they near the beach and turns around looking at her with a small smile. '' Want to drive?'' She chuckles as she sees her eyes widen and stands up, she stands on one side of the foot rests and nods her head to the spot she just occupied. '' Scoot forward baby.''

'' I don’t know baby.'' Santana mutters nervously, Brittany smiles encouragingly and winks.

'' I will be sitting right behind you baby, nothing will happen.''

'' Promised?'' Santana mutters nervously, Brittany nods her head and pats the free spot.

'' I promise and we will go slow.'' She slides behind her wife as soon as she scooted forward and wraps one of her arms around her waist, she kisses her shoulder and takes her free hand placing it on the handle bars. '' You give gas like this.''

She slowly shows her how to give gas and chuckles affectionately as she squeals as soon as they shoot forward. '' Whoa not so fast baby.'' She takes a hold of her hand again and slowly gives gas showing her how to move her hand. '' Just move your hand slowly, if you are feeling more confident you can go faster.''

She smiles proudly as she follows her advice perfectly and slowly takes her hand off of hers making sure to still stay ready if something happens, she reaches into her pocket taking out her phone and quickly takes a picture of them.

Santana slows down and leans back against her wife as soon as she drove onto the beach. '' Whoa this is amazing.'' Brittany nods her head in agreement and lays her chin on her shoulder.

'' This is why I like to drive things like Motorcycles and ATV’s, it’s a whole other feeling then driving a car.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and turns her head kissing her chin after taking off her goggles, Brittany does the same and kisses the tip of her nose. '' Want to set up the go pro?'' She asks nodding her head to the bag they brought with them containing the device they bought the day before.

Santana nods her head and grabs the backpack Brittany hands her, she takes the go pro out and fastens it on the front of the ATV one facing the front and one facing them. Brittany smiles as she sits back down and raises an eyebrow. '' You want to drive baby?'' She laughs as she nods her head and quickly wraps her arms around her waist as she takes off, she kisses her shoulder and smirks. '' I think we will do things like this more back at home baby.''

She stands up as she sees them reaching the end of the beach and plants her feet down on the feet rests, she places her hands over her wife’s and smirks. '' Hold on tight.'' She tenses her muscles turning the steering wheel and leans to the left taking the turn on two wheels, she smiles as she hears her wife laugh loudly and leans to the right bringing the ATV back on all four wheels.

'' Again!'' Santana squeals out with a big smile, Brittany chuckles and shifts her feet she winks into the camera and gives more gas. She leans back using some of her strength to do a wheelie and places her right knee on the seat keeping her wife from sliding back, she smiles lovingly as she cheers and shakes her head. '' Scared shitless for nothing.''

She pulls the brake steering to the left and looks to the side chuckling as she sees the sand fly up at the sudden movement, she smiles as she feels her wife buzz with excitement and glances down. '' You alright?''

'' This is so awesome, how did you learn all of this?''

'' The group I did free running with owned a track with a lot of bikes and ATV’s, they let me borrow them and showed me a few tricks.'' She looks around smiling as she sees the emptiness on the beach and looks down at her wife smirking. '' Want to see something cool?''

Santana nods her head and slowly steps off the bike, she chuckles as she sees the confusion in her wife’s eyes and leans up one her tiptoes pecking her on the lips. '' My legs feel weird, let me stand a bit.''

Brittany nods her head and adjusts the go pro, Santana grabs the backpack and takes out her phone. '' Go ahead and show me what you wanted to do baby.''

Brittany bites her lip and nods her head to a big rock a few feet away. '' You might want to stand there baby.'' Santana nods her head and walks over to the rock, Brittany starts the engine again as soon as she climbed on top of the rock and plants her feet on the footrest making sure that she can’t slip.

She suddenly gives a lot of gas and pulls on the steering wheel letting the ATV spin in circles, she smiles as she hears her wife cheer and slows down as she sees a lot of dust surrounding her.

She does another wheelie leaning forward a bit and drives towards the rock, she smirks as she sees a small puddle in front of it and pulls on the brake making sure to skid into it laughing as she hears her wife squeal. '' Brittany Susan Lopez!''

She looks up and laughs. '' Oops?'' She mutters smiling innocently as she sees the dirt spatters covering her wife’s white tank top and shorts, Santana rolls her eyes and jumps off the rock into the puddle of water.

Brittany as she feels splatters of dirt cover her and wipes her face. '' San!'' She whines pouting, Santana quickly climbs on top of the ATV and covers her mouth.

'' Oh no, you started it so don’t pout!'' She squeals as she grabs her around the waist pulling her inbetween her leg and wraps her arms tightly around her shoulders as she drives off. '' Oh no no no!'' She squeals loudly as she sees her driving towards the water, Brittany chuckles and gives more gas letting go of her wife as she feels her cling to her.

'' Hold on tight my love.'' She drives into the shallow part of the water drenching the both of them and laughs as she feels her wife shiver, she kisses her head as she squeals feeling the cool water hit their sun kissed skin and pulls the break skidding to a stop. Santana pulls back and hits her shoulder groaning.

'' Forgot that I am wearing white Britt-Britt?'' She asks as she pulls on her tank top as it clings to her chest.

Brittany smirks looking down at her and licks her lips while raking her eyes up her body. '' Mh no.''

Santana bites her lip as she sees her eyes darken and shakes her head, she cups her chin and pulls her head up chuckling. '' My eyes are up here baby.'' She gasps in surprise as she feels a warm hand cover her breast and bites her lip locking eyes on dark blue orbs, Brittany smiles cheekily and shrugs.

'' Oh I know, but what wife would I be if I didn’t appreciate my wife participating in a wet shirt contest?''

'' Mh a pretty bad one? Even though you are the reason that I am this wet.'' Santana breaths out biting her lip as she feels her squeeze her breast softly, Brittany smirks and raises her pierced eyebrow in a suggestive manner. Santana rolls her eyes and softly hits her stomach. '' Not that kind of wet.''

Brittany smirks stroking her thumb over her nipple over her shirt and bites her lip as she feels the peak instantly harden. '' You sure about that baby?''

Santana groans as she pulls her hand back and shakes her head. '' Tease.'' She reaches for the hem of her tank top and quickly pulls it off as the wet fabric gets colder, she shoves it into the plastic bag they brought with them and adjusts the straps of her bikini top.

She chuckles as she watches her wife’s eyes drop back to her chest and raises an eyebrow snapping her fingers. '' Eyes up here, Britt-Britt.''

'' Nah I like where they are now.'' Brittany mutters biting her lip, Santana laughs and shakes her head. She turns around so her back is pressed against her wife’s front and smirks as she whines, she turns her head and winks she smiles as she wraps her arms around her wist and leans up kissing the underside of her jaw.

'' Let’s drive around some more.''

'' And you were nervous at the beginning.'' Brittany mutters laughing softly, she starts the engine again and slowly drives off. Santana shrugs her shoulders and chuckles laying her head back against Britt’s shoulder.

'' Like I was the first time I rode your bike back in high school babe, something new is always scary but with you I feel safe.''

'' Because I will never let something happen to you San.'' Brittany mumbles kissing her temple, she wraps her left arm around her waist just driving slowly along the shore and leans down kissing her shoulder. '' Look to your left babe.''

She smiles as she hears her gasp as soon as she turned her head and slowly comes to a stop facing the sea, she wraps both of her arms around her waist as soon as she killed off the engine and slowly strokes her thumbs over her abs.

Santana watches the sunset in front of them and takes off her helmet, she scoots back burying herself in her wife’s body and places the helmet in front of her inbetween her legs. '' Whoa.'' She mutters softly as she sees the sky changing it’s colors.

Brittany hums softly and continues her ministrations on her abs, she turns to look at her wife smiling as she sees the awe written all over her face and kisses her cheek. '' God you are so beautiful.'' She mumbles softly keeping her lips pressed against her cheek.

Santana trails her right hand up her arm and turns her head cupping the back of her neck, she pulls her down and captures her lips with her own. Brittany hums softly and trails her hand up Santana’s abs, she places her fingers over her heart and smiles into the kiss as she feels her heart rate pick up as soon as she slides her piercing over her bottom lip.

She tilts her head deepening the kiss and pulls her wife impossibly closer, she slides her other hand further down south and cups her core over the tight white short she wears gasping as she feels the heat radiating through the fabric.

Santana pulls out of the kiss with a soft moan and looks up at her with wide eyes as she feels her undoing the button of her shorts. '' Babe..'' She mutters softly moaning as she feels her cup her core over her underwear.

'' Mh?'' Brittany hums softly leaning down, she kisses her pulse point smiling as she feels her tilt her head and sucks softly on the skin underneath her lips. Santana tightens her hold on her neck pulling her closer and bites her lip bucking up.

'' Go pro.'' She gasps out as stopping her hand as she tries to push the bikini top she wears up.

'' Oops.'' Brittany mutters blushing, Santana laughs as she feels her face heat up and reaches forward quickly turning the device off.

'' Want to go back?'' She asks as she leans back against her, Brittany nods her head and smiles kissing her temple.

'' Yeah, we need a shower to wash the dirt off.''

'' What dirt?'' Santana asks curiously raising an eyebrow as Brittany fires the engine up again, Brittany smirks and takes off driving through the puddle of mud right in front of them.

'' This dirt.''

Santana squeaks and shakes her head laughing as mud spatters cover her whole body. '' You ass!''

Brittany laughs and wraps an arm around her waist as she drives back to the dirt road leading to the rental place, she taps her wife’s thigh and smiles. '' Take over baby.''

She wraps her arms around her waist as soon as she takes over and kisses her shoulder chuckling as she sees the mud on her abs, she runs her finger over the spatters drawing random shapes and tightens her hold around her waist as she speeds up. '' Want to rent two separate ATV’s next time baby?''

Santana shakes her head and leans back against her. '' Nah I love driving with you baby, besides I love this position. When you drive I feel your strong arms on both of my sides and when I drive I feel them wrapped around my waist, I also love the way you are pressed up against me.''

'' Mh I love that too baby.'' Brittany mutters smiling as they are nearing the rental place, she slides off of the ATV as soon as Santana pulls the break and grabs their bag. Santana walks back to her after dropping the keys into the mailbox and turns to her wife. '' You sure that we don’t have to wash it baby?''

Brittany shakes her head putting the go pro in her bag and smiles. '' Nah he told me that he usually washes all vehicles the day after returning baby.''

Santana intertwines their hands after making sure they have all of their belongings and looks down at her body. '' Well thank god our villa is down the street, I don’t think the car rental place would have liked their seats full of mud.''

Brittany laughs and nods her head in agreement. '' Yeah I would hate it too.'' They lock eyes as both of their phones beep loudly and chuckle. '' Well looks like our parents are checking up on us again.''

Santana takes out her phone and raises an eyebrow slowly shaking her head. '' Um no, Demi tagged our shared Insta profile in something.''

Brittany looks over her shoulder as she hears Love story from Taylor swift playing and raises an eyebrow tilting her head as she sees Demi dancing with Max. '' She looks happy.'' She mumbles as she sees the bright smile on Demi’s face, Santana nods her head and chuckles.

'' And she started a hype.''

'' What did she write?'' Brittany asks laughing as she sees Demi goof around with him, Santana scrolls down and leans back against her reading the text out loud.''

'' First of all thank you Ariana for the challenge we are gladly joining in, we want to challenge Brittana because I know that they don’t like things like this but they are always up for a challenge ( Insert smirk here). I know you girls are enjoying your honeymoon but I heard the song and immediately had to think of you, think you can join us with this challenge? Max and I would love it!''

Brittany chuckles shaking her head and takes out her own phone, she immediately opens her whatsapp and scrolls down to Demi’s chat.

_I hate you, you just couldn’t leave us out of that challenge huh?_

Santana laughs having read her wife’s message and turns to look at her. '' You up for it?''

'' Mh yeah, but not here.'' Brittany mutters as she sees a group of teens joking around at the beach, Santana nods her head in agreement and intertwines their hands.

'' Let’s go back first, want to freshen up or do it immediately?''

'' Let’s do it immediately, she knew we saw it and will bother us the whole time.''

Santana laughs and nods her head in agreement. '' Oh yeah just like the baking challenge she put up for me, damn she annoyed me for weeks until I gave in.''

'' And you were amazing, Dem’s fans loved the red velvet cupcake recipe you shared baby.'' Brittany says smiling proudly, she pulls out the key to their villa and unlocks the door. '' Backyard?'' She asks after locking the door and takes out her phone as it beeps again.

_Oh shut up and just do it B, it was Max his idea to challenge you and I had to tell you that he is looking forward to meet the two of you soon. I miss youuu!_

She reads out loud following her wife into the backyard, Santana laughs and turns around wrapping her arms around her waist. She leans up onto her tiptoes and pecks her on the lips. '' Looks like you left him impressed after your phone call with him and Demi a few days ago babe.''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs her shoulders. '' I just told him to not break her heart, but he sounded really sincere when he told me that he will never do that.''

'' You are an amazing friend baby and I am glad you share your big ass heart with me, you amaze me everyday with everything you do and I fall in love with you more and more everyday.''

'' Same goes for me baby, you always say that you are bad tempered and mean but you aren’t. You have a huge heart and all of our friends always tell you how much you mean to them, sure you can be quite mean sometimes but that is always to someone you don’t know and someone that hurt you. You were never mean to me and I don’t count the typical Lopez glare to being mean, that is just you.'' She laughs as she rolls her eyes and kisses her forehead. '' Want to look at the challenge again?''

Santana nods her head and takes out her phone, they both look at the video again and Brittany sighs rubbing the back of her neck. '' Where the hell do we find something that will roll away from us?''

Santana holds up her finger and quickly jogs into the house, Brittany chuckles and takes out her phone quickly downloading the app for the challenge. She searches for the song and sets everything up, she turns her head as her wife jogs back out and laughs as she holds up the toy car that belongs to the play chest in the house. '' Genius!''

She takes the car from her and puts her phone in it, she crouches down placing the car in front of them and turns her head looking up at her wife with a smirk. '' Want to dance in your bikini top babe?''

'' Yeah, you too?''

Brittany nods her head and takes off her shirt, she throws it towards her as she sees her eyes wander down and chuckles. '' Eyes up here, you horn dog.''

'' Right, like you did that at the beach baby.'' Santana says laughing throwing the shirt on the table, Brittany smiles innocently and shrugs.

'' Can’t help it that your beauty distracts me.'' She chuckles as a light blush covers Santana’s cheeks and winks. '' Ready?''

Santana nods her head and steps to the side out of the camera angle, Brittany stands up and steps beside her phone quickly pushing play. She nods her head as the song starts up and they both moonwalk stopping in front of the phone, they both sing the lyrics softly and looks at each other with loving smiles.

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

Brittany smiles as they both kneel down and shows her engagement ring winking into the camera, she leans forward and softly pushes against the car.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said, "Marry me, Juliet _

They both slowly stand back up, Santana laughs as Brittany pulls her in her arms and wraps an arm around the back of her neck turning her head to look at her.

Brittany pecks her on the lips as the beat speeds up and they both sway their hips to it looking into the camera with a smirk, Santana shakes her head as her wife does a sexy body roll at the end and softly pushes her away. '' Dork.''

_You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know _

'' Only your dork baby.'' Brittany says laughing, she walks over to her phone and stops recording. She walks to the table pulling Santana with her and sits down in one of the chairs pulling her in her lap, she pushes play and watches the clip smiling as she sees her wife smiling brightly with the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she thrusts her hips from side to side. '' You look adorable.''

'' Damn that wink can cause riots babe.'' Santana mutters biting her lip as she sees how sexy she looks, she takes the phone from her and pushes play again after allowing to add the original tone too. She smiles as she hears her wife saying that she is only her dork and cuddles into her kissing her cheek. '' Want to upload it?''

'' Mh, who are we challenging?''

'' Our sisters and Dallas? We both gained a lot of followers and I don’t want to tag Puck and Marls now that they have Liv.''

Brittany nods her head and takes her phone quickly typing out a message, she uploads it after tagging their sisters and Dallas and places her phone down. '' Want to shower before movie night baby?''

_Thank you Demi Lovato and Max Ehrich for the challenging us, hate you for that! So here is our version, we challenge HeathWonder, NayNay and DallasLovato. Love ya._

Santana nods her head and slides off of her lap, she pulls her up with her and walks into the house laying both of their phones on the kitchen counter, they both jog up the stairs and walk into the bathroom.

Brittany wraps her arms around her from behind and kisses her shoulder smiling as she turns the water on. '' Love you.''

'' I love you too baby.'' Santana mutters turning in her arms.

After they both took a quick shower and put on some comfy clothes, Brittany walks into the kitchen and grabs some snacks and drinks for them. She walks back into the living room after grabbing both of their phones and holds the wine glass filled with white wine out for Santana dropping down next to her as soon as she took it, she places the chocolate chips cookies on the table in front of them and leans back pulling her in her arms. '' What are we watching?''

'' The Lion King?'' Santana asks as she scrolls through the options, she selects it as she feels her nod her head and cuddles into her after taking a sip of her wine sighing contently. '' Today was amazing mi amor, thank you for planning this.''

'' I am glad you enjoyed it baby, I am sure we will do it again sometime soon.''

'' I can’t believe that we are flying back tomorrow evening, it felt like we just got here.'' Santana mumbles smiling sadly, Brittany nods her head in agreement and kisses her head.

'' Yeah time really flew by, but we will come back here soon and we will definitely have a family vacation here when we have kids.''

'' Kids?'' Santana asks looking up at her with an eyebrow raised, Brittany bites her lip and nods her head cupping her cheek smiling lovingly.

'' Yes kids, I would love to have two mini Santana’s running around with us. I know that we just got married and we have a lot of time, but I just can’t help but think that our family will only be complete with two little San’s running around.''

Santana smiles and leans up kissing her softly. '' I want that too baby.'' She mumbles as she pulls out of the kiss, she bites her lip and sighs dreamily. '' I hope they will have your blue eyes.'' She bites her lip and looks down at her hands. '' Is it crazy when I say that I don’t want to wait too long before trying?''

Brittany shakes her head and cups her chin, she pulls her head up and locks eyes on brown orbs filled with love. '' I don’t want to wait long either baby, sure I want to enjoy being married to you for a bit but I also can’t wait to experience the wonder of being pregnant with you.''

'' You want to carry?'' Santana asks raising an eyebrow knowing that she was against it in high school, Brittany slowly nods her head and shrugs her shoulders as she sees the shock in her eyes.

'' I know I said that I never wanted to carry a child in high school, but being with you changed my mind and I would love to carry one of our children. We can talk more about it soon baby but when I carry our child you can still focus on work, I can keep working with Demi and I am sure that she will make sure I don’t over do it.''

'' I think we need to sit down and talk more when we get home baby.'' Santana mumbles as she sees the passion and love in the bright blue orbs she loves so much, she kisses her softly as soon as she nods her head in agreement and cups the back of her neck.

She leans their foreheads together after breaking the kiss and smiles lovingly. '' I love you Britt-Britt.''

'' I love you too, my love.''

**Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I just had to add the new TikTok hype because I watched both clips Heather uploaded.**

**If you have any suggestions or wishes what you want to read in this story, please let me know :)**


	18. Chapter 18

'' Brittana!'' Demi squeals out as she watches her two friends jump out of the car, she jumps off of the steps and tackles Brittany in a hug.

Brittany grunts laughing and wraps her arms around her shoulders. '' Sup Dem’s.''

'' Hey no love for me?'' Santana calls out pouting, Max laughs walking over to her and holds out his hand.

'' Hey Santana, nice to meet you.''

Brittany nudges Demi and nods her head over to her the other pair, Santana glances down at his hand raising an eyebrow and kindly slaps it away pulling him in a hug. '' We Lopez woman don’t shake hands, we hug.''

'' Well Snixx just accepted him.'' Brittany snickers as he sees his shocked face, Demi laughs and turns her head to look at her.

'' What about tiger?''

'' He passed the test.''

'' What test?''

'' The are you good enough for my friend test.''

'' The what, how?''

Brittany laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulders, she kisses her cheek and smiles. '' I can see how happy you are Dem’s and you need someone so down to earth like him in your life, I told him on the phone last time that if he ever breaks your heart that we will hunt him down and his only reaction was.''

'' That I will hold still if it ever happens because I don’t want to hurt you babe.'' Max says walking over to them with Santana, Brittany chuckles as she sees Demi’s eyebrows raise in shock and holds out her fist.

'' Hey Max.''

'' I thought Lopez woman hug?'' Max questions smirking as he fist bumps her, Brittany laughs and pulls him in a hug.

'' You happy now.''

'' Very.'' Max mutters smirking as he pulls out of the hug, he rolls his eyes as he sees the paps taking pictures of them and sighs. '' Want to take this inside?''

Brittany nods her head having seen the flashes and wraps an arm around her wife’s shoulders, she follows Max inside smiling as she sees Demi beaming as he intertwines their hands and closes the door behind them. '' God I never saw you so soft Lovato.''

'' Shut up Pierce!'' Demi warns blushes.

'' It’s Lopez now Lovato.'' Santana and Brittany say in unison smirking, Santana laughs and leans up onto her tiptoes kissing her wife’s cheek.

Demi rolls her eyes and turns to her boyfriend pointing at both girls. '' You see what I have to put up with?''

Max laughs and shrugs. '' You love them babe, stop whining.'' He turns to the girls and smiles. '' You girls want to drink something?''

'' A coke please.'' Santana answers for the both of them, Max nods his head and walks into the kitchen. Brittany walks to Demi and wraps an arm around her waist.

'' You happy?''

Demi nods her head following Max his movements in the kitchen and smiles lovingly. '' Very B.''

'' Yeah we can see that D.'' Santana says walking over to her, she kisses her cheek and nods her head to the backyard. '' Talk and sunbathe?''

'' Hell yeah!'' Demi exclaims smiling brightly, she turns to them and raises an eyebrow. '' You brought bikini’s or want to borrow some?''

'' We wear them under our clothes D.'' Brittany says chuckling, Demi nods her head and smiles.

'' Alright let’s go!'' She says walking through the kitchen taking off her shirt, Brittany and Santana both follows her lead taking off their shirts and Brittany laughs as she sees Max his eyes widen before quickly turning around.

She reaches out steadying him as she almost slips and snickers. '' Easy there, we are wearing our swim clothes under it.''

Demi chuckles and takes the drinks out of his hand. '' Oops had to tell you that we often do that babe.''

'' Yeah that would have been a fair warning babe.'' He mumbles blushing, Demi laughs and kisses him softly.

'' Sorry.''

'' Hey Max, wanna take a dive with me?'' Brittany asks as she kicks off her shoes, Max nods his head after pecking his girlfriend on her lips and takes off his shirt.

'' Hell yeah!'' He smirks as he sees her jogging to the dive board and sprints to her, they simultaniously jump on top of it and do a back flip into the water.

Santana takes the drinks from Demi shaking her head as she sees both jumping in the pool and turns to her raising an eyebrow. '' Looks like B found herself another friend.''

Demi laughs and nods her head, she turns to the two in the pool as they come up to the surface and smirks. '' Show offs!''

'' You know it.'' Brittany says smirking, she swims to the edge after exchanging a glance with Max and they both send waves of water towards the girls sitting near the edge.

'' Brittany Susan Lopez!'' Santana squeals jumping at the cold, Demi snickers while glaring at her boyfriend and shakes her head.

'' Oooh she full named you, you are in trouble!'' She sing songs laughing, she turns to her boyfriend and flips him the bird. '' And you are about to get cut off.''

'' Yeah you too Britt-Britt.'' Santana mumbles wiping her stomach dry with a towel.

'' What?!'' Brittany and Max whine, Demi snickers and lays back lowering her sunglasses smiling as Santana follows her lead the both of them ignoring their partners whining. She turns to Santana and smiles. '' How was your honeymoon?''

'' Amazing!'' Santana breaths out with a bright smile, she glances at her wife biting her lip as she sees her climbing out of the pool and sighs dreamily. '' We explored almost everything Cabo had to offer and rented an ATV yesterday to end our honeymoon doing something new.''

'' You got pictures?'' Demi asks sitting up as she sees the happy smile, she shivers as her boyfriend slides into her seat behind her and slaps his hands away. '' Nu-uh go swim.''

Santana nods her head groaning softly as her wife drops in her lap and grabs her phone off the table, she opens the album she made with their honeymoon pictures and hands it Demi.

She tilts her head as her wife kisses her neck lovingly and sighs contently. '' God you can be glad that you are cute Britt-Britt.'' She mutters wrapping her arms around her waist, Brittany chuckles and wraps her arms around her shoulders kissing her softly.

'' Oh I am baby.''

She smirks as she sees Demi cuddled into Max looking at the pictures and leans back burying her face in her wife’s neck kissing the sun kissed skin softly, she intertwines their hands on her stomach and plays with her wedding band.

'' God it looks amazing girls! And the both of you look so happy on all pictures.'' Demi gushes scrolling through the pictures

'' And quite dirty.'' Max adds laughing as he sees the pictures of them sitting on the ATV, Santana laughs and pokes Brittany’s side.

'' B thought it was fun to drive through water and mud yesterday.''

'' That is why you girls where so muddy during the challenge.'' Demi exclaims laughing, Brittany nods her head and smirks.

'' Yeah we didn’t want to freshen up before hand because we knew you would bother us until we posted the video.''

'' You know it.'' Demi mumbles laughing, she turns to them and shrugs. '' You girls beat our views within the eight hours, everyone is fan girling over your wink and body roll B.''

Max nods his head in agreement and chuckles. '' Oh yeah and everyone is loving the glances you are giving each other during the dance.''

'' They are also asking when I will bring out a new song.'' Demi adds smirking, Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

'' I got one.'' She leans over her wife grabbing her phone out of her purse and unlocks it, she scrolls down the lyrics she wrote during the flight and holds her phone out for Demi. '' It entered my mind the second I saw you interact with Max, it will definitely fit the current situation on twitter where everyone is guessing when you will get back together with asshole.''

'' Babe.'' Santana mutters warningly, Demi shakes her head taking the phone from Brittany and chuckles.

'' He is an asshole San and the answer to their guesses will be never, I am happy now and I hope that they will accept it.'' She looks down at the phone and reads over the lyrics turning the phone so Max can read with her, Brittany turns her head kissing the underside of San’s jaw and smiles as she traces her fingers over the tattoo on her chest.

'' Whoa this song is awesome, but kinda rocky right?'' Demi asks after singing the song in her head, Brittany turns to her covering Santana’s hand with her own and nods her head.

'' Yeah but if you want to make a video for it, I would like to join you jamming.''

'' For real?'' Demi and Santana both ask in shock, Brittany jumps at the loudness of their voices and holds her hand above her heart.

'' Well not if you give me a heart attack beforehand!'' She rolls her eyes as they burst out laughing and flips Max off as he snickers. '' But yes for real, I already have the instrumental part in my head so we only need a day in your studio to get everything done Dem’s.''

'' Now I know what you meant that songs finish quickly when she is around babe.'' Max says shocked, he turns to Brittany and smiles. '' I can really see that songwriting and working for Demi is a dream come true for you, you talk with so much passion about everything it’s really nice to see.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly. '' Well I didn’t know before but it really is my dream job and working for a celebrity who I have the honor of calling my friend is awesome, hell she even kicks my ass during training sessions sometimes.''

'' That was one time and I apologized!'' Demi whines blushing, Brittany laughs as she feels her wife laugh silently and shrugs.

'' I think San liked to see that someone can kick my ass if needed, you have quite some strength shorty.''

'' Shut up B.''

'' What happened?'' Max asks amused as he sees the Brittany and Santana in stitches, Demi blushes and turns around hiding her face in his neck mumbling.

'' Nothing.''

Santana laughs and sits up kissing her wife’s head as she groans. '' Oh it was not nothing Dem’s!'' She clears her throat still chuckling and turns to Max. '' It was during a hardcore record session where both wanted to record four songs during the day and I tagged a long because B and I didn’t see each other much during that week and I enjoy listening to Demi sing, well the first few breaks they were joking around and talking about kicking each others asses because nothing really ran well.''

Brittany chuckles and sits up too. '' It was a day where everything that could go wrong did go wrong and we were a bit on edge but still friendly.''

Santana shushes her and chuckles. '' Well they had to take a longer break because Demi became a laughing flash because of a joke B told so they decided to train to tire themselves out and blow off some steam, somehow they both agreed to spar against each other and well.'' She cuts herself off chuckling and reaches over patting Dem’s leg as she groans keeping her face hidden in embarrassment. '' Dem’s here let the lion out and went all Mohamed Ali on B’s ass, the hits where soft but with such speed that she left her stunned.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and chuckles. '' If her hits were full forced I had to cover quite some bruises before our wedding, she only stopped the second she heard Santana laugh and started blushing the second she saw my face.''

Max laughs and tightens his hold around his girlfriend, he kisses her head and smirks. '' Remind me to never spar with you baby, my ego might be damaged when you kick my ass.''

'' Nah it will only have a small ditch Max, your ego is big enough just like B’s.'' Santana mentions offhandedly

'' Hey!'' Santana turns to Brittany and raises an eyebrow.

'' You want to deny something babe?''

Brittany rolls her eyes as she sees the teasing spark in her wife’s eyes and drops her head shaking it. '' Nah.''

'' Whipped.'' Demi coughs covering her mouth with her fist, Brittany turns her head glaring at her and shakes her head as she sees the smirk playing on her lips.

She jumps up and glances at the pool, Demi quickly jumps up knowing what she wants to do and sprints away. '' Oh hell no B!''

Brittany laughs and sprints after her, she smirks as she tries to run into the house and speeds up sliding in front of the entrance to the kitchen. She quickly picks her up bridal style and jogs to the pool tightening her hold around her as she struggles in her arms, Demi hits her shoulders as she tries to get free and squeaks.

'' No, no, no B!''

Brittany chuckles and jumps in the pool, she let’s go off Demi quickly swimming to the edge and pulls herself up laughing as Demi comes up sputtering.

'' Nu-uh mi amor, you can stay in!'' Santana mutters coming up behind her, she quickly pushes her wife back in and squeaks as Max pushes her in.

Max laughs and cannonballs into the pool, he comes up swimming over to his girlfriend and wraps his arms around her waist kissing her head. '' Dallas told me that the three of you together will get me to work on my abs and she is right, I already feel my muscles from laughing so much.''

'' They are the best.'' Demi mutters as she leans back against him smiling as she sees the two girls play fighting not knowing that they keep an ear open listening to her talk, she turns to look at him and kisses the underside of his jaw. '' They really helped me through my relapse six years ago and the almost a year ago, hell they both pulled through a few nights where I slept over to make sure that I feel loved and to make sure I don’t have the feeling to start drinking again. During their wedding they even forbade alcohol to make me feel alright and only had alcohol free sparkling champagne to toast with, they are so thoughtful of everything and I really don’t know how to pay it all back.''

'' You don’t have to D, that is what friends are for.'' Santana says as she swims over to them, Brittany nods her head joining them and smiles.

'' Seriously D you help us without knowing, you offered me a job and made sure to make it full time the second I quit painting. You helped San build up her bakery’s and promote her every chance you get, you lend us your private jet so we didn’t have to fly with other people in a plane.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles '' Yeah you do so much for us D and we did and still do that for you, you are our friend and we love you.''

'' And now you found a good man that will support you the way it’s supposed to be, we can see that you are in good hands and the smile on your face is one we never saw before now you are really happy.'' Brittany adds smiling

Demi sniffles and walks over to them, she pulls them in a hug and smiles tearfully. '' Thank you girls and yes I really am happy, I thank god everyday that I met you during one of my concerts.''

'' We do too D.'' Santana mutters kissing her cheek, Brittany glances at Max and waves him over smiling as he joins the hug. She kisses Demi’s cheek and squeezes his hand.

'' Yeah we really do you just fit in our group of friends D and I am sure Max will fit right in our small group here in LA too.''

Demi chuckles and nods her head. '' Oh yeah I am sure bout that, he is just as crazy as you and Puck and he likes to game.''

'' You do?'' Brittany asks smiling, she chuckles as her wife groans and softly pushes her. '' Shut it babe.''

Max laughs and nods his head, Brittany tilts her head and smirks. '' What do you game and what console?''

'' Ps4, call of duty and Fifa.''

'' Awesome.'' Brittany breaths out, she fist bumps him and smirks. '' You have my number so send me your game tag, we can have a gaming night soon.''

Santana clears her throat and chuckles. '' Work first, gaming later baby.''

'' I still have a week off baby.'' Brittany mumbles smirking, she wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her head as she sees her looking at her frowning in confusion. '' D gave me another week so I can support you during the opening of your next bakery, you really think that I want to miss it?''

'' Max and I will come too San.'' Demi says smiling, she shrugs her shoulders as her eyes widen and winks. '' We don’t want to miss it either, you will reach the top soon!''

'' God it still feels like a dream.'' Santana mumbles rubbing the back of her neck, Brittany chuckles and pinches her softly winking as she turns to her with a glare after yelping.

'' Not a dream baby, Snixx Bakeries will be the number one soon.''

'' Wait, Snixx Bakeries is yours?'' Max asks shocked, Demi turns to him and laughs.

'' You didn’t know?''

'' No! But those cupcakes are awesome! They will be the reason I get fat.''

Brittany laughs and pats her stomach. '' Same! Well that or another reason but they will definitely become a craving.''

'' Are you pregnant?!'' Demi squeaks out shocked, Santana laughs as her wife jumps at the loudness and quickly shakes her head.

'' No! Well not yet, it’s something we are talking and thinking about though.''

'' The two of you will be the best parents ever! God you girls will give your child so much love and will learn her everything he or she has to learn, if you ever try out and need help with anything just give me a call girls!'' Demi blurts out rambling, Brittany chuckles and reaches out squeezing her shoulder.

'' Whoa calm down D, we are still talking about it and want to enjoy being married a bit.''

'' How long are you girls together?'' Max asks curiously wrapping his arms around Demi’s waist to calm her down, Santana turns to him and smiles.

'' Dating for 7 years, together for six and a half and married for almost a month now.''

'' High school sweethearts?'' Max asks smiling, Brittany nods her head and smiles happily.

'' Yeah met during our junior year and stayed together during everything.''

'' No break at all?'' Max asks shocked, Santana chuckles and shakes her head.

'' No we have quite a big group of friends and some of their relationships suffered under the pressure of the change, but B made sure that our small group here in LA didn’t have the change to break under pressure.''

'' How did you do that?'' Max asks turning to Brittany.

Demi chuckles and turns her head to look at him. '' She graduated after two years and started a study group so the six of them would learn together, she told me and her other boss that she would be there during the day but the evenings where for them. She saw them suffer and wanted to make sure that they wouldn’t break up, now two of them have a kid and are happy together, their sisters are married and they just got married.''

'' It’s time that Puck goes down on one knee.'' Brittany mumbles rolling her eyes, Santana turns to her and raises an eyebrow.

'' I am sure the two of you are planning something, I don’t think they are dropping Liv off tonight for the night without a reason I know how protective Marls is.''

Brittany smiles innocently and shrugs. '' Maybe, but stay quiet about it.''

'' He is popping the question?!'' Santana asks smiling brightly, Brittany laughs and nods her head.

'' Yeah he wanted to before but wanted to wait till we came back from our honeymoon, we planned it before and during our wedding.''

'' So that is what all the whispering was about during your dance together!'' Demi exclaims smiling, Brittany laughs and nods her head.

'' Yeah, he is a nervous wrack so I had to slap some sense into him during our jog this morning.''

'' Like you weren’t a wrack when you proposed Brittany.'' Max says smirking, Brittany looks at him and chuckles.

'' Well I wasn’t, San proposed.''

'' Oh oops.'' Max mutters blushing, Santana laughs and shrugs.

'' You are not the first one that assumed that she proposed, but I beat her to it.''

'' Can we get out of the water? It gets cold.'' Demi mutters shivering, Brittany nods her head as she feels her wife shiver and softly pushes her towards the edge.

After they climbed out of the pool and dried themselves off, Brittany slips her shirt back on and looks at the time. '' Babe? We need to go, Puck will bring Liv before picking up Marls from the girls place.''

Santana nods her head and stands up smiling as Demi and Max joins them, she hugs Demi and kisses her cheek. '' This afternoon was awesome D, double date soon?''

Brittany chuckles as soon as she hears the question and hugs Max. '' It was nice to meet you personally too Max, thank you for being their for our friend.''

'' I love her Brittany.'' Max mutters so only she can hear him, he glances at Demi smiling as he sees her joking around and turns back to the blonde. '' She brightens my life and I am happy to hear that she is just as happy with me, it was nice to meet you too.''

'' Tell her, I am sure that she will tell you that she loves you too. That girl is head over heels in love with you.''

Max nods his head and pulls out of the hug. '' Maybe during our date tomorrow, talk to you soon?''

'' Oh yeah and don’t forget to send your gamer tag.'' Brittany mutters with a wink, she walks over to Demi smiling as her wife walks past her squeezing her hand and pulls her in a hug.

'' It was nice to see you again D, keep him he is good for you.''

Demi wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. '' I will, thank you for coming B your acceptance towards him means more to me than you think.''

'' Really?'' Brittany asks surprised, Demi nods her head and pulls back smiling slightly.

'' You became my best friend B, you are the only one who can see how I am doing with only one glance. I might be your boss on paper but I will never act on that title because you became one of the most important people in my life just like San, the two of you became my family and I am so glad that the two of you like him.''

'' We feel the same way about you Dem’s.'' Brittany says smiling as she pulls out of the hug, she kisses her cheek and softly pushes her towards Max. '' We really need to get going Puck will be there in fifteen, see you in a few days?''

Demi nods her head and intertwines her hands with her boyfriends, she follows them through the house and leans against the door opening as they walk to the car.

Brittany drives off after waving at the couple by the door once more and turns to her wife after driving through the gate. '' What did you think of Max?''

'' He is just as crazy as we are and he makes Dem’s really happy, I like him. What about you?'' Santana asks as she intertwines their hands on the gear stick, Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' Yeah he makes her really happy and just kind of fits in, he immediately started joking around with us I liked that.''

Santana chuckles and nods her head in agreement. '' Yeah I saw that, you took a quick liking to him normally you need a bit to warm up.''

'' Yeah he made it easy and included the both of us in many things today.'' She parks her car in front of their apartment and chuckles as she sees Puck jump out of the car. '' Just in time.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and slides out of the car. '' Where is my goddaughter?!'' She walks over to Puck as soon as she sees him take Liv out of the car and takes her from him, Puck laughs and gives her a one armed hug.

'' Nice to see you too San.''

'' We saw us yesterday Puck.'' Santana mutters pulling out of the hug, Brittany laughs as she sees her wife playing with Liv and walks over to Puck hugging him.

'' Stop wringing your hands she will say yes.'' She mumbles kissing his cheek, she takes the diaper bag from him and smiles. '' We will take her from here Puck, go get dressed and enjoy your date.''

Puck nods his head and walks over to Santana, he leans down and kisses his daughters head. '' Have fun with your aunties baby girl.'' He kisses Santana’s cheek thanking her again and walks back to his car, Brittany walks over to Santana as he starts his car and takes Liv from her as she reaches for her.

She holds her up above her head smiling as she giggles and lowers her back down kissing her little head. '' Hey princess.'' She follows her wife into their apartment building after she took the diaper bag from her and smiles as Liv cuddles into her, she steps into the elevator leaning against the back wall and pulls her wife towards them.

Santana smiles looking at them and leans up onto her tiptoes kissing her cheek. '' God I love to see you with her.'' Brittany smiles walking off the elevator as the doors open at their floor and leans beside their door against the wall, she looks down at Liv chuckling as she sees her slumbering and looks back up at Santana.

'' She is out cold just like Puck said she would this morning and I love to see you with her too baby.''

She walks into their apartment and kicks off her shoes, she smiles as her wife immediately helps her undressing Liv and adjusts her hold on her as soon as she is freed of her jacket and shoes.

She walks into the living room and moves the love seat with her feet, she places it against their couch and places her down tucking the teddy Santana holds out for her into her arms as she reaches for something, after tucking her in making sure the love seat is placed correctly she turns around and wraps her arms around Santana’s waist as she sees her looking down at Liv with a small loving smile.

'' Penny for your thoughts baby?''

'' Just fantasizing baby.'' Santana mutters shrugging, Brittany pulls her closer and kisses her head also turning to look at Liv.

'' Thinking about our little one laying there soon?''

Santana nods her head and smiles slightly. '' Yeah.'' She breaths out. '' It feels like it’s too soon but it also doesn’t feel too soon, it sounds weird I know.''

Brittany shakes her head and smiles as she watches Liv suck on her thumb. '' It doesn’t sound weird baby, I know what you mean. It might feel too soon because we just got married, but we are together for almost eight years now it might come over as too soon for some people but we know what we can handle and what we can’t handle.''

'' I wanted to have kids with you even before I thought about proposing Britt-Britt, every time I see you interact with a kid my heart almost explodes from all the love I feel for you.'' She glances at Liv and turns back looking into bright blue orbs filled with love. '' You will be an amazing mother and I am glad that I will have you by my side when we raise our children, I am ready to take this next step with you whenever you are ready Britt-Britt.''

Brittany kisses her softly and smiles. '' I started to think about having a family of our own when we both finished college and started our careers baby, and now seeing you interact with Liv shows me how amazing you will be as the mami of our kids.'' She pulls her closer and sighs softly kissing her forehead. '' How about we watch how it goes with Liv tonight because it is the first time we have a little one on our hands and inform us what we have to do. I am also ready to take this step with you babe.''

Santana smiles and pulls out of the hug, she walks over to the couch pulling her wife with her and sits down pulling Britt down next to her. She reaches over taking Liv as she whines and places her on her chest, she turns to her wife after the little girl quickly calmed down and smiles slightly. '' I can’t wait to cuddle with our own child sitting like this.'' She mumbles as she feels Brittany’s arms wrap around her waist her hands cradling Liv against San’s chest, she turns her head and kisses her chin.

Brittany smiles and kisses the tip of her nose, she runs her hand down Liv’s back and sighs contently. '' I can’t wait either baby, I love you.''

'' Mh I love you too Britt-Britt proudly so.''


	19. Chapter 19

Santana groans waking up in the middle of the night after a full day of running her new bakery and sighs rubbing her eyes, she looks around wondering what woke her up and frowns as she sees the empty spot that was occupied by her wife a few hours ago.

She slides out of bed slipping on her robe and walks out of their room frowning as she is met with complete darkness around their apartment, she walks into the living room as she hears movement and frowns as she sees her wife spread out on the couch. '' Baby?'' She asks softly, she walks over to her as she hears her groan softly and walks around the couch sitting down on the edge. '' What’s wrong, Britt-Britt?''

'' Headache.'' Brittany grunts out keeping her eyes covered with a pained grimace.

'' Why didn’t you wake me?'' Santana asks softly, she slowly pulls her arm off of her eyes and replaces it with her own cool hand.

'' You have to work in a few hours baby, you need your sleep.'' Brittany mutters relaxing as she feel the coolness of her hand sooth the pain a bit. '' I only left the room because the moonlight made it worse.''

'' That bad?'' Santana asks frowning knowing she never had the problem with a bit of light before, she sighs as she feels her nod her head and leans down kissing her head. '' Be right back baby.''

She jumps up as she feels her nod her head again and jogs back into their bedroom, she quickly grabs the black blanket they stored in the closet for Britt’s art room and hangs it up in front of their window making sure no light enters it. She walks into the bathroom and grabs some painkillers and a cup of water, after placing everything on Britt’s bedside table she leans over grabbing her phone and opens her contact list quickly texting one of her employee knowing she is already awake and getting ready to start the day.

_Hey Liz, could you take over the new shop for me and maybe ask your sister to take over the other? Britt is having a headache again and it looks bad._

She walks out of the room sliding her phone into the pocket of her robe and walks over to the couch, she leans down running her hand through her wife’s hair and sighs sadly as she sees the pain written on her face. '' Come back to bed baby.''

She helps her standing up and quickly walks into the kitchen grabbing a cool pad, she follows her wife into the bedroom helping her lay down and places the pad on her forehead. She runs her finger down her cheek sighing sadly as she hears her groan and reaches out grabbing the two painkillers off of her bedside table.

She pulls her wife up pecking her on the lips as she groans and holds them up to her lips as she sees that her eyes are still screwed shut, after making her drink something after swallowing the pills she pushes her back down and slides into bed next to her. '' Try to sleep some more baby.''

She wraps her arms around her shoulders as she turns to her burying her face in her neck and shivers at the cold of the pad still on her forehead, she runs her fingers through her hair feeling her slowly relax and kisses her head.

After an hour of running her hands through her hair she feels her phone buzz and bites her lip, she slowly pulls back a little and takes her phone out of the pocket of her robe. She holds it behind Britt’s head making sure to dim the screen and reads the message from her employee.

_Hey boss no problem I just arrived at the new shop and Brenda will run the other one, just take care of your wife and we will let you know how the day went. Send B our love and tell her to relax even though she can’t._

She chuckles softly shaking her head at how well they know her wife and quickly sends a message back.

_Thank you so much I owe the two of you._

She exits the chat and quickly opens the group chat she has with their sisters, Puck and Marley.

_Hey I need to cancel for today, B has a killer headache and it is bad. Even the moonlight bothers her, if she still has it in a few hours I will take her to the doctors I never saw her in so much pain before._

She places her phone down after sending their parents that the headaches came back and wraps her arms back around Brittany, she looks at the time sighing softly as she sees that it’s eight in the morning and reaches out grabbing Britt’s phone.

She quickly turns off her alarm ten minutes before it starts to ring and opens Demi’s work chat, she quickly writes her a message and presses her lips against Britt’s forehead frowning as she feels how warm she is.

_Hey D, I know you and Britt wanted to work on songs today but I have to cancel it for her. She has a killer headache and she is burning up._

_Love San_

She smiles slightly as Demi immediately reads it and keeps the screen open, she runs her hand through her wife’s hair as she groans softly and kisses her forehead again. '' It’s okay baby, go back to sleep.''

She looks back at the phone in her hands as she hears her sigh contently and smiles as she reads Demi’s message.

_Hey San no problem, you girls need anything? Max and I can go grocery shopping and bring you whatever you need, if she wakes up and tells you she has to work tell her that I gave her the day off so she won’t complain about letting me alone._

She quickly types out her answer and quickly places the phone down as she feels tears in her neck.

_Maybe some breakfast and Gatorade, I am afraid that she will come down with something more than just a headache. Thanks D, we owe you._

'' What’s wrong baby?'' She asks softly running her hand over her back under her shirt, Brittany buries her face in her neck after pulling the pad off and sniffles.

'' It hurts so fucking bad.''

'' Want me to call our doctor?'' She asks softly frowning in concern as she hears the pain in her voice, Brittany bites her lip about to shake her head and groans as a sudden stab of pain shoots through her forehead.

'' Um yeah.''

Santana nods her head and grabs her phone, she kisses her head softly and slowly slips out of bed. She walks into the bathroom quickly calling their doctor and leans against the wall beside the door, after explaining what’s wrong and thanking the woman on the phone that the doctor will come by as quickly as he can and ends the call.

She walks back into their bedroom and sighs sadly as she sees her wife laying face down on the bed with a pillow covering her head, she quickly grabs a pair of sweatpants for the both of them and walks over to the bed. '' Oh baby.''

She sits down on the edge after slipping on her sweatpants and places the other one beside her wife. '' Turn around babe.''

She smiles sadly as she turns around her eyes screwed shut and helps her take off her shorts, after helping her get dressed she leans down kissing her forehead and sighs. '' The doctor will be over soon baby.''

Brittany nods her head and blindly reaches out taking her hand, she squeezes it softly and smiles slightly. '' Thank you baby.''

Santana shakes her head and leans down kissing her softly. '' No need to thank me babe.'' She stands up as the doorbell rings and kisses her forehead as she groans. '' Be right back.''

She jogs out of the room and opens the front door smiling as Doctor Johnson looks at her with a small smile. '' Hello Santana.''

'' Hello doctor Johnson.'' She opens the door wider and steps to the side. '' Come on in.'' She smiles as he walks past her and sighs nodding her head to their bed room. '' She is in the bedroom, I don’t know when it exactly started but I woke up three hours ago and she laid on the couch because the moonlight bothered her too.''

She follows him into their bedroom and sits down beside her wife, Doctor Johnson places his suitcase down and looks at the blonde laying in bed with her arm covering her eyes. '' Hello Brittany.''

'' Hello Doctor Johnson.''

'' Think you can open your eyes for me?''

Brittany sighs and slowly lowers her arm, she slowly opens her eyes wincing at the light chance and turns to look at him squinting. He crouches down beside the bed and pulls out a light. '' You will hate me for it, but I need to shine a light to take a look.'' He turns it on as soon as she nods her head and slowly lifts it, Santana takes her hand as she hears her groan and squeezes it softly.

Brittany sighs in relief as the light turns out again and holds still as she feels his hand against her forehead, she watches him frown and sits up as he reaches into his bag. She turns her head as he takes out a thermometer and grimaces as she feels him putting it in her ear, she smiles slightly as she feels her wife still holding her head and squeezes it softly.

'' Well you have a fever.'' Doctor Johnson says after looking at the device after it beeped, he shoves it back into his suitcase and sighs sitting down on the edge. '' Did you have any headaches before?''

Brittany slowly shakes her head and sighs. '' No not after I quit painting, this is the first time in months.''

'' Okay so it is fever related even if it’s much worse than normal, I will describe you some medics you have to take for three days but you will feel better tomorrow. Always take them after breakfast and make sure to drink enough during the day, I also would recommend to take two days off from work and just take it slow.''

Santana smiles and nods her head. '' I already wrote her boss and told her that she won’t come in today, she will come by today and I am sure she will agree with you doctor.''

'' Very good, I would keep your wife around Brittany that was you won’t have to clear things yourself.'' He says as he writes a prescription, Brittany chuckles groaning as a stab of pain shoots through her head and slowly nods her head.

'' Yeah I am not letting her go doc.''

Doctor Johnson nods his head smiling and hands Santana the prescription, he turns to Brittany and smiles. '' If it gets worse, please call me and I will come back. But with the medicine I gave you it will normally immediately work and relief you off the pain.''

Brittany nods her head and shakes his hand. '' We will, thank you Doctor Johnson.''

Santana follows him out of the room after he said goodbye and follows him to the door, she shakes his hand and smiles. '' Thank you for coming so quickly doctor Johnson.''

'' Anytime Santana, I hope I don’t need to come back.''

'' Yeah I hope so too.'' Santana mutters chuckling, she opens the door for him and smiles as Demi looks at her in shock and her fist raised.

'' Um hi?'' Demi mumbles quickly lowering her hand, Santana laughs and steps to the side.

'' Come on in guys.''

She closes the door after wishing doctor Johnson a nice day and turns to Demi and Max biting her lip. '' Any chance that you guys can stay here with B? I need to run down to the pharmacy to get her meds.''

Max holds out his hand and smiles. '' Give me the prescription Santana, I will run down.''

'' Oh no I ca…'' Max chuckles taking the prescription from her and kisses his girlfriends cheek.

'' Be right back baby, love you.'' He walks out of the apartment before any of them can say something and closes the door behind him, Demi chuckles and squeezes Santana’s shoulder.

'' How is she doing?''

'' Running a fever which intensifies her headaches at the moment.''

'' How are you doing?'' Demi asks frowning as she sees the bags under her eyes, Santana leads her into the kitchen and shrugs.

'' Barely slept but I was too concerned about her to sleep, I never saw her crying from pain before D.'' She grabs four plates out of the cabinet and leans against the table as Demi grabs the cups. '' It scared me shitless because I thought the headaches from painting came back full force, even the moonlight bothered her and she never had that before.''

Demi nods her head sighing softly and turns to her after turning on the coffee maker. '' But she will be fine San, she just need a few days of rest.''

Santana nods her head and smiles slightly. '' I took a few days off too, I am not leaving her alone when she feels like this. This is maybe the third time I saw her sick and it doesn’t happen often, but when it happens she is hella cuddly and clingy.''

Demi chuckles and walks to the door as she hears a knock, she smiles as Max walks in and takes the meds from him kissing his cheek. '' You are the best baby.'' She turns to Santana and throws the small bag to her. '' Go get your girl S, we will prepare everything else for breakfast.''

Santana catches the bag and thanks them softly, she walks into the bedroom and smiles as she sees her wife slumbering. She walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge running her hand through her hair. '' Hey mi amor, time for breakfast.''

She chuckles as she groans softly and takes the cooling pad from her forehead, she leans down kissing the cool skin and feels her neck to check her temperature. She frowns as she still feels her burning up a bit and slowly pulls the blanket back as tired blue eyes flutter open, she shields her eyes against the light coming in from the hallway and smiles lovingly. '' Hey you, think you can come into the kitchen for breakfast? Max and Dem’s are here.''

'' Too bright.'' Brittany grunts out groaning softly, she pulls her wife closer and buries her face in her stomach purring softly as she feels her blunt nails run down the back of her neck.

Santana turns her head as she sees the hallway blacken and smiles as Demi shows up holding midnight black towels and blankets, she leans against the doorway and smiles watching the couple in bed. '' Morning B.''

'' Morning D.'' Brittany grunts out keeping her head buried in San’s stomach, Demi chuckles and looks up at Santana.

'' Max bought black towels and blankets on his way back, he just put them in front of every window.''

Brittany turns her head slowly blinking her eyes open and smiles slightly as she doesn’t feel the pain what normal bright lights would cause. '' He is awesome.'' She slowly sits up and stretches her arms above her head yawning, Santana smiles and kisses her cheek.

'' What do you want to drink baby?'' She asks after Demi slipped out of the room, Brittany turns to her and bites her lip.

'' Tee?''

'' Honey mint?'' Santana asks smiling knowingly, she stands up as her wife smiles cutely nodding her head and leans down kissing her cheek softly.

'' I will make you some baby.''

She turns around to walk away but stops as she feels a hand grabbing hers, she turns back around steadying her wife as she slowly stands up and looks up at her and puckers her lips. Brittany cups her cheek and kisses her forehead. '' I don’t want to get you sick baby.''

Santana chuckles softly and cups the back of her neck, she leans up on her tiptoes and kisses her softly mumbling. '' Don’t care.'' She pulls back and leans their foreheads together smiling lovingly. '' I love you Britt-Britt and I don’t get sick easily just like you and I sure as hell won’t stop kissing you just because you have a fever.''

Brittany smiles and pulls her closer leaning down to bury her face in her shoulder. '' God you are so perfect.'' She pulls back and glances at the time. '' Shit, don’t you have to be at work since like five hours?!''

Santana sighs softly as she immediately feels her wince as soon as her voice raises and quickly covers her forehead with her hand, she pulls her back in her arms and kisses her cheek. '' Liz and Brenda are taking over the next few days, I won’t go to work when you need me baby.''

'' But.''

Santana shushes her and shakes her head. '' No buts baby, you dropped everything the day I got sick a few years ago so don’t try to convince me otherwise.'' She mumbles pulling her out of the room.

'' But you just opened a new shop baby.'' Brittany mumbles guiltily, Santana turns to her before entering their kitchen and cups her cheek.

'' So what? Liz is more than capable of running it for a few days, I don’t care that I just opened a shop baby you will always come in first.'' She reaches up putting a finger up to her lips and smiles lovingly. '' Baby stop feeling guilty about it, I vowed it to you that I will be there no matter what and I meant it. No shop, work or anything will come inbetween it, when you are sick I will be here and will take care of you so you will feel better soon.''

'' I love you.'' Brittany mumbles softly smiling slightly, Santana smiles at the random interruption and leans up onto her tiptoes pecking her on the lips.

'' And I love you, come on let’s eat something after that you can take one of the pills the doc gave you.''

She pulls her into the kitchen smiling as she sees Demi and Max sitting beside each other talking softly and pushes her wife down in one of the empty seats, she walks to the electric kettle and turns it on after making sure there is enough water in. '' D, Max want any tea?''

'' Nah we have coffee, but thanks Santana.'' Max answers for them, Santana nods her head and grabs a cup out of the cabinet smiling as she hears Max and Demi both inform how Britt is feeling.

After making her wife’s tea she squeezes a bit of honey in stirring it and quickly takes a sip humming at the perfect taste of mint and honey, she walks to the table and places the cup in front of her wife.

Demi smiles and nods her head to their breakfast. '' Dig in girls.''

'' Thank you for all of this D.'' Santana says smiling, Brittany nods her head in agreement and turns to Max.

'' Yeah and thank you for blackening out the apartment Max, How much do I owe you for the blankets and towels?''

'' Nothing.'' Max immediately answers covering his full mouth, he smiles as she frowns and shrugs. '' I heard in how much pain you are Brittany and I don’t like to see friends in pain.''

'' Friends call me Britt or B.'' Brittany says looking at him winking, Max chuckles and leans back taking a sip of his coffee.

'' Yeah and friends call me Max.''

Brittany laughs and quickly covers her head groaning as it sends a burst of pain through her head. '' Oh ouch ass.''

'' Sorry!'' Max immediately says leaning forward, Brittany shakes her head and smiles.

'' Not your fault, it’s just the damn constant headache.''

Demi and Santana both watch them interact in silence and smile as they lock eyes, Santana reaches for the pills she placed next to her plate as she sees that her wife took the last bite of her sandwich and slides it over to her. '' Take these baby.''

Brittany immediately takes them drinking a few sips of tea after swallowing the pills and leans back sighing softly as she feels Santana’s arm wrap immediately around her waist, Max stands up gathering their empty plates and smiles slightly as they both say that he doesn’t have to clear up.

'' Let me girls, the both of you look tired as hell.''

Demi nods her head in agreement and sighs. '' Yeah no offense but the both of you look like shit.''

'' Well thanks.'' They both mutter in unison rolling their eyes as Max chuckles, Max turns to his girlfriend after loading everything into the dishwasher and smiles slightly.

'' That was not really nice baby.''

'' But the truth.'' Demi says chuckling, she turns to the girls and smiles.

'' Go back to bed girls, Max and I will clean up and then we have a spa appointment.''

'' Oh no you don’t have to clean up guys.'' Santana says standing up as she watches them clean the table, Demi chuckles and reaches out pushing her back down.

'' We want to San, you need your rest too now grab your wife and take another nap.''

Brittany chuckles slowly standing up and walks over to Demi, she reaches out squeezing her shoulder and smiles. '' Thank you D, we owe you.''

'' You owe us nothing B, just feel better soon okay?'' She turns to Santana and smiles. '' Same goes for you, you owe us nothing that is what friends are for alright?''

Max nods his head in agreement and smiles. '' Besides the two of you do a lot for me too, I still don’t know how to thank you for the message you wrote about me and D on your insta B.''

'' That is what friends are for.'' Brittany mumbles shrugging, she covers her mouth as she yawns and sighs softly

Demi laughs and squeezes her hand softly. '' Go to bed B, love ya.''

Santana jumps up as she watches her wife nod her head and quickly hugs their friends, she kisses their cheeks and smiles. '' Thank you.''

'' No need to thank us San.'' Max says smiling as he pulls out of the hug, Demi nods her head in agreement following his lead and smiles.

'' Yeah stop thanking us, go to bed girls.''

Santana intertwines her hands with her wife’s and turns on her heels. '' We will, love ya guys.''

'' We love you too.'' Demi calls after them, Brittany walks into the room and immediately falls down face first on their bed. Santana chuckles softly and walks over to her, she squeezes her shoulder softly and lays down on her half.

'' Can we cuddle?'' Brittany asks in a childlike voice turning to look at Santana, Santana nods her head crawling under her blanket and opens her arms. '' Come here, my love.''

She smiles as she immediately crawls into her arms and tightly wraps her arms around her waist scooting down so they both are laying down, she kisses her forehead softly and runs her hand up her back under her shirt. '' Try to sleep baby.''

'' Mh, I just want to enjoy laying in your arms.''

Santana smiles and runs her other hand through blonde locks, she plays with the ends of her hairs hearing her purr and keeps her lips pressed against her forehead. '' You can do that while you sleep too baby, you really need your rest.''

'' Will you sleep too?'' Brittany asks softly, she leans up on her elbow and frowns in concern running her thumb under her right eye. '' You didn’t sleep much last night.''

Santana takes her hand in her own and softly kisses her fingers, she smiles at the concerned frown and sighs softly. '' I will be okay baby, it’s more important that you are feeling better soon.''

Brittany shakes her head and lays her head on her chest pushing her further down the bed, she cuddles into her wrapping their blanket around them and sighs contently. '' Sleep baby.''

Santana smiles lovingly and kisses her head. '' I will baby promised, te amo Britt-Britt.''

'' Te amo también, San. '' Santana’s head snaps down as she hears her wife reply back in Spanish and raises an eyebrow, Brittany glances up at her and chuckles softly. '' What?''

'' Since when do you?''

Brittany smirks as the half asked question and leans up pecking her on the lips. '' Since I try to learn a bit more of your second language before the Lopez reunion, was it okay?''

'' Shocked me but yes that was perfect baby.''

'' Good now sleep baby.'' Brittany mumbles tiredly, Santana nods her head hearing their front door close and tightens her hold around her waist spreading her hands on the small of her back.

Brittany kisses the top of her chest and sighs contently. '' Good night baby.''

'' Good night, mi corazon.''


	20. Chapter 20

**Songs: Run- Lauren Alaina Demi: Bold, Brittany and Demi: Normal.**

**Hakuna Matata – The Lion King: Brittany: Bold, Puck: Italic, Both: Normal.**

'' Mija!'' Maribel squeals out as soon as she opens the door, she pulls Brittany in a hug and smiles brightly. '' God how I missed you!''

Brittany laughs hugging her mother in law back and kisses her cheek. '' Hey mama Lo.''

'' Well hello and I missed you too mami.'' Santana mutters rolling her eyes, Maribel clicks her tongue and pulls her daughter into a hug too as Brittany starts laughing.

'' Oh be quiet Santanita, you know that we were concerned because her headaches returned back a few weeks ago!''

Santana bites her lip hugging her mother back and nods her head sighing. '' I know mami, I was too.''

Brittany smiles and pulls out of the hug. '' But they are gone now mama Lo.''

'' Where is my daughter?!'' Susan, Mario and Brad yell as Maribel pulls them into the house, Brittany chuckles as her mother jogs past her tackling Santana in a hug and turns to her dad.

'' Hey dad, hey papa Lo.''

Brad pulls her in a hug and smiles brightly. '' Damn B you look happy and tanned, how was your honeymoon?''

'' It was amazing.'' Brittany breaths out smiling brightly, she turns around as she feels Lio’s arms around her waist and hugs him back kissing his cheek.

'' You look amazing mija, how are the headaches?'' He asks concerned, he pulls out of the hug as his daughter walks over to him and scoops her up in his arm smiling as she squeals laughing. Brittany leans back into her mothers arms as she feels them wrap around her waist and turns around wrapping her arms around her shoulders, she kisses her cheek as she sees the concern in her eyes and sighs.

'' I am okay mama.'' She turns to Lio and smiles. '' They are gone, it was just a fever with intensified headaches.''

'' San’s message scared the fuck out of us, moonlight never bothered you before mija.'' Lio says frowning, Brittany nods her head in agreement and sighs.

'' I know scared me a little too, but after taking the meds doctor Johnson prescribed it immediately got better.'' She turns her head as she hears squealing coming out of the backyard and raises an eyebrow, Maribel chuckles and walks over to her kissing her cheek.

'' The two of you are the last to arrive.'' She frowns as the doorbell rings and Santana smiles sheepishly walking to the door, Brittany chuckles and rubs the back of her neck.

'' We kinda invited Demi and Max, is that okay?''

Lio laughs and nods his head. '' Of course it’s okay B.''

'' Thank god, D needs a small vacation after the interview she had with Ellen and the hating she got on social media because of one of the songs.''

'' Quit sounding and feeling so guilty B, let them hate I can take them.'' Demi says as she walks into the kitchen smiling, she looks at the four parents and smirks. '' Hey Brittana and HeYa parents.''

Susan laughs and walks to her quickly giving her a hug. '' That is new, I like it.''

Santana chuckles and walks over to her wife, she leans up on her tiptoes and kisses her cheeks. '' Ready to face the crazies outside baby?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Lead the way, my love.'' She follows her outside after intertwining their hands and smirks as their friends, Alma and a few strangers look at them.

'' Brittana!'' Their friends squeal out smiling brightly, Brittany laughs as they immediately sprint to them and stumbles back as they tackle them in a hug. She pulls out of the hug before Sam can lift her up and quickly shakes her head.

'' Nu-uh don’t pick me up Sam.'' She bites her lip as he sees everyone including her wife look at her in confusion and shrugs. '' I just took a pill to stop any headaches from starting up, they make me feel nauseous.''

Santana sighs softly nodding her head in agreement and reaches out squeezing her hand. '' You want to lay down a bit baby?''

Brittany shakes her head and smiles. '' Nah I just need to take it easy.'' Santana nods her head and smiles as their friends all slowly walk back to their seats, she stumbles back as her niece Maria tackles her in a hug and laughs.

'' Ola Maria.''

'' Santanita!'' Maria squeals out smiling brightly. '' It’s too long ago bitch!''

Santana laughs and hits her arm. '' You moved to France, still hate you for leaving us!''

Maria laughs and kisses her cheeks hugging her tightly. '' I missed you Sobrina, how is life treating you?''

Santana glances at her wife smiling as she watches her hugging Alma and sighs lovingly. '' Amazing Maria, I am sure mami, papi and abuela gushed all about it the last few years.''

Maria laughs and nods her head. '' Oh yeah they did, they told us the both of you got married and that you are really making a career! I am so proud of you!'' She turns around following Santana’s line of sight and smiles as she sees their grandmother talking with a gorgeous blonde with blue eyes brighter than her twins. '' That is the girl that has you smitten?''

Santana nods her head and takes her hand walking over to her wife and grandmother, she smiles as her grandmother immediately hugs her and looks at her wife. '' Britt-Britt, this is my cousin Maria, Maria this is my wife Brittany.''

'' Are you one of the hugging Lopez woman or do you prefer shaking hands?'' Brittany asks chuckling, Maria laughs and pulls the girl in a hug.

'' One of the hugging woman, it’s so nice to meet the other blonde that has one of my sobrina’s whipped!''

'' Maria!'' Santana and Naya call out whining, Maria pulls out of the hug as she hears both blonde twins chuckle and turns to her cousins raising an eyebrow.

'' You girls want to deny something that is clear to all of us?'' She smirks as she hears them both grumble something and shrugs. '' Yeah thought so.''

'' Okay I already like you! I never heard my wife shut up so quickly before!'' Brittany says laughing, she jumps out of her wife’s reach as she tries to hit her and smirks. '' Just saying babe.''

'' I agree with you B!'' Heather calls out laughing as she sees Naya blush, she jumps up before she can glare at her and walks over to her sister. She quickly hugs her and kisses her cheek, she turns to Maria and smiles slightly. '' Can’t you move back to the states?''

Maria laughs as she sees the twin Lopez glare pointing at the blonde twins and shakes her head smiling. '' I don’t think my husband or son would like that.''

'' We agree.'' Brittany looks up as another voice with a heavy French accent joins in and smiles as she sees a tattooed Latino walk up to them.

'' Well damn, nice tats!''

'' And she goes straight for a bit of ink!'' Puck teasingly calls out laughing, Brittany blushes as everyone joins in and shakes her head covertly flipping them off.

Santana laughs walking over to her wife and wraps her arms around her waist after kissing his cheek and taking the little one from him. '' Babe this is Maria’s husband Mateo and son Diego, Mateo this is my wife Brittany.''

Brittany shakes his hand and smiles. '' Nice to meet you Mateo.'' She turns to the little one and boops his nose smiling as he giggles. '' And nice to meet you little one.''

'' Are you inked too?'' Mateo asks smiling noticing her check out his tattoo’s, Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah.'' She smiles as she sees the curious look in his eyes and looks around them seeing everyone wear their swim wear, she turns to her wife and raises an eyebrow.

Santana laughs and kisses her cheek, she hands Diego over to his mother and nods her head. '' Yes we can also wear our swim suits baby.''

Brittany smiles slightly and takes off her shirt having already put on her bikini top and board shorts, Maria’s jaw drops as she sees the blondes fit body and gasps softly. '' Well damn!'' Santana raises an eyebrow as she watches Maria check Brittany out and quickly wraps her arms back around her wife’s waist.

'' Ey Sobrina, Es mía!''

Brittany chuckles and turns her head kissing Santana’s cheek lovingly. '' Calmarse babe, yo sólo soy tuyo.''

'' And she speaks Spanish, damn that just beat the hotness factor!'' Maria exclaims shocked, she tilts her head as she sees the shock on everyone’s faces and raises an eyebrow. '' Hold up, why are you all so shocked?''

Brittany laughs as she sees everyone around them opening and closing their mouths searching for an answer and turns to the couple in front of her shrugging. '' Probably because they never heard me speak Spanish that smoothly before.''

Mateo laughs and looks at the girl in front of him. '' You learned the language for us?''

Brittany nods her head pulling her wife in front of her and smiles wrapping her arms around her shoulders. '' Yeah I didn’t know what the two of you preferred.''

'' Okay that is really cute! But we can all speak English Brittany.'' Maria says smiling, Naya shakes her head slowly coming out of her shock and looks at her family.

'' Ai mami, papi, abuela, Santanita she can speak it better than us soon!''

Santana chuckles and turns her head to look at her sister nodding her head. '' Oh yeah, she already shocked me once by replying to te amo when she was sick.''

Alma laughs and pats Brittany’s back. '' It’s nice to see that you are ready to learn a complete strange language to talk with our family B, but you didn’t have to.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smiles. '' It took a while but I wanted too.'' She turns her head looking at Demi and chuckles. '' I am sure Demi needs this vacation now.''

Demi laughs and nods her head. '' Oh yeah but at the end you learned quite quickly B.''

Mario claps in his hands and chuckles. '' Alright guys let’s all sit down and not stand a few feet apart from each other!Brad just ordered pizza so dinner will be here soon!'' He turns to Brittany and smirks. '' You can also tell us since when you have that tattoo on your chest, because that wasn’t there before your honeymoon!''

Brittany chuckles walking over to the table with her wife and sits down next to her sister and Naya, she pushes the chair back for Demi and calls her over. '' Come here guys.''

'' Whoa that tattoo is amazing honey! What is it?'' Susan states in shock watching at the new inked skin on her daughters chest, Brittany turns to her wife and smiles slightly.

'' You want to tell them baby?''

Santana nods her head and moves sideways on her lap, she runs her finger over the tattoo and smiles. '' It’s a Songbird and the notes coming out of it’s beak are the verses I sang on her eighteenth birthday.'' She gulps thickly as tears fill her eyes and smiles lovingly as Brittany immediately strokes the small of her back. '' The three dates are the day we met, the day I proposed and the day we got married.''

'' The bird is sitting on a treble clef because music was and still is our passion and there is really no silent moment in our apartment, the I love you, proudly so under it is also something we say often and I just wanted that on the tattoo too.'' Brittany adds shrugging.

'' Wow that is really amazing Brittany.'' Maria breaths out smiling as she watches her lovingly wipe away the tears on Santana’s cheek, she turns to their grandmother and smiles. '' Now I know what you meant abuela, they really found their soulmates!''

Alma nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Brittany is the one that would walk through fire for both girls and Heather is their emotional support, Brittany always says that she can’t talk but I watched her interact with Santana and when they are together or when Brittany is talking about Santanita she could write a book.''

Maribel nods her head in agreement and chuckles. '' Yeah we noticed that during their high school years too, Brittany was always the badass together with the boys but when she talked about Santanita she turned soft.''

Susan laughs and looks at her daughter smiling proudly. '' She dropped the walls she build around her the minute she met Santana, I think I never saw her so whipped before.''

'' Not whipped.'' Brittany mutters rolling her eyes, Santana chuckles softly and bites her lip as she turns to her raising her pierced eyebrow.

'' Well she does look quite badass with her eyebrow piercing and tattoos.''

'' She has a tongue piercing too!'' The group of friends say simultaniously.

'' Seriously?'' Maria asks shocked, Brittany sticks out her tongue showing her tongue ring with a songbird on it and smirks.

'' Mh.'' She hums

'' Okay that is hot.'' Maria mutters chuckling, Maribel laughs and reaches out patting her daughters back as she groans.

'' She isn’t flirting with B like the girls in high school did mija.''

'' Not only in high school mami.'' Santana grumbles rolling her eyes, Puck turns to her and smirks.

'' Hey S cheer up, you put a ring on it.''

'' Mh that you did baby.'' Brittany mumbles smiling lovingly, Maria smiles slightly as she sees the frown on her cousin’s face change immediately and leans into her husband.

'' Yeah now that I can put a face to the name and stories, I can only imagine how much trouble you had with other girls and boys Santanita.''

'' Oh you don’t know half of it Maria.'' Heather says sighing, Naya nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Snixx would’ve killed a few people if it wasn’t for B almost ripping a few heads off herself, she always turned everyone down and when it became too much she flipped out and scared them off.''

Susan rolls her eyes and sighs. '' Oh yeah I really don’t miss the principal calls telling me that the boys and B got into a fight, I am glad Beiste saved your ass and also punished you all with killer trainings!''

'' What trainings?'' Mateo asks curiously, Brittany looks at him and chuckles.

'' Football killer trainings with weighted vests.'' She laughs as he winces and nods her head. '' Oh yeah just talking about it makes my body feel like I just did one.''

'' You were a jock?'' Maria asks shocked, Maribel laughs and pats Maria’s shoulder.

'' Oh honey she was a jock, a bio and chem nerd, an amazing singer and dancer and also one of the protectors of their friend group.''

'' She was the hotshot of the school.'' Naya mutters rolling her eyes.

'' Yeah and everyone thought I didn’t deserve her, because I was already at the top because I was a head cheerleader.'' Santana mutters cuddling into her wife, Brittany smiles slightly and kisses her forehead.

'' Good thing that I didn’t care about popularity and you were and still are the only woman I have eyes for.''

'' God the two of you are so cute, it makes me sick.'' Maria says rolling her eyes, she laughs as they both roll their eyes and kisses her sons head as Santana flips her off.

'' You saw that mijo? Your Tia is being mean!'' She jumps up as Santana slowly slides off Brittany’s lap with a soft glare and chuckles raising her hands. '' Just saying sobrina.''

Diego giggles and slides off of his dad’s lap. '' Tia Santanita isn’t mean mami, you are being mean.''

Santana laughs as she sees the shock on her face and holds her hand out as Diego walks to her. '' That is right, high five D.'' She ruffles his hair after he gave her a high five and sighs. '' God you are so big! How old are you now?''

Diego holds up six fingers and smiles brightly. '' Six!'' He tilts his head and smiles sweetly. '' You may not have grown since the last time we spoke, but you look older how old are you Tia Santanita?''

Brittany chokes on the sip of water she just took and covers her mouth as her wife turns to glare at her shaking her head as everyone covers their chuckles, she crouches down kissing his cheek and smiles. '' I will be turning twenty-five tomorrow honey, just like your Tia Naya.''

'' You are so old! Well mami and papi are older just like gran abuela, but you are still old!''

Brittany turns her head realizing that drinking with the little one around is not possible and spits out her water laughing loudly. '' Oh man that is really a Lopez boy, I already like him!''

'' B I would shut up, you got five Lopez glares pointed at you.'' Heather stage whispers chuckling, Brittany looks around and bites her lip trying to contain her chuckles as she sees her wife, Naya, Maribel, Alma and Maria glaring at her.

Diego giggles and walks over to her after kissing Santana’s cheek, he raises his arms and smiles brightly. '' I like you too Britty, I will protect you for them!''

'' You will? Aw thanks little bud.'' She says picking him up so he can sit in her lap.

Maria’s jaw drops as she watches her son cuddle into the blonde after she picked him up to sit in her lap and turns to her family. '' What the hell?''

Santana watches her wife with a loving smile and chuckles turning to Maria. '' Don’t ask me how but kids always immediately fall in love with her.''

Mateo chuckles and looks at them. '' She is giving off those protective vibes, he feels safe and he can see that we all like her so he is just his adorable self mi amor.''

Mario jumps up as the doorbell rings and smiles. '' Pizza is here!''

Diego looks up at the blonde and smiles. '' Can I sit here and eat with you Britty?'' Brittany ruffles his hair and nods her head smiling.

'' Of course you can bud.'' She looks up at her wife and holds out her hand. '' Come here baby.'' She pushes Demi down as she tries to slide off of Max’s lap and chuckles. '' You stay there Lovato.'' She pulls her wife on her other leg and kisses her shoulder.

Demi chuckles watching her and bites her lip. '' Can you eat like this B?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah sure.'' _Won’t be the last time I will sit like this with a little one and wife in my lap._ She thinks biting her lip as another comment lays on the tip of her tongue, she thanks Maribel softly as she places three plates in front of them and shakes her head as she offers her a beer. '' No alcohol and the pills are not going good, I will take a water or a lemonade mama Lo.''

Santana turns around in her lap and bites her lip running her hand through blonde locks. '' When can you stop taking those pills baby?''

'' Maybe tomorrow, doctor Johnson told me to take them three more weeks and those weeks are over tomorrow.''

Santana nods her head and kisses her softly, she turns around as their dads place pizza cartons all over the table and smiles. '' Tuna, Hawaii, pepperoni, BBQ chicken or margarita baby?''

'' BBQ chicken and Tuna.''

'' Hawaii please.'' Diego calls out smiling brightly, Santana chuckles and grabs the slices for them. Diego holds out his hands and smiles brightly.

'' I can hold Britty’s plate, Tia Santanita.''

'' You can leave the plate on the table bud, but can you give me the slice with chicken please?'' Brittany asks sweetly knowing his hands are too small for both plates, Diego nods his head and turns in her lap giving her the slice with chicken.

Maria watches them and smiles, she turns to her husband and sighs softly. '' Well he took a quick liking to her.''

Mateo nods his head and smiles as he watches his son take a bite of Brittany’s pizza slice to try. '' Yeah but I noticed him watching her as soon as she walked out onto the yard, I think he watched how we all acted around her and after that he decided that is was all good and I am sure he will be attached to her hip our whole stay babe.''

Maria nods her head in agreement and smiles, she turns to both girls having talked with everyone else before their arrival and clears her throat. '' Hey Santanita, what do you do for a living now?''

Santana swallows the bite of pizza she just took and smiles. '' I own two bakeries in LA and am planning on opening one or two more.''

'' Really? You turned your hobby into your job?'' Maria asks smiling brightly, Santana nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah I did.''

'' And how are they running?'' Mateo asks smiling, Santana chuckles and reaches out squeezing Demi’s shoulder before intertwining her hand with her wife’s.

'' Really well but it wouldn’t be running like it does now without the help of Demi and Brittany.''

'' What do you mean?'' Maria asks curiously, Santana smiles lovingly and glances at her wife.

'' Brittany helped me start up the business and made an online shop when I was in college, Demi promoted me during parties and shared a few things on her social media too.''

'' We just shared your talent San, you did everything else.'' Demi says shrugging, Santana shakes her head and smiles.

'' No you girls did a lot to help me live my dream just like you did with Puck and Heather.''

Brittany shakes her head and kisses her shoulder. '' Nah I only made the website but you filled it with your talent baby, the costumers fell in love with the pictures of everything you made so it was all your work.''

Maria smiles watching them interact and tilts her head. '' So Demi promoted your bakery, Puck’s garage and Heather’s photo studio?''

'' Yeah and she promoted B’s painting.'' Heather says smiling

'' You paint?'' Maria asks turning to the mentioned blonde, Brittany shakes her head and smiles slightly.

'' Not anymore, I had to stop because the fumes were causing health problems.''

'' Really?'' Mateo asks shocked, Santana sighs softly and nods her head.

'' Yeah she started complaining about killer headaches and some days were so bad that she just laid in our room with everything darkened, the second she stopped painting also stopped the headaches.''

'' But you still have them now?'' Maria asks having heard her talk about taking pills to keep them at bay, Brittany shakes her head and sighs softly wrapping her arm around her wife’s waist after finishing her pizza.

'' No but I had a fever three weeks ago which also knocked me down with a killer headache the worst one I ever had, even the moonlight hurt so I still take some pills to make sure they will disappear completely.''

'' God yeah that scared all of us B.'' Quinn mutters sighing softly, Brittany turns to her and smiles sadly.

'' Yeah scared me too Q.''

'' And what do you do now?'' Maria asks smiling, Brittany nods her head to Demi and chuckles.

'' I help this one write songs and sometimes perform with her or join her in some music videos.''

'' You’re shitting me right?!'' Maria asks shocked.

'' Maria language!'' Alma, Maribel and Puck warn, Brittany laughs as she watches her blush and ruffles Diego’s hair as he giggles.

'' No I’m not.''

Demi chuckles and pats Brittany’s shoulder. '' We met during my comeback tour eight years ago and she was still painting tiger back then, but after everything that happened I offered her a job and she is now part of my team.''

'' Well damn.'' Maria states shocked, Mateo nods his head in agreement and smiles.

'' So you are quite famous?''

'' Nah not really all the fame still goes to Dem’s which I am quite thankful of, sure I get recognized now after the interview with Ellen we had two months ago but I am known as Demi’s songwriter and band member.''

'' Could the two of you sing something for us?'' Maria asks curiously, Demi shrugs her shoulders and turns to look at Brittany smiling slightly.

'' I am sure we can.''

'' Let’s hear it!'' Maria exclaims smiling brightly, Brittany laughs and holds her hand up.

'' Whoa slow down, how about we make a campfire first and chill around it?''

She taps her wife’s leg as they all nod their heads in agreement and turns to look at the Puck, Finn, Max and Sam. '' Help me set it all up?''

She smiles as they immediately nod their heads and looks down at Diego. '' Want to help us too Diego?''

She stands up as he slides off of her lap nodding his head with a big smile and walks over to the boys already gathering logs, she places two small ones in Diego’s arms and grabs three herself.

She crouches down showing him how to place them down not knowing that everyone is watching her and leans back smiling as he builds it with Max, Finn and Puck. She turns to Sam and raises an eyebrow. '' Hey where are Mike, T, Mercedes and Rachel?''

Sam crouches down next to her and sighs. '' Mike and T are currently trying to save their marriage, Cedes is touring but sends the two of you her love and Rachel no idea probably touring too.''

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' Adulthood really pulled us apart a bit.''

Sam nods his head in agreement and pats her back. '' It did but we are always together during the bigger events of our lives B.'' He runs his fingers over the ring he never took off since high school and smiles. '' And we are always connected through these rings.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement looking down at her own ring and smiles. '' That we are Sam, that we are.''

'' Done Britty!'' Diego squeals out smiling brightly, Brittany turns to look at him and smiles.

'' Awesome Diego!'' She walks over to him and crouches down behind him making sure to keep him at distance from the fire pit, she takes the lighter from Puck and leans forward lightening the fire up.

'' Whoa.'' Diego gasps out watching the fire spark up in wonder, Brittany smiles and stands up pulling him back with her.

'' You want to tell everyone to come over?'' She watches him run away after he nodded his head and turns to Puck. '' Hey Puck can you grab Lio’s guitar?''

She sits down as he nods his head and pats the spot beside her for Max and Sam, Max sits down beside her and smiles. '' Thank you for inviting us here Britt, we really needed it after the last three months.''

'' No need to thank me for that Max.'' She says smiling as Demi drops in his lap, she thanks Puck as he hands her the guitar and places it beside her patting the spot next to her for him and Marley.

She leans over kissing Liv’s head and smiles as she gurgles, she pulls her wife in her lap as she walks over to her and ruffles Diego’s hair as he drops down sitting on the ground inbetween her legs.

She turns to Demi after everyone sat down and bites her lip. '' Want to sing the song we are currently writing?''

Demi nods her head and looks around the circle smiling slightly. '' This song is still a work in progress, so please keep it for yourselves okay?''

Brittany grabs the guitar as everyone nod their heads and kisses her wife’s shoulder. '' Baby?''

Santana smiles slightly and slides down her lap sitting next to Diego in between her legs, she pulls him in her lap and turns so they are facing the two. Brittany tunes the guitar and bites her lip glancing at Demi slowly nodding her head, Demi licks her lips taking a sip of her water and wraps her arms around her boyfriends shoulder nodding her head silently telling her that she is ready.

She smiles as Brittany starts playing and closes her eyes, she opens them locking eyes on calming blue eyes and smiles.

Run  
Daddy said the truck's all yours if you make it run  
So you spend your sixteenth Summer, under that small town sun  
Just to make it run  
When it's all on the line and the ball's on fourth and one  
And your mamma's in the stands saying, "Hey y'all, that's my son"  
And we raised him up to run  
Like the blood in our veins, yeah  
We're all the same, we—

Brittany smiles hearing the gasps all around them and takes a deep breath, she locks eyes with Demi nodding her head as she smiles encouragingly and licks her lips.

Run, living life like it's a highway and we're all stuck in drive  
Like a preacher on a Sunday, always going overtime  
Like the muddy water rushing, in the river outside of town  
Yeah, the clock just keeps on running and we can't slow down  
No matter where we're going  
No matter where we're from  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
We're all born to run

Santana’s jaw drops as she hears her wife’s voice blend in with Demi’s and looks around seeing everyone watch them in shock, Diego looks up at her and smiles brightly. '' Whoa they sound like angels!''

Brittany chuckles hearing his comment and stops playing, she rubs the back of her neck and smiles slightly. '' That is all we have at the moment.''

'' Whoa that was awesome girls!'' Maria breaths out, Brittany thanks her softly smiling as everyone nod their heads in agreement and pats Demi’s leg.

'' Told ya that you can pull of every genre.''

'' Mijo it’s time for bed.'' Maria says as she watches Marley and Puck slowly stand up with Liv, Diego pouts and turns to his mother.

'' But I wanted to hear them sing some more mami.''

Brittany ruffles his hair as he wraps his arms around his legs, she looks up at Maria and smiles slightly. '' One more song?''

She looks down at the boy as she nods her head and smiles. '' Go to your parents bud, one more song and after that it’s bed time okay?''

She turns to Puck as he nods his head walking over to Mateo and smirks. '' I need you for this one Puck.''

'' What song?'' Puck asks curiously, Brittany chuckles and starts strumming.

'' Oh you know it.''

Puck laughs as he hears the familiar intro and wraps an arm around her shoulders, Brittany looks at Diego and smiles slightly not noticing that her wife and Sam are both recording them.

**Hakuna matata!  
What a wonderful phrase! **

Puck chuckles easily joining in and shakes his head as he hears everyone suppressing their chuckles.

_Hakuna matata!  
Ain't no passin' craze _

Santana covers her mouth still holding up her phone and turns her head looking at Marley watching her wipe away her tears from laughing so hard. '' God and we love them.'' She mumbles laughing softly

**It means no worries for the rest of your days**

It's our problem-free philosophy!

**Hakuna matata!**

Max leans into them and smirks easily joining in feeling his girlfriend shake from laughter.

Hakuna matata?

Puck turns to him and smirks.

_Ya it's our motto_

Brittany bites her lip suppressing her laughing as Max tilts his head in confusion and watches everyone hold their stomachs from laughing, she sees Diego giggling in his fathers hold and turns back to the boys as Max speaks up.

What's a motto?

**Nothing, what's a motto with you!?!**

They burst out laughing and Puck stands up, he crouches down in front of Max and pats his knee.

_You know kid, these two words will solve all your problems_

Brittany nods her head in agreement and reaches out patting Puck’s shoulder.

**That's right. Take Pumbaa for example.**

**Why, when he was a young warthog...**

Puck nods his head smiling brightly and purposefully sings off key.

_When I was a young warthog..._

Brittany stops playing and grimaces rubbing her ear, ignoring the burst of laughter around them.

**Very nice.**

Puck winks and shrugs.

_Thanks!_

Quinn sits down next to Santana holding her stomach from laughing so hard and shakes her head. '' Leave it to them, to act this shit out.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and laughs. '' And with a straight face most of the time, I never expected Max to join in!''

Brittany ignores them nudging her wife with her foot to quiet her down and stops playing wrapping an arm around Max’s shoulder, she points at Puck and shrugs.

**He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal.** **  
** **He could clear the Savannah after every meal.**

Puck pouts and nods his head in agreement.

_I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned. And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind._ _  
_ _And, oh, the shame!_

Brittany covers her chuckle with a cough and wipes away a tear from her eye.

**He was ashamed!**

Puck moves in a kneeling position and ashamedly looks down at his hands.

_Thought of changing my name!_

Brittany slides down the log she is sitting on and pats his shoulder.

**Oh, what's in a name?**

Puck looks up looking at Max and shrugs.

_And I got downhearted..._

Brittany places her hand on his shoulder and tilts her head smiling sweetly.

**How did you feel?**

Puck looks at her and smirks.

_...every time that I..._

Brittany quickly covers his mouth and shushes him looking around in fear.

**Hey, Pumbaa, not in front of the kids!**

Puck covers his mouth and looks around in shock.

_Oh, sorry._

Brittany chuckles and ruffles a hand through his Mohawk as he wraps an arm around her waist, they both turn to Max watching him silently laugh and smirk.

Hakuna matata! What a wonderful phrase!  
Hanuka matata! Ain't no passin' craze.

Max leans forward keeping a hold of his girlfriend in his lap and takes their hands.

It means no worries for the rest of your days!

Brittany burst out laughing and shakes her head as he easily joins in, Puck and Max quickly join in and double over laughing loudly.

'' Oh god are they always like this?'' Maria asks laughing loudly, Santana turns to her still laughing and nods her head.

'' Puck and B since high school, Max joining in surprised me but now that I think of it he is just as crazy and quickly bonded with them.''

'' Okay mijo, bed time.'' Mateo chokes out still laughing, he stands up after Maria kissed her sons head and smiles. '' Say good night crazies.''

Diego giggles still cuddled into his dad and waves. '' Good night crazies.''

Brittany looks up biting back her laughter and winks. '' Good night Bud.''

'' Babe want to tuck Liv in with me?'' Marley asks trying to contain her giggles, Puck stands up wiping away his tears from laughing so loud and nods his head.

Demi turns to Brittany and her boyfriend after everyone wished the kids a good night and shakes her head. '' You guys are killing me, god my stomach aches from laughing!''

Brittany chuckles and high fives Max. '' Mission accomplished.'' Santana laughs sitting back down in her lap and buries her face in her neck.

'' Damn babe that was completely unexpected, the three of you are really are pair of clowns!''

'' Well Mercedes just woke her team up by laughing so loud.'' Sam says holding up his phone, he smiles as everyone turns to him and shrugs. '' I immediately send the video in our group chat, she sends her love.''

Brittany chuckles and turns her head looking at Puck as he walks back out. '' Mercedes woke her team up by laughing so loud and knowing Sam, the video is already on Insta.''

Susan wipes away her tears as everyone joined them again and turns to her friends. '' Oh how I missed their craziness!''

Maribel nods her head in agreement and chuckles. '' Oh yeah I did too Susan, I am glad we can catch up on it this week.''

Susan nods her head in agreement cuddling into her husband and smiles watching their kids, friends and family joke around, Brittany wraps her arms around Santana’s waist and kisses her shoulder as they listen to their friends talking and joking around. '' I love you.''

Santana turns in her arms wrapping her own arms around her shoulders and kisses her softly. '' I love you too, Britt-Britt.''


	21. Chapter 21

'' Britty?'' Diego jogs into the bedroom jumping on the bed and shakes the blonde under the covers awake. '' Britty?'' He asks again.

Brittany groans softly and turns on her back, she slowly forces her eyes open blinking against the light as she feels a small hand patting her cheek and smiles as she looks into warm brown orbs. '' Good morning Diego.'' She rasps out clearing her throat.

'' Good morning Britty.'' He squeals out smiling brightly as he sits down on her stomach, he leans forward kissing her cheek and softly pats her cheek again as she yawns. '' Tia Santana asked me if I wanted to wake you, breakfast is ready and everyone is waiting for you.''

Brittany chuckles as he jumps up and down on her stomach and quickly grabs him sitting up, she smiles as he let’s out a childlike squeal as she starts tickling him and lays him down on his back moving in a kneeling position.

'' Nooooo!'' Diego squeals laughing loudly as she continues tickling him and tries to escape her hands, Brittany chuckles slowing down as she hears him gasping for air and leans down kissing his cheek.

'' I will quickly get dressed bud, want to wait here or go downstairs?''

'' I will wait here Britty.'' Diego breaths out spreading out on the bed like a starfish still breathing deeply and softly giggling, Brittany nods her head smiling slightly and quickly jumps up grabbing her clothes.

After putting on a blue bikini top and matching board shorts, she walks out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and looks at the little boy still laying in the bed. '' Ready Diego?''

Diego nods his head standing up and smiles. '' Can I have a piggy back ride?'' Brittany nods her head smiling slightly and walks over to him, she sits down on the edge of the bed and takes a hold on his legs as soon as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

She stands up smiling as he giggles loudly and jogs out of the room making horse sounds, she sprints down the stairs and skids to a stop before entering the kitchen. '' Hey bud, you want to fly?''

'' How?'' Diego asks curiously, Brittany smirks and reaches around herself taking a hold on his waist. She shifts him in front of her and adjusts her hold on him so he is laying on her forearms, Diego spreads his arms out laughing as she twirls them around and squeals.

'' Whoa!''

Brittany chuckles and walks into the kitchen making airplane sounds, Diego looks up and smiles brightly. '' Look mami, papi I can fly!''

'' Okay how many times did your heart just skip a beat S?'' Quinn asks softly as she watches the sweet scene in front of them, Santana smiles lovingly as she watches her wife drop Diego in Mateo’s lap and gulps.

'' Too many times Q.''

Brittany walks over to her wife after wishing everyone a good morning and drops down in her lap smirking as she groans, she cups her cheek smiling lovingly and kisses her softly. '' Happy birthday, my love.''

'' Mh thank you baby.'' Santana mutters blushing as everyone coos, Brittany smiles kissing her again and turns around rolling her eyes as she hears her mother coo again. She thanks Maribel as she places breakfast in front of them and turns to their sisters sitting next to them, she pulls Naya closer and kisses her cheek. '' Happy birthday Nay.''

'' Thank you B.'' Naya mutters smiling brightly, Brittany sits back shaking her head as her mother holds out a cup of coffee and bites her lip.

'' I will take a tea mom, I just took the last pill.''

'' Can you eat something?'' Maribel asks concerned, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yes, I can mama Lo.''

She takes a bite of her pancakes intertwining her hand with her wife’s and squeezes it softly as she listens to her talk to their family, she takes a sip of her tea and leans back against her still munching on her pancakes.

'' So what is today’s plan girls?'' Lio asks his daughters smiling, Naya shrugs her shoulders and smiles cuddling into her wife.

'' Enjoying the day with our family papi.''

Santana nods her head in agreement after kissing Britt’s shoulder and smiles. '' We are happy that almost everyone we love is here to celebrate our birthday and we just want to enjoy the nice weather and family time.''

Brittany smiles and pats her stomach humming softly. '' Delicious was amazing mama Lo!''

Heather laughs and leans over poking her sisters stomach as she notices the small bump. '' You ate too much B, you have a food baby!''

'' I always have them near our family Heath.'' Brittany mutters chuckling nervously, she pushes her hand away as she tries to peak her again and leans over squeezing the small fat rolls she sees there. '' Looks like Nay’s cooking is also working.''

Max clears his throat and smiles. '' As much as I love watching the two blonde twins bicker again, it’s getting quite warm inside. Can we move this outside?''

Brittany jumps up nodding her head as her wife pats her thigh and smiles turns to him smiling thankfully as everyone walks into the backyard. '' Thanks Max.''

Max chuckles and pats her shoulder as soon as the last one of the family slipped outside. '' No need to thank me B, but I don’t think you can keep your excuses up much longer.'' He pats the small bump and smiles slightly. '' You didn’t even eat that much.''

'' Yeah I know.'' She mutters softly, she grabs her cup and takes a sip of her tea sighing softly. '' I hope nobody mentions the bump again until it’s time for the gifts, think you can help me?''

Max nods his head and smiles. '' Of course I promised you to keep it a secret when I found out by accident B, I am sure I can distract everyone till the girls want to unwrap their gifts.''

'' You are the best Max.'' Brittany says smiling, she kisses his cheek and leads him outside.

'' Britty!'' Diego squeals immediately running to her, Brittany chuckles and crouches down ruffling his hair.

'' What’s up D?''

'' Can we go swimming?'' Brittany glances up at his parents smiling as she sees them nodding their heads and turns back to him.

'' Of course we can, did your mami rub you in with sunscreen?''

Diego shakes his head and runs back to his mother squealing about sunburn if she doesn’t rub him in, Brittany stands back up chuckling and turns to Max. '' You joining us? I am sure Puck, Sam and Mateo will join us too.''

Max nods his head and smiles taking off his shirt. '' Hell yeah.'' Brittany smiles and walks over to the table grabbing the bottle of sunscreen standing in the middle, she kisses her wife’s cheek and holds up the bottle. '' Can you do my back baby?''

Santana nods her head taking the bottle from her and squirts some sunscreen in her hand, she hands her the bottle so she can rub in her front and runs her hands down her back listening to her cousin still talking about her life in France while rubbing her son in with sunscreen.

Brittany stands up as soon as she feels her wife pat her back and kisses her cheek, she turns around smiling as she sees the boys already in the water and holds her hand out for Diego. '' Ready D?''

Diego takes her hand nodding his head and smiles jogging to the pool pulling her with him, Brittany chuckles walking after him and stops at the edge. She lowers herself into the pool and opens her arms as she sees the nervous smile on his face. '' First time in a deep pool bud?'' Diego sits down on the edge and nods his head biting his lip, Brittany swims to him and smiles. '' Come on, I won’t let go of you.''

She smiles as he lowers himself in her arms and slowly swims backwards as he wraps his arms around her shoulders, Mateo joins her in the middle of the pool and smiles. '' Thank you Brittany.''

'' For what?'' Brittany asks as she helps Diego move around them softly telling him to move his legs and arms, Mateo looks at her after praising his son and smiles.

'' I noticed the quick liking he took towards you the second you walked in and you spending time with him without complaining is not something everyone would do, this.'' He mentions his hand to his son giggling as she helps him swim around. '' Is something he never did before and he trusts you enough to let go, so yeah thank you.''

Brittany smiles keeping herself moving so Diego can swim and locks eyes with Mateo shrugging. '' He’s a Lopez kid I have a soft spot for everyone in this family, he is a good kid and I like spending time with him so you don’t have to thank me Mateo.''

After joking around with the boys for two hours and helping Diego swim over to his dad a few times even once on his own, Brittany looks up as she hears someone clear his throat and smiles as Brad looks down at them. '' Hey dad.''

'' Hey you guys ready for the gift exchange? The girls want to do it before eating cake.''

Brittany nods her head and pulls herself up, she takes Diego from Mateo and grabs the towel laying on one of the lounging chairs. After wrapping him up she grabs a towel for herself and wraps it around her body, she walks over to her wife sitting around the unlit fire pit and sits down next to her.

Santana intertwines their hands and pulls her closer as she feels her shiver, she kisses her shoulder softly and smiles as her sister sits down next to her with Heather. Brittany cuddles into her smiling as their parents walk up to both birthday girls with gifts in their arms and sits up, she kisses her wife softly as she groans and smirks. '' Open your presents baby.''

She leans into Max smiling as he wraps his arms around her shoulders while still keeping a hold on Demi and ruffles Puck’s hair as he sits down in front of her with Liv and Marley, she leans over plucking the little girl out of her arms and blows a raspberry on her cheek. '' Hello princess.''

She sits her down on her lap smiling as she cuddles into her and grabs Diego around his waist as he walks past her, she places him on her other leg smiling as he squeals loudly and watches her wife and Naya open Puck and Marley’s gift.

After everyone gave them their gifts, Brittany smiles nervously as Max holds out two gift bags and places Liv in Puck’s lap. She turns to Diego and ruffles his hair. '' Hey bud, can you go over to your mami? I need to give your aunties their gifts.''

She stands up as he nods his head jogging over to his parents and takes the bags from Max taking a deep calming breath as he smiles reassuringly, she crouches down in front of both girls and holds out the two bags smiling slightly.

'' Please open them together.''

Santana opens the bag on the count of three after exchanging a glance with her sister and pulls out a single card frowning in confusion, she tilts her head unfolding it and raises an eyebrow as she reads the text written in her wife’s handwriting out loud. '' Roses are red, violets are blue. I have a secret, here is a clue.''

Naya looks at the small painted canvass with all superheroes from marvels on it and frowns in confusion as she reads the text out loud. '' Some people don’t believe in heroes, but they haven’t met our Tia.'' She looks up and looks around at their friends, she locks eyes with Puck and raises an eyebrow. '' Did you knock Marls up again?!''

Brittany bites her lip chuckling softly as Puck’s eyes widen in shock sputtering his answer and shakes her head, she locks eyes with her wife and raises an eyebrow tears filling her eyes.

'' No way.'' Santana breaths out jumping up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Song: From the ground up – Dan and Shay – Max- Italic, Britt – Bold, Both - Normal**

_'' No way.''_

Brittany bites her lip wiping away a tear that trails down her cheek and nods her head, Santana squeals and tackles her wife in a hug tears streaming down her cheeks. Naya jumps up finally putting the pieces together and gasps loudly. '' No way! You are pregnant?'' She squeals out tackling B in a hug, Brittany nods her head wrapping her arms around the both of them and chuckles tearfully as everyone let’s out squeals of excitement.

She pulls back holding up her hand as everyone walks over to congratulate them and smiles slightly. '' Wait a second guys.'' She kisses Naya’s cheek and turns to her wife. '' That is not all baby.''

'' Not?'' Santana chokes out wiping away her tears, Brittany shakes her head and drops the towel from around her body. She steps forward hearing their parents and Alma gasp softly and takes her wife’s hand, she runs it over the her bump and nods her head over at Max as he holds up the apron that she asked him to hold up not noticing him recording everything too.

Santana gasps softly as she reads the big bold letters _Mami of twins_ and turns to her wife keeping her hand firmly pressed against the bump. '' Twins?'' She asks softly tears silently streaming down her face, Brittany nods her head and smiles tearfully.

'' We are becoming twins my love, twice the love we expected after our first treatment.''

She wraps her arms around her waist as she feels her legs buckle and pulls her in her arms as she sobs, Santana tightly wraps her arms around her shoulders and buries her face in her neck. '' Twins.'' She mumbles shocked, she kisses the skin under her lips and runs one of her hands down her side covering the bump again. '' God I can’t believe it.''

Brittany smiles and pulls back, she cups her cheeks wiping away her tears and kisses her softly. '' You have seven months to let it dawn in on you baby.''

'' Seven?!'' Naya asks shocked. '' You are two months along?''

Brittany shakes her head looking at her and chuckles. '' No around five weeks now, but let’s be real none of us pulled the nine months through.''

She pulls out of the hug and smiles as her wife groans softly. '' I think our moms are about to combust if they don’t hug us baby.'' She chuckles as they immediately tackle Santana in a hug and holds her up smirking. '' See.''

She turns to their dads and smiles as they pull her in a bear hug, Brad kisses her head and sniffles. '' Congrats B, even though this shocked all of us because we didn’t know.''

'' It is a good shock tho, I am happy for you mija.'' Lio breaths out kissing her head wiping away his tears, he looks down at her bump and covers it with his hand smiling as Brad places his hand right under his. '' God we will be grandpa’s soon Brad.''

'' Alright kid swap!'' Susan calls out sniffling. '' Lemme feel our grand kids!''

Brittany chuckles as their parents swap and smiles as their sisters join them, she kisses her sisters cheek as she hugs her right side and smiles. '' The two of you will be the best aunts sis.''

She turns to the three woman gushing over her small bump and pulls them in a hug. '' Our kids will be spoiled by their grandparents and great grandmother.''

'' Why didn’t the two of you tell us that you were trying?'' Maribel asks sniffling keeping her hand on her bump, Santana walks over to them and wraps her arms around her wife’s waist from behind.

'' Because we didn’t expect that it would happen the first time mami, we didn’t want to get everyone’s hopes up because that would put us down too if it didn’t succeed the first time.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and sighs softly. '' Yeah the doctors told us that the chances of becoming pregnant on the first try were very small, also when it came back positive and with twins they were shocked and I was too.''

'' How long did you know it before telling us honey?'' Susan asks looking up at her daughter, Brittany chuckles and pulls out of the hug.

'' Three days, I took a test while working with Demi and was so shocked that I almost collapsed in her bathroom.'' She turns to Max and smiles slightly. '' Max walked past the bathroom in that moment and probably heard my shock gasped, he knocked on the door and walked in after receiving no answer.''

'' I found out by accident but told her that I would keep it a secret and helped her buying the gifts.'' Max says smiling slightly, he locks eyes with Santana and winks. '' Congrats mami to be.''

'' So that is the reason why you told me to not pick you up yesterday, damn B you are the queen of making up excuses.'' Sam exclaims smiling brightly, he walks over to the girls with Puck, Marley, Quinn, Finn and Madison and pulls them out of their parents embrace and into their own.

Quinn nods her head in agreement and chuckles. '' I really bought the excuse of no alcohol, caffeine and pressure on your stomach because of the pills B.'' She leans up on her tiptoes and kisses her cheek, she pulls Santana in a bone crushing hug and smiles. '' Congratulations girls!''

After thanking everyone and sitting back down Susan turns to her daughter and smiles slightly. '' If the two of you need any help or advice you can always call us honey, Maribel and I both know how it feels to carry twins.''

Brittany chuckles and leans into her wife smiling as her hands immediately find her bump, she intertwines their hands on her stomach and bites her lip looking up at their mothers. '' How was morning sickness for the both of you?''

'' Didn’t really have a problem with it.''

'' It was bad and throughout the day.'' Susan and Maribel say in unison, Brittany turns to Maribel and smiles slightly.

'' Does it get better? I have it since a week and it’s already pissing me off.''

Maribel nods her head in agreement and chuckles. '' Oh I know the feeling mija and yes it does get better but it will take a while, do you have it only in the morning or?''

Brittany shakes her head and sighs leaning back against her wife, she leans her head back against her shoulder and bites her lip. '' Mostly in the middle of the night, when I smell something really strong and this morning but that is probably because of the waffle and bacon smell.''

'' Wait you have it since a week? How did I not notice?'' Santana asks shocked turning to look at her, Brittany turns her head cupping the back of her neck and smiles sadly.

'' Probably because you were deadly tired from all the stress your bakery and Ellen’s interview caused baby, I know that you took the hating directed towards me harder than I did and still do.''

Santana sighs softly and runs her hand over her bump. '' You could’ve woken me up baby.''

'' Like you wake me up when you are sick?'' Brittany asks raising an eyebrow, she chuckles as she smiles sheepishly and leans up kissing her forehead. '' Mh thought so.''

Santana chuckles and kisses her shoulder pressing her hand firmly against her bump. '' I love you Britt-Britt.''

'' Mh I love you too San.'' She mutters softly blushing as her stomach grumbles loudly, Santana laughs and turns to look at her sister.

'' I think it’s time for cake Nay.''

Naya laughs and nods her head in agreement standing up, she turns to their parents and smiles. '' Cake time?''

Brittany stands up as her mother and Maribel walk towards the house after nodding their heads and walks towards the pool smiling as Diego immediately joins her, Diego turns to her and runs his hand over her bump smiling brightly. '' You stomach is still so small Britty.''

Brittany smiles and looks down at him running her hand through his hair. '' That is because they are still very small bud, they will be growing every day though.''

Heather snaps a picture of them and turns to Santana wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she kisses her cheek and smiles. '' The both of you will be amazing parents San.''

Santana turns to her and smiles. '' You and Nay will be the best aunts for our kids Heath.''

Heather smiles and squeezes her shoulder. '' Go to your wife San.''

Santana kisses her cheek and quickly walks over to Brittany, she ruffles Diego’s hair and smiles as he runs off as soon as Maria calls him over to drink something. Brittany turns in her arms and wraps her own arms around her shoulders. '' Hi.''

'' Hi.'' Santana mutters wrapping her arms around her waist, she places one of her hands on her bump and smiles lovingly. '' God this is really the best birthday ever mi amor.''

Brittany smiles covering her hand with her own and leans their foreheads together glancing down at her stomach. '' God, I can’t wait to hold them in our arms baby.'' She mutters softly not noticing everyone snapping pictures of them.

Santana leans up on her tiptoes and kisses her softly. '' I can’t wait either, mi amor.'' she pulls out of the kiss and wraps her arms around her waist, she buries her face in her shoulder and sighs contently as she feels Brittany wrap her protective arms around her shoulder.

She chuckles softly as she hears her stomach grumble again and pulls back smiling slightly. '' Come on let’s eat some cake baby.'' She intertwines their hands and pulls her over towards the table, Brittany chuckles as she pushes her down in one of the empty chairs and watches her walk over to the cake with Naya.

Maribel kisses their cheeks and smiles. '' Make a wish girls.'' She watches them blow out the candles and steps in between them cutting the cake, she gives Santana the first two slices and smirks.

'' Go feed your wife mija.'' Santana laughs and grabs two forks, she walks over to her wife and sits down in her lap. She holds the first bite up for her and smiles as she takes it, Brittany moans softly at the taste and looks up at Maribel covering her mouth.

'' Whoa this is amazing mama Lo!''

Maribel chuckles as everyone chime in their agreements and turns to Brittany smirking. '' You say that to everything I make B.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and chuckles. '' Because everything you make is amazing mama Lo.''

After finishing her cake Brittany turns to her wife and smiles slightly. '' You want your other gift baby?''

'' Other gift?'' Santana asks curiously, she bites her lip and reaches out placing her hand on her bump. '' Babe you already gave me the best gift!''

Brittany just smiles and kisses her cheek, she stands up and walks over to Max taking the guitar he holds out for her. She kisses his cheek and sits down next to him on the small wall around the patio everyone is sitting on, she places the guitar in her lap and locks eyes with her wife winking. '' Getting to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, will be the greatest gift of my life baby.''

She glances at Max and nods her head slowly strumming the guitar in her hand, she closes her eyes taking a deep breath and licks her lips smiling as she hears Max’s soft voice.

_Grandma and grandpa painted a picture of sixty-five years  
And one little house  
More than a memory  
More than saying I do  
Kiss you good night’s and I love you’s _

She looks up and locks eyes with her wife, she smiles as she sees her holding Demi’s hand and winks.

**Me and you baby, walk in the footsteps  
Build our own family  
One day at a time  
Twenty little toes, two painted baby rooms  
Our beautiful babies look just like you **

She glances at Max as she sees the tears in their partners eyes and smiles, Max winks and stops playing laying a hand on her shoulder.

**And we’ll build this love from the ground up  
Now ‘til forever it’s all of me, all of you  
Just take my hand  
And I’ll be the woman your dad hoped that I’d be **

She smiles as she hears Lio chuckle and turns back to the group, she locks eyes with her wife and licks her lips.

_And we’ll build this love from the ground up  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I’ll stand through the good and the bad  
We’ll give all that we have  
And we’ll build this love from the ground up _

She places the guitar down and stands up pulling Max with her, they both walk over to the table and Brittany leans against it in front of Santana. She reaches out cupping her cheek and wipes away her tears smiling lovingly.

**Someday we’ll wake up  
With thousands of pictures  
Sixty-five years in this little house  
I won’t trade for nothing, the life that we built  
I’ll kiss you goodnight and say I love you still **

She looks down at her as she leans forward burying her face in her stomach and runs her hand through black locks, she turns to Max and holds her hand out smiling as he takes her hand and gives it a squeeze.

And we’ll build this love from the ground up  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I’ll stand through the good and the bad  
We’ll give all that we have  
And we’ll build this love from the ground up  
From the ground up

Santana jumps up as she hears the song come to an end and wraps her arms around her wife’s waist, she buries her face in her neck and sniffles. '' Damn Britt-Britt.''

Brittany wraps her arms around her shoulders and kisses her head. '' You deserve the very best out of life because the best thing that has ever happened to me baby, I love you.''

She turns them around and sits down pulling her in her lap, she looks over at Max and smiles as she sees him doing the same with Demi.

'' Damn that song was beautiful honey, where did you find it?'' Susan asks wiping away her tears, Brittany smiles slightly and nods her head to Max.

'' Max started writing it but had a writers block, so I helped him out and it kinda became our song.''

Max nods his head in agreement running his hand over his girlfriends back and smiles. ''I wanted to write a song for Demi to show her how much I love her, but the second Britt joined in it just became our song for our girls. We changed it a bit after she found out she is carrying twins but it fits the song.''

'' It was beautiful baby.'' Demi mutters pulling back to look at him, she turns her head to look at Brittany and smiles. '' Thank you.''

Brittany reaches over and squeezes her hand smiling slightly. '' No need to thank me D, you deserve your happiness and if I can help a bit I always will.''

'' God you are the best friend I could’ve ever wished for B, I love you.'' Demi mutters wiping away her tears, Brittany smiles and pulls her hand back after squeezing once again.

'' Love ya too D.''

'' Mh I agree, Max you are also one of the best friends I could’ve ever wished for.'' Santana mumbles wiping away her tears, she turns to look at her wife and wraps her arms around her shoulder. '' And you my love are the woman I dreamed of.'' She runs her hand over the small bump in between them and smiles tearfully. '' The woman who made our dream of our own small family come true, you are the best gift for me Britt-Britt. Te amo.''

'' Te quiero con todo mi corazón.'' Brittany says cupping her cheek smiling lovingly.

Lio almost chokes on his sip of beer as he hears her telling his daughter that she loves her with all her heart and turns to his wife pulling her closer, he kisses her head and smiles. '' They will rock the challenges of carrying and raising twins together.''

Susan turns to him having overheard his comment and nods her head in agreement. '' They really will.''

They turn back to the two expecting parents and smile lovingly as they see them talking in hushed whispers as everyone else around them are engaged in conversations too, Maribel sits up and clears her throat.

'' Alright now that everyone is still here, we wanted to ask what the plans for Christmas are.''

Brittany looks up at her and smiles. '' We will be staying here, mama Lo.'' Demi looks at her and smiles nervously.

'' We would love to celebrate Christmas with you all too, if that is alright with you.''

'' The two of you are more than welcome Demi.'' Susan replies almost immediately smiling as her friends and husband nod their heads in agreement, Puck sits up adjusting his sleeping daughter in his arms and smiles.

'' We are staying too Mama L.'' Naya nods her head and chuckles.

'' Hell yeah we ain’t passing up on abuela’s Christmas dinner mami.'' Santana nods her head in agreement and chuckles. '' Oh yeah, gotta love abuela’s food.''

'' Always thinking of food, somehow their bodies aged but their minds are still hungry and horny teens.'' Alma mutters rolling her eyes

'' Abuela!'' Santana and Naya squeal out looking around relaxing slightly as they see the kids fast asleep, Alma clicks her tongue and smirks.

'' Wanna deny it?''

Brittany snickers as her wife rolls her eyes looking down at her hands and pinches her light red tinted cheeks softly. '' Oh yeah, ethnic people don’t blush my love.''

'' Shut up.'' Santana mumbles her blush deepening as everyone burst out laughing, Brittany laughs and pulls her closer kissing her head.

'' Mh nope.''

Sam clears his throat and sighs softly. '' Finn, Madi, Q and I will leave tonight to celebrate Christmas somewhere else Mari, but we might be back for New years eve.''

Maribel nods her head and smiles. '' You guys are more than welcome, so for Christmas we will be with the Lopez, Pierce, Puckerman and Lovato clan?''

'' Don’t you mean Lopez-Pierce clan, Tia?'' Maria asks curiously, Santana shakes her head and chuckles.

'' None of us hyphenated our last names Sobrina, B took our last name and Nay took the Pierce name they made the decision together and surprised us with it.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Yeah we wanted to..'' She cuts herself off and covers her mouth yawning, she smiles sheepishly and blushes slightly as everyone coos at the small squeak that escaped her mouth. '' Shut up.''

Santana chuckles and kisses her burning red cheek. '' Tired baby?''

'' Mh a little, was up twice around midnight because I felt nauseous.''

Maribel reaches over and pats her hand smiling slightly. '' Hold in there mija, it will be over soon.''

'' Talking about feeling nauseous, B you might want to stay far away from the kitchen tomorrow and the day after.'' Alma says sitting up, she sight softly and looks at the blonde in concern. '' The house will be filled with different smells and I don’t think the peanuts will like it.''

Brittany sighs softly and nods her head, she covers her mouth yawning again and groans softly.

Susan smiles slightly as she sees the tip of her ears turn red and chuckles. '' Go take a nap honey, your ears are turning red which is always a sign that you are tired.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and runs her finger over the shell of her ear. '' Yeah it really is baby, I always know how tiring your day was by just looking at your ears.''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. '' Yeah I know baby.'' She kisses her shoulder and sighs softly. '' Cuddle with me?'' She asks sweetly

Santana nods her head and slides off of her lap, she turns to their family and smiles as they all just nod at the house. She intertwines her hand with her wife’s and pulls her up, they walk into the house after everyone wished B a nice nap and jog up the stairs.

Brittany walks into her wife’s old bedroom and reaches behind her undoing her bikini top, Santana walks over to their closet and looks over her shoulders. '' Sweatpants and shirt or shorts and tank baby?''

'' Shorts and tank.'' Brittany mutters tiredly, she takes both items from her wife and quickly changes. She slides into the bed after throwing her dirty clothes in the hamper and pats the spot beside her pulling the blanket back. '' Come here baby.''

Santana immediately slides in and cuddles into her, Brittany smiles as her hand immediately find her small baby bump and kisses her forehead.

'' I am looking forward to take on this next journey with you mi amor, I still can’t believe that we will be moms of twins in a few month.''

Brittany intertwines their hands on her baby bump and hums softly. '' Mh I am looking forward to that too baby.''

Santana slides down the bed and lifts her tank top a little bit, she kisses the small baby bump and smiles. '' Ola jelly beans here is your mami, your mommy and I can’t wait to meet the two of you.'' She kisses the bump again and smiles lovingly as she feels her wife’s hand run through her hair. '' We already love the two of you with our whole hearts, we will make sure that you will always be happy and feel loved and protected. Te amo Jelly beans.''

Brittany pulls her up sniffling softly and pulls her in a kiss. '' You will be the best mami ever.'' She mumbles in between kisses, Santana smiles and pulls out of the back laying back down beside her. She wraps her arms around her waist and intertwines their hands on the small baby bump, she kisses her shoulder and smiling lovingly as she yawns again.

'' And you will be the best mommy, go to sleep Britt-Britt.''

She looks down as she hears no answer coming from her wife and smiles as she sees that she already fell asleep, she runs her thumb over the small bump and sighs contently cuddling into her wife. '' Te amo, mi familia.''


	23. Chapter 23

'' Guys come on, I want my sticks!'' Santana squeals out jumping out of the car as soon as Brad parked his van, Brittany rolls her eyes as everyone chuckles and slides out of the car rolling her eyes as she watches her wife run towards the entrance.

'' Babe?'' She sighs as she continues her path and runs her hand through her hair. '' San!'' She turns to their family as she continues walking and rolls her eyes. '' Every damn time.'' She lifts four fingers up to her mouth and whistles loudly as they shake their heads chuckling, she raises her pierced eyebrow as her wife stops in her track turning back to them and smiles slightly. '' Think we can go in together San?''

Santana smiles sheepishly as they walk up to her and nods her head. '' Yeah sorry, mi amor.'' Brittany chuckles and wraps her arms around her waist pulling her closer, she pecks her on the lips and shakes her head.

'' No worries babe, I know that I am only your second love as soon as we are near breadstixx.''

'' Hey that is so not true!'' Santana whines out as she hears their friends and family snicker, Brittany follows the hostess after giving her their reservation name and looks at her wife raising an eyebrow.

'' Oh really?'' She smirks as she nods her head and thanks the hostess after she directed them to their table, she sits down and shakes her head as her wife immediately munches on a bread.

She grabs a bread stick out of the basket in front of her wife and snickers as she turns her head to glare at her. '' Seriously in high school you would dump me for a barrel roll full with sticks.''

'' Not true.'' Santana mumbles blushing, Brittany chuckles and leans over kissing her head.

'' Babe you almost hugged me to death after I gave you a barrel roll full of sticks our first Christmas together, after thanking me I didn’t see you hours after that well unless you had to throw up.''

Santana grimaces and shakes her head. '' Oh please don’t remind me, I had the worst stomachache in ages!''

Brittany laughs and pulls her closer kissing her head. '' Mh tell me bout it, you kept me awake moaning and bitching about breadstixx and the day after you wanted to have dinner here.''

She thanks the waitress as she brings their dinner and smiles as her wife orders two lemonades for them, she holds her hand up and turns to the waitress. '' Make that one lemonade and a chardonnay please.''

Santana turns to her as the waitress walks away nodding her head and raises an eyebrow, Brittany smiles and squeezes her hand. '' Babe you can just drink wine and coffee, you don’t have to give up on it just because I can’t drink.''

'' But.'' Brittany shakes her head and shushes her, she thanks the waitress after she placed the drinks on the table and turns to Santana taking a sip of her lemonade.

'' Nope no buts, just drink whatever you want baby.''

Santana sighs and nods her head smiling slightly. '' I will.''

After dinner Demi holds out her credit card before anyone else can and watches the waitress walk away, Brittany turns to her and raises an eyebrow. '' You didn’t have to pay D, we invited you.''

Demi shakes her head and smiles. '' I wanted to B, just see it as a thank you for letting us feel like a part of your family. I am looking forward to celebrate Christmas with all of you tomorrow.''

'' Yeah and thank you for almost threatening the waiters for taking pictures of us San.'' Max adds chuckling

Santana shrugs her shoulders and smiles. '' The two of you became a part of our family so we love to celebrate Christmas with you and you’re welcome.''

Brittany chuckles and stands up. '' Ready to go? The smell is starting to make me feel sick.''

She smiles as everyone nod their heads standing up and turns on her heels, she walks out of the restaurant knowing everyone will follow and looks down as she feels a little hand taking her own. She chuckles as Diego looks up at her with a big smile and squeezes his hand softly. '' Enjoyed dinner bud?''

Diego nods his head and smiles brightly. '' It was amazing Britty.''

'' Well hello Brittany.''

Brittany looks up with a frown and groans as she sees Kitty Wilde walking towards her smiling seductively, she let’s go of Diego’s hand and ruffles his hair. '' Go to your mami D.'' She looks up at Kitty taking a step back as she sees how close she is and raises an eyebrow. '' What the hell are you doing here Wilde?''

'' I live here, I took over Sue’s team after she got fired.'' Kitty says with a flirty smile, she tilts her head and reaches out trying to touch her. '' You look hotter than in high school.''

'' Oh god, poor students!'' Santana says pulling her wife back in her arms and out of Kitty’s reach, she looks around her and smirks. '' Sup Wilde.''

'' Bye Wilde!'' Heather, Naya, Puck and Marley say smirking joining their friends, Kitty glares at them and shakes her head.

'' Don’t you all have better things to do?''

Santana laughs and shakes her head sliding in front of her wife. '' Get lost Kitty, none of us want to talk to you.''

'' Nobody asked you Lopez!''

Santana rolls her eyes and sighs. '' Seriously? I would appreciate it if you leave my wife and family alone!''

'' Wife?'' Kitty asks shocked glaring at her, Santana nods her head and smiles smugly.

'' Yep, my wife.''

Brittany holds up her hand showing her their wedding band and sighs. '' Told ya that we will marry each other and that I am not planning on letting her go, so please leave us alone and move on Wilde.''

Santana quickly pushes her wife back as she sees the rage building in Kitty’s eyes and forcefully pushes her away as she tries to charge at them, Puck immediately wraps an arm around her waist as he hears her growl and shakes his head. '' Nu-uh Snixx.''

'' Lemme go Puck, she tried to attack my wife and kids!''

Kitty stands back up wiping dust off of her dress and burst out laughing. '' Kids? You stay together with her even though she cheated?! Damn you really are desperate Lopez!''

Heather wraps an arm around her sisters waist as she hears her growl and looks around her as she feels another pair of arms joining hers, Susan locks eyes with her and sighs as she feels how tense her tallest daughter is. '' Calm down sweetie, stress is not good.''

'' I didn’t cheat.'' Brittany forces out through gritted teeth glaring at Kitty ignoring her mother, Kitty snickers and shakes her head.

'' You being pregnant tells me something else Pierce, as far as I know Santana can’t get you pregnant well unless she is a freak!''

Puck grunts as Santana struggles in his arms and shakes her head. '' Snixx stop, think about your family.'' He glares at Kitty and shakes his head. '' You always manage to piss both of them off, can’t you just go and die lonely you ugly ass bitch!''

'' Shut the fuck up Puckerman nobody asked your opinion, B just has to leave her and I will be happy that ugly bitch doesn’t deserve her!''

Brittany sighs the fight leaving her body as she hears her wife growl in rage and shakes her head knowing exactly what her wife thinks. '' Let her go Puck.''

Puck let’s go off Santana and raises an eyebrow as she stays rooted in her spot right in front of him, Santana sighs running a hand through her hair and glares at Kitty. '' We are not in high school anymore Kitty and you may still feel like the bitch you where back then but I do not, you might still feel like the head bitch just because you took Sue’s title but you are just as bad as she was and if you continue like this you will lose your job too. You are still stuck in this fucked up small town whereas Britt and I grew up and are living our lives, building our careers and our own family.''

She shakes her head as she hears her growl and shrugs. '' You can either choose to take the better path and lead your own life trying to get out of this dump, or you can live like you do now and always stay hung up on someone who always told you that she isn’t interested. I really don’t know what your problem is but Britt and I both told you that it was love at first sight in high school and it didn’t change, I love my family Kitty and I am not about to let you ruin it just because you are some sad lonely woman who gets off on trying to break off other relationships.''

'' Now if you excuse us, we have better things to do.'' She turns on her heels and looks up at Puck smirking as she sees the shock in his eyes, she reaches up and pats his cheek chuckling. '' Come on Puck, it’s family time and we still have some gifts laying around that need to be wrapped.''

Puck laughs and turns on his heels, Santana locks eyes with her wife and winks as she smiles proudly. She walks over to her intertwining their hands and leans up on her tiptoes kissing her cheek, she follows the group to the van and sighs as she hears a growl full of rage from behind them.

She swiftly turns on her heels pulling Brittany behind her and slaps Kitty watching her crumble down yelping holding her scratched cheek where she hit her with her ring, she shakes her head and glares down at her as she hears everyone mutter. ‘ ouch’

'' I hate backstabbing bitches and you still didn’t learn from your mistakes, never charge at us Wilde because you are the one who gets hurt in the end! Now leave us the fuck alone!''

She turns back to the van and climbs in pulling Brittany with her, she sits down putting on her seat belt and shakes out her hand as Brad drives off.

'' You alright Snixx?'' Heather asks reaching over their seats squeezing Santana’s shoulder.

'' That was not Snixx.'' Brittany and Santana mutter in unison, Santana chuckles and reaches out running her hand over Britt’s small bump.

'' What do you mean?'' Marley asks curiously, Alma turns in her seat and smiles watching both girls lost in their own worlds. She looks at everyone seated behind them and shrugs.

'' That was not Snixx protecting, that was Santana making sure her wife and kids are safe.''

'' Yeah if it was Snixx we had a fight to break up, but a mothers love is protective but she can still control it.''

'' Why did B tell me to let San go?'' Puck asks curiously, Brittany turns her head to look at him and shrugs.

'' Because I noticed that she was looking out for me and our kids, she wasn’t planning on starting a fight and only struggled in your arms because whenever she is angry she needs to move her hands or do something to calm herself down.'' She turns to Demi and Max and sighs softly. '' Sorry you had to see that but thank you for distracting the kids.''

Demi smiles and reaches over patting her back as Brad parks his van. '' No need to thank us or apologize B, Maribel explained it to us and the two of you already told us a lot about her.''

Brittany slides out of the car pulling Santana with her and chuckles. '' Yeah but still, I really didn’t know that she is still so hung up on me. Hell I never actually talked to her.''

'' Good thing that you don’t have to see her again next time you come to us honey.'' Susan says following the group into the Lopez house, Brittany turns to her wife and frowns in confusion.

Santana shrugs her shoulders and follows them into the living room. '' What do you mean mama P?''

Maribel sits down on the five person couch in front of the TV and nods her head to the other seating options around them. '' Sit.''

She smiles as they all sit down turning their attention to her and smiles as Mario, Brad, Susan and Alma join her on the couch, she leans back into her husband and shrugs. '' Well we are planning on moving out of Ohio, we all got another job offer and it is a good one so we took it.''

'' What?! Where?''

Susan jumps slightly as their kids yell out their questions and chuckles. '' Alright calm down kids.'' She sighs as Liv starts crying and watches Marley trying to calm her down. '' You shocked Liv.''

Puck smiles sheepishly and takes his daughter from Marley, he kisses her cheek and sighs. '' Yeah that was me, sorry princess.''

Mario chuckles and turns to Brittany. '' B try to stay calm, pregnancy and stress are not a good match.''

'' Yeah he knows what he is talking about B, he had his fair share of hospital visits with me because my blood pressure was too high during stressful times.'' Maribel says smiling slightly, Brittany nods her head and sighs.

'' Yeah I’ll try.''

'' Good now back to the topic.'' Brad says he intertwines his hands with his wife’s and turns to the rest of the group smiling. '' A hospital reached out to all of us and offered us jobs and the opportunity that one of us can make our.'' He mentions to his friends and turns back to their kids shrugging. '' Schedule, he or she would be the head of the department.''

Maribel nods her head and smiles slightly. '' A little birdie in our family praised the hell out of the four of us and that made them set up this offer.''

'' No way!'' Naya squeals out smiling brightly. '' Keck reached out to you?''

Susan nods her head standing up with Maribel and walk over to the four girls seated in the love seat, they hug Naya and sit down in front of the four on the coffee table. '' Mh I don’t know what you told them Nay, but the head of the hospital only had good things to say about you and about us without knowing us.''

Naya shrugs and smiles slightly. '' He asked me where my dedication for my job was from because he never met someone with so much knowledge about different departments, so I told them about you and that whenever I had a question during college that one of you always took the time flew over to me and explained everything. I also told them that I worked here in Lima twice a month for almost five years and walked around with at first the three of you and later with Susan too, he was intrigued and asked your names so I gave them to him.''

Brittany reaches over squeezing Naya’s hand and turns to their parents smiling slightly. '' Are you taking it?''

Mario nods his head and smiles. '' This is an offer we all dreamed off but.'' He turns to Naya and smirks. '' You do know that one of us will be your boss right?''

Naya shrugs her shoulders and chuckles. '' Don’t care I loved working with you during high school and I can still learn so much from all of you, I would love to work together with you.''

'' So you are moving to LA?'' Santana and Puck ask simultaneously smiling brightly, Brad chuckles and nods his head.

'' We are moving to LA, we decided to buy a house together because we spend the most of out times together.''

Mario nods his head in agreement and chuckles. '' We will still have our own space but will eat dinner and spend most of the night together like always, we also love to know that we are living near our kids and grandchildren.''

'' Awesome.'' Heather breaths out smiling brightly, Susan chuckles as she sees everyone nod their heads in agreement and glances at Maribel.

'' I think I never saw any other kid be so happy that their parents are moving to the same city they are living in.''

Brittany softly kicks her shin and snickers as she turns to her with a glare. '' I think you all know that we are not like other kids well adults now and we love to have you all near us, San and I would also love to see the four of you play with your grandchildren.''

'' Besides with four aunts, two uncles and the four grand parents near, our kids can always choose where they want to go and we can enjoy some us time.'' Santana adds running her hand over Britt’s stomach.

'' Four aunts, two uncles?'' Mateo asks curiously, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah they will have an awesome aunt, uncle and cousin in France, their gran Abuela in Santa Maria and our sisters, Marls, Dem’s, Puck and Max in LA.''

'' And their grand parents in LA too, god our kids will be so spoiled.'' Santana mutters laughing, Brittany turns to her and raises an eyebrow.

'' Right, you will spoil them the most baby.''

Santana shrugs and smiles slightly. '' They are our jelly beans, of course I will spoil them.''

'' Jelly beans?'' Heather asks, Naya chuckles and turns to her sister. '' That is cute.''

Brittany looks at the time and sighs. '' Alright I think it’s time for the little ones to go to bed and for us to wrap a few things.'' She turns to her wife and smirks. '' Babe can I take our room?''

She stands up as she nods her head and turns to Max, Puck and Mateo. '' Come on, Mat and Puck you can join us right after tucking the kids in.'' She grabs Max’s hand pulling him up and smirks. '' All gifts are already there so just bring the wrapping paper you bought.''

She jogs up the stairs after kissing both kids good night and pulls Max into the room, Max chuckles closing the door behind him and watches her crouch down pulling everything from under the bed. '' Does San never look under the bed?''

Brittany laughs and shakes her head. '' No she looks everywhere but under the bed, I always hide everything under it.''

Max chuckles and sits down next to her on the floor, he takes the gifts he bought and places them next to him.

'' Alright let’s wrap this shit!'' Puck says groaning as he walks into the room with Mateo, Brittany chuckles and looks up at him.

'' Lock the door, you know how curious the girls are.'' Puck chuckles and locks the door, he sits down next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders kissing her cheek.

'' You okay?''

'' Mh a bit nauseous but that will pass.'' She hands him his gifts and gives Mateo his bag with gits, she grabs the wrapping paper she bought and leans back against the bed wrapping up the gifts.

'' Do you guys always pair up and wrap gifts together?'' Mateo asks as Brittany helps him making a bow, Puck chuckles and nods his head.

'' Yeah since high school, we wrap up each others gifts beforehand and do everything else together.''

'' We did the gift shopping together too, just to make sure we don’t buy the same things.''

Max chuckles and turns to Mateo as Brittany takes one of his gift and quickly wraps it. '' You really have to go shopping with them, they only go in three different stores and find everything they need.''

Mateo laughs and turns to them. '' Tell me your secret! I always need a few days before finding everything I need.''

Brittany laughs and shrugs. '' We make a mental list of what we need and search online for the stores that sell it.''

'' The girls mostly make wish lists and give them to us, we split up the gifts under us and buy them. Sometimes they kicked our asses because we bought everything but now with Max joining the group we each only bought three, well we did B surely has some more for San.''

Brittany smiles sheepishly and nods her head, she reaches under the bed and pulls out a big box, she opens it and shows the boys the newest limited edition kitchen aid and all accessorizes.

Puck’s eyes widen and softly pushes her chuckling. '' Damn she will worship the ground you are walking on more than before B! How long did she talk about this thing and everything she can do with it?''

'' This whole year but we agreed not to buy it because we wanted to work on our family dream.''

'' She will kill you, you bought it even though you agreed not to?'' Puck asks shocked, Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

'' I first didn’t want to but damn you had to see that dreamy look and cute smile every time she mentioned this thing, D gave me a payment raise and well after getting pregnant at the first try I just had to buy this.'' She shrugs her shoulders and smirks. '' Besides this is more for my pleasure too, the cravings will start soon and I am sure she will make me some delicious cupcakes with this.''

She quickly wraps it up smiling as they help her and bites her lip looking at them. '' I do need your help carrying it down, it’s heavy as fuck because they put all accessorizes with it in the box.''

'' How much did you pay for this?'' Mateo asks shocked, Brittany turns to him and smiles slightly.

'' Dunno a little over one thousand five hundred?'' She chuckles as she sees their eyes widen and shrugs. '' San is worth it and it’s something she will use daily, also please don’t mention the price to her.''

Mateo shakes his head and chuckles. '' I won’t don’t worry.''

Brittany smiles and takes all of her gifts writing the names on it, she stands up after doing the same for the boys and stretches. '' Ready to carry all of this down?'' She asks mentioning to the shit load of gifts, they nod their heads standing up and Mateo grabs the kitchen aid and a few gift bags.

Brittany takes his gifts and unlocks the door letting him walk out first, she follows him down the stairs and into the living room.

Santana’s eyes widen as she sees them walk in with their arms full and shakes her head laughing. '' Spoil us much?''

Brittany chuckles placing the gifts around the tree and stands back up after helping the boys, she walks over to her wife as everyone chuckles and kisses her head. '' You are so worth it.''

Santana smiles and pulls her in a lap her hand immediately finding her stomach, she leans up and kisses her softly. '' Mh just like you are worth everything you get tomorrow baby.''

Brittany raises an eyebrow as she sees everyone smile knowingly and turns back to Santana. '' Oh yeah, like what?''

'' Not telling you, just wait till tomorrow.''

'' Mean, can I get a little tip?''

Santana laughs and shakes her head. '' Nu-uh patience mi amor, you always tell me to wait too.''

Heather chuckles as she watches her sister roll her eyes and shakes her head. '' Damn B, I think that we all could hear your eyes roll.''

'' Shut up Heath.'' Brittany mutters chuckling, Heather turns to her and smirks.

'' Make me.'' She jumps up as she turns to her glaring and blows her a kiss. '' Love ya B.''

Brittany chuckles and jumps up quickly pushing her sister down on the ground before she can run, she straddles her legs and runs her hands up her sides smirking as she squeals and burst out laughing. '' I may be pregnant, but that doesn’t mean that I am slow Heath.''

Santana and Naya both shake their heads covering their mouths as they laugh and watch both blondes on the ground in front of their feet laugh loudly, Susan covers her face and shakes her head. '' Leave it to our daughters to turn into little children during Christmas.'' She mutters glancing at Brad, Brad laughs and nods his head in agreement.

'' Yeah we really have two clowns babe.''

'' You gave birth to these clowns mom.'' Heath gasps out as Brittany stops tickling her still laughing, Brittany nods her head in agreement and looks over her shoulder at Brad.

'' Yeah and you joined this crazy bunch we call a family dad.''

'' Mh and I wouldn’t have it any other way girls.'' Brad answers immediately smiling slightly, Brittany pushes herself off of her sister and leans back against their dads legs looking up at him with a small grin.

'' Same.''

Heather nods her head in agreement leaning against their mothers legs and smiles. '' I love our family, even if we are a bit too crazy sometimes.''

Brittany runs her hand over her bump and locks eyes with her wife smiling lovingly.  ''  Yeah but I wouldn’t change it for any money in the world, I am glad our jelly beans will grow up with a family this big, crazy and protective of each other. ''

Brad runs a hand through her hair and leans down kissing her head with a small smile, he leans over and kisses Heather’s head too. '' I love you girls.'' He mutters wrapping an arm around them sliding down the couch so he is sitting in between them, both girls cuddle into him and smile.

'' We love you too dad.''


	24. Chapter 24

'' Tia Sanny, Tia Britty! Wake up it’s Christmas!'' Diego squeals out running into their room jumping in their bed, Santana grunts as he lands on top of her and turns on her side pinning him in between them.

Brittany tiredly chuckles and turns on her side rubbing her eyes, she tickles him smiling as he giggles loudly and leans down kissing his head. '' Mh good morning and merry Christmas D.''

'' Merry Christmas girls.'' Mateo and Maria mumble walking into their room, Diego jumps up clambering over Brittany and jumps into his fathers arms.

'' Daddy it’s Christmas!'' He squeals out smiling brightly, Mateo chuckles nodding his head and places him on his hip.

'' It is mijo.'' Maria smiles kissing her sons head and sighs softly. '' Did you wake everyone?''

'' Mh he did.'' Naya grunts out walking past her with Heather and face planting herself on the bed next to her sister, Santana sighs giving up on trying to sleep some more and stretches running a hand through her hair.

'' Um babe?'' Brittany chuckles quickly taking a hold on the blanket as it threatens to slide down their bodies, Santana’s eyes widen and she quickly lays back down squeaking.

'' Oh f…'' Brittany slaps her hand in front of her mouth and laughs.

'' Kids, my love.''

Heather laughs and quickly takes their shirts from the end of the bed holding it out for them, Brittany takes her shirt and quickly slides it on making sure the blanket doesn’t slide down.

'' Did you really want to flash my boys, Santanita?'' Maria asks smirking as she watches her trying to put her shirt on without exposing her upper body, she snickers as she flips her off and shakes her head. '' Nobody wants to see that Sobrina.''

'' Speak for yourself shorty.'' Brittany replies almost immediately smirking, Maria rolls her eyes as everyone burst out laughing and turns to her husband as she hears him and their son snicker.

Brittany chuckles as she sees them shrugging their shoulders with an innocent smile but quickly stops as the smell of bacon and coffee fill the room. '' Oh no.'' She quickly jumps out of bed covering her mouth and sprints into the bathroom dropping down on her knees, she feels cool hands pull her hair back not even a few seconds later and groans.

Santana sighs softly running her hands down her wife’s back after tying her hair up in a ponytail and kneels down behind her, she pulls her back after making sure that she doesn’t have to throw up again and runs her fingers over her little bump kissing her shoulder.

'' They better be cute.'' Brittany mutters weakly intertwining their hands on her stomach, Santana chuckles softly and kisses her shoulder again.

'' They will be our kids babe, they will be fierce but fucking cute too.'' She runs her thumb over the back of her hand and sighs softly. '' The group is downstairs and are trying to get the smell out of the house, Heath is also making a mint honey tea for you.''

Brittany nods her head and sighs leaning her whole weight against her, Santana tightens her hold around her waist and runs her hand over her stomach glancing down smiling as she sees the small bump. '' Think you can let your mommy eat and drink a bit without her feeling like throwing up again jelly beans?''

Brittany sighs softly and slowly pushes herself in a standing position, she walks over to the sink and grabs her toothbrush. She moves over as Santana joins her and grabs her toothbrush holding it out for her, she runs a hand through her hair and tilts her head looking at her neck in the mirror.

Her eyes widen as she sees a hickey and she quickly kicks San’s butt as she watches her lean over to grab her toothpaste, Santana jumps and looks into the mirror pulling her toothbrush out of her mouth. '' Hey! What was that for?!'' She asks covering her mouth so she doesn’t cover the sink with toothpaste, Brittany raises an eyebrow and tilts her head pointing at her neck.

Santana snickers as she sees the hickey and smiles sheepishly shrugging. '' Yeah sorry not sorry, mi amor.'' She mutters as they both lean down rinsing their mouths, Brittany scoffs and rolls her eyes.

'' Enjoy the feeling of your sore muscles baby, looks like it was the only action you got for our trip here.''

'' What?!'' Santana whines loudly wiping her mouth, she quickly follows her out of the bathroom and watches her get dressed. '' Why?!''

Brittany turns to her and raises an eyebrow. '' You really had to mark me baby? Our whole family can see it!''

Santana smiles sheepishly and walks over to her, she wraps her arms around her waist and leans up on her tiptoes kissing her softly. '' I somehow had to muffle myself baby, my childhood room is not soundproofed like yours.'' She pulls back walking to her closet and takes off her shirt looking over her shoulder smiling slightly. '' Besides I am pretty sure I can’t wear something with an open back.''

Brittany glances at her back and bites her lip as she sees bright red scratches from her shoulder blades to the small of her back. '' Um yeah please don’t, they won’t let us live that down any time soon.''

Santana chuckles and quickly puts on a red button up and black pants, she turns to her wife and smiles as she sees her wearing blue button up with black pants. '' Ready for breakfast Britt-Britt?''

Brittany nods her head and intertwines their hands smiling as she pulls her out of the room and down the stairs, they both walk into the kitchen and smile as everyone looks up. '' Buenos dias and merry Christmas.'' They both mutter glancing at each other, Naya snickers as she sees the shock in her sisters eyes and shakes her head.

'' Looks like you can get used to B speaking a little Spanish sometimes hermana and yeah merry Christmas girls!''

Brittany chuckles sitting down after kissing everyone on their cheeks and takes Liv from Puck as she reaches for her, she holds her up smiling as she giggles and blows a raspberry on her cheek. '' Merry Christmas princess!''

Liv giggles loudly and pats her cheek. '' B!''

Brittany’s jaw drops and she quickly lowers her before she let’s her drop, she turns to Puck and slowly licks her lips. '' Did she just?''

Marley chuckles snapping a picture of her face and nods her head. '' Mh she woke up muttering your name.''

Puck chuckles and reaches out squeezing Britt’s shoulder as she wipes away a tear that slid down her cheek. '' Normal kids say mama or daddy, our kid says B first.'' He shakes his head as her eyes widen and smiles. '' We love to see how much the both of you love each other B, I couldn’t wish two better godparents for my daughter and her saying your name first doesn’t bother us at all.''

Brittany sniffles and leans down kissing Liv’s head. '' Damn hormones.'' She mutters smiling slightly as Liv giggles, she runs a hand through her hair and smiles. '' Love ya kid.''

Liv looks up at her and smiles a big toothless grin, she turns her head as a tan hand strokes her cheek and smiles brightly as she sees Santana. '' B!'' She squeals out reaching out for her, Santana laughs taking the little girl from her wife and kisses her cheek.

'' B is right over there princess.'' She says pointing at her wife, she kisses the little girls forehead and sighs softly smelling the love only kids has surrounding them. '' You can call me S, you want to go back to your mommy?''

She chuckles as Liv tightens her hold around her shoulder and blows a raspberry on her cheek. '' I take that as a no.''

Brittany turns to Marley after watching her wife with a loving smile and bites her lip smiling nervously. '' Are you guys really sure that…''

Marley cuts her off covering her mouth with her hand and smiles. '' We really are B stop worrying, just like Puck said we love to see how much the both of you love our daughter.'' She stands up walking around her fiance and crouches down next to Brittany, she takes her hand in her own and runs her free hand over her small bump. '' You and Puck always told us that you are not made to be parents but here you are showing us the complete opposite, Liv worships the both of you and is really happy as soon as she got to spend the day with the both of you.''

Puck nods his head in agreement and reaches around his fiance taking Britt’s hand in his own. '' You are like no wait not like, you are my sister Britt since high school you supported me no matter what same goes for San and watching the both of you interact with our daughter warms my heart. Asking the two of you to be Liv’s goddaughter was the best decision we ever made, we can both see how much you love her and after every sleepover she had with the two of you we saw how happy she was. She really worships the both of you and I am glad to see that she loves the both of you just as much as we do, without you we wouldn’t be where we are now.''

Brittany sniffles and pulls the both of them in a hug, Puck smiles making sure not to squash Marley in between them and kisses Britt’s cheek. '' Love ya B.''

'' Love you guys too Noah.''

Santana joins the hug after placing Liv in Britt’s lap and kisses Marls cheek. '' You know that we will always make sure that she is safe and sound when she sleeps over Marls, we promised the both of you to help you out and step in when it gets stressful and we won’t break our promise.''

Marley pulls back and runs her hand over Britt’s bump, she looks up at Santana and smiles. '' Same goes for us tho, whenever you need a break just call and we will pick the little ones up. You told us to never forget our relationship along the way of raising our daughter so we will be there to remind you of that as soon as your jelly beans are here, they have four loving grandparents and a bunch of aunts and uncles in LA to take them so you and B can have some alone time too use it just like Puck and I used your offer sometimes.''

She smiles as they both nod their heads and leans up kissing Britt’s cheek, she leans down kissing Santana’s cheek and sighs softly. '' Love you girls.''

'' We love you too Marls.'' Santana answers for them, she reaches out and squeezes Puck’s hand smiling slightly.

After they ate breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen, Brittany carries Liv into the living room and sits down in the love seat smiling as her wife immediately joins them. Puck plucks his little girl out of Britt’s lap and kisses her head, he sits down in front of the tree with Marley next to him and smiles as everyone settles down forming a huge circle. '' So how are we gonna do this?'' He asks curiously, Brittany shrugs and nods her head to Diego and Liv.

'' Kids first?''

Puck nods his head and reaches under the tree pulling out two gifts, he places a big one down for Diego and places one a bit smaller in his daughter lap as he feels that it’s not too heavy. '' Oh I have a good grip, both of the gifts are from aunt San and aunt B.''

Diego sits down in front of him and immediately pulls off the wrapping paper, Brittany leans back pulling Santana in her arms and kisses her head smiling as Liv squeals loudly immediately cuddling with the build a bear they made for her.

'' Whoa!'' Diego squeals out as he pulls out the remote control bat mobile and smiles brightly, he jumps up and runs over to the love seat tackling both girls in a hug. '' Thank you Tia Sanny and Britty!''

Brittany chuckles and ruffles his hair. '' You’re welcome bud, maybe we will take it for a drive this afternoon.''

Diego nods his head and smiles brightly. '' Yes please!'' He walks back to his gift and holds it up showing it everyone. '' Look! It’s the bat mobile!''

Brittany smiles and kisses San’s head. '' We did good baby.'' Santana chuckles and looks up at her.

'' Babe you did most of the gift shopping, I only said yes or no.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and leans down kissing her softly. '' We did good.''

Puck stands up after the kids unwrapped all of their gifts and carries it over to the small play corner Mario set up for them, he smiles as Diego immediately plays with dolls to entertain Liv and ruffles his hair.

Brittany stands up and turns to Heather. '' Heath want to give Brad his gift first?'' Heather smiles nervously and nods her head taking her hand, they both walk over to the tree and crouch down grabbing two envelopes.

Brittany walks over to Brad and sits down on the coffee table in front of him, she squeezes Heath’s leg as she sits down next to her and locks eyes with Brad after receiving a reassuring smile from her wife and Naya. '' Dad we thought long and hard for what we could give you and somehow everything that came to our mind wasn’t good enough.''

Heather nods her head in agreement and sighs. '' Yeah but after San, Nay and Demi gave us this idea B immediately set everything up and well.''

They both hold out their envelopes and smile as they watch their mother record them. '' We came up with this, we hope you like it.''

Brad takes both envelopes tilting his head and opens the both of them, he takes a stack of paper out of both frowning as they are facing down and looks up at his daughters raising an eyebrow.

Brittany chuckles and reaches out turning both papers, she squeezes his hand as he gasps loudly reading the big adoption caption and smiles slightly watching tears fill his eyes. '' Even though we are adults, we wanted to ask you if you want to officially adopt us.''

Heather nods her head and smiles. '' You were there for most of our lives and we can’t think of a better dad in our lives, you make our family whole and even though we are adults you still teach us some things and you are always there for us when we need you.''

Brittany reaches out squeezing her sisters hand as she sniffles and smiles lovingly looking up at Brad. '' You came into our lives months before our sperm donor attacked our mom and you stayed during the hard times, you showed us what a dad loves means and we appreciate everything you did and still do for us. With these papers I.'' She glances at her wife and smiles. '' We also makes sure our kids will grow up knowing you as their loving grandfather, we don’t have much childhood stories to tell them but I can tell them all about high school and you punishing me for being too big mouthed.''

Brad chuckles wiping away his tears and nods his head. '' I would love to officially adopt the both of you.'' He leans forward and pulls them in a hug. '' I love you girls and I don’t care who your sperm donor is, to me you are my daughters and that will never change!''

He takes the pen laying on the table as soon as he pulls back and quickly puts his signatures on both papers, he looks up at his daughters and smiles tearfully. '' God I couldn’t ask for better daughters, thank you for trusting me and letting me into your lives.''

Brittany sniffles and leans forward kissing his cheek. '' No thank you for loving us for who we are and showing our mom what real love is, you made our family a family dad.''

Susan stops recording them not knowing Mario is also recording and walks over to them, she kisses Brad softly and pulls him in a hug. '' Thank you baby.'' She reaches out pulling their daughters up and pulls them in a group hug kissing their cheeks. '' And thank you for opening up enough to let him in, I love you girls.''

'' We love you too mom.'' Heather mutters wrapping her arms around her sister and her mother, Brittany nods her head in agreement and wraps her arms around their dad and her sister.

Santana wipes away her tears and smiles slightly, she turns her head and looks at Puck. '' They came a long way but they finally found their family.'' Puck shakes his head and leans down kissing her cheek.

'' They already found their family in high school San because you and Nay made it possible, they just made it official today.''

Brittany hums out her agreement and walks over to her wife after kissing Brad’s cheek once more, she sits down in her lap and kisses her softly. '' If you didn’t tell me that Brad is awesome the day our mom told us that they are dating, I wouldn’t even have tried to let him in baby.''

Santana smiles and wraps her arms around her waist. '' You would have baby because you grew up so much since joining us during high school, you opened up and let people in and you also try to not close off if something bothers or hurts you.''

'' All because of you.'' Brittany mutters softly, she cups her cheek and smiles lovingly. '' You managed to break down my walls Santana Lopez and you show me all the good in this rotten world, you showed me that it’s okay to show emotions and that I don’t have to hide behind anger and music.''

Susan nods her head in agreement and turns to both girls in the love seat, she smiles as Brad pulls her in his arms and sighs contently. '' B is right San, I noticed the change the day she met you and since then I see her open up more and more every day. A few years ago she wouldn’t be so open and wouldn’t talk about her feelings in front of a group of people, but now she sometimes has problems stopping the flow of words coming out of her mouth.''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head in agreement. '' Oh yeah just think about our wedding day, if the priest didn’t silently tell me that time is over I would have continued with the vows I had written down which where.'' She looks up at Puck and smirks. '' How many pages?''

Puck shrugs and laughs. '' I dunno twelve?''

'' Yeah something like that.'' Brittany mutters shrugging, she turns back to Santana and smiles kissing her softly. '' I love you Santana Maria Lopez.''

'' Mh and I love you Brittany Susan Lopez, proudly so.''


	25. Chapter 25

'' Alright time for the next set of gifts.'' Alma says standing up, she walks over to the tree crouching down and pulls out eight envelopes she gives them each couple and smiles as they open it. '' I didn’t know what to buy all of you so I hope this gift card is okay.''

Santana nods her head and stands up hugging her grandmother. '' It’s more than okay Abuela, we will probably use it for the jelly beans.''

Alma chuckles and nods her head. '' That is more than okay Santanita.''

Mario walks over to the tree and pulls out another set of envelopes, he hands them each couple and turns to them after giving his mother one too. '' We first wanted to buy each an individual gift but it gets harder every time more and more people which we love join, so we decided to do the same as my mother and just buy a gift card so you all can just decide yourself what to buy.''

Maribel nods her head in agreement and walks to the tree, she grabs another envelope and holds it out for her daughter and Brittany. '' The little ones will join us next year but we are celebrating today with them too, this is from all of us.'' She says mentioning to the whole group.

Susan nods her head and smiles as they take out the credit card. '' We all put in some money this week, use it for your nurseries or things you need.''

Brittany smiles and takes the credit card from her wife, she puts it in her wallet and walks over giving everyone a hug and sighs softly. '' Thank you.''

After the rest of the group gave each other their gifts, Brittany walks over to the tree after her wife already received the necklace, phone case and weekend away gift card she bought her and crouches down. She smiles as Mateo helps her carrying the box over and places it in front of Santana, she looks up at her and smiles. '' This is your real Christmas gift baby, the others where just small things I knew you needed or wanted.''

She steps back as she crouches down unwrapping the box and turns to Puck chuckling as she sees him and Mateo already covering Liv’s and Diego’s ears.

'' No fucking way!'' Santana squeals out in shock, Brittany turns back to her and chuckles tilting her head.

'' Was that the kitchen aid, you wanted baby?'' She snickers as she looks up at her in shock and raises her pierced eyebrow, Santana mutely nods her head and looks down at the box and back up at her wife.

Brittany chuckles watching her trying to decide what to do first and stumbles back as she suddenly jumps up and tackles her in a hug squealing, Brittany sighs softly in relief as Brad and Mario immediately prevent them from falling over and wraps her arms around San’s shoulders kissing her head.

'' God you are the best wife ever!'' Santana mutters sniffling as she buries her face in her neck, Brittany smiles and kisses her head again.

'' I am far from perfect baby but just like I said in high school, you deserve the best and I will give everything to make sure you will receive it.''

Santana sniffles and tightens her hold around her waist sighing softly, she kisses her shoulder softly and keeps her face pressed in her neck mumbling. '' You already gave me the best gift by carrying our two little wonders Britt-Britt and now you come with this, god I don’t know what I did to deserve you.''

Brittany slowly pulls back cupping her cheek and wipes away her tears smiling lovingly. '' You are as you have always been San, kind, gentle, loving, generous and in all an amazing girlfriend, fiance, wife and the best friend I ever had. I am just returning the love I feel for you.''

Santana pulls her closer by her waist and kisses her softly. '' God I don’t even know how I can show you the love I have for you, Brittany Susan Lopez.''

Brittany smiles and leans their foreheads together. '' You do that every day baby.''

Santana slowly pulls back wiping away her tears and pecks her on the lips, she squeezes her waist softly and walks over to the tree. She crouches down grabbing the last big wrapped gift from under the tree and stands back up, she looks up at her wife smiling sheepishly and chuckles. '' Looks like we both broke our promise on not buying something expansive for each other.''

Brittany chuckles and reaches out trying to take it from her, Santana shakes her head and places it down on the coffee table she looks up at her and smirks. '' I hope you like it, mi amor.''

Brittany leans down tearing the paper off of the gift and her eyes widen as she sees the newest console which was just released. '' No fucking way!'' She gasps out smiling brightly, Santana chuckles as she hears the boys gasp and watches them all scramble over taking a look at the box with Brittany.

'' Oh god, she even added the newest call of duty B!'' Puck gasps out taking the game as soon as Brittany opened the box.

'' And the newest Fifa plus two Call related controllers!'' Max adds grabbing the second game looking at the cover

'' Best wife ever.'' Brittany mumbles smiling brightly taking out the console, she turns it over inspecting it and bites her lip as she sees the skin.

'' That looks awesome, the call of duty skin is amazing and fits the white layout of the console!'' Mateo gushes looking at the console with a bright smile.

'' They look like kids in candy stores.'' Heather mutters laughing softly, Santana nods her head in agreement leaning into her as she wraps an arm around her shoulders and smiles lovingly as she sees the excited smile on her wife’s face.

'' Mh they do.''

Brittany turns on her heels after placing everything back in the box and walks over to Santana, she leans down kissing her softly and wraps her up in a tight hug. '' God you are amazing! Thank you so much baby.''

Santana chuckles wrapping her arms around her shoulders and looks up at her smiling. '' Does it have everything you wanted baby?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Oh yeah, you even added an online gaming card.''

Santana smiles and leans up on her tiptoes, she looks over her shoulders and looks at the three men still looking at the console. '' Hey boys?'' She smiles as they turn to look at her and winks. '' Think you can set it up for her? It’s almost time for the kids to take a nap and Abuela will start on dinner soon, I am sure she wants to try it out.''

'' What did I do to deserve you Santana Lopez?'' Brittany asks in wonder as the boys immediately nod their heads and run up the stairs to San’s childhood bedroom with the console, Santana looks at her and smirks.

Brittany laughs as she sees the teasing twinkle in her eyes and quickly covers her mouth. '' If you say tutor me once again, I will kick your ass.''

Santana chuckles as everyone else burst out laughing and reaches up pulling her hand away from her mouth, she leans up on her tiptoes pecking her on the lips and smiles lovingly. '' By just being you mi amor, I fell in love with the crazy protective blonde back in high school and fell even deeper in love with you the second you let your defenses drop and showed me your loving side. You make me fall deeper in love with you every day because of the little things you do sometimes even without noticing, you are one of a kind Britt-Britt and I wouldn’t trade you for all the money in the world.''

She covers Britt’s small baby bump with her hand and glances down smiling with tears in her eyes. '' You give me the family I always dreamed of and support me no matter what, sure every relationship has their fights but even though you are just as stubborn you always force us to talk about it and clear the air not even an hour later. We grew up a lot these last few years but instead of growing apart like most of our friends did, our relationship just got stronger and I am sure we will survive every obstacle in our way together.''

'' We will make sure that we will.'' Brittany mutters her voice filled with tears, Santana smiles and reaches up wiping away her tears.

'' I know a lot of people were waiting for us to suffer under stress but we showed them that college and building up our careers didn’t even put a small crack in our relationship, sure we are still young but what we have is one of a kind and nothing or no one can come in between what you and I have mi amor.'' She moves her hand around at their family and smiles. '' We have a huge family who will always be there for us and I really don’t give a flying.'' She glances at the kids as her mother clears her throat and smiles sheepishly. '' Shooting star.''

She smiles as Brittany chuckles and shrugs. '' What strangers think the only thing important to me is our relationship.'' She glances down at her bump and smiles. '' Our little ones and our family that is all I need in life, with you by my side I know that I can conquer every obstacle laid in my way because you will help me with it.''

Brittany sniffles and pulls her in a hug, she buries her face in her shoulder and smiles tearfully wrapping her arms around her waist. '' God you always manage to turn me into a blubbering mess.''

Santana chuckles running her hand through blonde locks and turns her head kissing her temple lovingly. '' That is one of my talents mi amor and I am only telling the truth, I love you Britt-Britt.''

'' I love you too San.''

Susan wipes away her tears smiling as the group around her gather together in a hug and wipes away her tears. '' God every year they show us that they will survive adulthood and everything that comes with it, seeing them like this just shows me that they will be more than okay with not one but two kids thrown into the mix.''

Maribel nods her head and sniffles. '' They will be more than okay as long as they are together, I may have had my doubts the second I heard that B is carrying twins but it vanished the second I saw the love shine brightly in both of their eyes.''

'' They will rock motherhood and whatever comes with it mami.'' Naya mutters smiling lovingly at the couple standing in the middle of the living room in a loving embrace, Heather nods her head in agreement and exhales shakily.

'' They sure will.''

Brad looks up from the group hug and smiles as both girls turn to look at them, he holds out an arm and calls them over. '' Come here.''

Brittany walks over to him pulling Santana with her and falls into their family awaiting arms, She looks up at them and smiles. '' We love you guys.''

'' And we love you.'' Alma says smiling, the group nodding their heads in agreement.

'' Hey don’t exclude us from some family group loving!'' Puck calls out thundering down the stairs with Max and Mateo, Brittany burst out laughing as they join the hug sandwiching them and shakes her head wiping away her tears.

She kisses her wife’s head and smiles feeling the love all around them. '' Our kids will grow up knowing how it feels to be loved by so many people.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' They sure will baby, they will not only be spoiled with gifts but also with love and tenderness.''

'' That is the only thing that I wish for them, that they feel as loved as we feel.''

'' We will make sure of that B.'' Marley says smiling, Demi nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' This is our first Christmas that Max and I get to celebrate together and I am glad that we are celebrating it with this group, even though we joined unannounced you all make us feel like a part of this family and the love we feel and receive is something I cannot describe.''

Santana pulls out of the hug and kisses Demi’s cheek smiling. '' You and Max are a part of our family D, we are glad to have you here.''

'' We are glad to be here San.'' Max replies almost immediately

Brittany sighs softly pulling out of the hug and smiles looking down at the kids, she runs her hand through Diego’s hair and chuckles as he yawns. '' Nap time buddy?''

She smiles as Mateo picks him up as soon as he nods his head and turns to her wife smiling slightly. '' Do you need us baby?''

Santana laughs and shakes her head, she walks over to her as Puck takes Liv from Marley and leans up on her tiptoes kissing her softly. '' Go game baby.''

Santana laughs as she turns on her heels squeaking about gaming time with the boys and shakes her head as she sprints up the stairs following Puck and Mateo pulling Max with her, Alma chuckles leading everyone into the kitchen and looks at her. '' Is she still gaming so much?''

Santana shakes her head watching her take out the food she prepared yesterday as everyone else sits down at the table and smiles. '' No not like in high school but I sometimes come home to her yelling into her headset while she games with Puck and Max, most of the time she turns it off as soon as I come out of the shower though and after dinner we watch a movie together and just enjoy the night together.''

Maria chuckles taking a sip of the red wine Maribel poured for everyone and wraps an arm around Santana’s shoulders giving her a glass. '' Mateo will probably join some of their game nights, he loves gaming but most of his friends don’t have the time after becoming kids.''

Santana chuckles and nods her head. '' Yeah they probably already exchanged gamer tags, Britt always find new people to game with and I love to watch her sometimes.''

Heather chuckles and nods her head. '' I still remember moms shocked face the day B pulled you in her lap even though she had a marathon game night with the boys, even while gaming she still makes sure you feel loved and she shows you that she doesn’t mind you interrupting her game time one bit.''

'' Wait she what?'' Maria asks shocked, she chuckles and runs a hand through her hair. '' Every time I try to ask Mateo something during his gaming time, he grumbles but still answers.''

Marley nods her head in agreement and chuckles. '' Yeah same goes with Puck, he is always so concentrated that he just grunts out his answer unless he hears Liv cry. He always jumps up still with his headset on and calms her down after asking B to protect him, after she fell back asleep he returns back to gaming.''

Santana chuckles and shrugs. '' B always answers and wraps her arms around me as I try to sit in her lap or pulls me in her lap, she is like that since the beginning and whenever I ask something she doesn’t tell me to wait she mostly tells the boys to shut up so she can listen to me.''

'' I kinda don’t believe you.'' Maria mutters chuckling. '' A gamer always gets sucked into the game he or she is playing.''

Alma chuckles and turns to her granddaughter. '' Go up and show her Santanita, you can also call them down because dinner is almost done. We will make sure the strong smell of the meat is out of the kitchen when B comes down.''

Santana nods her head and walks out of the kitchen Maria, Heather, Naya and Marley following, she jogs up the stairs and walks into her room stopping in her tracks as she sees her wife and the boys playing Fifa, Liv playing in her portable playpen and Diego playing a racing game on her old console on the computer monitor on her desk.

She turns to the girls chuckling as she sees them looking around with their eyebrow raised and shrugs. '' Leave it to them to make sure the kids are happy and you girls have a bit time for yourself while enjoying some gaming time too.''

She snaps a picture of the set up and turns to Maria smiling as she watches her pick Diego up so she can sit in the desk chair with him in his lap, she walks over to her wife and leans down kissing her cheek. '' Dinner is almost ready.''

Brittany nods her head ignoring the game and reaches out pulling her in her lap, she adjusts her position so they both can sit comfortable and wraps her arms around San’s waist taking a hold of the controller again. She kisses her shoulder chuckling as she still managed to defend her own goal and turns Mateo smirking. '' Told ya.''

Mateo shakes his head and laughs. '' Yeah I believe you, damn every time Maria tries to ask me something while gaming I just grunt or tell her that I will do it in a few minutes.''

Heather laughs realizing her sister and Santana both talked about the same thing while being separated and shakes her head. '' Damn this is just some creepy soulmate bond.''

'' What?'' Brittany asks curiously, Naya laughs and wraps her arms around her wife’s waist kissing her shoulder.

'' You and San talked about the same thing while being in separate rooms, San told Maria that even while gaming you still cuddle with her and pull her in your lap.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders laughing as she manages to score with a scorpion kick and glances at the girls as the boys groan. '' I am a woman I can multi task, it’s a bit harder when I play a shooter game but San can always come and cuddle or talk with me. The boys know to shut up as soon as they hear her voice and if they don’t shut up I tell them to.''

Santana chuckles and tilts her head kissing the underside of her jaw. '' Dinner is almost ready, Abuela send us up so I could proof Maria that you still cuddle with me and to bring you all down so we can eat.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles as the boys turn off the game, she kisses her cheek softly and sighs. '' Thank you for the gift baby, the games and graphics are amazing!''

Puck nods his head in agreement and chuckles mentioning to Max and himself. '' You might come home to us sitting in your living room sometimes until we have one ourselves San.''

Santana laughs and shrugs. '' You guys are more than welcome.''

'' Yeah as long as you leave right after she came home it’s all good.'' Brittany mutters smiling, Puck laughs and reaches over patting her shoulder.

'' We know B.''

'' Kids, Dinner!''

Brittany chuckles as she hears their dads and sighs running her hand through her hair. '' They do know that we are adults right?''

'' You will always stay our kids!''

Santana laughs as she hears her dad yell out his reply and shakes her head. '' We know papi!''

'' Come on.'' Puck says chuckling, Brittany watches them walk out of the room after picking up the kids and stands up as soon as Santana jumped up, they jog down the stairs and skip into the kitchen.

Maribel chuckles and clears her throat pointing her finger above the kitchen door entrance, Brittany looks up and laughs shaking her head as she sees a mistletoe hanging above them. '' Really mom?!''

'' Rules are rules kids.'' Susan says laughing as they all groan, Brittany laughs softly and leans down kissing her wife softly.

She pulls back as she hears a camera clicking and turns her head, Brad smirks and lowers his camera. '' That might be a picture for above our fireplace.''

Brittany chuckles and turns to Alma. '' Dinner is till too hot right?''

'' A bit, why?.'' Alma asks smiling, Brittany just smirks and walks over to Brad taking the camera from him, Santana smiles knowing what her wife plans and nudges her sister.

'' Tree.''

Naya nods her head telling their friends to walk into the living room and turns to their family. '' Come on.''

Brittany smiles as everyone walks out of the kitchen and follows them into the living room, she grabs the tripod standing in the corner and places it in the middle of the room. After setting everything up and hearing her wife tell everyone to stand in front of the tree, she walks over to them and smiles as San immediately pulls her in her arms.

She intertwines their hands on her small baby bump still keeping a hold on the small remote control for the camera and glances at her family. '' Ready?''

'' Say cheese!'' Brad calls out smiling brightly, Brittany looks in the camera with a bright smile as everyone calls out cheese and pushes the button.

She walks over to the camera after the flash and looks at the picture, she smiles lovingly as she sees everyone’s bright smiles and looks up nodding her head. '' A perfect family picture.''

'' Alright dinner first, more pictures after.'' Alma calls out before anyone can ask for another one, Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles as everyone walks back into the kitchen.

Santana walks over to her tapping the screen of the camera and looks at the picture, she smiles as she sees the bright spark in the bright blue eyes she loves so much and looks up at her. '' You look so beautiful in every picture mi amor, but on this one you are glowing a bit more.''

Brittany smiles and wraps her arms around her shoulders pulling her closer, she leans down and pecks her on the lips. '' That is because spending time with you and our family always make me the happiest baby.''

'' Mh, te amo Britt-Britt.''

'' I love you too San, proudly so.'' Brittany mutters pulling her into the kitchen so they can eat with their family.


	26. Chapter 26

'' Ow fuck.'' Brittany mutters running her hand over her bump after dropping the box with pillows she carried into the living room, Santana’s head snaps up and turns on her heels looking at her wife with an eyebrow raised as she sees their parents, sisters and friends all freeze and stop unpacking.

She drops the book in her hand as she sees her wince with a grimace and quickly crosses the room covering her bump with her hand. '' What’s wrong baby?'' Her eyes widen as she feels something against her hand and looks down running her thumb over the spot where she felt it. '' Is that?'' She breaths out in shock.

Brittany nods her head and chuckles grimacing as she feels another kick. '' Damn our kids have some mean kicks baby.''

Santana gasps softly as she feels a harder kick and runs her hand over Britt’s bump. '' Oh my god.'' She breaths out biting her lip while looking down at her wife’s stomach, she helps her wife sit down in the love seat as she feels kick after kick on both sides of her bump and bites her lip. '' I think they found their new favorite thing to do.''

Brittany groans slowly nodding her head and jumps up. '' Yep and one found my bladder to dance on.'' She walks out of the room rolling her eyes as everyone chuckles and shakes her head. '' Tell your kids to stop San.'' She calls out over her shoulder.

Santana laughs and turns to their parents. '' Now they are my kids?''

Mario smirks and walks over to his daughter patting her shoulder. '' Get used to it mija, when kids misbehave they are always your kids.''

Maribel nods her head in agreement and chuckles. '' Oh yeah, every time the two of you were misbehaving your dad kinda suffered under it.''

Brittany enters the room and stops in her tracks frowning. '' Okay no, I don’t even want to know how he suffered.''

Santana’s eyes widen immediately knowing what her wife means and covers her eyes groaning. '' Okay no, don’t need that vision!''

'' Okay nasty!'' Naya and Heather both squeak out covering their eyes, Naya blindly reaches out and slaps her sisters arm grimacing as she yelps. '' You deserve that one San, damn do you girls always need to plant an image like that in our brains?!''

Brittany snickers and walks over to her wife pulling her in her arms, she kisses her head and groans softly feeling another powerful kick near her ribs. '' God they better be cute.''

Santana laughs running her hand over her bump and leans down kissing her stomach softly. '' They will have our genes baby, of course they are cute.'' She runs her hand over the spot where she felt another kick and sighs softly. '' Stop using your mommy as a soccer ball jelly beans, we love to feel how active you are but your mommy needs her ribs.''

Brittany smiles as she feels their kids calm down and runs her hand through dark locks, she shakes her head as she tries to pull away and sighs softly. '' They are calming down just hearing your voice, please continue before another kick gives me the feeling that I broke a rib.''

Santana smiles and turns them around pushing her wife on the love seat again, she kneels down in between her legs and lifts her shirt running her hand over the bump. She leans closer kissing it again and sighs softly, she strokes her hand over the bump and smiles.

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight

Brittany gasps softly as she hears her wife’s beautiful soothing voice fill the room and looks down at her, she bites her lip tears filling her eyes as she sees the loving smile on her face while still stroking her baby bump and sniffles.

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don’t you cry

Brittany smiles through her tears as she feels their kids calm down and raises her hand wiping away her tears, Santana glances up at her intertwining their hands on the bump and smiles lovingly.

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can’t be broken  
I will be here  
Don’t you cry

Santana leans forward keeping their hands intertwined and kisses the bump again, she smiles lovingly as she watches her wife relax more and more during every sentence leaving her mouth and glances up at her locking eyes on tear filled blue eyes.

Porque estarás en mi corazón  
Si, estarás en mi corazón  
A partir de hoy  
Ahora y siempre mas

'' God damn hormones.'' Brittany mumbles sniffling, Santana smiles lovingly and reaches up wiping away her tears. '' Told you that they calm down as soon as they hear your voice.''

'' I am glad I can sooth them and give you a little time to relax, I know that your back is killing you and I am sure your feet hurt like hell too.'' Santana mutters leaning back, she runs her hands down her legs softly massaging her calf and helps her take off her shoes. She smiles glancing up at her wife as she sighs in relief and slowly massages her feet, Brittany drops her head back sighing softly as she feels the pain in her feet fade away and bites her lip.

'' God best wife ever.''

Brad walks over to her holding up a Ben and Jerry’s strawberry cheesecake and smiles. '' Want some B?''

'' Hell yeah!'' She reaches up snatching the ice cream out of his hands and smiles brightly. '' Best dad ever.'' She squeals out immediately opening the cup in her hand, she shoves a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth and hums contently.

'' So if I ever manage to piss you off again the next few weeks, I only have to give you a foot rub and ice cream for you to be happy again?'' Puck asks chuckling, Santana’s head snaps up noticing her wife pointedly ignoring his comment and quickly raises her hand mentioning for him to shut the hell up.

'' Ow what did I say?'' Puck yelps out as he feels his fiance and Naya both elbow his side, Santana groans dropping her head in her wife’s lap and sighs.

'' Just be quiet Puckerman, I ain’t gonna sit in the dog house because you still didn’t learn how to shut up.'' She looks up glaring at him and shakes her head. '' It happened once and I sure as hell won’t let it happen again.''

Mario covers Puck mouth as he tries to say something and shakes his head. '' Don’t, we know you always tease them but Britt doesn’t know how to act on the hormones yet so just be quiet son.'' He mutters so the couple on the love seat doesn’t hear him, Marley nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Yeah babe I think you know how it felt to sit in the dog house, please don’t be the reason that San have to suffer from that too.''

Santana turns to look at the time and sighs standing up after slipping her wife’s shoes back on, she turns to their parents and smiles. '' Do you need us to continue unpacking?''

Maribel shakes her head knowing what her daughter has planned and smiles. '' Nah I am sure your sisters, Puck, Marls, Dem’s and Max will stay here to help mija.''

Brittany frowns tilting her head after taking the last bite of her ice cream and raises an eyebrow. '' Do we have something planned baby?''

Santana smiles and nods her head. '' Yes we have baby and our family has to plan our baby shower slash gender reveal so we need to go so they can start.''

Brittany nods her head and holds out her hand smiling as she pulls her up, Brad takes the empty ice cream cup from her and hugs her kissing her cheek. '' Thank you for helping us with unpacking B.'' He pulls Santana into the hug smiling as his friends and wife join them and kisses her cheek too. '' You too San.''

'' Anytime papa P, I am glad you all live near now.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles as she feels the twins move a little, she runs her hand down her bump and chuckles. '' Mh the jelly beans agree too.''

After pulling out of the hug and slipping on their jackets, Santana opens the front door following her wife out of the house and walks down the driveway to their car. She unlocks it sliding into the drivers seat and starts the car after making sure her wife is buckled up, Brittany turns to look at her as she drives down the road and raises an eyebrow reaching out intertwining their hands on the gear stick. '' Where are we going baby?''

'' It’s a surprise baby.''

'' Do we have to walk a lot?'' Brittany asks softly groaning in relief as soon as she kicked off her sneakers, Santana stops at a red light and turns her head to look at her.

She shakes her head and smiles slightly squeezing her hand. '' No we don’t have to walk at all baby.''

She drives off as soon as the light turn green and takes a right turn, she onto a big open field and shows an employee walking around the tickets on her phone. She parks her car in the far back corner making sure they can still see everything and turns to her wife smiling as she sees her smiling brightly, she lifts their intertwined hands up to her lips and kisses her knuckles softly. '' I thought we could use some relaxing and enjoy a movie, I know you hate the warmth and the smell of popcorn at the cinema at the moment so I thought this movie drive in was something you would enjoy more.''

'' God you are perfect.'' Brittany breaths out smiling brightly, Santana chuckles and leans over the middle console kissing her cheek.

'' Want to sit here at front or move to the back and cuddle?''

'' Cuddle!''

Santana laughs as she immediately scrambles out of the car squeaking excitedly and follows her lead, she walks to the trunk opening it as her wife climbs into the backseat and pulls out the blanket, snacks and drinks she brought for them. She pushes everything over the seat making sure not to hit her wife with anything and closes the trunk, she slides into the backseat and moves towards the middle placing the snacks and drinks on the seat next to her.

Brittany immediately cuddles into her humming contently as she feels Santana wrap her protective arms around her and smiles as she feels her wrap their cuddle blanket around their bodies, she leans up kissing the underside of her jaw and sighs softly. '' This is amazing, thank you for planning this baby.''

Santana smiles kissing her forehead and covers her bump with her hand. '' Anything for you, mi amor.''

'' What are we watching?'' Brittany asks curiously as the previews from other movies start up, Santana shrugs her shoulders and smiles slightly.

'' Mh no idea babe, we have to wait and find out.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and chuckles. '' You sure that you don’t know?''

'' Mh yeah pretty sure mi amor.'' Santana leans forward grabbing the bottles of water for them and holds one out, she takes a sip of her own bottle stretching her feet resting it on the middle console and runs her hands down her wife’s back under the baggy shirt she wears.

'' Step up?!'' Brittany squeaks out as soon as she sees the name of the movie on the big white screen, Santana grimaces covering her ear as she squeaks right into it and nods her head.

Brittany smiles sheepishly immediately moving away a bit and squeezes her hand. '' Sorry.''

Santana laughs shaking her head and pulls her closer again, she turns to look at her kissing her softly and smiles. '' I had to expect you squeaking right into my ear baby, I know how much you love the movies.''

'' Which part is it?'' Brittany asks cuddling back into her, Santana smiles and shrugs.

'' All of them, we can stay as long as you want baby.''

'' You shitting me right?'' She asks shocked

Santana shakes her head and smiles. '' Nope welcome to the step up marathon mi amor, I also made sure to park near the restrooms so you can quickly jump out if our jelly beans are dancing on your bladder again.''

'' God every time I think you couldn’t be more perfect you do something like this, what did I do to deserve you baby?'' Brittany asks softly with tears in her eyes, Santana wipes away the tear that manages to drip down her cheek and pulls her closer she slides to the empty seat next to her pulling Britt with her and nods her head to the middle console.

'' Stretch your legs out baby.''

She grabs the pillow she brought with her as soon as she did what she said and places it behind her back, she wraps her arms back around her and smiles. '' Comfortable?'' She kisses her again as she nods her head sighing contently and runs her hand over Britt’s baby bump. '' Baby you are carrying our children, everything I do for you is nothing compared to that. You deserve the world and I know how much you struggle with your hormones and the pain in your back and feet at the moment so I just wanted you to have a relaxing night. I heard about this marathon and asked Dem if she could get tickets for us knowing how much you would love to just sit here watching the movies, I love you and our jelly beans Brittany Susan Lopez and I can’t wait for the day that we get to hold them in our arms.''

'' I can’t wait either baby.'' Brittany mutters sniffling softly, she buries her face in her neck making sure she can still see the big white screen and wraps her arms around her shoulders practically sitting in her lap.

Santana smiles wrapping her arms around her waist covering her bump with both hands and slowly pulls her in her lap moving to the middle, she kisses her pulse point softly smiling as she notices that her wife is already sucked into the movie playing and runs small circles on her bump smiling lovingly as she feels a kick against her hand.

'' Hey babe did you..'' Santana chuckles leaning forward and grabs a box she brought with her, she opens it and kisses her wife’s shoulder as she gasps in delight.

'' Home made muffins and brownies babe?''

'' God you are the best!'' Brittany moans out softly after she immediately grabbed a brownie, Santana takes a blueberry muffin and grimaces as she feels her wife place a sticky kiss on her cheek.

'' Anything for you Britt-Britt.''

She wipes her cheek smiling as she watches her wife turn back to the movie munching on the brownie and takes a bite of her muffin, she keeps one of her hands on the bump and tilts her head as she feels Brittany sliding back so she is laying stretched out on top of her with her head against her shoulder.

She wipes her mouth clearing it from crumbs and lovingly kisses her cheek as she sees her move her feet to the beat, she runs her hand over her bump under her shirt and sighs contently as she hears her sing the song playing softly. '' I love you, Britt-Britt.''


	27. Chapter 27

'' You ready girls?'' Naya asks as she parks her car in the drive way of the Lopez and Pierce house, Brittany sighs nodding her head and slides out of the car.

'' Mh as soon as I had a bathroom stop, they are dancing on my bladder again.''

Heather chuckles and reaches out squeezing her hand as soon as they all jumped out of the car. '' Only two and a half more months B.''

Santana smiles lovingly running her hand over the very noticeable bump under her wife’s shirt and looks up at her. '' Only a few more months, mi amor.''

She laughs as Brittany just grunts slipping past Maribel as she opens the door and shakes her head, she kisses her mothers cheek and chuckles. '' They are dancing on her bladder again.''

Maribel laughs and hugs her daughter close. '' You okay mija?''

'' Mh tired but happy, you still enjoying LA?'' Santana asks as she follows her into the backyard, she stumbles back as her father tackles her in a hug and chuckles. '' Ai papi, we see each other more often now.''

Lio clicks his tongue and shakes his head. '' We didn’t see you for two months, because you were too busy!''

'' Uh-oh the Lopez clicking tongue!'' Brittany mutters chuckling as she walks out, Susan gasps looking at her daughter and smiles brightly.

'' Oh honey look at you! You are glowing even more!''

'' And you are big!'' Diego squeaks out in shock, he runs over to her and hugs her around her waist. '' Hi Tia Britty!''

Brittany chuckles and ruffles his hair. '' Hey bud.''

'' Pros of being a small kid, he doesn’t get hit for comments like that.'' Puck mutters rolling his eyes after hugging Maria, Brittany looks up at him glaring and shakes her head.

'' Watch it Puckerman.''

Santana rolls her eyes picking Diego up and kisses his cheek. '' Ola little D.'' She turns to Puck and raises an eyebrow. '' Puck I really would watch your tongue, there are enough objects laying around here that she can throw.''

Puck raises his hands in surrender and takes his daughter from his fiance. '' She knows how I mean it.''

Brittany shakes his head and walks over to him, she slaps the back of his head and leans down kissing Liv’s head as she giggles. '' Hey princess.''

'' Aunt B!'' Brittany smiles and kisses her head again, Maribel clears her throat noticing the bags under both girls eyes and nods her head at the table.

'' Let’s sit down and talk for a bit, the both of you look tired as hell.''

Brittany nods her head walking to the table after hugging Maria, Mateo and Alma and sits down leaning back. She runs her hand down her bump as she feels the little ones moves and sighs softly, Santana smiles slightly sitting down next to her and places her hand over the spot she ran her hand over feeling the little ones relax almost immediately.

'' Why do you look so tired?'' Alma asks curiously, Santana sighs running her free hand through her hair and shrugs.

'' it’s graduation and wedding season all shops got a shitload of cake and other goods orders.'' She suppresses a yawn and runs her hand down her face. '' Just got back from a night shift with some of the best bakers to finish three wedding cakes, B is also quite busy with Dem’s for her new album and also writes and composes songs with Max.''

'' Did you girls have any time for yourself?'' Brad asks concerned as he sees them both suppressing yawns, Brittany shakes her head and sighs.

'' Not really but we took this weekend off to just spend some time together.''

Santana lifts her hand as she sees Demi and Max smile guiltily and smiles. '' No need to apologize guys, I am glad the two of you pulled B out of the house to work with you and to just hang out sometimes. I was more at the shops then at home these last few months.''

'' Since when do you work night shifts?'' Susan asks frowning, Santana turns to her and shrugs.

'' Since two months to get everything done, I already hired a few more bakers only for seasonal work but some things just need my twist before we can sell it.''

'' You know that we could move this party right? The two of you really look like you need some sleep.'' Lio says sighing, Brittany shakes her head and smiles slightly.

'' We already postponed it twice, we are ready to know our jelly beans gender and if we wait any longer we might as well wait till they come out.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles kissing the back of her wife’s hand. '' Yeah we want to be here and we already told the girls that we will crash here tonight, we will lay down if it gets too hard to keep our eyes open.''

Maribel places two glasses of iced tea in front of them and kisses their heads. '' The guest rooms are ready for all of you, so just relax a bit and go to bed early today alright?''

'' Yes mami.''

'' Yes mama Lo.'' Santana and Brittany mutter in unison, Maribel laughs and kisses their heads again she runs a hand over Britt’s bump and smiles.

'' Good girls and think about the little ones, they need some rest too.''

'' They are currently dancing around.'' Brittany mumbles rolling her eyes, Susan laughs and leans over the table patting her hand.

'' You were so active too honey, your sister was almost always asleep unless you woke her.''

'' Just like she did when we were kids, got she was so hyperactive.'' Heather mutters rolling her eyes, Brittany laughs reaching for a beer cap and throws it at her.

'' You always woke me up in the early mornings for cartoons and what do you mean with was?''

'' She is, she still needs some kinds of excessive every day.'' Santana says chuckling

'' Does that include.''

'' Shut up Puck!'' Both girls warn, Marley laughs as she feels her fiance jump and leans up kissing his cheek.

'' Stop teasing them babe.''

Brittany sighs standing up pushing her chair back and cradles her baby bump, she leans down kissing Santana’s head as she looks up at her in concern and bites her lip. '' They are quite restless today.''

Santana watches her walk around the big garden and bites her lip, Alma looks at her and raises an eyebrow. '' How is she really doing Santanita?''

Santana sighs and takes a sip of her iced tea. '' She is alright, the little ones wake her up at night quite often but she texts me as soon as she is awake and we write or call until she falls asleep. We both decided that she will work for two more weeks, after that she will do some work from home and just relax.''

'' Are you cutting back on work too?'' Maria asks, Santana nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah that is also the reason why I work night shifts now, I am teaching a few bakers how to do special things I do and they will take over for a few months. After the twins are born I will stay at home with B and the kids for a few months and after that I will only work a few hours, I don’t want to miss out on our twins life so I will cut back on work and be there for my family.''

'' That is good mija, how will B do that with songwriting?''

'' She will work from home and send us the lyrics or we will come by and pick them up, now that she works for the both of us we told her to stay at home more and that we will come by if we need something immediately.'' Demi says leaning into her boyfriend, Max nods his head in agreement and smiles.

'' We wanted to keep her at home for a few months already but San told us that she loves the distraction and that the kids are relaxed as long as they hear music, but we don’t want her to drive now that her bump is this big so one of us always picks her up and brings her home.''

'' Oh they really are your kids.'' Susan says shaking her head with a chuckle, Santana nods her head and laughs.

'' Yeah they are happy and relaxed as long as they hear music.''

'' But they aren’t now.'' Brittany mutters frowning as she continues running her hand over her bump, Santana sighs pulling her in her lip and kisses her shoulder. She replaces her hand with both of her own and presses them down on her bump feeling the kids move, she runs her hand down to the hem of her shirt and pulls it up tucking it under Britt’s breast.

'' Whoa.'' Diego breaths out amazed as he sees the bump, Santana leans to the side looking at him and chuckles as she sees his shocked face.

'' Come here little D.'' She smiles as he immediately jumps off of his fathers lap and takes his little hands in her own, she places them on Britt’s bump and smiles as she sees the excited spark in his eyes as he feels the kicks.

'' I want to feel them too!'' Maria squeaks out jumping up, Brittany laughs as Mateo and Alma nod their heads in agreement and leans back against Santana as she watches them all gasp softly as soon as they feel the strong kicks.

'' Yea definitely Lopez kids.'' Alma says laughing, she looks at her granddaughters and smirks. '' The two of you had strong kicks too.''

Brittany sighs turning her head burying it in San’s neck with a yawn and grunts. '' They are active since San left, I barely had time to sleep.''

'' How about we do the reveal now and you girls take a nap? I am sure you already had dinner.'' Susan says standing up

Brittany nods her head and yawns again. '' Sounds like a good idea mom.'' Santana pouts her hands finding Britt’s bump again as everyone stands up to clean the table and turns her head kissing her forehead.

'' That bad, mi amor?''

Brittany shrugs intertwining their hands and sighs softly. '' I am glad that they are so active, but it’s hard to stay awake during the day if they keep dancing and playing around at night.''

Santana sighs and kisses her softly. '' We will take a nap soon Britt-Britt.''

'' Will you cuddle with us?''

'' Of course I will baby.''

'' Alright girls, ready?'' Lio asks as he caries the cake out with Brad, Santana turns to look at him and chuckles as she sees the cake as soon as they placed in on the table.

'' Okay that is really cute!''

Brittany looks at the three layered cake with the text touchdown or tutus and smiles as she sees the little ballerinas and sneakers on top of it. '' Whoa, that cakes looks too good to cut.''

'' I already took a few pictures of it sis.'' Heather says chuckling as she walks up to them with her camera, Susan and Maribel both walk past her holding out their hands and smile.

'' Come on girls.''

Brittany takes Maribel’s hand smiling as she pulls her up and lowers her shirt covering her bump again, She let’s her lead over to the table and intertwines her hand with Santana’s as soon as she joins her in front of the cake.

Lio holds the knife out for his daughter and steps back pulling his wife with him as soon as she took it, Susan watches them after joining the group to the side and smirks. '' Two out of three layers have a color, go ahead girls.''

Santana turns to her wife holding out the knife and smiles. '' You want to cut first baby?'' Brittany shakes her head intertwining their hands holding the knife and kisses her softly ignoring the flashes.

'' Together.''

Santana nods her head and moves standing behind her, she places a hand on her hip tightening their holds on the knife and slowly cut the top layer. They place the knife down as soon as they cut the top layer and grabs the server, Brittany takes the server from her because she reaches the top a little better and smiles as she holds up the plate, she slowly slides the slice out and smiles brightly as she sees the blue color.

'' A boy.'' Santana squeaks out smiling brightly as soon as she sees the color, Brittany nods her head smiling happily as she sees the color and pecks her on the lips as everyone cheers.

'' Mh our little boy.''

Santana places the plate down grabbing the knife again and smiles as Brittany immediately intertwines their hands again, she kisses her shoulder lovingly as they cut the middle layer and chuckle as they find no color.

After placing the second slice on the plate they slowly slice the bottom layer and Brittany holds out the server for Santana, she moves behind her wrapping her arms around her waist the best she can and leans down kissing the back of her head.

She watches her slowly slide the server under the slice and tilts her head as she slowly pulls it back, she smiles brightly sniffling as she sees the blue color again and leans down kissing her ear softly ignoring the flashes and everyone cheering. '' Two sons baby.''

Santana turns in her arms as soon as she placed the slice on the plate and wraps her arms around her shoulders hugging her, she buries her face in her neck sniffling softly and moves one hand down to her bump stroking it. '' Our little boys.''

Brittany runs her hand through San’s hair kissing her head and sniffles. '' Yeah our little boys, my love.''

She wipes away her tears and turns to their family, Susan smiles with tears in her eyes and squeezes Maribel’s shoulder. '' We will have two little boys running around here soon.''

'' Hell yeah, two little nephews more!'' Naya cheers smiling brightly, Santana chuckles turning her face staying in her wife’s hold and looks at their family.

'' You all knew didn’t ya?'' She asks knowingly, Heather smiles sheepishly and nods her head.

'' Yeah mom couldn’t keep it a secret for all of us.'' Brittany laughs walking over to them wrapping her arms around Santana’s shoulders and smiles as their dads pull them in a hug, she cuddles into her dad as she feels everyone surround them in a group hug and sighs contently.

'' God I am so happy, I know we have their room done but now we can shop some clothes for them.''

'' Will they share a room?'' Alma asks kissing their cheeks, Santana nods her head and smiles slightly.

'' Yeah they will for now, but we are planning on searching for another apartment or house when they are a bit older.''

'' Do you have any names?'' Marley asks curiously, Brittany pulls out of the hug intertwining her hand with Santana’s and smiles slightly.

'' Yeah but that will be our secret for now.''

'' Aw come on!'' Maribel and Susan whine out in unison, Santana laughs and shakes her head.

'' Nope you can whine all you want, the names are for us to know and for you to find out in a few months.''

Brittany ignores their whining and turns to Diego and Liv. '' Cake?'' Diego nods his head smiling brightly and walks to her, he stops in front of her and kisses her bump.

'' I am happy that I will get two more nephews to play with Tia Britty.'' Brittany smiles running a hand through his hair and leans down kissing his head.

'' They will be happy to play with you too bud.''

Santana smiles picking Liv up and blows a raspberry on her cheek. '' You can play with two new friends soon princess.''

'' Baby B?'' Liv squeals out pointing at Brittany, Santana chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah I am sure they will be like B just a bit smaller and cuter.''

'' Hey!'' Santana smiles sheepishly and reaches out pulling her wife closer.

'' You are the cutest mi amor, but our kids will top that.''

Brittany laughs and kisses her cheek. '' Nice save baby.''

'' Come on girls cake time, B you eat a lot and are big why aren’t you hungry?!'' Puck exclaims walking past them towards the cake.

'' Noah Puckerman!'' Santana, Marley, Susan and Maribel yell out in unison, Brittany rolls her eyes and excuses herself.

'' Fuck off Noah.'' She mutters walking towards the house, Santana walks over to him as her wife slips into the house and hits the back of his head.

'' Idiot!''

'' Ow, what did I say?!'' Puck exclaims rubbing the back of his head, Santana rolls his eyes and punctuates each word with a hit against his arms.

'' You. Called. Her. Fat. You. Friggin. Idiot!''

'' Ow! Stop San!'' Puck whines out stepping away from her rubbing his arm, Lio shakes his head pulling his daughter back and kisses her head.

'' Calm down mija.''

Santana shakes her head and glares at Puck. '' Hell no papi, he always says things like this without thinking!'' She takes a plate with two slices and sighs. '' B is already so insecure about her figure and his comments are not helping at all! I have to reassure her every night that she is beautiful and every time he opens his big ass mouth it crumbles almost immediately!''

Marley shakes her head and sighs. '' We warned you about it babe, but you continue blurting things like this out.''

Puck rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly. '' I didn’t think it was that bad.''

'' You didn’t think at all Noah, we all know how much she worked out to maintain her figure. Underneath the tough exterior she is quite insecure about her looks, your comments send every good thing I say about her down the drain almost immediately!'' Santana says glaring at him, she grabs the cake and their drinks and shakes her head. '' Now if you excuse me, my wife and kids need me.''

She turns on her heels walking into the house ignoring their mothers lecturing Puck and jogs up the stairs, she opens the first guest room near the bathroom and sighs softly as she sees her wife laying on her side her back facing the door.

She places the cakes and their drinks on the nightstand and slips into the bed right beside her, she wraps her arms around her waist covering her bump with her hand and kisses her shoulder. '' Oh baby.'' She murmurs softly as she sees tears sliding down her cheeks, Brittany turns in her arms burying her face in her neck and sniffles.

'' Am I really that fat?''

Santana shakes her head pulling back and cups her cheek wiping away her tears. '' You are not fat at all baby, you have our two little boys growing inside of you.''

'' But Puck.''

Santana shakes her head putting her finger up to her mouth immediately shushing her and sighs. '' Puck is an idiot and doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut, you are gorgeous mi amor and watching our little boys grow inside of you makes you even more perfect. It is normal to gain a little weight when you are pregnant, but I am sure that you will get you abs back in a few months after we get to hold our sons.''

'' You always know what to say to make me feel better.'' Brittany mutters voice full with tears as she buries her face back in her neck, Santana smiles running her hand through blonde looks and turns her head kissing her temple softly.

'' And I mean every word of it, you really are perfect Brittany Lopez and I will spend every second in my life telling you how beautiful and amazing you are. I watched our little wonders grow inside of you the past six and a half months and it made me fall even more in love with you, I am so happy that I can call you the mother of our children and I couldn’t think of a better person to raise my own family with.''

Brittany smiles nuzzling her head in her neck and kisses her pulse point softly. '' I love you.''

'' I love you too, mi amor.'' She runs her blunt fingernails down her scalp smiling as she hears her purr softly and kisses her head again. '' Want to eat some cake before taking a nap baby?''

She sits up as she nods her head and adjusts the pillows behind Britt’s back as soon as she sat up, she grabs the plate holding out a fork and smiles lovingly as she hears her hum as soon as she took the first bite of the cake.

She takes a bite of her own slice running her free hand over the bump and smiles as she feels the jelly beans relax, she covers her mouth and chuckles. '' Looks like they were hungry baby.''

Brittany nods her head running her hand over her bump and smiles. '' Yeah looks like it, I am glad that they are calming down now. Maybe they will nap with us.''

Santana smiles putting her fork down and leans up on her knees, she slowly lifts Britt’s shirt kissing the bump and settles down in between her legs. '' Ola mijos, your mommy and I can’t wait to hold you in our arms. We can feel how active you are now so we will surely have our hands full with you as soon as you are born but we couldn’t be any happier, you have a big, crazy and protective family waiting here for you but I am sure the both of you will love them just like we do.'' She kisses the bump again running her hand over it and smiles as she feels a soft kick. '' Go to sleep boys, your mommy and I will take a nap too. We love you so much already.''

Brittany places the plate on the nightstand and takes a sip of her iced tea, she runs her hand through Santana’s hair and smiles lovingly. '' Nap time?''

Santana nods her head scooting up the bed and wraps her arms around her from behind as she settles on her right side, she kisses her shoulder placing her hand on her bump and sighs softly. '' Comfortable babe?''

'' Yeah.'' Brittany murmurs sighing contently, she intertwines their hands on her bump and nuzzles her face in her pillow.

Santana smiles as she feels her drift off to sleep almost immediately and kisses her shoulder again, she runs her hands over her bump and slowly closes her eyes letting sleep take over.

'' Te amo, mi familia.'' She murmurs softly on the edge of sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

'' Wifey I am home!'' Santana yells through the house as she closes the door behind her kicking off her shoes, she smiles as she hears a tired chuckle coming out of the living room and quickly follows the sound.

Brittany looks up keeping the slow motions of her hand stroking over her bump and smiles tiredly. '' Hey baby, how was work?''

Santana walks over to her leaning down and softly kisses her smiling as she feels her relax, she slides her hand down to her stomach and smiles into the kiss as she feels their sons move around.

She slowly moves down kissing the bump and sighs softly. '' Ola mi Hijos.'' She glances up at her wife sitting down on the edge and shrugs her shoulders slowly running her hand over the bump. '' It was alright, I am sorry for coming home so late though.''

Brittany shakes her head and smiles lovingly squeezing the hand on her bump. '' No need to apologize baby, you had six wedding cakes needed to be done today.'' She slides to the side patting the spot beside her and opens her arms, she smiles as she immediately falls into them curling her arm under the slope of her bump and turns her head kissing her head. '' Dinner is ready and on a plate in the microwave you only have to turn it on, I also chilled a bottle of your favorite wine so you can relax baby.''

Santana kisses her cheek and sighs softly nuzzling her face in her neck. '' You didn’t have to cook baby, I could’ve made us some soup and grilled cheese.''

'' Baby you worked for almost eleven hours today and knowing you, you probably didn’t take a proper break either. I can still move around and the doc told me to take it easy but she didn’t put me on bed rest, cooking is the least I could do San and I really don’t expect you to cook after working so long.''

Santana smiles sheepishly burying her face deeper in her shoulder and sighs guiltily. '' You know me so well.''

Brittany chuckles slipping her hand under her shirt and strokes the small of her back. '' Would be bad if I didn’t after being together for almost nine years babe.''

Santana snickers and kisses the underside of her jaw. '' Mh yeah that would be bad baby, how was your day?''

'' Our parents came by with lunch around noon and our dads build up both cribs, Puck finished painting it this morning but had an emergency work call so our dads offered to build it up before I got the idea to do it myself.''

'' The room is done?'' Santana asks slowly sitting up, Brittany nods her head following her lead and smiles as she jumps up with a bright smile. She chuckles softly as she reaches down helping her stand up and intertwines their hands, Santana walks out of the living room down the hall to their old guest room and stops in front of the door and slowly opens it.

'' Whoa.'' She breaths out amazed as she looks around, Brittany wraps her arms around her shoulders from behind and smiles.

'' Mh Puck really outdid himself, he also apologized again for what he said at the gender reveal party last month.'' She points to the wall above the connected cribs and smiles. '' He also painted that as an apology, we only need to add their names.''

'' Whoa.'' Santana breaths out softly as she sees the ocean blue room and the quote on the wall with Winnie pooh and piglet forming a heart right under it. '' Sometimes the smallest things takes up the most room in your heart.'' She mumbles, she turns her head kissing the underside of Britt’s jaw and hums smiling lovingly. '' Oh yeah, they do.''

Brittany smiles kissing her head and nods her head to the paint brush and paint still in the room. '' I wrote their names on the wall with a pencil after everyone left, you want to paint them baby?''

'' Are you sure? We can wait until you can paint them yourself baby, you know that I can’t paint or be precise.'' Santana mutters turning her head to look at her, Brittany shakes her head leaning down and kisses her softly.

'' Baby you give yourself not enough credits and you are really precise just look at the cakes you make, just like I said I already wrote their names on the wall so you only have to trace the lines.''

She leads her over to the paint supplies and kisses her shoulder. '' I will reheat your dinner, I am sure you will be done as soon as dinner is ready.''

Santana sighs softly nodding her head and kisses her softly. '' You are the best, thank you baby.''

Brittany smiles and kisses her forehead. '' No need to thank me San, now get started.''

'' Yes ma’am.'' Santana mumbles smirking turning on her heels laughing as Brittany slaps her ass, Brittany rolls her eyes chuckling and walks out of the nursery and down the hall into the kitchen.

After pushing the button on the microwave to reheat the lasagna she cooked, she fills a glass with wine and sets the table. She leans against the kitchen counter grabbing her phone as it buzzes and smiles as she sees that Santana posted a new picture on Instagram, she opens the post smiling as she sees pictures of the nursery and scrolls down to see what she wrote.

_Our little boys nursery is finally done special thanks to Puck’sGarage and our dads DrLopez and DrPierce, we can’t wait to hold our boys in our arms and to have them here at home with us. I love to see my wife glowing a bit more every day and to see them grow inside of her, but I would just love to snuggle up to her holding one of our sons and to just enjoy our family._

_I love you and our little boys to the moon and back Britt-Britt, you are the best thing that ever happened to me._

She sniffles wiping away her tears silently cursing the hormones coursing through her body and jumps as the microwave dings, Santana walks in and chuckles. '' Well just in time.'' She frowns as she sees tears in her wife’s eyes and quickly walks over cupping her cheeks. '' Baby? What’s wrong?''

Brittany chuckles tearfully and shakes her head wiping away her tears. '' Just hormones baby.'' She mumbles slowly lifting her phone to show her that what she looked at, Santana smiles pulling her as close as she can with Britt’s baby bump in between them and kisses her softly.

'' Oh those damn hormones huh.''

Brittany laughs and nods her head. '' Yeah, god second time you make me cry with a post.'' Santana smiles slightly thinking back to her reaction as soon as she read the message she wrote about the gender reveal and wipes away her tears. '' You always surprise me with everything you write baby, but whenever I read something you wrote about me and our boys makes me feel really loved and I am so happy that we are experiencing this together.''

Santana smiles and kisses her again. '' That is because I love you and our boys with all my heart mi amor, I am also so happy that I am experiencing all this with you I can’t imagine it with someone else and I never want to.''

'' I love you Santana Lopez.'' Brittany mumbles leaning their foreheads together, Santana smiles and runs her thumbs over her jawbones still cupping her cheeks.

'' I love you too Brittany Lopez.'' She glances down at her bump sliding one hand down her body and runs it over her bump. '' And we love you mi hijos.''

Brittany smiles sighing contently and bites her lip as she hears her stomach growl. '' Alright babe sit, you really need to eat something.'' She turns around as Santana pulls away humming in agreement and takes her plate out of the microwave, she walks over to the table putting it in front of her and leans down kissing her cheek. '' Did you eat something today?''

'' Um a bagel with cream cheese around ten and a cookie during lunch.'' Santana mutters taking a bite of her food, Brittany sighs running her fingers through dark locks scratching her nails over her scalp and shakes her head.

'' You really need to eat more baby, I know you can’t when you have a lot to do but please try.''

Santana scoots her chair back as she hears the concern in her voice and pulls her in her lap, she kisses her cheek covering her baby bump with one hand still holding her fork with the other and smiles slightly. '' I promise you that I will try my best to eat more mi amor.''

Brittany nods her head satisfied with her answer and cuddles into her sighing contently as she feels her run small circles over her stomach, Santana smiles kissing her forehead and takes the last bite of her food. '' God I love your lasagna.'' She mutters softly moaning at the taste.

Brittany smiles kissing the underside of her jaw and buries her face in her neck. '' I know that is why I made it.''

Santana takes a sip of her wine making sure to turn away from Britt knowing the smell sometimes upsets her stomach and wraps both arms around her after putting her glass back down, she turns her head kissing the top of her head and runs her hand up her back under the shirt she wears. '' Tired baby?'' She asks softly as she feels her yawn, she taps her thigh as she nods her head sighing softly and stands up as soon as she slid off.

After cleaning the table she takes her hand walking down the hallway after locking the front door and walks into their bedroom, she takes off her shirt and looks over her shoulder smiling as she sees her eyes wander down to her ass. '' Ai babe, my eyes are up here.''

Brittany laughs as she hears her Spanish accent slip through and shrugs walking over to her squeezing her ass softly. '' Mh but I love these jeans.''

Santana turns on her heels softly slapping her hand away and smirks popping the button open. '' Yeah you love all of my clothes babe.''

Brittany bites her lip as she watches her push the fabric over her hips and pulls her closer as soon as it pools around her ankles, she leans down kissing her softly and smiles into the kiss as she feels her hum. '' I just appreciate how it shows off your figure even more baby, god you are so gorgeous sometimes I still feel like I am dreaming that you are my wife.''

Santana smiles wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pecks her on the lips. '' Not a dream at all mi amor, I am yours forever.'' She pulls back running a hand through her hair and sighs softly. '' I am gonna take a quick shower, I still smell like bakery.''

'' Want to take a bath together?'' Brittany asks smiling slightly, she chuckles as Santana nods her head excitement filling her eyes and leads her into the bathroom.

She takes off her shirt as Santana leans over the bathtub filling it with water making sure it’s not to hot and pushes her sweat pants down her hips, after they both undressed Brittany slides into the tub scooting forward and scoots back as soon as Santana settled in behind her.

Santana wraps her arms around her covering her bump with both hands and sighs contently kissing the sweet spot under her ear. '' God I love this.'' She smiles as Santana just hums in agreement and leans back turning her head, she buries her face in her neck sighing contently as she feels her running her hand soothingly over her bump and kisses her pulse point.

Santana runs her hands up her bump slowly cupping her breast knowing how tender they are and softly massages them smiling slightly as she feels her gasp out a soft moan, she leans down trailing kisses from her shoulder up to her neck after tilting her head to the side and softly sucks on her pulse point.

'' Baby, I want you.'' Brittany husks out grabbing the back of her neck, she turns her head capturing her lips in a loving kiss and jerks as she feels a hand cup her core not even noticing it trailed down her body. '' Oh!''

Santana groans into the kiss as she feels the hot slickness there and trails her fingers through her folds, she runs her free hand down her body keeping her hips still as she feels her seeking for more and pulls out of the kiss leaning their foreheads together.

'' S-San Plea.. Oh fuck.'' Brittany moans out cutting herself off as she feels two fingers slide into her, Santana bites her lip ignoring the throbbing of her own core as she feels walls clench around her fingers and presses the palm of her hand down on Britt’s clit.

Brittany burrows her face in her neck panting as she feels her curl her fingers keeping up a slow pace and moans softly biting her lip as she feels her buck against her ass searching for friction, she slides her free hand in between both of their bodies cupping her core and grunts as she feels her freeze gasping in surprise.

'' Don’t fucking stop.'' She forces out through gritted teeth as she drives two fingers into tight heat, ignoring the weird angle she curls her fingers with every thrust and bites her lip as she hears the deep raspy moan leaving her wife’s throat.

Santana bites her lip slowly focusing back on the task at hand and curls her fingers the same time she pushes the palm of her hand against Britt’s clit, she leans down kissing her pulse point and licks a trail up to her ear. '' Fuck baby.'' She moans out softly moving her hips to the rhythm Britt set, Brittany wraps her free hand around the back of her neck digging her nails in the skin of her shoulder probably drawing blood and turns her head pushing it against her under jaw panting.

'' S-so close.'' She gasps out moaning loudly as she feels the coil in her lower abdomen tighten, Santana slides her free hand up her body cupping her jaw and pulls her in a sloppy kiss.

'' Cum for me, mi amor.'' She moans out in between kisses, she feels her pull out of the kiss after a perfectly timed curl of her fingers and her palm pushed against her clit and bites her lip tilting her head up as she feels her cum undone clenching around her fingers moaning loudly mouth pressed against her pulse point.

She gasps out a moan as she flies over the edge shortly after her because of Britt’s thumb circling around her clit and kisses the top of her head moaning her name as the shocks of pleasure course through her body. '' Britt!''

She slowly slides her fingers out kissing Britt’s forehead as she moans at the loss and bites her lip as she feels her retract her fingers, she cups her jaw tilting her head up and kisses her softly.

She smiles lovingly as Brittany pulls out of the kiss yawning and kisses her shoulder. '' Let’s go to bed, mi amor.'' She slowly stands up climbing out of the tub as she nods her head and grabs two towels, after wrapping one around her body she helps Brittany stand up keeping a hold on her as she notices her wobbly legs and wraps the towel around her body.

She helps her out of the tub picking her up bridal style and snickers as she squeals wrapping her arms tightly around her shoulders, she walks out of the bathroom kissing her softly and places her down on the bed.

After they both just slipped on a large shirt, Santana slides into the bed next to her making sure all alarm clocks on their phones are off and pulls her in her arms. Brittany sighs contently acting as the small spoon and turns her head smiling as Santana leans up on her elbow, she pulls her down kissing her softly and cups the back of her neck playing with the small hairs she finds there.

Santana pulls out of the kiss cupping her cheek and smiles lovingly as she watches her eyes droop. '' Good night Britt-Britt, te amo.''

'' Mh lub u.'' Brittany mumbles nuzzling her face in her pillow, Santana chuckles as she hears the tired slur and runs her hand over her bump burying her head in between Britt’s shoulder blades.

'' Good night mi hijos, te amo.''

Four hours later Brittany shoots up in a sitting position as she feels unfamiliar warmth in their bed but immediately falls back down groaning loudly as pain courses through her lower abdomen, she reaches out shaking Santana awake as soon as it subsides and grits her teeth as she groans muttering about five more minutes. '' B-babe, I-I think my water just broke.''


	29. Chapter 29

_'' B-babe, I-I think my water just broke.''_

_After Santana jumped out of bed in shock and had a small nervous break down because Britt is almost a month to early, she quickly calmed herself down grabbing the hospital bag they had already packed and helped her wife out of the house and into her car after they both changed into comfortable clothes._

_On her way she called their parents, sisters and best friends over the Bluetooth headset she always keeps in her car to let them know and raced down the empty streets towards the hospital._

**Five hours later.**

'' How is she doing San?'' Susan asks jumping up as she walks into the waiting room, Santana sighs tiredly running a hand down her face and bites her lip.

'' She is in a lot of pain and at 7 centimeters, the epidural she became doesn’t relieve her at all it really sucks to see her in so much pain.''

Maribel walks over to her pulling her in a hug and sighs softly. '' Oh mija, how far are the contractions apart?''

'' Three minutes so I will go back to her now, she is in some serious discomfort and well let me just say I never heard such a colorful language coming out of her mouth.''

Susan laughs as everyone snickers and nods her head. '' Welcome to giving birth honey, go back to your girl.''

Santana nods her head turning on her heels after everyone gave her a quick hug and jogs down the hall ignoring the nurses yelling for her to slow down, she slips back into her wife’s room just as another contraction hits and quickly walks to the bed keeping a hold of her arm stroking a hand through her hair. '' Oh mi amor.''

'' It fucking hurts.'' Brittany grits out as she tries to curl up in a ball, Santana frowns leaning down and kisses her forehead.

'' I can only imagine baby, want me to ask for another epidural?'' She turns her head as the door opens and sighs in relief as Dr Brown walks in. '' Dr Brown, can she get another epidural? The first one doesn’t work at all.''

Dr Brown frowns having read that she got one an hour ago and walks over to the bed, she looks up at the couple in front of her and sighs softly. '' First of all hello and I didn’t expect you here so early Brittany.''

'' Sorry, hi.'' Santana mumbles smiling sheepishly, her attention turns back to her wife as she screams out in pain and immediately grabs her hand barely keeping in a pained groan as she squeezes her hand painfully hard. '' Oh baby.'' She mutters sadly running her free hand over her sweaty forehead.

Brittany lays back down as the contraction fades and slowly let’s go off her wife’s hand looking at Dr Brown. '' Yeah didn’t expect it either Dr Brown, but please get them out of me.'' She mutters tiredly.

'' Let me look how far you are dilated, how far are the contractions apart?''

'' Three minutes since an hour, but the last one came shortly after her last one.'' Santana answers having count them, Dr Brown nods her head lifting Brittany’s gown and puts on her gloves.

She stops as another contraction hits Brittany and looks at the time, she pushes her pager as she sees that it was less than a minute and leans down. '' Alright Brittany you’re crowning, it’s time to push.'' She looks up moving the gown further up so it won’t bother her and won’t annoy Brittany and breaks the underside of the bed down as the nurses who walked in put her feet up in stir ups and turn the lights brighter. '' Take short breaths just like I told you and push as soon as I say alright?''

Brittany grits her teeth as another contraction hits her and nods her head groaning loudly, Santana leans down rubbing her hands down her arm and kisses her temple. '' Breath for me Britt-Britt.'' She mumbles doing the technique they practice squeezing her arm softly as she follows her lead.

'' Okay push.''

Santana immediately takes Brittany’s hand in her own keeping up the breathing pattern they practiced and kisses her temple again as she screams out in pain. '' I am so proud of you mi amor, just keep breathing.'' She mutters softly running her free hand through sweaty blonde locks.

'' It hurts so fucking bad.'' Brittany mumbles tiredly as she lays back down tears streaming down her cheeks, Santana grabs the cold wash cloth from the table next to her as she feels how hot she feels and places it on her forehead.

Dr Brown looks up and smiles. '' Alright Brittany I need you to push on the next contraction.''

Santana squeezes her hand as she shakes her head muttering that she can’t and leans down kissing her nose softly. '' You can do it, you are so strong mi amor.'' She runs her hand over her thumb as she arches up at another powerful contraction and closes her eyes as she hears her scream out in pain.

'' Never again! You can do our next one!''

She smiles through the pain she feels at hearing her scream in pain and kisses her knuckles. '' And I will, you are doing great mi amor.''

They both freeze as they hear Dr Brown mutter. ‘ Well hello little guy.'' And Santana’s head snaps over to him biting her lip as she sees him holding one of their sons.

'' Santana you want to cut the umbilical cord?'' He asks as the little boy starts crying.

'' Do it baby.'' Brittany mutters tiredly, Santana nods her head and takes the scissor from one of the nurses. After she cut the umbilical cord their son is whisked away to be checked out and Santana turns back to her wife with tears in her eyes.

'' He is so beautiful, mi amor.'' She immediately takes her hand again as she watches her face contort in pain and bites her lip as she groans loudly another contraction hitting her, Dr Brown glances down smiling and nods his head.

'' You are one of the lucky gals Brittany, both babies laid in the right position. Ready to push and meet your other son?''

'' Yeah.'' Brittany rasps out laying back down after the pain fades, Santana looks at her wife frowning as she hears her having trouble breathing and turns to Dr Brown.

'' Dr Brown she is having trouble breathing.'' She says in the same second the monitors go off announcing a higher heart and blood pressure rate by the mother and the child, Dr Brown turns to one of the nurses and snaps his finger.

'' Give her an oxygen mask now and increase the fluids!'' Santana runs her hand through blonde locks watching panic fill tired bright blue eyes and lifts her hand up kissing her knuckles.

'' Calm down mi amor every thing will be alright, they are giving you some oxygen to make breathing easier.''

Dr Brown smiles as he watches Brittany’s blood pressure return back to normal by only hearing her wife’s voice and turns to Santana. '' Santana continue talking to her, it relaxes her.''

Santana nods her head down and kisses Brittany’s temple tightening her hold on her hand as another contraction hits her. '' You are doing so well mi amor, I am so proud of you. We can hold both of our baby boys soon, te amo Britt-Britt proudly so.''

'' Love you too.'' Brittany breaths through the mask as she collapses back down as the contraction fades almost a minute later, Dr Brown looks up and smiles.

'' Only one or two more pushes Brittany.''

Santana bites back a groan at the pain in her hand as Brittany curls up grunting in pain at another contraction and places the wash cloth that fell of her forehead back on the heated skin, she smiles as she hears Dr Brown mutter ‘ There he is.’ and leans down kissing her head as she collapses back down panting.

'' You did it mi amor, our little loves are here with us.'' She mutters with tears in her eyes.

'' Why isn’t he crying?'' Brittany gasps out clawing at her oxygen mask.

'' Brittany calm down.'' Dr Brown says as he sees her heart rate spike up. '' He has a little trouble breathing.'' He rubs his hands over his little back holding the cord out as one of the nurses thrust another scissor in Santana’s hand and let’s her cut it, he stands up walking to the examination table and smiles in relief as another cry fills the room.

Brittany relaxes against the bed tears streaming down her cheeks and smiles, Santana turns to her feeling the tension leave her body and leans down kissing her forehead. '' I am so proud of you mi corazón.''

'' Thirsty.'' Brittany rasps out as the oxygen mask gets removed, Santana immediately reaches for the cup of water and holds out the straw for her.

'' Take slow sips, mi amor.'' She mutters knowing she couldn’t drink for two hours while giving birth, she smiles as she does as she says and nods her head. '' Just like that babe.''

'' So mommies, want to hold your little boys?'' Dr Brown asks after examining both boys, Santana places the cup down smiling as two nurses walk over holding their little boys and looks down at their little boy placed in her arms.

She runs a finger through dark brown locks and smiles lovingly with tears in her eyes as he looks up at her with blue eyes. '' Ola mijo, god you are so beautiful.''

She turns to her wife watching her hold their other son and sniffles. '' They are so beautiful.''

'' He has your eyes.'' Brittany mutters tiredly smiling down at the little one in her arms, she runs her finger through blonde locks and sighs lovingly. '' God I love them so much already.''

Dr Brown watches them with a smile and looks at the time. '' Alright Brittany, ready to breastfeed them?''

Santana walks over to her as she nods her head and reaches out unsnapping the new gown they put on her after she gave birth, she places her son in her awaiting arm and slowly helps him searching smiling as he immediately latches on sucking.

She kisses her wife’s forehead glancing down at their boys and sighs lovingly. '' They are beautiful, I love you so much Britt-Britt.''

Brittany leans her head against her shoulder also looking down at their sons and smiles. '' I love you too San.'' She looks up at her after watching them eat for a little while longer and sighs contently. '' Want to go tell our family and bring them back here? I want them to meet their namesakes.''

Santana nods her head slowly pulling back after kissing their foreheads and smiles, she turns to one of the nurses and clears her throat. '' Excuse me, could you maybe stay with them until I return back with our family?'' She asks not wanting to leave her wife alone knowing how tired she is, she thanks her as she nods her head smiling and quickly walks out of the room flipping off the nurse yelling for to quit running.

She walks into the waiting room smiling as everyone immediately jumps up looking at her excitingly and takes a deep breath. '' They are here, two healthy and beautiful baby boys!'' She blurts out smiling happily

She smiles as they all jump up squealing and stumbles back as they tackle her in a hug, Naya kisses her cheek having reached her first and hugs her tightly. '' Congratulations hermana!''

'' Congratulations mija!'' Maribel and Lio both mutter kissing her head smiling proudly as they feel her buzz with excitement, Santana smiles pulling out of the hug after everyone kissed their cheeks and runs a hand through her hair.

'' Do you want to meet them?'' She smiles as they all nod their heads smiling excitedly and turns to Demi and Max. '' Before you tell us that you will wait here, hell no we want the two of you to meet them too.''

She turns on her heels as they nod their heads smiling and leads them down the hall, she slowly opens the door to her wife’s room and peaks her head inside smiling as tired blue eyes immediately lock on her own. '' Hey mi amor, ready for our family?''

She opens the door wider as she nods her head and walks in, she walks over to the bed leaning down kissing her forehead and takes their blonde haired son out of her arms smiling as he sighs contently settling against her chest.

'' God they are precious!'' Alma breaths out tears filling her eyes as she sees the two little boys in their arms.

'' God he looks just like you San.'' Heather breaths out after everyone greeted Britt looking down at the little one in her sisters arm, Brittany smiles slowly placing him in her sisters arm and kisses his little forehead.

'' Say hi to your aunts, baby boy.''

Everyone gasp as his eyes slowly open and Naya looks up. '' But he has your beautiful eyes B.''

Brittany nods her head smiling lovingly as she watches her wife place their blonde haired boy in the arms of his great grand mother and pulls her closer, Santana slowly sits down on the edge of the bed watching their family pass their sons around cooing as everyone gets to hold them and turns her head kissing her temple. '' Thank you.''

Brittany smiles turning her head and kisses her softly. '' Thank you for standing beside me the whole time and enduring my bitching and screaming baby, I hope you know that I meant none of it.''

Santana chuckles softly and shakes her head leaning their foreheads together. '' It’s pretty understandable babe, you give birth to both of our baby boys naturally because the drugs didn’t work at all.''

'' Hey girls, what are their names?'' Lio asks interrupting them looking down at the blonde haired boy in his arms, Brittany and Santana both exchange a glance smiling and clear their throats.

'' Papi you are holding Alexander Brad Lopez, short we will call him Alex.'' Santana says smiling as she sees Brad’s head snap up in shock, Brittany nods her head as he looks at her questioningly and bites her lip.

'' We wanted to name him after you dad, you were there for the both of us during all the important things in our lives and you support us no matter what. Our sons will get to know you as their grandfather and I couldn’t be happier knowing they will feel loved by both sets of grand parents, their great Abuela and their aunts and uncles.''

Brad smiles as Lio places the little boy in his arms and leans down kissing his forehead. '' Hi little one.'' He looks up at both girls as the little boy tries to grasp his nose and smiles tearfully. '' Thank you, I love you girls.''

'' We love you too dad.'' Brittany says smiling, she turns to Naya smiling as she watches her look down at the little one in her arms with a loving smile and clears her throat.

'' Nay?'' She smiles as she looks up raising an eyebrow and licks her lips. '' You are holding Nicolas Lio Lopez.''

'' After Abuelo and papi?'' Naya asks smiling as her parents and Abuela gasp softly walking over to her, Santana nods her head leaning into her wife and smiles lovingly as she sees the tears in her Abuela’s eyes.

'' Yes after Abuelo and papi, but instead of Nick like Abuelo liked to get called we will call him Nico.''

Alma takes the little boy from Naya and smiles kissing his forehead, she looks up at both girls on the bed and smiles tearfully. '' Your Abuelo would be so proud of all of you and I am sure that he would have loved your wives, I think that I can speak for him when I say that I am honored to watch this little boy grow up and probably be like both of his namesakes strong, loving and just amazing young boys.''

Lio walks over to the bed kissing their foreheads and sniffles wiping away his tears. '' I am honored girls, I love you so much.''

Santana stands up hugging him wiping away her own tears and smiles. '' We love you too papi.''

Susan walks over to her daughter after her husband hugged her and leans down kissing her forehead. '' How are you feeling honey?''

'' Tired but so, so happy.'' Brittany mutters kissing her cheek, she pulls her in a hug smiling as her sister joins them and sighs softly.

Heather kisses her cheek and smiles. '' They are adorable and a perfect mix of you and San together sis, I am so happy that I am an aunt of two beautiful little boys. I love you sis.''

Brittany smiles tiredly kissing her cheek and sighs. '' Love you too sis.''

She pulls out of the hug and holds out her arms. '' Alright lemme hold one of my sons.''

Demi chuckles walking over to her with Nico in her arms and slowly places him in her arms kissing her cheek. '' They are so adorable, congratulations B.''

Brittany smiles thanking her softly and runs her finger down his cheek smiling as he grasp it in his own, she watches her wife walk over with Alex and scoots over with the help of her dad making space for her to sit next to her.

Santana settles down next to her placing Alex on her chest smiling as he cuddles into her chest and leans down kissing his head, she turns to her wife after she settled Nico against her chest and leans their foreheads together. '' Te amo.''

'' I love you too San.'' Brittany mutters tiredly kissing her softly not knowing that her sister snaps pictures of them, they both pull out of the kiss looking down at their sons with loving smiles and sigh contently leaning against each other.

Heather sends them the pictures after taking a few of them looking down at the little ones and clears her throat. '' Girls I think we are all going so you can get some rest, do you need anything from home?''

Santana looks up at her shaking her head and smiles. '' No, I will probably drive home myself tomorrow morning to change the bed. Thank you all for being here and for calming me down every time I came to update you though.''

Maribel walks over to her kissing her forehead and smiles. '' No need to thank us mija and you can stay here tomorrow morning, Susan and I will drive down tomorrow and change the bedding for you.''

'' Mama Lo, you do..'' Maribel reaches over her daughter shushing Brittany and chuckles as she rolls her eyes, she walks around the bed kissing her cheek and smiles.

'' I know that we don’t have to, but we want to mija so let us okay? The two of you can focus on a bit of sleep and on the little ones.''

'' Thank you.'' They both breath out smiling lovingly, they smile as everyone say their goodbyes and Brittany turns to her wife after they left.

'' They are hungry again.'' She mutters tiredly as they start crying, Santana nods her head helping her unsnap her gown and watches in amazement as they immediately latch on with a little help.

'' God, I can’t believe that we are parents of two adorable boys.''

'' I am glad that they are perfectly healthy even though they are almost a month too early.'' Brittany says softly looking down at their boys, Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles lovingly.

'' Yeah I am too baby.'' She takes Nico from her as soon as he finishes and burps him sliding her hand over his back, she slides out of bed after Britt kissed his forehead and places him in his crib.

She leans down kissing his forehead and smiles as he yawns. '' Sleep tight mijo, te amo.'' She walks over to the bed taking Alex from Britt after she burped him and kisses his forehead placing him in the crib next to Nico. '' Good night mijo, te amo.''

She walks back to the bed smiling as she sees her wife slipping in and out of sleep and tucks her in, she kisses her forehead and turns the chair so she can look at their sons and her wife. '' Go to sleep baby, I love you.''

She smiles as she receives no answer knowing she already fell asleep and slides down her chair grabbing the pullover she took off the second she walked into the room almost eleven hours ago, she uses it as a pillow and props her feet up on another chair slowly drifting off to sleep herself.


	30. Chapter 30

Santana smiles looking down at her sons after she bottle fed them breast milk to let her wife sleep and runs a finger down their cheeks, she tiredly rubs her eyes walking out of their room after she made sure they fell asleep and walks down the hall into the living room.

'' Are they sleeping?'' Brittany asks looking up from her position on the couch, Santana nods her head sliding in between her body and the back of the couch and cuddles into her humming.

'' Yeah, how are you feeling?'' She asks softly knowing how tired she was because both boys woke up almost every hour of the night, Brittany sighs softly kissing her forehead and shrugs.

'' A bit tired but the nap really helped, thank you for bottle feeding them baby.''

Santana kisses her shoulder and smiles. '' No need to thank me for that mi amor, I love bottle feeding them and I love to have them here at home with us.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and sighs. '' Yeah me too baby, god I can’t believe that they are here with us for almost three weeks now.''

Santana smiles nuzzling her face in her neck and hums. '' Mh best three weeks that I can add to my time I spend with you, I always felt really happy with you bit now with both boys laying in their room only a few feet away from us makes me feel so.''

'' Complete?'' Brittany asks as she notices her searching for a word, she smiles as she nods her head and turns her head kissing her forehead lovingly. '' I feel that way too baby, I never felt like something was missing until I got pregnant and now that they are here with us I feel like our family is complete.''

Santana leans up on her elbow glancing at the time and smiles, she leans down kissing her softly and sighs. '' Our parents will be here soon babe.''

Brittany groans softly sighing and nods her head, Santana smiles sliding off of the couch and kisses her again. '' I will start on dinner, go grab a relaxing shower baby.''

'' You sure you don’t need any help baby?'' Brittany asks suppressing a yawn, Santana helps her stand up and wraps her arms around her waist smiling.

'' Yes I am sure, I prepared most of it before the boys woke up and you were fast asleep on the couch Britt-Britt.''

'' Yeah sorry for that.''

Santana shushes her and chuckles. '' Baby you gotta stop apologizing for falling asleep, it is normal to have less sleep the first few months and I am glad you get to rest a little by taking a nap.''

'' I don’t even know why I am so tired, you jump up every night to feed them.'' Brittany mutters rolling her eyes, Santana smiles leaning up on her tiptoes and pecks her on the lips.

'' Because you automatically wake up with me and you are always awake when I slip back into bed with you, now go take a shower mi amor and relax a bit before our parents arrive in twenty minutes.'' She turns them around slowly pushing her towards the hallway and slaps her ass smiling cheekily as she glares at her over her shoulder. '' Go.''

'' So bossy.'' Brittany mutters chuckling, Santana laughs walking into the kitchen and peaks back out winking as they lock eyes.

'' You love it.''

After she heard the shower start Santana grabs the lasagna she prepared and shoves it into the oven after preheating it, after setting the timer she leans against the kitchen counter taking out her phone and scrolls down her recipes thinking of what to made for dessert.

She frowns not really knowing what to make and rolls her eyes sighing after narrowing it down to three recipes, she opens her Instagram account and scrolls down to her newest post after receiving a message about a new comment.

She smiles as she sees the picture she took of her wife fast asleep on the couch with both boys near her and bites her lip, she scrolls down to the message she wrote smiling as she thinks back to the happy tears that filled her wife’s eyes as soon as she read it and sighs happily.

_Almost three weeks ago my wife woke me up telling me the words I was waiting for, for the past nine months. After almost eleven hours of being in labor we got to hold our little boys Alex and Nico Lopez, we are over the moon to have them here with us and to spend all of our times with them. Words just can’t describe how happy I feel and how happy it makes me to raise our little family, she told me she was pregnant on my birthday which I thought was the best gift to start the new year with but having them here now and watching my wife be the amazing mother I know she was even before we tried getting pregnant, is more than I ever wished for. I love to watch her talk to our little boys or watch her take a nap with them, yes having babies is quite stressful and we have a lot of sleepless nights but I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world._

_BrittBritt there are so many words coming to mind when I think about you, but watching you with our sons renders me speechless. It is so amazing to watch you care for them and I am so glad I can experience it with you, I love you and our boys to the moon and back mi amor thank you for everything you did the last ten years. You will be the best mommy ever._

She scrolls down to the comment section and smiles as she sees a comment from her wife.

_As always you have your way with words and I have no idea what to write here, so I just wanted to thank you my love. Thank you for standing behind me for almost nine years now, thank you for showing me that it is okay to be myself, thank you for opening my eyes and for always knowing what to say when I had another difficult decision job wise, thank you for being you and most of all thank you for being the most awesome mami to both of our boys and for loving me. I love you so much Santana that it hurts sometimes, my emotions are all over the place at the moment and I know it’s quite difficult to be around me sometimes. But even with the whirlwind of emotions going through my mind one thing will never change and that is the love I feel for you and our sons._

She jumps as she feels arms wrap around her waist from behind not even noticing she turned around to lean on the counter during reading Britt’s comment and scrolls down reading the last part of it sniffling as Brittany whispers every word in her ear.

_You are the love of my life Santana Lopez and I am so happy_ _we get to enjoy the wonders of becoming parents together, there is no one else in the world that I can imagine waking up next to every day of my life. Yes we have our ups and downs but that just makes our relationship stronger, our relationship grows with us and it grows tighter with every discussion we have. I am one hundred percent sure that nothing in this universe can come in between the bond we have, you really are my soulmate and watching you become a mami and watching the loving smile brighten more and more every day we spend with our babies makes me fall in love with you all over again._

'' Not good at words my ass.'' Santana mutters tearfully turning in her arms, she pulls Brittany closer and buries her face in her chest tears streaming down her cheeks.

Brittany wraps her arms around her shoulders kissing her head and sighs softly. '' When it comes to you, words just come out as soon as I start typing and things like this come out. I mean every word of it, You are the best thing that ever happened to me San and I thank god every day that moving to the states brought you into my life.''

Santana sniffles slowly pulling back and leans up on her tiptoes pecking her on the lips. '' I thank god every day for you moving here too Britt-Britt, with you the world is so bright and colorful the complete opposite of the things I felt before you barged into my life or well into the English classroom nobody ever used except us.''

Brittany laughs and nods her head. '' I am so glad I accepted Mr Smith’s request to tutor someone, I knew from the second I saw you in that classroom that it wouldn’t just be a tutoring thing and I am so glad that everything turned out like this. ''

Santana smiles leaning back against the kitchen counter and nods her head in agreement pulling her closer. '' Mh I felt the connection between us too but in that moment I never realized that I met my soulmate, god I can’t believe that we know each other for almost ten years, are together for almost nine and married for almost one year now.''

'' And now we are parents of the two cutest boys, you make me so happy Santana. My heart feels like it will burst any second with all the love I feel for you, I never imagined that my high school crush on you would develop like this but I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.''

They both jump as the timer goes off signaling that the lasagna is done and Santana walks to the oven laughing as the doorbell rings as soon as she opens it to take the lasagna out, Brittany shakes her head chuckling and walks out of the kitchen to let their parents in.

She opens the door and smirks. '' Perfect timing, dinner is ready.''

Susan laughs enveloping her in a hug and kisses her cheek. '' Hey honey.'' Brittany sighs contently stepping to the side still in her mothers arms and buries her face in her shoulder.

'' Hey mama.''

Brad walks up to her as she slowly steps back and opens his arms smirking. '' Got any love left for your old man?''

Brittany laughs tackling him in a hug and kisses his cheek. '' Hey dad, please never call yourself old again you just turned forty-five.''

Brad laughs lifting her up in his arms and smirks as she squeals laughing loudly, Santana walks out of the kitchen following the noise and smiles lovingly as she watches them goof around.

'' Mija!'' Maribel squeals out smiling brightly at the apron she wears, Santana laughs as she tackles her in a hug and wraps an arm around both of her parents kissing their cheeks.

'' Ola mami, Ola papi.''

She smiles as Susan hugs her as soon as her parents pull back and kisses her cheek. '' Hey mama P.''

Brittany groans as she hears the boys cry and taps her dads shoulder. '' Sorry dad duty calls, I think we were too loud.''

Brad smiles sheepishly letting her down and nods his head, Santana smiles as Brittany shakes her head as she offers to grab them and watches her jog up the stairs still careful not to go too fast knowing her breast are still very sore. She kisses Brad’s cheek as he hugs her and smiles. '' Hey papa P, come on let’s get settled into the kitchen the table is already set.''

She walks into the kitchen knowing their parents will follow her and sits down after placing three bottles of beer and three glasses of wine on the table, she smiles as her mother looks at her with an eyebrow raised and shrugs. '' B pumped milk and will probably feed them now so she can drink one or two beers.''

'' How are the two of you doing?'' Susan asks noticing the dark circles under her eyes, Santana sighs taking a sip of her wine and smiles.

'' It’s alright we have to get used to every wake up call in the middle of the night for a feeding but I mostly tell B to stay in bed and I bottle feed them, B pumps every morning and every night because her breast ache quite quickly and I love bottle feeding them.''

'' Yeah you look happy but also really tired.'' Maribel mutters frowning.

'' That is because they wake up, up to four times at night for a feeding or a diaper change. The tiredness will go away as soon as they sleep a little more then three hours mama Lo.'' Brittany says walking into the kitchen carrying the boys, Maribel smiles brightly as she sees them and takes Alex from her chuckling as Susan immediately takes Nico.

'' Ola nieto.'' She mumbles softly kissing his head, she stands up and kisses Britt’s cheek. '' Ola mija.''

'' Hey mama Lo.'' Brittany mutters walking over to her wife smiling lovingly as she watches her mom cuddle into Brad taking a hold on Alex and Maribel do the same with Nico.

Santana wraps her arms around her waist covering her still soft stomach with her hands and kisses her shoulder watching their parents gush over the little boys. '' I don’t think life can get any better for me, I have you, our boys, our family and our friends.''

Brittany turns her head cupping the back of her neck and kisses her softly. '' Same goes for me baby, I have everything I need and I couldn’t be any happier.'' She smiles as she watches the boys slowly fall back asleep safely in their grandparents arms and slowly stands up, Santana stands up smiling as she watches her pull out the two bouncers placing them side by side and walks to the kitchen counter grabbing the lasagna.

After she placed their dinner on the middle of the table and filling their plates with food, she sits back down smiling as Brittany sits down beside her and watches her bounce Nico slowly as her mother bounces Alex in the same rhythm.

'' This looks and smells amazing San!'' Brad says smiling brightly taking a sip of his beer, Susan nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' Yeah it really does honey.''

Santana smiles taking a sip of her wine and nods her head to their plates. '' Dig in.''

Lio hums after the first bite and covers his mouth looking at his daughter in shock. '' Whoa mija, please come over and cook for us next time.''

Brittany covers her mouth almost spitting out her beer as she starts laughing at Maribel’s expression and shakes her head. '' You might want to backtrack that comment papa Lo.''

Lio smiles sheepishly kissing his wife’s cheek and shrugs. '' Come on honey this is really amazing and it will give you and Susan a break from cooking.''

Maribel smiles in amusement as she sees Brittany still chuckling and shakes her head patting his hand. '' You know that I love cooking mi amor.'' She turns to her daughter and smiles. '' But your papi is right, this is really amazing mija.''

Santana shrugs her shoulders and smiles slightly. '' It’s just lasagna.''

'' Amazing lasagna!'' Brad and Susan exclaim in unison, Brittany chuckles kissing her cheek and nods her head in agreement.

'' Yeah it is really amazing baby.''

Santana blushes softly thanking them and quickly takes a sip of her wine, Brittany snickers kissing her cheek again and shrugs as she fake glares at her. Santana smirks as she raises her hands in surrender smiling innocently and shakes her head. '' I know what you are thinking, don’t you dare say it out loud.''

'' What?'' Brittany asks faking confusion, she smirks taking a sip of her beer and slides out of her seat grabbing their empty plates. '' You mean that ethnic people don’t blush?''

Santana stands up helping her clear the table shaking her head as their parents offer their help and softly slides Nico over to Susan so she can bounce him, she turns to her wife and softly hits her arm as their parents chuckle. '' Shut up Britt-Britt.''

Brittany chuckles pulling her in her arms after loading up the dishwasher and pecks her on the lips, they both turn to their parents as they hear their mothers coo and chuckle as she watches them snap pictures.

'' They are smiling.'' Susan mutters snapping pictures of the two little boys, Santana and Brittany both walk over and glance down smiling lovingly as they see the small smiles on their sons faces.

'' They are so cute.'' Brittany mumbles wrapping her arms around Santana from behind, Santana leans back against her still looking down at their boys and nods her head.

'' Yeah they really are mi amor.''

'' The two of you are doing an amazing job, I know it has only been three weeks and the two of you look tired as hell but the boys look really happy and the two of you do too.'' Lio says smiling proudly.

Brittany steps away from Santana as she sees Alex’s eyes flutter open and slowly picks him up smiling as Santana takes Nico, she kisses his head cradling him against her chest and turns to look at Lio. '' It is so easy to love them and Santana is really a godsend, she stands up every night to feed them and always tells me to go back to sleep even though I can’t.''

Santana kisses Nico’s head leaning against the counter beside her wife and runs a hand through his dark locks. '' I love to bottle feed them and to hold them in my arms, I also know that you toss and turn for hours before you fall asleep so of course I will get up so you can sleep or relax. We are in this together baby and I already told you before we even tried that I will feed them in the middle of the night, I just love sitting in the rocking chair with one of them in my arms while they drink.''

'' You know, there is a reason why we wanted an early dinner at your place.'' Brad softly mutters walking up to them, he takes Nico from Santana smiling as he cuddles into her and steps back beside his wife as Lio takes Alex from Brittany.

'' What is it?'' Brittany asks curiously, Susan smiles kissing her cheek and reaches out squeezing Santana’s hand.

'' We will sit here with the boys and feed them if needed, you girls can take a nap and catch up on a bit of sleep.''

'' Mama P...'' Maribel laughs covering her daughters mouth reaching out to place a finger on Brittany’s lips knowing she will protest too and shakes her head.

'' Don’t even think about protesting, you girls need some sleep we both know how it is raising twins so please just lay down and relax for a bit. We will stay in this apartment with the boys because we know you don’t want to be separated from them just yet, so we brought a movie which we will watch with the boys safely placed in their bouncers near us and the two of you can nap for a few hours.''

'' God that sounds really amazing.'' Brittany mumbles smiling sheepishly, Santana nods her head in agreement leaning against her wife and smiles.

'' Yeah it really does.''

'' Go lay down girls, we know where the bottles are, we know how to heat them up and we know how to burp them and change their diapers. Just take this small break and catch up on a few hours of sleep.'' Susan says nudging them out of the kitchen, Brittany slowly nods her head and leans down kissing the little boys heads.

'' Thank you.'' She mumbles softly, Brad shakes his head pushing them out of the kitchen completely and smiles.

'' No need to thank us girls.''

Santana turns to her wife after kissing their boys head and smiles. '' You up for a nap baby?'' Brittany nods her head tiredly running her hand down her face and intertwines their fingers.

They walk towards their bedroom after making sure their parents have everything and slowly change into a tank top and shirts, Brittany pushes Santana on her back and slides into her arms laying her head on her chest.

Santana runs her hand through blonde locks kissing her head and sighs softly. '' Go to sleep baby.''

Brittany nods her head sighing softly burrowing herself into her and kisses the top of her breast. '' I am kinda glad our parents are watching them to let us nap.''

'' Yeah I am too, now sleep baby.''

Santana smiles as she receives no answer knowing her wife is on the verge of falling asleep and kisses her head again. '' Te amo, Britt-Britt.''


	31. Chapter 31

'' God they are so cute B!'' Marley mutters looking down into the double stroller Brittany is pushing, Brittany leans down picking Liv up as she squeals out her name and kisses her cheek.

'' Hey princess.'' She chuckles as Marley and Puck sandwich her in a hug and kisses their cheeks. '' Hey guys.''

'' How are you and the boys doing B?'' Puck asks after kissing her cheek, Brittany smiles as she watches Liv peak into the stroller and sighs.

'' They are finally sleeping longer at night and only need one feeding, it’s still so surreal to know that they are almost three months old.''

'' Babies!'' Liv squeaks out smiling brightly, she looks up at Brittany and frowns. '' Whre is aunt Sanny?''

Brittany smiles crouching down and taps her nose. '' Aunt Sanny had to work, but we will visit her right?''

'' Now?''

Brittany nods her head picking her up and settles her onto the handle of the stroller, she kisses her head slowly walking down the sidewalk knowing her best friends will follow and smiles. '' Yes that is why I am here princess, I thought we could drink some hot chocolate and eat a cupcake aunt Sanny made.''

'' Yum!''

Brittany laughs and nods her head. '' Yeah I want some sweets too princess, I am sure your mommy and daddy will love some coffee.''

'' You know it.'' Marley mutters for the both of them, Puck nods his head in agreement and smiles.

'' Are you picking up work again?''

Brittany shakes her head and smiles. '' Not yet but I will write songs from home and send them to Demi and Max, they are still on tour so right now they don’t need any.''

'' They are still on tour?'' Marley asks shocked. '' But they left one week after you gave birth.''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. '' Yeah they have a joined European tour, they will come back in three days.''

'' Did you ask them already?'' Puck asks, Brittany shakes her head and smiles slightly.

'' No San and I wanted to ask them to be Nico’s godparents in person like we did with you and Marls for Alex.''

'' God that little shirt was so cute.'' Marley mutters smiling brightly looking down at the boys, Brittany smiles nodding her head in agreement and sighs.

'' They have all of us wrapped around their little fingers and they can’t even talk yet, we are in so much trouble when they get older.''

'' Yeah we will be.'' Puck says laughing, he holds his hands out for his daughter as they stop in front of Santana’s bakery and smiles. '' Come here baby girl.''

Brittany smiles as Liv squeals as soon as he lifts her off of the stroller and pushes the stroller inside as Marley opens the door for her, she as Liz and Brenda immediately squeal running around the counter and smile as they coo as soon as they look into the stroller after giving her a quick hug.

'' God they are a perfect mix of you and Santana, how are you doing Brittany?'' Liz asks looking up at her after running her finger down Nico’s cheek, Brittany smiles glancing down at the boys and sighs happily.

'' Life couldn’t be any better, how are you girls doing?''

'' We are doing just fine, we are glad Santana is back work just isn’t the same without her.'' Brenda answers for herself and her sister.

Brittany chuckles nodding her head and runs her hand through her hair. '' Yeah I figured, she is really one of a kind.''

'' Her temper sure is.'' Liz mutters snickering, Brittany laughs as she hears Marley and Puck snicker and bites her lip.

'' Believe me I know, but she calmed down.''

'' Oh yeah, the temper she had in high school was so much worse.'' Puck mutters laughing, Brenda laughs and nods her head.

'' Oh I believe you, wait I will go grab her.'' She turns on her heels walking to the counter and freezes, she turns back to Brittany and raises an eyebrow. '' Does she know that you are coming?'' She smirks as she shakes her head and winks. '' Mrs Lopez, we have someone here who needs a special cake order!''

Brittany snickers leaning her forearms on the stroller as she hears her wife yell that she will be there in a minute and turns to Liz. '' A special cake order?''

Liz laughs and shrugs. '' That is normally our code word we use during busy days when a costumer comes in and needs a cake done in two days or something, some cakes are impossible to make within two days so she mostly handles them or Kevin does it when she isn’t here.''

'' Shh she is coming.'' Brenda says chuckling as she hears footsteps coming from the back, Brittany looks at the entrance smirking as her wife walks through the door out of the kitchen wrapping her bakery apron around her waist and smirks as she hears her complain.

'' I swear to god Bren, if it’s another.. Baby!'' Brittany laughs as she stops mid sentence as soon as she looks up locking eyes with her and smirks.

'' Well sure as hell not another baby, I think two are enough for now my love.''

Santana rolls her eyes as Brenda burst out laughing and grabs the first thing she can lay her hands on, she chucks the cupcake in her direction snickering as she hits her forehead frosting first and smirks as she yelps. '' You deserved that Bren.''

Liz laughs shaking her head watching her sister wipe the frosting off of her forehead and wipes away her tears from laughing so hard. '' You really have to learn to run as soon as you notice that she will throw something Bren.''

Santana chuckles patting Brenda’s shoulder as she groans and walks past her around the counter, she walks up to Brittany kissing her softly and leans down running her finger through their sons hairs. '' What are you doing here babe?''

'' We wanted to pick you up before the boys will spend the night at our parents house.'' Brittany mutters smiling as she watches her pick Liv up after hugging Puck and Marley, Santana bites her lip smiling sheepishly and pulls her in a hug after kissing Liv’s forehead.

'' Sorry I didn’t mean to sound so harsh.'' She leans up on her tiptoes and kisses her again. '' Happy anniversary Britt-Britt.''

'' You weren’t don’t worry baby and happy anniversary.''

'' Wait it’s your anniversary?'' Liz asks shocked, she softly hits Santana’s arm as soon as she put the little girl in her arms down and shakes her head. '' Why the hell are you working boss?''

Santana chuckles softly pushing her and shakes her head. '' Stop hitting me! And I was planning to clock out right before Bren called about a special order so blame her for me not being in my street clothes right now.''

Brittany watches on in amusement as they bicker and looks down at their boys as she hears a soft whine, she smiles as she sees Nico slowly opening his eyes and reaches down unbuckling him. She slowly picks him up rocking him in her arms as he grasps her necklace in his tiny fist and kisses his head. '' You heard your mami, didn’t you baby boy?''

Santana stops bickering as soon as she hears Nico’s soft whine and turns to look at her wife smiling lovingly as she sees Nico cuddled into her, she walks over to them and leans down kissing his head. '' Ola mijo.''

She pecks her wife on the lips and smiles. '' I will change real quick and join you all for coffee and a cupcake babe.'' Brittany nods her head looking down at Nico as he starts suckling on her necklace and smiles.

'' Take your time baby, I will give him his bottle Alex will probably wake up soon too.''

They both chuckle as they hear Alex whine and Santana nods her head walking back into the kitchen after kissing Alex’s head, Brittany turns to Puck as he takes Alex in his arms rocking him and smiles slightly. '' Want to give him his bottle Puck?''

'' Can I?'' Puck asks looking down at his godson, Brittany nods her head rocking Nico as he starts crying and pushes the stroller towards a big table. She sits down rummaging in the diaper bag and pulls out two bottles, she hands Puck one after checking the temperature of both bottles knowing the bag keeps it warm and nods her head silently telling him that the temperature is right.

She adjusts Nico in her lap slowly pulling her necklace out of his grip and holds the bottle up to his mouth smiling as he immediately latch on, she smiles as Liv looks at both boys in amazement and winks.

'' Are they drinking milk?'' Liv asks in wonder, Marley snaps a picture of her fiance and Brittany sitting side by side feeding the little boys and turns to her daughter smiling. She nods her head running her hands through her light brown locks and leans down kissing her head.

'' It’s special milk that will make sure that they drink everything they need to get full baby, we will explain it further when you are a bit older.''

'' But I almost tree mommy, I big!'' Liv exclaims holding up three fingers, Marley chuckles nodding her head smiling as she watches Brittany and Puck looking at Liv with a loving smile and sighs softly.

'' Yeah you are getting so big so soon baby, but for some things you are still a bit too small okay?''

Liv nods her head smiling brightly and cuddles into her mother, Brittany looks down at Nico placing the bottle on the table as soon as he emptied it and places his head on her shoulder after covering it with a towel. She rubs his hand over his back burping him and turns her head kissing his forehead.

'' Brittany do you want a coffee or hot chocolate?'' Brenda calls out through the bakery, Brittany turns to her smiling as she watches her wife help her with their order and smirks.

'' Hot chocolate please.'' She chuckles as Santana immediately leans towards her probably telling her that she will make it and sits Nico down on her lap as soon as he burped, she smiles as he immediately grasps her necklace again looking at it with big blue eyes.

'' God he has the same eye color as you do, you can really drown into it.'' Marley mutters as she watches the little ones clear blue eyes look around, Brittany nods her head in agreement running her hands through his dark locks and smiles.

'' Yeah but everything else is Santana, they even have the same tan.''

'' How did you girls do it? We meant to ask before but we didn’t know how.'' Puck asks curiously, Brittany chuckles and turns to look at him.

'' We found a clinic and a donor a few weeks after coming back from our honeymoon, we didn’t want to wait so I started taking hormones and after the doctor said I was ready we started the rest.''

'' So your headaches really weren’t from the fever you had?'' Marley asks smiling slightly, Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

'' The fever intensified them and the hormones too, but it was all worth it.''

Puck smiles reaching out squeezing her shoulder as the little boy in his lap cuddles into him and sighs softly. '' You ever thought that we would sit here almost nine years later with our children and wives well soon to be wife for me?''

Brittany leans into him adjusting her hold on Nico and sighs softly shaking her head. '' No not really well I knew that I would never let San go, but I never imagined sitting here with our children.''

'' Same goes for me.'' Santana mutters carrying their food and drinks over on a tray, she places it on the table putting the cooled down hot chocolate with whipped cream in front of Liv kissing her head and slides in beside Brittany as Puck moves over to sit next to Marley. '' But I wouldn’t change it for anything in this world.'' She adds as she takes Alex from Puck, she kisses his head smiling as he looks up at her with big brown eyes and runs her hand through his blonde locks. '' Ola mi hijo.''

Brittany smiles kissing her temple thanking her softly as she places a cup of hot white chocolate with whipped cream in front of her and takes a sip making sure Nico can’t try to grasp it, Marley snaps a picture of them as soon as they both look down at their boys with loving smiles and pulls Liv in her lap smiling as Puck immediately wraps an arm around the both of them. '' Yeah I think we all didn’t expect it, but now that they are here with us we know that something was missing.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles as Alex plays with her bracelet she got from Brittany on her eighteenth birthday. '' Oh yeah they just make me feel so complete, I was happy before but now I am just overjoyed and love every moment spend with my family.''

'' Being a mother fits the both of you, I never saw you so happy and content before.'' Puck comments smiling as he watches both girls take a sip of their drinks and look down at the boys as they grasp the rings on their fingers.

Brittany smiles lovingly as Nico yawns cutely and adjusts her hold on him laying his head on her shoulder, she rocks him softly reaching for the red velvet cupcake she knows her wife picked out for her and places it in front of her next to her white chocolate. She runs her hand over the little boys back as she hears him exhale softly and turns her head kissing his forehead softly, she smiles as he grasps the collar of her shirt in his tiny fist and runs her finger over his hand.

'' Same goes for the both of you though, watching you with Liv now and when she was little is amazing and the both of you managed to juggle your jobs and raising her really well.''

Santana nods her head in agreement smiling as she watches Alex fall asleep with his head tucked into the crook of her arm and runs her free hand over his clothed belly, she looks up at their best friends and smiles as she watches Liv cuddled into Marley with her head against Puck’s arm slowly drifting in and out of sleep her mouth covered in chocolate. '' Britt is right, the both of you are doing a damn good job raising Liv.''

'' Thank you.'' Marley mutters smiling bashfully while looking down at their daughter, Puck smiles leaning over to kiss his fiances head and sighs softly.

'' The both of you helped a lot though, every time the both of you offered to babysit gave us a bit time for ourselves.''

'' Yeah same goes for Heath and Nay, they offered to babysit a lot too and now that your parents moved here Liv can go to them too.'' Marley says smiling, Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah they really took on their grandparents parts and adjusted quickly, they love to spend time with the little ones.''

'' Our moms visited us quite often after hearing that the boys are home and often sat around the house taking care of them so we could take a nap, now that they are sleeping a bit longer we told them that they can pick up work again but they are currently hyper because the boys are spending the night there tonight.''

'' You girls ready for that?'' Marley asks knowing how much trouble she had leaving Liv the first time, Brittany bites her lip slowly nodding her head and smiles.

'' Yeah we already left them alone with the boys for a few hours when I had to go to a check up and San accompanied me, they know how to handle twins they had us after all so we know that they are in good hands.''

'' They are amazing parents.'' Puck mutters smiling, Santana nods her head and chuckles.

'' Oh yeah they really are and I am so happy that our children grow up with such amazing grandparents.''

Brittany wipes her mouth with a napkin after finishing her cupcake and looks at the time, she taps her wife’s thigh and smiles slightly. '' Speaking of grandparents, they are expecting the boys in ten minutes babe.''

Santana nods her head slowly standing up and places Alex in the stroller, she turns to their best friends as Brittany places Nico in the stroller and holds out her car keys. '' I have Liv’s spare seat in my trunk, you want to take my car and get her home? I am sure our parents will lend us one of their cars for the day.''

'' You sure? We can also walk back, we know you have plans girls.'' Puck mumbles standing up after taking Liv in his arms, Santana smiles pushing her keys in his hand and leans up kissing his cheek.

'' Yes we are sure.''

She moves behind the stroller after Brittany tucked both boys in and slowly pushes them out of the bakery telling her coworkers that she will be back in a few days, she walks to her car kissing Liv’s head and hugs Marley.

After they both said goodbye Santana pushes the stroller down the sidewalk smiling as Brittany hooks her arm through hers and turns to look at her. '' Sorry for taking so long today baby, I was really just planning on working for two hours because they needed me.''

Brittany shakes her head leaning down to kiss her head and smiles. '' San you really don’t have to apologize I understand and I know you had your cellphone turned on loud, the boys slept for most of the day and I worked on a few songs for D and Max.''

'' Do you want to go back to work a bit sooner baby?'' Santana asks softly knowing her wife is getting restless at home, Brittany bites her lip slowly shaking her head as she looks down at their boys and smiles.

'' No I can write songs from home baby and if I am getting too restless I can go out with them and take a walk, I picked up jogging again after the doctor cleared me and it functions perfectly with this stroller. They both enjoy being outside and they slept during my jog and during the walk to the bakery, they only woke up when they heard your voice.''

Santana stops in front of their parents house and leans up on her tiptoes kissing her softly. '' Talk more during dinner?''

Brittany nods her head chuckling and walks up to the front door ringing the doorbell, she turns to Santana and smiles. '' I am glad we have some clothes here, we can change quickly and go to our dinner. We have a reservation in an hour think we can make it?''

Santana laughs as her father opens the door immediately pulling Brittany in a hug and smiles lovingly as she watches them hug, she nods her head as they lock eyes and smiles. '' We will be on time, mi amor.''

'' Gimme my little boys!'' Maribel squeaks out as soon as Santana pushes the stroller inside, Santana laughs as she quickly hugs the both of them before cooing over her grandsons and shakes her head.

'' Yeah hi mami.''

Brittany greets their parents and smiles. '' We will quickly get dressed and let you enjoy the evening with your grandsons soon.''

Susan turns to her and smiles slightly. '' If you girls want you can sleep here tonight after your date girls, the bed guestroom is all yours and I know that it’s hard to leave them overnight so don’t force yourself to do it okay?''

Santana and Brittany both lock eyes having a silent conversation and Santana smiles slightly seeing the same struggle she feels in her eyes, she turns to their parents and rubs the back of her neck. '' We will talk about it while we get ready and tell you as soon as we come down okay?''

Brad nods his head smiling as he sees the struggle in both of their eyes and points his finger to the stairs. '' Go get ready girls.''

Brittany nods her head walking up the stairs after they both kissed their little boys and slips into the guest room down the hall, she sits down on the edge of the bed wringing her hands as Santana closes the door behind her and bites her lip as she crouches down in front of her taking a hold of her hands. '' Talk to me, mi amor.''

Brittany slowly looks up locking eyes on loved filled brown orbs and shrugs. '' I know that it’s our anniversary and that we both looked out to a night alone, but I don’t think that I am ready to leave them for a whole day baby.''

'' I feel the same way baby and we can enjoy the night here too, we can go out to dinner and come back here they will be asleep by then but knowing that they are near us will reassure us.''

'' You are not mad that we won’t spend the night at home alone?'' Brittany asks biting her lip nervously raising her pierced eyebrow, Santana shakes her head raising their still clasped hands and kisses her knuckles.

'' Baby we just became parents and I really feel exactly the same, even though I know that our boys will be safe here with our parents I don’t want to leave them alone yet. I will never be mad at you for the way you feel and spending the night here knowing our boys are near us will be the perfect ending of our date night, let’s get ready for dinner and after that we can come here watch a movie and cuddle.''

'' That sounds perfect.'' Brittany mumbles smiling lovingly, she pulls her closer by their joined hands and kisses her lovingly. '' I really don’t know what I did to deserve you Santana Lopez, but I will never let you go. I love you.''

'' I love you too Britt-Britt.'' Santana slowly stands up pecking her on the lips and smiles. '' Come on let’s get ready.''


	32. Chapter 32

After the girls got ready and told their parents they will come back to sleep over, Brittany borrows Brad’s car for the night and drives them to the restaurant where she made reservations.

After having a nice dinner enjoying the comfortable silent between them Brittany pays for them and leads her wife out of the restaurant, she looks around biting her lip as she sees the Ferris Wheel that belong to the night on Broadway festival and intertwines their hands. '' Will you take a walk with me?'' She asks softly

Santana nods her head smiling and squeezes her hand softly. '' Of course I will baby.''

Brittany smiles leading her through the park chuckling softly as she sees Santana watch around in amazement at the different street artists around them and let’s go of her hand, she wraps an arm around her shoulders pulling her in her side and turns her head leaning down to kiss San’s head.

'' Whoa.'' Santana mutters in amazement as she sees the Ferris wheel at the end of the path lightening up in different colors as it spins slowly, Brittany smiles leading her down the path and stops in front of the Ferris wheel looking down at her.

'' Want to go for a ride San?''

'' You sure you don’t want to go back Britt-Britt?'' Santana asks softly knowing Britt had more trouble leaving the boys than she did, Brittany nods her head leading her up to the entrance and pays for two tickets.

She turns to look at her as they wait for their gondola and smiles. '' Yes I am sure baby, knowing that our boys are with our parents really calmed me down a bit plus your encouraging words in the car made me focus on our date.''

She thanks the worker of the Ferris wheel as he opens the door of the gondola for them and steps in right after Santana, she sits down next to her wrapping her arm around her shoulder as he closes the door and kisses her head. '' It was hard leaving them alone but being here with you and knowing the boys are with our parents relaxes me, I know that they are in good hands and I just want to enjoy our night together before we go back to our parents house.''

Santana smiles cuddling into her as she Ferris Wheel slowly starts up and leans up kissing her cheek. '' I couldn’t think of a better way to spend our anniversary together.''

Brittany smiles kissing her head and pulls her on her lap, she kisses the back of her neck reaching into her pocket pulling out the necklace she bought for her wife and smiles sheepishly. '' I um, I know we agreed on no gifts because we wanted to save our money.'' She chuckles as Santana turns to sit sideways on her lap looking at her and bites her lip shrugging as she raises an eyebrow. '' But even though I already gave you a lot of jewelry I just couldn’t walk past a jeweler after I had this idea.''

Santana gasps softly as soon as she sees the necklace and bites her lip. '' God baby that is really beautiful.''

Brittany smiles glancing down at the necklace and sighs softly running her thumb over the two little feet in the heart and their boys names engraved into it. '' That way you carry our boys always with you.''

'' I love it.'' Santana whispers softly tears glistening in her eyes, she slowly swaps her hair to the side and smiles lovingly. '' Put it on me?''

Brittany nods her head slowly clasping the necklace around her neck and smiles as it drops below the necklace with her name she always wears, Santana reaches her hand up grasping both necklaces and sighs softly. '' Now I always carry the three of you with me.'' She taps the necklaces and smiles. '' Around my neck.'' She slides her hand down her neck covering her heart and bites her lip. '' In my heart and in my mind.''

Brittany smiles kissing her softly and wraps her arms around her waist, she leans their foreheads together and covers her hand with her own. '' You are not mad that I broke the no gifts promise again?''

Santana laughs and slowly shakes her head. '' No not really because I bought a gift for you too, it was too big to carry around though so you have to wait a bit.''

Brittany chuckles and bites her lip. '' I think we won’t have to put up the no gift rule anymore babe, we somehow always find a gift for each other even though we try not to search for it.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and chuckles cuddling into her. '' I agree.''

'' Babe look.'' Brittany mutters softly pointing at the skyline as they reach the top for probably the second time, Santana turns her head gasping softly as she sees the city around them and looks around.

'' Whoa.'' Brittany smiles wrapping her arms around her shoulder looking around herself and runs her tongue piercing along her bottom lip.

'' It’s beautiful.'' Brittany breaths out, Santana smiles as she feels her wife relax and sits up grabbing her phone out of her purse. After taking a picture of their surroundings she switches to the front camera leaning back against her and holds up her phone as they move, she smiles as she feels her hold tighten around her waist and bright blue eyes looking at the screen with a big smile and turns her head kissing her cheek after making sure to capture the scenic behind them on the picture with them.

Brittany smiles as she lowers the phone after taking the picture and kisses her forehead as she nuzzles her face against her shoulder, she kisses her cheek as they reach the bottom and slowly stands up as she slides off of her lap.

Santana intertwines their hands as soon as they both stepped out and turns to look at her smiling as she yawns. '' Ready to go back mi amor?''

Brittany nods her head covering her mouth as she yawns again and sighs softly. '' Yeah, is that okay?''

Santana smiles walking along the path back to the restaurant and their car and nods her head. ''Of course it is baby, this date was anything I could imagine and you know that I love everything we do together.''

Brittany smiles squeezing her hand softly and sighs. '' You are one of a kind baby, sorry for cutting our plans short.''

Santana shakes her head pulling her in her arms and kisses her. '' Baby you didn’t cut anything short okay? We just adjusted our plans and I love knowing that we will see our boys in a few minutes, I will never expect you to leave our boys when you are not ready and I am kinda glad we will be near them tonight because I wasn’t ready to leave them alone either.''

'' Why didn’t you tell me?''

'' Because you planned our anniversary this year mi amor and I thought that if you were ready I would be too but the change of plans doesn’t bother me at all. I had an amazing evening with you and I love that we can cuddle up together in one of our parents guestrooms knowing the boys are on the same floor fast asleep, I am also looking forward to sleep through the night for once because or parents told us that they will get up to feed our boys so that we can sleep.''

Brittany smiles unlocking the car and wraps her arms around her shoulders pulling her in a hug, she kisses her temple and sighs contently as she feels her protective arms wrap around her waist. '' I am looking forward to that too baby.''

'' Come on, let’s go back.'' Santana mutters softly, she slides into the car as soon as Brittany nods her head and watches her walk around the car laughing as she slides over the hood of the car.

She shakes her head snickering as she jumps into the drivers seat and reaches out pushing her softly as she buckles up. '' Dork.''

'' You married this dork exactly one year ago baby.''

Santana sighs as she starts the car and leans her head against the headrest intertwining their hands on the gear stick, she lifts her hand up to her mouth before she can pull out of the parking lot and smiles lovingly. '' Best year of my life.'' She mumbles with a grin, she takes out her phone as Britt pulls out of the parking lot and quickly sends her parents a text that they will be home soon.

'' Dad left the key under the mat for us, our moms just fed the boys and they are all in their rooms watching a movie before bed.'' Santana mumbles after she received a text from her father, she closes Whatsapp as she hums softly and opens her Instagram.

She looks at the picture they took on the Ferris wheel and sighs happily as she sees her wife’s bright blue eyes filled with love looking right into the camera, she smiles as she sees the loving smile and taps it.

After adding the pictures of the view she made, she taps the description box and quickly types out a message. She closes Instagram after uploading the pictures and puts her phone back into her purse as Brittany parks Brad’s car.

_Never in my wildest dreams could I imagine that I would find you and that you would make my dreams come true. Our little family is everything I could have hoped for and more. Happy anniversary Britt-Britt, te amo._

Brittany locks the car after they both slid out and follows her wife to the front door smiling as she opens the door using the key under the doormat, they both walk in kicking off their shoes and immediately jog up the stairs.

Santana stops in front of their boys room and turns to her wife smiling as she stands right behind her, she slowly opens the door walking into the nursery their parents build up for their boys and walk over to their beds.

'' They are holding hands.'' Brittany mutters softly as she sees their hands locked in between their beds, she walks over to Alex reaching down and runs her fingers through his brown locks, she leans into the bed kissing his head and sighs softly smelling the typical baby smell. '' Sleep tight baby boy, I love you.''

She walks over to Nico swapping places with her wife and runs her hands through blonde locks smiling as he sighs contently, she kisses his head and smiles lovingly. '' Good night baby.''

She walks over to her wife wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and kisses her shoulder looking at the boys, Santana leans back against her and smiles. '' They are so cute.''

'' They are ours.'' Brittany mumbles in amazement watching the boys sleep soundly, Santana smiles nodding her head in agreement and sighs happily.

Brittany smiles as they just enjoy standing in each others embraces for a few minutes and kisses Santana’s temple. '' Want to go to bed and cuddle baby?''

Santana nods her head slowly pulling back and walks over to the boys again, after they both kissed their heads again they silently close the door behind them and walk across the hall into their room.

Brittany walks over to their closet as Santana slips into the bathroom and opens it. '' Babe?''

'' Mh?''

'' Long shirt or tank and shorts?''

'' Long shirt!''

Brittany takes out a long shirt for her and slips into a pair of shorts and a tank top herself, she walks into the bathroom after changing and grabs the spare toothbrush their parents bought for them.

She smiles lovingly as she watches her wife getting ready for bed rubbing moisture on her face and brushes her teeth, after rinsing her mouth she quickly wipes off her make-up and walks out of the bathroom turning off the lights.

She smiles as she sees Santana sitting up in bed with her glasses on and slides in beside her, she turns to look at her as she settles on her left side and places her hand on her stomach. '' Did I tell you before that I love it when you wear your glasses?''

Santana turns to look at her and raises an eyebrow. '' Once or twice and I will give you the same answer as always, you are crazy mi amor these things are everything but sexy.''

Brittany chuckles leaning up on her elbow and kisses her softly. '' They are sexy as hell San, I already loved seeing you in them back in high school and nothing changed.''

Santana chuckles sliding down settling against the pillows behind her back and shakes her head. '' Yeah you are really crazy Britt-Britt.''

Brittany smirks cuddling into her and shrugs her shoulders. '' Yeah crazy about you San.''

'' And so cheesy.'' Santana teases smiling slightly, she wraps her arms around her shoulder and kisses her head. '' What do you want to watch baby?''

'' Mamma Mia?'' Brittany asks shrugging as she looks at the list of available movies on Netflix, Santana nods her head selecting the movie and puts the remote control down.

Brittany cuddles into her as soon as she pushes play wrapping her arms around her waist and sighs contently as she feels her run her fingers through her hair, Santana smiles as she feels her move to the music playing and leans down kissing her head.

'' God some of those dance moves are really awkward.'' Brittany mutters chuckling, Santana laughs watching Meryl Streep dance while singing Dancing Queen and nods her head in agreement.

'' Yeah.''

_I wasn’t jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I’m possessive, it isn’t nice  
You’ve heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn’t true  
Now everything is new  
And all I’ve learned has overturned  
I beg of you _

Brittany snickers as Santana starts singing the song playing in the movie and leans up on her elbow looking down at her, she cups her cheek as she just grins cheekily and shakes her head barely containing her chuckles.

_Don’t go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me _

Santana chuckles as she easily joins in bites her lip as she straddles her balancing her weight on her arms beside her head, she runs her hands up her back drowning out the movie and bites her lip.

She turns her head kissing the palm of her hand and looks up into loved filled blue orbs. '' I love you Britt-Britt.''

Brittany leans down capturing her lips in a loving kiss and slides her hand down her cheek cupping the back of her neck, she braces her weight on one hand and tilts her head deepening the kiss sliding her piercing along a plump bottom lip.

Santana moans softly as their tongues dance together and wraps her arm around her waist pulling her closer, she slides her hands under the tank top Britt wears and slides them up her back pulling the top with her.

Brittany pulls back as she feels Santana trying to take off her tank top and pulls back biting her lip. '' Babe I um.'' She blushes dropping her head on her shoulder and shakes her head silently cursing herself.

Santana frowns as she feels her tense in her arms and quickly slides the top back in place, she turns on her side trapping Brittany next to her in her arms and leans up on her elbow. '' What’s wrong mi amor?''

She tilts her head as she buries her face in her neck mumbling something incoherent and cups her cheek slowly pulling back, she kisses her forehead lovingly and sighs softly. '' What was that?''

Brittany blushes bright red and glances down at the bed in between them the movie still playing in the background. '' I am not ready yet.'' She whispers softly biting her lip, she shrugs her shoulders as she feels Santana cup her cheek again and sighs softly. '' I just don’t feel sexy at the moment.''

'' Baby.'' Santana whispers softly afraid to break their bubble as she speaks any louder, she slowly pulls her head back up and pecks her on the lips.

'' Sorry.'' Brittany mumbles softly, Santana shakes her head and sighs.

'' You don’t have anything to be sorry about okay?'' She pulls her in her arms kissing her head as she nuzzles her face in her neck and runs her hand down her back. '' I noticed something was off but tried to give you a bit of space, why didn’t you talk to me Britt-Britt?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders sighing softly and buries her face in her shoulder. '' I didn’t know how, it’s hard to talk about something that never was an issue before. Carrying our boys made me gain weight and I feel fat and ugly, I don’t have the same body I had before San, now it’s covered in stretch marks and I don’t have my abs anymore.''

'' You are not fat and ugly Britt-Britt, you are still the most beautiful woman on this planet.'' Santana cups her cheek as she feels her shake her head and pulls her head back up locking eyes on dull blue orbs filled with insecurity. '' You really are Britt-Britt and I know that you picked up working out a bit every day too, I love you just the way you are and I didn’t fell in love with you because of your looks.'' She leans their foreheads together slowly running her hands down her side and places it on her stomach smiling lovingly. '' Yes you are right your body changed since we fell in love almost nine years ago.''

Santana shakes her head as she tries to break their eye contact and smiles lovingly. '' But I love the changes baby, your body carried and fed our sons and your stretch marks will always remind me of the biggest gift you ever gave me. You gave me a family and I love you and our little boys right across the hall with all my heart, your body changed because you made sure our boys could live in their mi amor and I couldn’t appreciate and love you more because of that.''

Santana wipes away her tears as she watches them drop down her cheeks and pulls her closer, she kisses her forehead and bites her lip. '' I love you Brittany Lopez and nothing in this world can change that, You never have to apologize for not being ready to make love because our relationship isn’t solely based on sex. I love cuddling up in your arms or having you cuddled up in my arms and fall asleep hearing your soft breaths or your heartbeat, just please never think that I think that you are ugly because you are the most beautiful person on this world for me.''

'' How do you always know what to say?'' Brittany asks softly sniffling, Santana wipes away her tears kissing her softly and smiles.

'' You are my wife and I vowed to you to always be there for you no matter what, that includes reassuring you when you feel like this.'' She pulls her closer turning to lay on her back and runs her hands through her hair as she nuzzles her face in her chest, she glances at the time and sees that it’s a little past midnight.

'' You want to go to sleep baby?''

Brittany nods her head sighing softly and wraps her arms tightly around her waist, she kisses the underside of her jaw softly and sighs contently as she feels her play with the hairs on the back of her neck. '' I love you Santana Lopez, I can’t wait to spend more years right here in your arms. Happy anniversary my love.''

Santana smiles kissing her head and tightens her hold around her. '' Happy anniversary Britt-Britt, te amo.''


	33. Chapter 33

'' B!''

'' San!'' Demi and Max yell excitedly as soon as they open the door, Santana laughs stumbling back as Demi tackles her in a hug and tightly wraps her arms around her shoulder kissing her cheek.

'' D! Damn long time no see!''

Brittany smiles hearing them immediately start a conversation and hugs Max after fist bumping him, she kisses his cheek as she feels his arms wrap around her shoulder and leans into him.

'' You look happy as hell Max, how are you?''

'' Perfectly fine B, life couldn’t get any better.'' Max breaths out pulling out of the hug with a bright smile, he smiles walking over to Santana switching places with Demi and hugs her. '' Hey San.''

'' Hey Max.'' Santana says with a bright smile, she steps to the side after kissing his cheek and nods her head to the kitchen. '' Come on time for a drink and a bite, you can tell us all about your tour!''

Demi turns to her after kissing Brittany’s cheek and smiles sheepishly. '' That sounds great and I am sure your little ones are asleep, but can we maybe see them I promise that we will be as quiet a possible.''

'' Yeah it’s almost four months ago that we saw you all.'' Max mutters smiling slightly, Brittany chuckles looking at the time and winks.

'' Stay here I will go grab them, they will wake up soon.''

'' Babe will you?'' Brittany nods her head kissing her wife softly and smiles.

'' Yes I will baby, will you warm up the bottles?''

Santana nods her head leading their friends into the kitchen as she jog into their boys nursery and takes the bottles out of the refrigerator, she puts them in the bottle warmer, she turns around leaning against the counter and tilts her head looking at the couple in front of her smiling slightly. '' How was your tour?''

Demi smiles as Brittany walks in and sighs happily leaning against Max. '' It was amazing! I really missed going on tour, but we also missed the two of you a lot!''

'' We missed you guys too D.'' Brittany says softly, she leans against the counter beside her wife after she takes Alex and adjusts her hold on Nico rocking him softly as she feels him stir.

'' God they are so big.'' Demi breaths out looking at the two little boys in their arms, Brittany smiles looking down at Nico and runs a finger through his hair nodding her head in agreement.

'' Yeah.'' She turns around as the bottle warmer beeps and takes one of the bottles, after checking the temperature of the milk she walks over to their friends and places Nico in Demi’s arms after adjusting the shirt he wears.

Demi looks down at the boy in her arm running her fingers through his hairs and smiles. '' God he is beautiful.''

'' Um babe?'' Max mutters softly in shock as he notices the shirt he wears, he squeezes her hand on his tummy as she hums and bites his lip smiling.

'' Look at his shirt.''

Demi’s eyes widen as she reads the text and her head snaps up looking at both girls. '' You serious?'' She bites her lip looking down as they both hum softly while looking down at Alex and runs her fingers over the words on his shirt giving Nico his bottle as he whines.

_Every prince needs godparents, will you be mine?_

She nods her head leaning down to kiss his head and smiles looking up at her best friends. '' I would love to be his godmother.''

Max nods his head in agreement taking Alex from them and rubs his back to burp him. '' I would love it too, but what about your other friends girls?''

Brittany pulls Santana in her arms smiling as she watches both boys cuddle into them and sighs. '' Puck and Marls are Alex’s godparents and well we barely talk to the New York group, you are around us and will be a huge part of them while they grow up.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Hell the both of you already helped us before Britt gave birth, you distracted her and helped her when I had to work. Not to mention that the both of you kinda helped us build their nursery with the payment raise B became, you are there when we need you and we know our boys will be in good hands when you baby sit.''

'' We are honored and we will always be there for you just like the two of you are there for us when we need someone.'' Max says standing up adjusting his hold on Alex, he walks over to them and kisses their cheeks.

Santana smiles leaning down to kiss Alex’s forehead and sighs softly as she smells the typical baby smell. '' Te amo, mi hijo.'' She turns to her wife and softly pushes her to the table. '' Sit baby, I will reheat our dinner and grab our drinks.''

Max places Alex in Britt’s arms before she can protest and softly pushes her towards Demi smiling as she sits down, he leans down kissing his girlfriends head and sighs softly. '' I will help San.''

Demi kisses Brittany’s cheek and smiles. '' How are you really doing B?''

Brittany sighs softly rocking Alex as he wails and rubs his back as he settles his head on her shoulder, she turns to Demi and bites her lip. '' I am alright.''

Demi raises an eyebrow and reaches out taking a hold of her hand as Nico nuzzles his face in her chest. '' Want to try saying it more convincing?''

'' I just don’t feel like me you know?'' Brittany mumbles smiling sadly, Demi tilts her head and squeezes her hand softly.

'' Can you elaborate?''

Brittany sighs looking down at their sons and shrugs. '' I gained weight and feel fat, I am so insecure that I don’t change in front of my wife anymore and let’s not talk about the other things. We spend our anniversary cuddling in bed after dinner and before it could turn out in more I stopped her, I feel ashamed of my body right now and I don’t know how I can change it.''

'' Oh B.'' Demi breaths out softly, she turns in her seat facing her after adjusting the little boy in her arms and reaches out turning her head so she is looking at her. '' You are anything but fat B, you made sure your adorable little boys had a place to grow up and feed themselves to be healthy and happy. Sure you gained a little weight which is normal after carrying twins but I know you and I know that you started working out again, I also know that San reassures you every day and the feeling will vanish soon okay?'' She reaches out pulling her in a hug after making sure both boys won’t be bothered and kisses her cheek. '' Max and I changed one of the guestrooms at the house into a nursery for both boys, if you want to work out just come by the little ones can sleep in the nursery and we can work out together if you want.''

'' D you didn’t.'' Demi smiles shushing her and shrugs.

'' I know that we didn’t have to do that, but we wanted to. I don’t see you as my employee or just someone from my band B, you are my best friends and I love your little boys. We wanted to help them feel well at our house too so the nursery is all theirs, that way they can sleep at our house and the both of you can relax in the pool or you can work out whatever you want.''

Brittany smiles nodding her head and hugs her. '' Thank you.'' She breaths out, Demi smiles pulling back as their partners walk back in and kisses her cheek.

'' Anytime B.''

Santana kisses Demi’s cheek after placing their food on the table and smiles. '' Max told me about the nursery, thank you so much D.''

Demi smiles rocking Nico as he whines and looks up at her. '' Anytime San.''

Brittany stands up pushing Max down next to Demi after thanking him softly and kisses his cheek, she places Alex in his arms and leans back against her wife as she wraps his arms around her from behind.

Santana leans up on her tiptoes and kisses her cheek. '' Let’s eat mi amor.''

During dinner Demi cuddles with the little boy in her arms and looks at both girls smiling. '' Hey girls?'' She chuckles as they simultaneously hum looking up and raises an eyebrow. '' When will Heath and Nay try for kids?''

Brittany intertwines her hands with Santana’s under the table and sighs. '' Um they won’t, at the beginning they wanted kids but after talking more about it they decided against it.''

'' Why?'' Max asks curiously, Brittany sighs running a hand through her hair and bites her lip.

'' Well Nay is in the middle of her career and they both decided that she won’t carry and Heath can’t get carry children after an accident, I offered them to donate my eggs but after the four of us discussed it for two more years they decided against it and told us that they will probably adopt a little one as soon as they feel like they settled into their jobs.''

'' What kind of accident?'' Demi asks shocked, Brittany closes her eyes biting her lip as she feels Santana squeeze her hand softly and sighs.

'' Um well the both of you know that our dad was abusive right?'' She looks down at her hands watching a tanned thumb rub over the back of her hand as they nod their heads and exhales slowly. '' When she was little Heath was quite loud and always restless, our dad flipped out hitting her and well he hit her pelvic bone with force and broke it.''

Santana squeezes her wife’s hand as she hears her voice crack and pulls her in her arms, she looks up at the couple in front of them seeing the shock in their eyes and bites her lip. '' It healed up and she has no pain, but it caused infertility.''

'' Did he get charged?'' Max asks anger bubbling in his voice, Brittany scoffs and shakes her head.

'' No well the police wrote it up as an accident and let him go, I got my payback a few years later tho.''

'' How?'' Demi asks raising an eyebrow anger clouding her eyes, Brittany shrugs smirking a little and chuckles.

'' The day I turned twelve he wanted me to play baseball.'' She shrugs her shoulder chuckling and looks up at them. '' He stood behind me and I hit him full force in his crotch, I already took years of boxing before so the force I hit him with caused several damage.'' She laughs as Max winces and runs a hand through her hair. '' He had to walk around with a diaper kind of thing for almost a year, the doctors also told him that he couldn’t have any kids and he had to undergo an operation.''

'' It hurts to hear about it and I can feel the pain, I have to say damn good job B even if it was an accident.''

Brittany turns to Max and bites her lip. '' It wasn’t even though I told everyone in tears that it was, I never forgot what he did to Heath and waited for the perfect opportunity for payback. Heath still sometimes fights with the thought of what happened and that she can’t have her own family or carry a child, but now with Nay she learned to cope with it and they will probably adopt a little one as soon as they are both ready for that step.''

'' That’s my girl.'' Demi mutters proudly covering her mouth as she chews on her pizza, Santana nods her head in agreement wiping some tomato sauce from the corner of Britt’s mouth and kisses her cheek.

'' Mh even as a small kid she was so protective, Susan and Heather always share random stories and with every story I fall even more in love with B.''

'' Yeah we saw the protectiveness and fierce love during Christmas and New years day, it was really nice to feel a part of such a tight family.'' Demi comments smiling, Brittany puts her slice down and glances at her wife smirking.

'' Santana learned from it tho, she had a small group of friends in high school and didn’t talk much to other students but since we met she is open to learning other people and some become our friends.''

She stands up as Nico starts to fuss and chuckles as she sees Demi looking down at him biting her lip, she leans over her taking him in her arm and places him on her chest rocking him. '' You are tired aren’t ya baby boy.'' She smiles as he looks up at her with bright blue eyes and gives him an Eskimo kiss. '' Let’s change your diaper baby.'' She looks down at Max knowing her wife wants to talk to Demi and smirks. '' Want to learn how to change diapers Max?''

She smiles as he nods standing up adjusting his hold on Alex and smiles as Santana walks over to them, she turns on her heels after both girls kissed the little boys heads and leads Max into the nursery.

'' How did you know that the girls wanted to talk?'' Max asks as soon as she closes the door, Brittany places Nico on the changing table smiling as Max places Alex next to him and chuckles.

'' They were both exchanging glances during dinner and I am sure D has quite a lot to talk about after being gone for four months.''

Max nods his head smiling as Brittany gives him tips on how to change Alex his diaper and sighs softly. '' Yeah she does, she had one day where she wanted to drink but then she received a picture of the four of you and she immediately brightened up.''

'' I am sure that we can support her even though we were so far apart, I am also glad that she has you by her side Max you are really good for her and I am so happy that she is so in love and happy with you.''

They carry the boys over to the bed after throwing away the diapers and settle them in, Brittany gives Nico the teddy Max and Demi bought them in the hospital and smiles as he immediately clutches onto it.

She crouches down in between both beds and runs a finger over their foreheads smiling as they look at her, she smiles lovingly as they both grab her finger and runs her tongue piercing over her bottom lip.

_Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright_ _  
_ _May the moon, silvery beams, bring you with dreams_ _  
_ _Close you eyes, now and rest, may these hours be blessed_ _  
_ _Till the sky’s bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn_

Max takes out his phone recording her making sure the boys aren’t completely on the video and smiles as he watches them yawn as Brittany’s soothing voice slowly lulls them to sleep.

_Lullaby, and good night, you are mommy’s delight  
I’ll protect you from harm, and you’ll wake in my arms _

He looks up as the door slowly opens and smiles as his girlfriend and Santana both lean against the doorpost watching Brittany with loving smiles and eyes glistening, Brittany turns her head feeling her wife’s eyes on her and calls her over with a nod of her head.

Santana immediately walks over crouching down in front of her and runs a hand over both of their sons heads joining her on the last part of the song.

_Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping_ _  
_ _On sheets white as cream, with the head full of dreams_ _  
_ _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I’m right beside you_ _  
_ _Lay thee down now and rest, may you slumber the best_

They both slowly stand up as both boys fall into a deep slumber and stand over the cribs, Brittany leans down kissing Nico’s forehead and runs a finger through his brown locks. '' Sleep tight baby boy, I love you.''

She swaps places with Santana leaning over Alex and runs her finger through his blonde locks, she kisses his forehead and sighs contently. '' Sleep well baby, I love you.''

She follows her wife and their friends out of the room after making sure they have a hold on their teddies and slowly closes the door, she walks into the living room sliding into the love seat and pulls Santana in her lap as she tries to sit next to her.

'' God that was beautiful girls.'' Demi breaths out smiling as she sits down on the couch next to Max, Max nods his head in agreement and wraps his arms around Demi.

'' Yeah it’s lovely to see the both of you with them, it looks so natural and the both of you look really content.''

Brittany smiles kissing her wife’s shoulder and sighs. '' They finally started sleeping through the night, they are really calm and barely scream which we can be thankful for.''

Santana cuddles into her nodding her head in agreement and smiles. '' They are so in sync with one another and we often walk into their rooms and see them holding hands, when one cries the other starts shortly after but we see them smiling and hear them gurgling more and more everyday.'' She turns to their friends and sighs contently. '' I think that we are really lucky that they are so calm and happy all the time, we both heard stories that are really the counterpart of our boys. We love to watch both of them explore new things everyday and whenever they visit me at the bakery they smile like they won the lottery after noticing my absence for a few hours.''

'' Did you go back full time?'' Max asks curiously, Santana shakes her head and bites her lip.

'' No I hired a few other bakers and two managers to take over, I work up to five hours a day but my priority is my family. I will probably go full time when the boys are a bit older, I don’t want to miss out on anything.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and bites her lip turning to look at them. '' Same goes for me, we really don’t want to miss anything of them growing up so I won’t be back full time for a while either. I will still write for you and record with you, but it might happen that San and the boys join us often.''

'' Girls we wouldn’t have it any other way, we don’t want you to miss anything big in their lives and even if it means that you won’t record with us so be it. Your family is your only priority for now and we won’t force you to come over and record, you are welcome any time of the day and you can call us whenever you want to spend a day with your family.'' Demi says smiling, Max nods his head in agreement and chuckles.

'' We didn’t build the nursery for show you know, your boys are more than welcome to join anytime you want and San you are more than welcome too you know that. The both of you included us in your family parties and such and Britt we both don’t see you as someone who works for us, you are our best friend and it’s a plus that you have a gift for writing songs to help us out.''

Santana smiles sitting up looking at the time and sighs. '' Do you guys want to sleep here? The guest room is all set up, but you might wake up hearing the boys.''

Demi nods her head after exchanging a glance with Max and smiles. '' Yes we would love to stay here tonight S.''

'' Movie?'' Brittany asks chuckling, Demi nods her head jumping up and walks over to the movies they store under the TV, Santana stands up after kissing Britt softly and smiles.

'' I will make us popcorn.''

Max and Brittany both laugh as they excitedly talk about the movies they can watch and turn to look at each other, Max chuckles and pats the spot beside him. Brittany jumps up immediately walking over and drops down beside him smiling as he pulls her in a hug, she settles her head on his shoulder after kissing his cheek and smiles. '' Glad to have the both of you back in the States Max.''

'' Glad to be back B, touring was fun but knowing that our best friends and two adorable little boys were waiting here to see us cause quite a lot of homesickness.''

'' Hey don’t start this cuddle party without us!'' Santana exclaims as she walks out of the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn, Demi turns on her heels after throwing the movie in and immediately jogs to the couch plopping down in Max’s lap.

'' Hey! I want some B snuggles too.''

Brittany burst out laughing and shakes her head, she pulls Santana in her lap and kisses her softly. '' God the two of you are crazy.''

'' You loooove us.'' Santana sing songs smirking, Brittany nods her head kissing her forehead as she cuddles into her and reaches out squeezing Demi’s hand.

'' Yep sure do.''

'' We love you too B.'' Demi mutters smiling as she cuddles into Max, Brittany slides down the couch as Max pushes play and wraps her arms around Santana kissing her head again.

She smiles as she sighs contently and runs her fingers through her hair. '' I don’t know what I did to deserve all of this but I cherish every moment I get to spend with you, our little boys, our family and friends my love. I love you Santana Lopez.''

Santana smiles leaning up looking at her as she notices their friends concentrating on the movie and kisses her softly, she leans their foreheads together gazing into the bright blue orbs she loves so much and cups her cheek. '' You deserve all of this baby and I can’t thank you enough for our own little family, I love every thing we do together and every moment we have alone with our family, our friends and our little boys. You are the love of my life and it feels like the past nine years flew by in a matter of seconds, we matured a lot and grew up but we grew up together and didn’t let anything separate us. You are my soulmate Brittany Lopez and I can’t think of a better woman by my side. Te amo mi corazón.''


	34. Chapter 34

**Song: Perfect – Ed Sheeran, Santana: Italic, Brittany: Bold, Both: Normal.**

'' Hey Noah, you ready?'' Brittany asks as she walks into the changing room of the church smiling as she sees him standing in front of the mirror in his white tux, Puck turns on his heels and bites his lip slowly nodding his head.

'' More than ready B, how is Marls doing?''

'' Ready to marry you.'' She walks over to him adjusting the collar of his jacket and leans up on her tiptoes kissing his cheek. '' You look amazing Noah.''

Puck smiles and kisses her cheek. '' Thank you for standing by my side through everything B.''

'' Hey no sad thoughts alright? Max and I are here and that is what matters.''

'' But we promised to be there for one another during all the big events in life.'' Puck mutters sighing sadly, Brittany nods her head in agreement and squeezes his shoulder.

'' That we did but sadly it doesn’t always work out like we plan to, but Heath, Nay, San, Max, D and I will always be there no matter what happens Puck.'' She pulls back and smiles. '' And our parents, Alma and the french Lopez clan are here too.''

'' They made it?'' Puck asks smiling brightly, Brittany nods her head and laughs.

'' Yeah, they are also all waiting till we take our spots to walk in so come on.''

Puck nods his head and laughs taking her offered arm, Brittany leads him out of room and walks through the hallway. She knocks on the side door twice and smiles as someone opens it, they walk up to the altar and take their spots.

'' I am nervous as fuck.'' Puck freezes and turns to the officiant smiling sheepishly as Brittany snickers. '' Sorry.''

He turns back facing the door and smiles as his soon to be wife’s bridesmaids walk down the aisle, Brittany locks eyes with her sister and winks. '' You all look beautiful girls.'' She mutters as they take their spots, Demi turns to her and smiles.

'' You really rock all the tuxes you wear B.''

'' D is right, you look beautiful B.'' Max mumbles as he takes his spot right behind her, Brittany thanks him softly and bites her lip as the doors open again and her wife walks in carrying Nico.

'' God he is so adorable, I can’t believe that they are almost eight months now.'' Puck mumbles after he kissed Santana’s cheek and Nico’s forehead.

'' You look beautiful, my love.'' Brittany mutters softly kissing her cheek, she leans down kissing Nico’s forehead and runs her fingers through the little spikes they styled for the day. '' You look handsome, my boy.''

She smiles as she sees the small ring pillow attached to his little tux jacket and adjusts it, she steps back letting her wife take her spot and winks as they lock eyes.

'' You look amazing baby.'' Santana mouths smiling lovingly, they both turn back as the door open once again and they all coo as Liv skips in throwing rose petals around her.

Brittany steps forward as her mother walks right behind Liv carrying Alex and reaches out taking him from her, she kisses her mothers cheek and steps back kissing Alex’s forehead as he cuddles into her. '' You look so handsome, baby boy.''

She smiles as he gurgles and watches their parents walk in, she rocks Alex softly as he squeaks and shushes him. She sees Liv looking at her from her spot in between their parents and holds out her hand calling her over, she crouches down as she runs towards her and kisses her cheek. '' Do you want to stand with us princess?''

'' Can I?'' Liv asks softly in shock, Brittany nods her head standing back up and pulls her in front of her after straightening out her jacket, Liv reaches out squeezing her fathers hand and smiles.

'' You look good daddy.''

Puck looks down at her and leans down kissing her forehead. '' You look gorgeous, I love you my little girl.''

'' Love you too daddy!''

Brittany smiles placing her free hand on Liv’s shoulder and squeezes it softly, she winks as she looks up at her with a bright smile and nods at the big doors as Canon in D starts up.

She covers Liv’s ears as she hears Puck gasp as soon as he sees Marley walking out holding on to Lio’s arm and smiles nudging him with her foot as he sniffles. '' Holy shit.'' She reaches into her pocket pulling out the blue handkerchief he gave her for her wedding and holds it out for him, she rocks Alex as he plays with her necklace happily gurgling and kisses his head smiling as she watches Marley and Puck join hands in front of them.

During the ceremony she keeps her eyes locks on loving brown orbs and smiles lovingly, she steps forward with Alex as the officiant asks for the rings and holds out the pillow with him smiling as her wife does the same with Nico.

She winks as Marley and Puck both thank them tearfully and steps back pulling Liv against her legs, she wolf whistles with Max as Puck dips Marley to kiss her and snickers as they flip them off.

'' Ladies and Gentleman I gladly present you, Mr and Mrs Puckerman!''

Puck turns to his daughter and holds out his hand. '' Come here baby girl.''

Brittany smiles as Puck and Marley both take Liv’s hands in their own and watches them walk down the aisle, she intertwines her hands with her wife’s after adjusting her hold on Alex and follows the newlyweds down the aisle.

She smiles as Nico reaches for her and takes him from her, she places Alex in her arms awaiting arms and kisses Nico’s forehead as he cuddles into her. '' Go to sleep baby.'' She murmurs lovingly as he nuzzles his face in her neck, she watches Puck and Marley take pictures with Liv and leans against the wall beside the door pulling her wife in her arms.

'' I am glad they finally got married, but nothing tops our wedding day.'' Santana mutters softly as she kisses her cheek, Brittany smiles and nods her head in agreement.

'' Mh I agree baby.'' She turns to look at the couple and whistles lowly. '' Princess, come here please.'' She smiles as she immediately runs over and nods her head as Marley smiles thankfully, she leans down easily picking her up and kisses her head. '' Your mommy and daddy, will take a few pictures alone now.''

Puck turns to the group standing around the big front yard of the church and smiles. '' Group pictures?'' He smiles as they all nod their heads walking over to them and reaches out taking Liv from Brittany.

After they posed for a few pictures Brittany smiles rocking Nico as he whines and kisses his head, Marley smiles running her hand down his back and looks up at Brittany. '' Is he hungry?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah, it’s almost time for their fruit snacks.''

'' Did they start crawling yet?'' Maria asks as Puck announces that the venue beside the church is ready for them, Brittany shakes her head and smiles.

'' Not quite, they try but I think they are enjoying sitting on all fours for now.''

She follows Puck and Marley into the building and reaches out taking the diaper bag from Maribel, she turns to her wife and smiles as she sees her already walking towards the big table searching for their seats.

'' Excuse me for a second.'' She mutters to Maria and walks over to her wife as Nico starts crying, she sits down next to her wife as Alex starts wailing too and opens the diaper bag.

She pulls out the bottles they prepared for them and checks the temperature sighing in relief as they are still warm enough, she holds one out for Santana and holds the other up to Nico’s mouth smiling as he immediately drinks and takes a hold of it.

'' I am glad they didn’t start during the ceremony.'' Santana murmurs leaning into her, Brittany nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Yeah I am too, but.'' She reaches into her pocket and pulls two small bottles out. '' I was prepared.''

Santana laughs and nods her head pulling two bottles out of the hidden pockets in her dress. '' I was too.''

'' Great minds think alike.'' Brittany mumbles chuckling, she takes the bottle from Nico as he pulls it out of his mouth and kisses his head. She chuckles as he burps and laughs as he giggles waving his hands, she runs a hand through his hair and turns to her wife. '' God time flies, it feels like yesterday when we had to hold the bottle for them.''

Santana nods her head in agreement as Alex cuddles into her and sighs softly. '' Yeah it does, but I love to see them grow up.''

'' They are turning more and more into the both of you.'' Puck says as he sits down next to them with Marley and Liv, Brittany snickers and nods her head reaching out to run a hand through Alex’s locks.

'' Alex is like San’s mini me, he even has her temper sometimes.''

'' Yeah and Nico has yours baby.'' Santana adds laughing, she looks up at their best friends and smiles. '' The ceremony was beautiful guys.''

'' Thank you for planning it with us, it couldn’t go any better.'' Marley says smiling lovingly, Brittany smiles and reaches out squeezing her hand.

'' Anytime Marls.''

'' Daddy, what happens next?'' Liv asks innocently looking up at the adults, Puck smiles and kisses her head.

'' Now we will eat something and after that your mommy and I will dance baby girl.''

'' And after?''

'' After that Aunt Sanny and I will say something and there will be more dancing princess.''

Marley nods her head in agreement and leans down kissing her daughter head. '' It’s like a birthday party Liv but with much more dancing, we will have cake too.''

'' Really?!'' Liv squeaks out smiling brightly, she squeals as they nod their heads and giggle. '' Awesome!''

Brittany leans back as food get served and looks around the table smiling as she watches everyone mingle, Santana turns to her reaching out to grab her hand and squeezes it softly. '' Times like these show who misses out.''

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah it does, but we have our family right here my love. Even though I miss our group of friends sometimes, growing up made us grow apart and it’s really a part of life.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Yes it is and we can’t change it, I am just glad we have everyone who is a part of our lives since the last few years close to us.''

'' It’s sad to know that our big group of friends from high school grew apart, but I am glad we are all still as tight as always. Sure I sometimes miss Madi but we don’t really speak anymore, we only hear from Cedes and Sam sometimes.'' Marley says turning to them.

Puck nods his head in agreement and sighs. '' Yeah I only ever write with Sam and Cedes too.''

'' Yeah we do too, Q writes sometimes but even in her vacation where she posted about her Hawaii trip she didn’t make the time to come here and meet our kids.'' Brittany mumbles shrugging, Santana nods her head in agreement and sighs sadly.

'' Sam and Cedes took a weekend off to visit us and get to know the boys, they also video call us sometimes just to see them but we didn’t hear from the rest since the Christmas.''

'' Alright topic change, this day is about all the happy things we can talk about sad stuff later.'' Brittany says sitting up after she finished her food, Puck nods his head in agreement and scoots his chair back standing up after placing Liv in Susan’s lap.

He holds his hand out for his wife and smiles. '' May I have this dance Marley Puckerman?''

Brittany places Nico in Heather’s lap and stands up smiling as her wife follows her lead after placing Alex in Naya’s lap, she intertwines their hands slipping past the swaying couple on the dance floor and grabs two microphones.

Santana sits down on the edge of the stage chuckling softly as she watches their best friends sway to the instrumental playing and turns her head to the DJ nodding her head, she leans into Brittany as she wraps an arm around her shoulders and lifts the microphone up to her lips as the instrumental switches over to the song they want to sing.

_I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in  
And follow my lead _

Brittany snickers as their best friends freeze turning to look at them and winks making a go on motion with her hand, she lifts the microphone up to her mouth after kissing her wife’s head and smiles.

**Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me **

They both smile as they continue swaying to the music and Brittany nods her head as Puck twirls Marley on the beat, she intertwines her hand with Santana’s and turns to glance at her smiling lovingly.

‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you’re holding mine

Brittany locks eyes with Marley and smiles as she nods her head to Liv, she nods her head watching her call the girl over and squeezes her wife’s hand. Santana smiles kissing her cheek and stands up placing her microphone next to her. '' I will go to our boys babe, Alex is fussy.''

Brittany nods her head and watches her walk back to the table, she turns to the DJ as she sees Liv settled in the arms of her parents and nods her head.

When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I’ll be glad ‘cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life

She smiles as she watches them sway with Liv and turns to look at her wife, she slides off of the stage as she sees Alex fussing too and slowly walks over to them.

When I look back on these days  
I’ll look and see your face  
You were right there for me

She takes Alex from her wife as she sees Nico already calming down and settles him against her chest with one arm, she slowly sways to the music calming him down and steps beside her wife looking down at both boys with a small loving smile.

In my dreams, I’ll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart, there’ll always be a place for you  
For all my life  
I’ll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you’ll be  
And everywhere I am, there you’ll be

She smiles as both boys look up at her sucking on their thumbs and looks up at the stage smiling as their best friends and her god daughter also look at her with smiles on their faces, she winks as she locks eyes with Liv and rocks Alex as he tries to reach for the microphone.

Well, you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

Brittany leans down a bit leaning into her wife and turns to look at her raising an eyebrow, Santana smiles adjusting her hold on Nico and leans into her making sure to cover their boys ears against their loud voices.

In my dreams, I’ll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart, there’ll always be a place for you  
For all my life  
I’ll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you’ll be

Brittany places Alex back in her wife’s arms as she sits down and walks back to the stage, she closes her eyes as soon as she reaches the edge and turns on her heels belting out the last part.

‘Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
And I wanna thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always

She places the microphone on the stage and walks over to the couple on the dance floor, she yelps as Marley pulls her in a bone crushing hug and chuckles as Puck immediately joins them with Liv in his arms. '' Thank you.'' Marley mutters tearfully, Brittany smiles and kisses their cheeks.

'' Any time, congratulations guys I love you.''

'' We love you too sis.'' Puck mumbles kissing her forehead, Brittany smiles pulling out of the hug and nods her head to the table.

'' Come on, we have one more surprise.''

She sits down next to her wife and nudges her nodding her head that she can start her speech first, Santana chuckles placing both boys in Britt’s lap and stands up hitting her spoon against her water glass.

'' Hi everyone, my name is Santana. It is an absolute pleasure for me to be your maid of honor today. Firstly, I would like to thank all the other bridesmaids for doing a great task and making this day so special. I’ve decided not to tell any embarrassing stories because it would also be embarrassing for me and our parents probably don’t know about most of them.''

She turns to Marley as she laughs and winks. '' We are here today to celebrate everything Marley and Puck have found in each other a best friend, a lover, a teacher, a playmate, a true partner for life. As you both sit side by side through this roller coaster of life remember to scream through the peaks, hold hands through the dips, laugh through the loops and enjoy every twist and turn for the ride is better because you share it together. Separately you are two very special people but together you are complete. '' She continues after taking a deep breath, walks around her chair and stands behind Marley placing both hands on her shoulder smiling as she looks up at her with tears in her eyes but a bright smile playing on her lips.

> '' I’ve had the opportunity to watch you grow, change and evolve into the magnificent woman that sits before us today I think on numerous occasions I would tell Puck, ‘If you ever hurt Marls, I will hunt you down and I will hurt you. I think, at some points, he was slightly scared because he would go and tell my wife. I stopped threatening him when I knew his intentions were good. I could see then and even more now how much he dotes on Marls and would do absolutely anything for her. He did run a half marathon for her after all just to buy chocolates for her cravings, that’s commitment right there!''

> She pauses as Puck nods his head scooting away from her and laughs as Britt rolls her eyes pushing him back, she leans down and kisses their cheeks.

'' I had the honor to watch the both of you fall in love, become parents and now get married, I am happy to say that everything Britt and I do with our sons is something we learned for the both of you. The two of you are way more than friends for us, you are our family and we love you.''

Marley smiles standing up and hugs her. '' I love you too San, thank you.'' Santana smiles walking back to her chair after hugging Puck and sits down taking both boys from her wife, Brittany sighs standing up hitting her own water glass with her spoon and chuckles rubbing the back of her neck.

'' As always my wife has her way with words and I can stand here and try to make up any words that make sense and doesn’t embarrass the groom.''

She clears her throat as everyone chuckles and smiles. ''Hello everyone, it’s such a pleasure to be here tonight as Noah’s best woman. And I want to begin with saying what an honor it is that I was chosen to stand by your side today. You’ve always been someone that I looked up to and I am just beyond grateful that I get to share in this moment with you and Marley. Puck is someone that I’ve come to care for greatly over the years and I am so happy that he’s found someone to share his life with and start a family with. Puck has always been my right hand throughout the biggest moments of my life and I can’t wait to be able to watch everything beautiful unfold for the two of you.''

She smiles as Puck turns to look at her and walks over to him, she leans down kissing his head and runs her fingers through his Mohawk smirking. ''There’s an old saying about friendship that reads, “It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them,” and goodness that couldn’t be more true for me and Puck, I could go into all the funny stories that include some of that stupidity but instead I’d rather focus on all the smart moves he’s made. His friendships, the relationship he has with our family, his career, it’s all a reflection of the incredible man he’s become. But really, the smartest move he’s made is raising your daughter and marrying you.''

She smiles as Puck snickers and bites her lip. '' Puck really is the best friend I could have ever asked for. Growing up, we lived across the street from each other so he was always really more convenient than anything else. The fact that he had a gaming room didn’t hurt the relationship either.'' She pauses as everyone snickers and locks eyes with Puck wiping away his tears. But now we sit here 10 years later, Puck has grown into a wonderful man and he’s sure to be a wonderful husband to you Marls. As long as you can get past his infatuation with Teletubbies and the fact that he went as Tinky Wink for Halloween during high school, I think you’ll make it through anything!

She jumps back as he tries to hit her laughing and smirks. '' I think I said everything I needed to mention and just like my lovely wife said in her speech, it is an honor to watch the both of you during all of the big events in your life and I hope more are to follow.'' She walks back to her seat grabbing her alcohol free champagne and raises her glass looking at the couple. '' To Marley and Puck, congratulations!''

'' Not a way with words my a.s.s B.'' Puck says laughing standing up, he pulls her in a bone crushing hug and kisses her cheek. '' Thank you.''

**This is the end of chapter 34, just a bit of family and friends fun.**


	35. Chapter 35

'' Babe, mijos I’m home!'' Santana yells through the apartment as she kicks off her shoes, she frowns as she hears no answer and walks through their apartment.

She raises an eyebrow as she hears no sounds coming out of any of the rooms and walks down the hallway, she opens the door to their bedroom after peaking into the nursery seeing that it’s empty and raises an eyebrow as she sees a note on the mirror.

She grabs it unfolding it smiling as she sees her wife’s cursive handwriting and reads it aloud to herself.

_Hey my love,_ _I know you are wondering where I am and you will find out soon. But first look in our closet, there is a dry cleaners bag take your time to get ready and you will find your next clue somewhere in the bathroom._

She walks to the closet opening it and takes out the dry cleaners bag, she walks into the bathroom slipping out of her clothes and quickly takes a shower. After putting on her bathrobe she opens the dry cleaners bag and gasps softly as she sees the white one shoulder jumpsuit. '' How the hell do you always know what I want, Britt-Britt?'' She mutters slipping the jumpsuit on, she blindly grabs her make-up bag and looks up as she feels another piece of paper on the bag.

She unfolds it and smiles.

_Please dry your hair it’s cold outside and I don’t want you to get sick, do you like the jumpsuit? As soon as you are done, please take the elevator up to the top floor._

_P.s You look gorgeous, I love you._

She chuckles grabbing the hairdryer and blow dries her hair, after straightening her curls she quickly puts on a bit of make-up and steps back. She nods her head satisfied with her looks and walks out of the bathroom after cleaning up, she walks to their closet taking out her white pumps and slips them on.

After grabbing her purse putting her phone and keys in, she walks out of their apartment and locks the door. She walks over to the elevator pushing the button and smiles as the doors immediately open, she steps inside pushing the top button and leans back against the wall looking up at the red numbers passing by.

She steps out as soon as the door open running a hand through her hair and looks around, she walks over to the only door on the floor and takes the note from it.

_Careful on the stairs knowing you, you put on a pair of pumps. Please lock the door behind you._

She laughs opening the door and shakes her head, she slowly walks up the stairs after locking the door and looks around her and gasping as soon as she reaches the top. She slowly steps onto the rooftop biting her lip as she sees candles lit everywhere and looks down following the path of rose petals, she looks up as she sees them coming to an end and stops in her track as she sees her wife standing in front of her wearing a blue v-cut mid thigh dress. '' Holy fuck.''

Brittany chuckles softly walking towards her holding a bouquet of roses and smiles. '' Hey gorgeous.''

Santana gulps licking her lips and bites her lip glancing down at the dress she wears. '' Hey, I um damn.''

Brittany laughs as she takes the flowers still opening and closing her mouth searching for words and cups her cheek, she pulls her closer kissing her softly and smiles into the kiss as she feels her wrap her arms around her waist and run up her naked back.

'' Damn baby, you look gorgeous.'' Santana mutters as soon as they pull out of the kiss, she pulls on the hem of the dress and looks up at her biting her lip. '' Why the hell didn’t I see you in a dress before?''

Brittany smiles wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pulls her closer. '' Because I never found one where I had the feeling that I could wear it before, I never thought that I would ever wear a dress babe.''

'' You rock this look, like wow.''

Brittany laughs and kisses her forehead. '' Good surprise?''

'' The best! But to what do I owe this surprise baby and where are our boys?'' Santana asks curiously, Brittany smiles pulling out of the hug and steps to the side showing her the blanket she spread out covered with food and a bottle of chilled wine.

'' The boys are with our parents and we will join them later tonight to celebrate their birthday tomorrow, our parents wanted to have a bit of grandparents time with them before we take them on vacation next week.''

'' I can’t wait to spend a week and a half in nature with the three of you.'' Santana mumbles smiling, Brittany smiles leading her over to the blanket and sits down next to her, she wraps an arm around her waist pulling her in her arms and kisses her temple.

'' I can’t wait either baby and now that the boys slowly started trying to walk, they will enjoy it a lot to see everything around them.''

Santana turns to look at her smiling as she watches her adjust the bottom of her dress and bites her lip. '' God you look amazing Britt-Britt.'' Brittany smiles pulling her in her arms and kisses her forehead.

'' The jumpsuit really fits you babe.''

'' How did you know that I liked this one?''

Brittany laughs pouring two glasses of wine for them and holds one out smiling as she takes it, she turns to look at her and smirks. '' You really think that I only focus on my phone when we go shopping babe?''

Santana shrugs her shoulders and chuckles. '' I know you hate shopping but agree to come with me sometimes, I just thought that you were either playing a game on your phone or playing with our boys.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly. '' I do play with our boys but I mostly have my phone out to take pictures of the things you spend a bit more time to look at, that is how Puck and I find out what you want for Christmas and for your birthday.''

'' Really?''

Brittany nods her head opening the pizza carton as she hears her stomach growl and holds out a slice for her, she leans back on her hand after grabbing a slice for herself and smiles. '' Yeah and when we don’t want to join we ask the girls to keep an eye out so we always find a few gifts for you.''

Santana smiles cuddling into her as soon as they finished the pizza and wraps her arm around her waist sighing softly. '' This is the best surprise to come home too, thank you for planning this mi amor.''

Brittany smiles kissing her forehead and sighs softly. '' We kinda forgot to take time for ourselves the past two months so I wanted to change that, I missed spending a bit of alone time with you San.''

'' I missed this too Britt-Britt.'' Santana mutters nuzzling her face in her chest, Brittany smiles wrapping her arm around her shoulder and kisses her head.

'' You know, I planned this all before I received a phone call with good news today.''

'' Good news?'' Santana asks curiously looking up at her, Brittany grabs the stack of papers she hid under the blanket and holds them out for her.

Santana takes them tilting her head in confusion and raises an eyebrow as she skims through them. '' No way.'' She gasps out softly turning to look at her, she sits up placing the papers beside her and squeals tackling her in a hug.

Brittany laughs falling down on her back and wraps her arms around her shoulders kissing her head. '' We are house owners, my love.'' She smiles lovingly as she looks up at her brown eyes sparkling with happiness and tucks a strand of black hair behind her ear. '' Well after signing the contract.''

'' They accepted our offer?'' Santana breaths out smiling happily, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yes they did, I already contracted the workers so they can start on the floors as long as we are on vacation. Our dads, Puck and Max will soundproof the rooms and our moms, our sisters, Marls and Dem’s will work on the backyard they offered to clean it up so we can start decorating everything.''

'' It’s really happening?'' Santana asks in shock, Brittany wraps her arms around her waist and lifts her head kissing her softly.

'' We can start decorating as soon as we come back baby.''

Santana moves to straddle her hips and leans down crashing their lips together, Brittany hums into the kiss cupping the back of her neck and runs her free hand down her back cupping her ass gasping into the kiss as she grinds down.

'' Babe.'' Santana moans softly pulling out of the kiss as she feels her cup her breast. '' We um need to stop.'' She mumbles hoarsely, knowing she still feels quite insecure even though she lost a bit of weight.

Brittany shakes her head flipping them over and slides her leg in between San’s, she pushes her thigh against her core biting her lip as she feels the heat coming through the fabric of the jumpsuits and leans down kissing her shoulder. '' Don’t wanna.'' She breaths out flexing her thigh, she trails her lips up her neck as she hears her moan softly and sucks on her pulse point.

Santana moans sliding her hands over Britt’s naked back and takes a hold of blonde locks grinding down on her thigh, she tilts her head as she sucks on her pulse point again and gasps as she feels a cold hand cup her breast over the thin material of her jumpsuit. '' S-shit babe.''

Brittany slowly pulls back locking eyes on lust filled brown orbs and slides her fingers up San’s body her fingers trembling as she slowly undoes the buttons of the jumpsuit, she bites her lip as Santana’s fingers slide up her naked thigh and leans up allowing her to push the fabric up bundling it under her breast.

She reaches behind them grabbing the blanket she brought up with her as she feels her wife shiver as soon as she undid the last button and wraps it around her own shoulders, she leans down bracing herself on one hand making sure the blanket covers the both of them and crashes their lips together flexing her thigh muscles as she feels Santana buck up against it.

'' F-fuck Britt.'' Santana breaths out as she feels her hand cup her breasts after she pushed her bra up, she thrust her torso up and bites her lip leaning their foreheads together locking eyes on lust filled blue orbs. '' I-I want you.''

Brittany runs her hand down her stomach and leans down capturing her lips with her own, she slides her piercing through parted lips as Santana gasps bucking up as she feels her cup her over her underwear and groans into the kiss as she feels the wetness soaking through the fabric.

Santana leans up keeping their lips connected and pulls her arms through the sleeves of her jumpsuit, she lays back down after taking off her bra and nibbles on Britt’s bottom lip lifting her hips as she feels her pull the jumpsuit and her underwear down her legs. She runs her hands down Brittany’s back hooking her thumbs into the laced blue slip string she noticed her wearing and pushes them down her hips, she trails her hands up her back as she feels her kick the piece of clothing off and pulls the dress over her shoulders breaking the kiss to take it off.

'' God you are so beautiful.'' Santana breaths out running her hands up Britt’s back as she watches the moonlight encase a special glow around her, she leans up on her elbows and captures her lips in a loving kiss.

Brittany groans softly into the kiss as she feels wetness coating her thigh and shifts her legs entwining them with Santana’s, she pulls out of the kiss moaning as their cores press together and drops her forehead on San’s shoulder. '' O-oh god.''

Santana pulls her closer digging her blunt nails in her back and breaths out a moan as she bucks up the second Brittany grinds down, she turns her head kissing the soft spot under her wife’s ear and nibbles on her earlobe effortlessly setting up a natural, willing rhythm against her hips. Santana curves her body and tenses her muscles in response, eagerly following Brittany’s pulse and sway. The rhythm increases, thrumming against both their bodies as they rub against each other and settle into the feel of each other completely. Soon, they’re both gasping, and Brittany is arching her back and leaning back heavily on a hand as the other grips Santana’s hips, and Santana’s body is heaving off the floor and pulling her closer against Brittany’s hips.

'' Britt!'' She cries out as her orgasm approaches unexpectedly, she arches up into her, her hips bucking up erratically and turns her head burying her face in Britt’s neck moaning loudly while scratching her nails down her back.

Mid-orgasm she slides her hand in between their bodies and plunges two fingers into her wife, she moans as she feels her bite her shoulder moaning her name loudly and curls her finger pressing the palm of her hand against her clit.

'' F-fuck.'' Brittany gasps out in surprise grinding down, she turns her head nuzzling her face in her neck and moans loudly as she is thrown over the edge. '' San!''

Santana slowly pulls back as she feels her body shudder and wraps both arms around her waist tilting her head to keep her face nuzzled in her neck, she slowly pulls her down making sure she doesn’t brace her whole weight on the arm planted down beside her head and runs her hands up her back as she still feels her moan and shudder softly.

'' Damn.'' Brittany breaths out as her moans subside, she keeps her face nuzzled in San’s neck and kisses the sticky skin under her lips panting softly. Santana smiles running her hands through blonde locks trying to regain her own breathing and slowly turns on her side pulling Brittany with her, she wraps the blanket around the both of them as she feels her shiver and pulls her closer kissing her head as she nuzzles her face in her chest.

'' I love you.'' She whispers softly kissing her head, Brittany slowly pulls back looking up at her and cups her cheek running her thumb over her cheekbone smiling lovingly.

'' I love you too San.''

Santana smiles pulling her back in her arms after kissing her softly and lays back wrapping the both of them up in the blanket, she sighs contently as she feels Brittany nuzzle her face in the crook of her neck and runs her fingers down her back.

Brittany kisses her pulse point softly as she feels her shiver and rubs her hand over her side. '' Cold?'' She asks softly propping her head up on her hand, she smiles as Santana slowly nods her head shivering again and leans down kissing her softly.

'' Come on, let’s get dressed baby.''

After maneuvering under the blanket trying to get dressed without exposing themselves to the cold air, Santana drops back down snuggling into Brittany’s arms and sighs softly as she feels her warm arms wrap around her waist.

'' I can’t wait to decorate our house with you, mi amor.''

Brittany smiles and kisses her head. '' I can’t wait either San, I am glad we bought our dream house.''

'' Yeah I am too, I don’t think I saw you fall in love with something so quickly before.''

'' The backyard is a dream and as soon as we finished it the boys will love playing there, the house itself is amazing too I just love the craftsman style.''

'' Yeah I fell in love with the pool and after hearing you talk about what deck you want to build around it, it just made me fall in love with the idea more.''

Brittany smiles slightly and kisses her head. '' The hot tub will be something for us to come down after the boys are asleep, the pool is really amazing and I am still surprised they didn’t want more money because of all the features it has.''

'' The boys will love the slide and the springboard when they get older, I think we will all love the heated waterfall to stand under it when it gets a bit colder.''

'' Not only the boys.'' Brittany mumbles chuckling, Santana laughs and leans up on her elbow.

'' Yeah I saw your grin the second they told you about the slide babe, I think the gaming room from the owner before us made you fall in love with the house completely.''

Brittany smiles sheepishly and nods her head. '' Yeah I already loved everything they showed us, but the second he opened the door to his gaming room I was sold.'' She props her head up on her hand and runs her hand up San’s side. '' The boys will love their rooms too, they will love the view they have on the backyard and the lights of the city when they are a bit older.''

'' Yea I am sure about that baby and I am sure they will love the huge backyard, maybe we can build a play corner for them.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles pulling her closer. '' We can do whatever we want baby, it’s ours.''

'' Our house.'' Santana breaths out smiling happily, she leans in kissing her softly and hums into the kiss as she feels slender fingers scratch her scalp.

Brittany slowly pulls out of the kiss leaning their foreheads together and smiles. '' Ready to go to our boys?''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah.'' She watches her wife stand up stretching and takes her hand as she holds it out for her with a loving smile, she pecks her on the lips as soon as she pulled her up and leans down grabbing some of their stuff to carry down.

Brittany folds the blanket together and follows Santana down the stairs after making sure they didn’t forget something, she follows her into the elevator leaning against the back wall and turns to glance at her wife smiling as she sees her playing with the necklaces around her neck.

'' I can’t believe our boys will be turning one tomorrow.'' Santana mumbles softly as she steps off the elevator as soon as they reach their floor, Brittany unlocks the door walking in and sighs softly nodding her head in agreement.

'' Yeah this past year really flew by, I love that we were there to witness all of their milestones till now and I hope we will experience much more amazing moments with them.''

She turns to her after putting away their stuff and walks over wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her closer. '' Come on let’s change in something comfortable and pack a bag for tomorrow, I already packed our gifts for them and gave them our dads so we don’t have to carry them all in now.''

Santana turns her head to look at the time and chuckles softly. '' Yeah that was a good idea babe, I don’t think that our parents would appreciate being woken up at two in the morning.''

'' Three in the morning.'' Britt corrects chuckling, she leads her into their bedroom and yawns. '' God we will be deadly tired tomorrow.''

Santana laughs and walks over to their closet, she changes into a pair of sweatpants and a shirt after taking off her jumpsuit and shrugs. '' It was so worth it.''

'' Mh yeah it really was baby.'' Brittany mumbles after packing her bag and changing, she takes the clothes Santana laid out to pack and shoulders the bag. '' You ready?''

She follows her out of the room as she nods her head and walks out of the house after grabbing her keys, she jogs down the stairs glancing at Santana and smirks. '' You up for a nightly run babe?''

Santana laughs stepping beside her on the sidewalk and turns to look at her grinning. '' Race ya.'' She yells immediately taking off, Brittany shakes her head chuckling and immediately sprints after her.

She smiles as she hears the familiar sound of her shoes hitting the pavement and pokes Santana’s side as she sprints past her laughing as she squeaks, she smirks as she hears her running right behind her as soon as she skids into their parents street and speeds up.

She jumps onto their parents patio and taps the wall groaning softly as Santana’s body collides with her, she slowly steps away from her lifting her arms folding them behind her head and paces around trying to catch her breath.

Santana leans forward bracing her hands on her knees and breaths deeply. '' Damn babe.'' She gasps out breathing harshly, Brittany chuckles as she watches her take the same position she has and leans against the wall beside the front door.

'' Cheater.''

'' You still won.''

'' You still cheated.''

Santana walks over to her bracing her hands against the wall and leans in kissing her softly. '' Mh I thought it was a clever way to win even though I still lost, mi amor.''

Brittany laughs and leans their foreheads together still breathing deeply. '' Did you just really use my own words against me?''

'' Yes, yes I did.'' Santana mumbles smiling cheekily, Brittany shakes her head chuckling and pecks her on the lips.

'' Come on babe.'' She mutters softly slipping out of her hold, she pulls the spare key their parents gave her out of the pocket of her sweats and unlocks the door. She intertwines their hands pulling her up the stairs after they both kicked off their shoes and tiptoe down the hallway slowly opening their boys room, she slowly walks in and smiles as she sees them fast asleep on their stomachs cuddling with their favorite teddies.

She leans down kissing their heads and sighs softly. '' Good night my little boys, I love you.'' She watches Santana do the same and bites her lip as she sees the small smile on their lips as Santana mutters. '' Sleep tight mijos, te amo.''

After tucking them back in both girls walk across the hall into their room and quickly slide into bed knowing the boys will wake them in four hours, Santana nuzzles her face into Brittany’s neck as soon as they settled down and sighs contently as she feels her run her fingers through her hair. '' Good night Britt-Britt-''

'' Good night, baby.''


	36. Chapter 36

Brittany grunts softly slowly waking up as she feels two small bodies crawl over her and smiles tiredly as she hears the boys happily gurgling while one of them softly slaps her cheek, she slowly opens her eyes immediately locking them on tired brown orbs and smiles lovingly as she sees Nico softly hitting his hands against Santana’s cheek.

They both reach out pulling their boys in between them and blow a raspberry on their cheeks quickly waking up as they squeal and giggle loudly.

'' No!'' They both squeal out giggling trying to crawl out of their mothers grip, Santana chuckles kissing Nico’s head and reaches out running her hands through Alex’s blonde locks.

'' Buenos dias mijos, feliz cumpleaños.''

Brittany leans up on her elbow kissing Alex’s head and reaches out bopping Nico’s nose.  '' Happy birthday my boys. ''

'' Good morning girls. '' Susan mutters softly announcing herself after snapping pictures of their family moment, Brittany turns her head chuckling as her mother lowers her phone and smiles.

'' Good morning ma. ''

'' Good morning mama P .'' Santana mutters tiredly turning on her back smiling as both boys immediatly crawl on top of her, she grunts as they  jump on her stomach.

Susan laughs as she watches both boys jump on Santana while giggling happily and walks over to the bed, she leans down kissing their foreheads and smiles as they look up at her with tired eyes. '' Late night?''

Brittany slowly pushes herself up in a sitting position and plucks Nico off of her wife’s stomach, she nods her head glancing at the time and chuckles. '' Yeah we only slept for four hours.''

'' You want to sleep some more? We can keep them busy for a bit.'' She chuckles as both girls shake their heads and runs her hand down Nico’s back as he cuddles into his mother. '' God I can’t believe that they are one, it feels like yesterday that I got the call that your water broke.''

'' Tell me about it.'' Brittany mumbles kissing Nico’s head as he plays with her necklace babbling with Alex, she glances over at Alex and smiles as she sees him cuddled into Santana’s arms playing with her wedding band.

'' Did they have breakfast yet?'' Santana asks chuckling as Alex tries to suckle on her wedding band, Susan laughs as she sees the little boy trying to eat San’s ring and shakes her head.

'' No not yet, your mom and I wanted to but they immediatly crawled to your door.''

Santana smiles and runs her hands through  Alex’s blonde  locks. '' You want to go down and eat breakfast mijo?'' She chuckles as he looks up at her with a big grin and gives him an eskimo kiss. '' I will take your grin as a yes.''

'' Come on girls, Lio and Brad picked Alma, Maria, Mateo and Diego up from the airport and everyone else came over too with San’s bakery goods.''

'' Breakfast baby boy?'' Brittany asks Nico laughing as he squeals, she slowly sits up and places him on the ground. '' We will quickly change them and then join you all downstairs mom.''

She stands up as her mother nods her head and holds her hand out for Nico. '' Come on smiley.'' She chuckles as Nico takes her hand with a bright smile and slowly walks out of the room with him, she looks over her shoulder as she hears Alex squeal and chuckles as she sees Santana slowly walking after her. '' Good job baby boy.''

She leans down scooping Nico up in her arms and places him on their bed after grabbing some clothes for them, she blows a raspberry on his stomach as soon as she undresses him and smiles as he giggles loudly.

She kisses his forehead softly pushing him down as he tries to crawl away and smiles. '' Nu-uh stay down.'' She puts on his shirt with the text This is what an awesome 1 year old looks like and runs her hand through his dark locks, she puts on his pants after changing his diaper and leans down kissing his head. '' Our beautiful smiley.''

Santana chuckles as Nico smiles brightly and places Alex next to him after putting on his shoes, she leans down kissing both of their heads and smiles. '' Looks like they like their nicknames.''

Brittany laughs and bops Alex’s nose. '' Looking good happy.'' They both laugh as he giggles loudly and Brittany leans down picking Alex up, she walks into the bathroom knowing her wife will follow with Nico and places him on her hip.

She runs her hand through his blonde locks after wetting it and smiles as he gurgles happily while grasping her necklace, she looks in the mirror pointing at it and smiles as he turns to look into it. '' You look beautiful baby boy.''

She laughs as he squeals loudly trying to reach out to the mirror and tightens her hold on him, she turns to her wife and smiles. '' Ready baby?''

'' We might want to change too babe.'' Santana mutters glancing down at the too short shorts she wears, Brittany bites her lip as she glances down and nods her head smiling sheepishly.

'' Yeah good idea.''

Santana laughs as she sees a light blush covering her cheeks and follows her out of the bathroom, they both walk back into their room and place the boys on the ground after closing the door.

Brittany walks over to the bag they brought with them and pulls out the dress she wore yesterday, she slips it on and turns to her wife smirking. '' Wanna bet on how much jaws will drop?''

Santana laughs turning to look at her after putting on her jumpsuit and quickly shakes her head. '' Hell no, I will lose that one.''

Brittany snickers and looks down as she feels two little hands on her thigh, she smiles as Nico looks up at her with a bright smile and crouches down kissing his head. '' Do you wanna bet smiley?''

'' No!''

Santana burst out laughing and leans down kissing his forehead. '' That’s right, always say no to a bet baby boy.''

Brittany chuckles and stands up, she walks into the bathroom and glances at her wife as they both brush their teeth, she glances down as she feels a pair of little hands patting her leg and winks as Nico looks up at her with his bright blue eyes sparkling brightly.

'' God I can’t believe that they are one already.'' Santana mutters after rinsing her mouth, Brittany nods her head in agreement brushing her hair and sighs softly dropping her free hand to slowly run her hand over Nico’s head.

'' They are growing up too fast.''

'' With my luck they will be taller then me the second they turn 10.'' Santana mutters applying some make-up, Brittany laughs and glances at her wife smirking.

'' It could happen sooner baby.''

'' Cállate.'' Santana mutters rolling her eyes, Brittany laughs pulling her closer and kisses her softly.

'' Um nope.''

She looks down as she feels two pairs of arms around her legs and chuckles as both boys look up at them, she leans down picking Nico up as he raises his arms and smiles as Santana picks Alex up.

They both smile lovingly as they wrap their arms around their shoulders and kisses their heads, Santana leans her forehead against Britt’s chest sighing softly as the boys cuddle into them and smiles. '' Te amo, mi familia.''

'' We love you too, my love.'' Brittany mutters softly kissing her head, she leans down kissing her again as she looks up at her and chuckles into the kiss as she feels to little heads against her cheek.

Santana laughs pulling out of the kiss and smiles kissing their boys heads. '' Ready for breakfast boys?''

She adjusts her hold on Alex as they squeal and looks at her wife. '' Ready?'' She turns around walking out of the bathroom as she nods her head and walks out of the room after grabbing their phones, she jogs down the stairs stopping at the bottom and places Alex down.

Brittany places Nico down and let’s go off him, she smiles as he immediatly grabs her hand and walks into the kitchen beside her wife.

'' Good morning.'' Both girls say in unison looking up from the boys smiling as everyone stops midsentence to turn to them, Brittany laughs as she sees several jaws drop and quickly leans down covering Nico’s ears smiling as Santana quickly covers Alex his ears.

'' Holy fuck.''

'' Hot damn.''

'' Fuck B.''

'' Holy shit!''

''  Just wow. ''  Santana chuckles and turns to her wife raising an eyebrow. 

'' Told you that I would lose if I took that bet.''

'' You look gorgeous mija.'' Maribel mumbles in shock walking over to them, she crouches down in front of the boys and smiles kissing their heads. '' Buenos diaz nietos, feliz compleanos.''

Brittany smiles rubbing the back of her neck and chuckles. '' Thank you mama Lo.''

'' Come here birthday boy!'' Heather squeals out crouching down holding her arms out for Alex, Brittany wraps her arms around Santana’s waist from behind and smiles as she watches Alex slowly walk over to his aunt.

'' They are both becoming more confident with every step they take.'' Santana mumbles softly cuddling into her, Brittany nods her head smiling as everyone congratulate the boys and kisses the back of her head.

'' Yeah I see it too, they love to learn new things every day.''

'' I can’t wait to see them eat their cake.''

'' I already asked Heath to be the photographer for the day, I am sure everyone will take pictures just like your mom is doing now but some proffesional shots will be awesome too.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' I want a family pictures of them wearing those shirts.'' She crouches down as Nico slowly walks over to her and chuckles as he falls back on his butt a few steps in front of her, she holds her hands out and smiles. '' Come here mijo.''

Brittany smiles as Nico pushes himself up giggling and smiles lovingly as he walks into Santana’s arms, she looks over at Alex and smiles as he holds his arms out for her securely in Max’s hold.

She walks over to them after kissing everyone’s cheek and takes him from Max, she walks over to her wife and chuckles as both boys immediatly squeal and grab each others hands.

'' Heath?'' Santana asks softly smiling as she immediatly turns to look at her, she adjusts her hold on Nico and bites her lip. '' Could you take a picture of us before they eat something?''

Heather chuckles and nods her head grabbing her phone and camera, she turns to her wife and holds her phone out. '' Babe could you take some pictures with my phone? I can edit them with the app on it and send them to them so they can post something.''

Naya nods her head taking the phone and Heather turns back to their sisters. '' Pictures on the couch?''

Brittany nods her head and turns on her heels, she walks into the livingroom and places Nico on her lap smiling as her wife sits down next to her with Alex in her lap. She wraps her arm around San’s waist kissing her head as she leans into her and places her hand on Alex’s back chuckling as they both babble happily.

She smiles looking at her sister as she calls the boys to get them to focus on her and wraps her free arm around Nico, after the first flash she leans down and kisses the back of his head looking up at the camera.

'' Whoa.'' Naya mutters softly, she smiles as both girls raise an eyebrow and chuckles. '' The picture of B kissing Nico’s head is amazing, you can see their bright blue eyes.''

Brittany chuckles and drops her head blowing a raspberry on his cheek, Heather smiles as she watches Santana do the same to Alex and snaps a picture of both boys giggling loudly. Santana laughs as she hears three stomachs grumble and tickles Alex smiling as he tries to squirm away, she kisses his head and smiles. '' Alright time for breakfast, your mommy is hungry too.''

'' She is always hungry.'' Naya mutters rolling her eyes, Brittany chuckles chucking a couch pillow towards her and smirks as she hits her right in the face.

'' Shut it Pierce.''

'' Make me Lopez.''

Brittany smirks placing Nico down and kisses his head. '' Be right back smiley.'' She jumps up and laughs as Naya immediatly turns on her heels squealing, she jogs after her into the kitchen and slides around the kitchen table on her socks ignoring the amused smiles from their family and friends.

'' No B!'' Naya squeals laughing loudly as she grabs her around the waist, Santana chuckles walking into the kitchen as she hears her sister laugh loudly and shakes her head as she sees her Brittany pinning Naya against the kitchen counter tickling her.

She jogs over to them knowing Heather holds both of the boys and slides behind her wife tickling her snickering as she burst out laughing, Heather shakes her head and looks down at the boys holding her hand while looking at the scene in front ot them.

'' Your mommy and mami are crazy.''

'' Mommmm.''

'' Ma!'' Nico and Alex both mutter smiling brightly, Heather’s jaw drops and she quickly looks up as she hears the laughing stop immediatly, Santana turns around keeping a hold of her wife as she feels her knees buckle and turns to Heather raising an eyebrow tears slowly filling her eyes.

'' Did they just?''

'' Ma!'' Alex squeals out as she glances down at them.

'' Oh my god.'' Brittany and Santana gasp, Nico slowly pulls away from his aunt and crawls over to his mother.

'' Mommmm.''


	37. Chapter 37

**Answer to your reviews: First of all thank you all for reading and reviewing this story, every comment I read makes my day.**

**Mariana Costa just to answer your question, I won’t add Demi’s break up to this story. I liked her being together with Max and in this story they will continue their relationship, I just don’t feel like breaking them up but maybe I will add some trouble in future chapters.**

**Also I know that this story already has a lot of chapters but I don’t see an end yet, sure there will be a lot of time jumps from now on but I hope you will still like it.**

Brittany reaches down and quickly scoops Nico up in her arms, she kisses his head tears dripping down her cheeks and smiles as she watches her wife walking across the kitchen meeting Alex halfway.

She looks down at Nico as she feels him pat her cheek and kisses his fingers. '' I love you smiley.'' She smiles lovingly as he looks up at her with a bright toothless smile and leans against the kitchen counter, she smiles as her wife joins her and moves Nico on her hip pulling her in front of her.

Santana turns her head burying her face in her neck and releases a shaky breath. '' Did you expect that?'' She asks softly, Brittany shakes her head kissing her forehead and runs her free hand through Alex’s blonde locks.

'' No not at all.''

She turns to their parents and bites her lip. '' Did you all feel like this too?''

'' Like nothing could break the happiness you feel at the moment?'' Mario asks knowingly.

'' Shocked but also over the moon because they know who you are?'' Susan asks smiling lovingly.

'' Yes to both.'' Brittany mumbles looking down at their boys, Maribel watches them and wipes away her tears nodding her head.

'' Yes I think we all felt like that, hearing them call us mami or dad was the best feeling in the world.''

'' Well until they are teenagers, when they were cute and drawled out mami or dad we knew they wanted something.'' Mario adds chuckling

'' Hey! That is not true!'' Naya calls out laughing, Maribel turns to her and raises an eyebrow smirking.

'' Right and how sweet were you when you wanted a car?''

Santana snickers as she watches her sister blush and kisses Alex’s head. '' Te amo happy.'' She turns to Nico and kisses his nose smiling as he smiles brightly. '' Te amo smiley.''

'' How did you girls come up with those nicknames?'' Maria asks smiling, Santana turns to look at her and smiles.

'' Well Alex is always giggling and always happy even if he wakes up early in the morning, so B started calling him Happy and Nico always smiles brightly when we talk to him or when he sees something that fascinates him so she dubbed him Smiley.''

'' The names just fit them.'' Brittany mutters as she looks down at their boys with a loving smile, she laughs as she hears their stomach grumble and smiles sheepishly as hers follow shortly after. '' Let’s get you fed my loves.''

She kisses Santana’s temple smiling as she pulls back and walks over to the table smiling as she sees the boys favorite breakfast on the table, she laughs as Nico immediately squeals and puts him in his high chair kissing his head. '' Mh Abuela and grandma made banana toast.''

She slices up their toast and puts the plate on their table, she grabs a few strawberries and slices them in pieces for them to grab and snack on. Santana walks over with two sippy cups filled with milk and places them in front of their sons, she kisses their heads smiling as they munch on a strawberry and sighs softly smelling their hairs.

Brittany sits down beside them smiling as they both drink out of their cups and thanks her mother as she places coffee in front of her and Santana, Maria watches them and smiles. '' Motherhood really fits the both of you, the both of you are glowing and look really happy.''

Santana intertwines her hand with Brittany’s taking a sip of her coffee and smiles. '' We are really happy Sobrina.''

Diego slides the plate with pancakes towards them and smiles. '' Eat Tia Sanny and Tia Britty, we heard your tummy grumbling over here.''

Brittany laughs stacking three pancakes on her plates and blows him a kiss. '' Thank you buddy.'' She stacks three pancakes on her wife’s plate smiling as she thanks her softly and squeezes her hand, she turns to look at her boys and laughs as she sees the bit of syrup they put on their plates smeared all over their faces. '' Yeah good call for pictures before breakfast babe.''

Santana laughs watching the boys happily munch on their toasts and shrugs. '' Thank god for those bibs, we need to change them after they ate their cake though.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles taking a sip of her coffee, she stands up as she sees that the boys finished and wets a paper towel. She walks over to them wiping their faces and leans back as they both try to reach for her laughing, she shakes her head taking Nico’s hands and quickly wipes the syrup off. '' Oh no, don’t touch mommy with sticky fingers.''

'' Mommmm!'' Nico hums out smiling brightly, Brittany smiles and leans down kissing their heads.

'' You can walk around in a few minutes Smiley, first we need to clean the both of you up a bit.''

She takes Alex’s hands cleaning them with the towel and smiles as he giggles loudly, she picks the both of them up after making sure she wiped everything off and takes off their bibs. She places them on the ground and kisses their heads. '' Go walk around boys, we will open gifts soon.''

She stands back up smiling as they immediately walk towards their grandparents and sits back down next to her wife, she kisses her temple and smiles brightly as she watches Liv and Diego immediately slide off of their chair.

'' Aunt B, can we play?'' Liv asks smiling brightly, Brittany smiles and nods her head to the living room.

'' Of course you can princess, you know where the toys are right?'' She smiles again as Liv nods her head taking Alex’s hand and smiles as Diego follows her out of the kitchen with Nico holding onto his hand.

'' They are really good with them, when will they get a sibling?'' Alma asks bluntly turning to Puck, Mateo, Marley and Maria, Brittany covers her mouth almost spitting out her coffee and laughs loudly as she sees their faces.

Santana snickers turning her head to hide her face in Britt’s shoulder and shakes her head as she feels her shake with laughter.

'' We um..'' Puck stammers rubbing the back of his head, Marley gulps and smiles slightly.

'' She just turned three, we want to wait a bit more before adding another little Puckerman.''

Maria chuckles patting her husbands back as he coughs up his coffee and shakes her head. '' We never discussed it Abuela, D just turned eight and we think one is enough for us.''

'' What about the two of you? You thinking about expending your family?'' Maria asks turning to her niece and the laughing blonde beside her, Santana raises an eyebrow looking up at her wife and sees her already smiling slightly.

'' We do want to try one more time but for now we want to enjoy our boys.'' She says shrugging smiling as she hears the kids giggling and squealing in the living room, Brittany nods her head in agreement kissing San’s head and shrugs as she sees shocked faces all around them.

'' Why so shocked?''

'' I remember you saying, never again right after you gave birth B.'' Demi says chuckling as she cuddles into Max, Brittany shrugs her shoulders and laughs.

'' Yeah because I was in a lot of pain but now watching them grow up and experiencing motherhood with them, made the both of us talk more about kids and we do want one more.''

'' What if one, becomes two again?'' Heather asks her sister raising an eyebrow, Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smirks.

'' Then we will hope that you all still offer your babysit skills.'' She chuckles as they all laugh and sighs softly. '' But all jokes aside, if it turns out that one of us is carrying twins again we will love them none the less.''

'' One of you? Santanita, are you open for carrying too?'' Alma asks shocked, Santana bites her lip slowly nodding her head and chuckles.

'' I honestly thought I would be the only one to carry our children after Britt told us in high school that she could never imagine carrying kids, but well time really made her wiser.'' She jumps up dodging her wife’s pinch and sticks her tongue out as she rolls her eyes grumpily and winks. '' Joking babe, you know that I loved watching you carry our boys and I would love it too if you carry again.''

Brittany smiles pulling her in her lap and kisses her temple. '' Only time will tell my love, but for now we will enjoy watching our little boys grow up.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and cuddles into her, Maria tilts her head and raises an eyebrow. '' Something is different between the two of you.''

'' What do you mean?'' Brittany asks confused, Maria shrugs and bites her lip.

'' The both of you are so calm and loving, I know you always were but the both of you give off another vibe which I can’t really place.''

Santana bites her lip tensing and kisses her wife’s shoulder softly. '' We had a fight a few days back which was kinda bad, but we talked and made up a three days later we try to talk and make more time for us now.''

'' What happened?'' Alma asks frowning, Brittany sighs as she watches their parents, sisters and friends all bite their lips and shrugs kissing her wife’s head.

'' I think the best way to put it is pent up frustration from the last two months, our boys had a fever which powered the both of us out because we barely slept and that combined with the both of us working and barely spending time together just made the frustration worse.'' She runs her hand up Santana’s back and sighs. '' It kinda exploded when we finally had a day for us but San got called into an emergency at work, I reacted kinda offhandedly and send her off without a word and well when she came back the arguments started.''

Santana sighs running her hand through her hair and shrugs. '' We both forgot about us along the way and focused on our boys and jobs, yes we know you all warned us for that but it’s hard to find a way to juggle everything. But now after we talked we set up a plan and I reduced my hours again, B decided on working from home more too and we will take a vacation starting tomorrow to just spend some time as a family.''

'' It is good that the both of you decided on working together on your relationship, a lot of relationships suffer under the pressure of career and raising children.'' Alma says smiling slightly.

'' Yeah and that is exactly that what opened the both of our eyes.'' Brittany mumbles sighing softly. '' We never let our relationship suffer under the pressure of college and growing up and we sure as hell won’t let it suffer now that we have our boys, we have our own little family now and I won’t let any pressure put a strain on our relationship.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles kissing her wife’s cheek. '' Every discussion makes our relationship stronger and we learn from our mistakes, we will make sure that we have time for us now too and after we had our vacation we will start decorating our house. After that stressful time is over we can enjoy our lives together in our new home and the boys will have more space to play, we will set up a family room where we can pull back if we need some time alone together when the boys are asleep.''

'' New home?'' Alma and Maria ask curiously, Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah we bought a house not far away from Dem’s mansion, it’s an amazing child friendly neighborhood with good schools and kindergartens in the area. We both fell in love with the house and put in our offer, we saved up a lot of money and we are financially set to take this step.''

'' Well I have no doubts that the both of you are financially set after reading that San’s bakery is in the top three of LA and judging Demi’s and Max’s songs your writing is amazing too.'' Maria says smiling proudly, Demi nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

'' She already had several payment raises because we just feel like she deserves it, every song she sends us is a top five hit and I am sure more will follow. We also don’t mind her working from home and only joining us in the studio to record songs, family is more important and we both saw the strain on their relationship the past few months.''

Brittany sighs softly and clears her throat. '' Alright topic change, it’s our boys birthday so only happy conversations please.''

'' Gift time?'' Naya asks smiling, Brittany turns to her smiling gratefully and nods her head.

'' Yeah good idea.''

She stands up as her wife slides off of her lap and intertwines their hands, she watches their family walk out of the kitchen and pulls her back before she can follow them. She cups her cheek leaning their foreheads together and smiles lovingly. '' I love you.''

Santana smiles wrapping her arms around her shoulders and kisses her softly. '' I love you too, Britt-Britt.''

Brittany smiles and slowly pulls back. '' Come on, it’s time for our boys to open their gifts.'' She wraps an arm around her waist leading her into the living room and chuckles as both boys immediately squeal crawling over to her, they both lean down and pick them up. '' Time to open your gifts Happy.'' She mumbles lovingly kissing his forehead smiling as Alex giggles loudly, she walks over to the couch sitting down with him in her lap and smiles as Maria immediately holds out a small wrapped gift for both boys.

She helps him unwrapping the gift and laughs as he plays with the bow ties which was wrapped around the gift, she holds the book up for him and kisses his head. '' This book make sure you will hear more stories before bed baby boy.'' She looks up at Maria and smiles. '' Thank you.''

Susan sits down in front of the boys with everyone of their LA clan after kissing their heads and smiles. '' We didn’t know what to give them because they already have quite a lot of toys but, after hearing that the both of you wanted to buy a house we had the perfect idea.''

Brad nods his head holding out his phone for the girls and smiles. '' This one is from all of us.''

Santana takes his phone leaning against her wife and they both gasp in shock as they see the tree house play set with two slides and two swings, Maribel smiles and kisses the boys heads as they squeal loudly while tapping the phone. '' They will have a lot of fun with it growing up, we made sure there is two of everything so they can both do the same and enjoy it together.''

'' Guys this is…'' Naya leans over covering Britt’s mouth and shakes her head smiling.

'' No this is not too much, this is from the LA clan and from Abuela. The boys will have fun with it until they become teens, this is from us for my nephews so no taking back.''

Brittany smiles and reaches out pulling her in a hug, she kisses her cheek and sighs softly. '' Thank you.'' She looks over her shoulder looking at everyone sitting around them and smiles. '' All of you.''

'' We love you B.'' Max says smiling, Santana smiles standing up after placing Nico in her sisters arms and hugs them.

'' We love you too, thank you so much.''

Brittany smiles pulling back and softly tickles Alex’s tummy smiling as he giggles loudly, she kisses his head and looks at the group. '' Can we move this outside?''

Brad nods his head knowing they both placed their gift in the backyard and stands up, Brittany stands up adjusting her hold on Alex and pulls her dress down making sure it is in place. Santana chuckles running her hand down her back to get rid off the wrinkles and kisses her shoulder. '' I really love you in this dress mi amor.''

Brittany looks over her shoulder as they follow their family outside and winks. '' You might see me in more dresses from now on babe.''

She places Alex down as soon as they walk out of the door and crouches down next to him kissing his head, she points to the two wrapped gifts and smiles. '' Go ahead baby boy.''

She stands back up smiling as both boys slowly waddle over and smiles lovingly as the tear off the wrapping paper, she wraps an arm around Santana’s waist from behind making sure not to bother her filming their boys and kisses her shoulder.

She chuckles affectionately as they both squeal loudly as soon as they see the neon blue tricycle, she walks over to them and crouches down. '' Now you don’t have to try to climb out of your stroller.''

She picks the both of them up placing them on their separate tricycles and smiles as they both kick out their legs giggling loudly, she places their feet on the pedals glancing at her wife as she joins them and kisses Nico’s head. '' We will practice a lot during our vacation smiley, when we get back we can start jogging through the park together.''

She chuckles as he squeals loudly babbling with Alex and takes a hold of the handle, she slowly pushes him forward after making sure she buckled them in and smiles lovingly as they both start clapping their hands.

'' No!'' Alex squeals out giggling loudly, Santana laughs and leans down kissing his head as she slowly pushes him through the garden.

'' I think you mean yes, mijo.''

'' No!'' He squeals out again smiling brightly, Nico looks up at his mother and smiles brightly lifting his arms as he squeals.

Brittany stops pushing him and leans down picking him up, she smiles lovingly as he cuddles into her grasping her necklace and turns to their family. She leans over kissing Alex’s head as Santana steps up next to her and kisses her forehead as she sees their boys birthday cake on the table. '' Cake before nap?'' She asks softly, Santana nods her head walking over to their family and rocks Alex as he wildly babbles moving his hands quickly.

'' Whoa you really outdid yourself my love.'' Brittany mutters shocked as they stop in front of the table looking at the mickey mouse cake with their boys name and a big one written in glazing.

'' Everything for our little boys.'' Santana mumbles smiling lovingly, Brittany smiles catching the lighter Puck throws to her and places Nico in his high chair. She walks over to the cake lightning the candles and carries it over to their boys, she places it in front of them grabbing Nico’s hand as he tries to reach for the candles and shakes her head kissing his fingers as he pouts. '' Don’t try to touch it smiley.''

Santana smiles sliding behind the boys chairs kissing their heads and intertwines her hands with her wife as she joins her, she leans down smiling as she sees them watching the cake with a big smile and licks her lips.

Cumpleaños feliz  
cumpleaños feliz

Brittany smiles squeezing her hand softly as she hears the Lopez family join in and locks eyes with their friends and family.

Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You

They both smile as the boys look up at them giggling loudly and lean down kissing their foreheads.

Happy Birthday Dear Nico and Alex  
Happy Birthday to You.

Santana runs a hand through their hairs and glances at her wife, they both lean forward after Brittany nodded her head and helps them blowing out their candles. Santana takes the candles out of the cake as Brittany takes the server and hands her the plates, Brittany turns back to the boys after placing a slice on two plates and places it in front of them.

She laughs as they both immediately slam their little hands into the slice and shakes her head kissing their heads. '' Happy birthday, my loves.''

Santana chuckles as she sees them smearing the cake all over their faces only a little really entering their mouths and bops their noses. '' Happy birthday mijos, te amo.''

'' God they are so cute together.'' Heather says softly after setting up her camera to take some shots when she pushes the button of the remote control in her hand and takes a bite of her cake, Naya nods her head in agreement and smiles watching the boys enjoy their cakes.

'' Yeah they really are babe.''

Brittany takes a small bite of her cake humming at the rich vanilla taste and turns to her wife smiling lovingly. '' The cake is perfect babe.''

Santana smiles kissing her softly and pulls out of the kiss as she hears two loud squeals, they both look down at their boys and smile as they both hold out their hand with a piece of cake. They both lean down after exchanging a glance and open their mouth, Brittany laughs as Nico smears his hand on her face and crunches up her face as their family burst out laughing.

She shakes her head as she sees Santana with cake streaks down her cheek and chuckles. '' Yeah they really have our mischievousness babe.''

Santana chuckles wiping her cheek and bops her finger topped with whipped cream on Alex’s nose laughing as he crosses his eyes to look at it, Brittany smears her finger with a bit of glazing down Nico’s cheek and smirks as he giggles loudly kicking his legs out.

She leans down kissing his cheek and shakes her head as she feels him stick. '' You are kinda sticky, Smiley.''

Nico smiles brightly raising his arms and looks up at her with bright blue eyes, Brittany sighs softly as she sees his puppy dog eyes and kisses his head. '' Thank god for washing machines huh.'' She mutters softly as she picks him up feeling his hands on her dress, she kisses his head as he cuddles into her and smiles. '' We are in a lot of trouble as soon as the two of you know how to use the pout and puppy dog eyes.''

'' Girls please put your clothes in the washing machine after you laid them down for a nap.'' Maribel says as she watches Santana pick Alex up, Brittany looks up nodding her head and chuckles.

'' We will mama Lo.''

She turns Nico around in her arms blowing a raspberry on his cheek and chuckles as he kicks out his legs giggling loudly while squirming in her arms, she glances at her wife as she hears Alex squeal and chuckles as she sees her tickling him.

'' Hey girls?!'' Heather calls out pushing the button of the remote control in their hands as they look up, she smirks and shrugs as they raise an eyebrow.

'' Sorry the lightning was perfect and I just wanted to capture the happiness in your eyes.''

'' Can you send me the pictures?'' Santana asks smiling, Brittany nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Yes to me too please.''

Heather laughs and nods her head. '' I will.''

Brittany smiles thankfully and looks down at Nico as she feels a sticky hand slapping her cheek, she kisses his forehead lovingly and smiles as he yawns. '' Nap time Smiley.'' She turns him back around in her arms and turns to look at her wife. '' Wipe them off or give them a quick bath?''

'' A quick bath, they are too sticky.'' Santana mutters grimacing as she feels Alex’s sticky hands sliding down her face, Brittany chuckles nodding her head in agreement and runs her hands through Nico’s hair.

'' We will give them a quick bath.'' She mumbles looking at their family, she walks into the house as they nod their heads kissing the boys heads and walks up the stairs. She walks into the bathroom placing Nico down and quickly turns the water on adjusting the temperature, she crouches down in front of him and smiles as he immediately raises his arms as she tucks on the hem of his shirt.

Santana walks in shortly after with Alex in his arms and places him down also quickly undressing him, she picks both boys up placing them in the tub and chuckles as they both immediately squeal hitting the water with bright smiles.

Brittany slips out of the bathroom knowing her wife can handle the both of them and walks into their room grabbing a change of clothes for them, she walks back into the bathroom laughing as she sees both boys looking up at them with a foamy beard and shakes her head. '' Babe where are our sons? I only see two Santa clauses.''

She looks around smiling as the boys giggle loudly and winks as both boys immediately wipe a hand down their faces removing the beards. '' Ah there are our handsome little boys.''

She takes off her dress quickly slipping on a pair of sweatpants and walks over to her wife leaning down to kiss her head clad in only her bra and the sweatpants. '' I will take over babe, change into something comfortable.''

She crouches down in front of the bath as she nods her head standing up and runs her hands through their boys hairs smiling as they yawn, she picks them up after rinsing them off and places them on the big towel she laid out for them. She helps them into their little robes rubbing her hands down their backs as she feels them shiver and pulls them in her arms smiling as they immediately cuddle into her yawning, she slowly stands up walking into the room and places them down on the bed.

She tucks them in after dressing them in a Cars onesie and kisses their heads again, she looks up as her wife walks in and smiles as she joins her by their boys side. Santana leans down kissing their foreheads and smiles lovingly as Nico reaches up pulling on her bottom lip, she kisses his fingers and sits down on the edge of the bed intertwining her hand with Britt’s. '' Lullaby?'' She asks softly as both boys look at them eyes slowly drooping, Brittany smiles running her hand down their tummies and licks her bottom lip.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You’ll never know dear how much I love you  
Please don’t take my sunshine away

Santana smiles lovingly as she hears her wife’s soothing voice and watches their boys trying to keep their eyes open, she runs a hand down their legs and squeezes Britt’s hand softly as she joins in.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don’t take my sunshine away

'' Whoa they never fell asleep so quickly.'' Brittany mumbles as she watches both boys quit trying to keep their eyes open, Santana smiles leaning down to kiss their foreheads and tucks them back in turning to look at Brittany.

'' They had quite a lot of new things today, I think we powered them out.''

Brittany slowly stands up and nods her head, she leans down kissing their foreheads and smiles as she watches their clasp hands in between them. '' Sleep tight my loves.''

'' Te amo mijos.'' Santana mutters softly as she follows her wife out of the room, Brittany slowly closes the door and slips on her shirt.

Santana pulls her back before she can walk down the stairs and wraps her arms around her waist, Brittany smiles kissing her temple and wraps her arms around her shoulders sighing into the hug.

'' I know that you are still thinking about our fight so please stop it, we were both wrong San and we made up we just have to try and change everything we agreed on.'' She mumbles softly running her fingers down the back of her neck, Santana nods her head sighing softly and looks up at her.

'' And we will change it mi amor, I cut back on my hours again and offered Liz and Bren another contract and a schooling to become pastry bakers.''

'' Did they accept it?'' Brittany asks smiling slightly, Santana nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah they both loved the idea and they will take over a lot of things I do, they work with me since the beginning so they know what to do and how to do it. They also understand why I cut back on my hours again and almost kicked my ass after we talked about it during a whole shift, Bren will take over the shop near LAX for now and Liz will take the one near the park.''

'' What is with your first shop near UCLA?''

'' Kevin runs it, I told them that I will only work up to twenty hours the week for now and will split in between the shops.''

'' I told D and Max that I will write from home and only join them for recording songs, we both started working too much too soon and it caused a bit of trouble for us but now that we know we can change it.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and leans up on her tiptoes capturing her lips in a loving kiss. '' We sure will mi amor and I can’t wait to spend the next week in nature with you and our boys, I am sure we will love the with our family.''

'' Oh yeah we will and the boys will enjoy getting pushed around in their tricycles, hopefully they won’t try to climb out of that.'' Brittany mumbles leading her down the stairs, Santana chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah I hope so too baby.''


	38. Chapter 38

'' Hey babe, you ready?'' Brittany asks as she walks out of their bedroom with Alex in the chalet they rented for the week, she smiles as she sees her helping Nico put on his jacket.

Santana nods her head smiling as she sees her wife already pulling out their boys tricycles and walks over to her with Nico cuddled into her arms. She leans down placing him in his tricycle after Brittany kissed his head and buckles him in, she stands back up and softly kisses her wife smiling into the kiss as they hear the boys giggle.

'' We are more than ready mi amor, how are your sore muscles?''

Brittany chuckles pushing the boys out of the house and looks over her shoulder watching Santana as she locks the door. '' They are killing me but it was so worth the hike yesterday, don’t you have sore muscles?''

Santana chuckles walking over to her and takes Alex’s tricycle pushing him in front of her, she intertwines their hands and smiles slightly kissing the back of her hand. '' I do but your massage last night really helped, sorry for falling asleep on you though.''

'' Babe we hiked for almost 5.5 miles on our first day here and gradually pick up one more mile every day following, we planned a 9 mile hike today so you falling asleep on me is no problem at all.''

'' Mommmm!'' Nico squeals out interrupting them, Brittany glances down at him and smiles looking in the direction he is pointing it.

'' Yes it’s the dog again baby boy, but he is taking a nap.'' She says as she sees the golden retriever that belongs to the owner of the house next to their resort, she turns back to her wife squeezing her hand as she sees her watching the boys with a loving smile and leans over kissing her cheek.

'' Penny for your thoughts?''

'' This vacation is just what we needed.'' Santana mumbles smiling lovingly as the boys gasp loudly as soon as they enter the woods, she turns to look at her wife and shrugs. '' Being away from LA for a bit made me turn off all thoughts about work and focus on our family, I never realized that I needed this just as much as you did mi amor.''

Brittany smiles and squeezes her hand softly. '' I am glad you agreed to take a few weeks off San, you know that I hate fighting with you and hopefully these few weeks will help us making up a plan on how to split up our time. Our jobs and boys are important but I really don’t want to forget about us along the way, I love you Santana and spending time with you is just as important.''

'' I love you too Britt-Britt and I agree, I also hate fighting with you and our family is more important then my job. I will do my best to split my time and be more at home and if it ever happens again that I work too much, please talk to me and I will change that.''

Brittany nods her head stopping as they enter the area she wanted to visit with her family and kisses Santana’s cheek. '' I will promised, want to lock their tricycles against the fence here? We can walk to the waterfalls with them.''

Santana nods her head and unzips the backpack Brittany carries around as she turns her back to her, she grabs the chain lock they bought the day before and pushes their boys towards the fence.

Brittany leans down unbuckling the both of them and holds their hands watching Santana as she locks the tricycles together and to the fence, she looks down at their boys and chuckles as they both immediately reach up for her.

She crouches down smiling as she immediately feels both of their arms around her neck and stands back up with them in her arms, she kisses their heads as they both babble and smiles lovingly as they point around them at the huge trees. '' Mh those are bigger than at home huh?''

Santana turns around after making sure she locked everything together and immediately pulls out her phone as she sees both of the boys cuddles into Brittany watching around in amazement while babbling with her, she snaps a picture of them smiling lovingly as she sees her wife nodding her head and answering to their loud squeals and walks over to them.

'' Do you like the woods boys?'' She asks smiling lovingly.

'' Ma!'' Alex squeals out immediately reaching for her, Santana laughs and takes him from Brittany kissing his head.

'' Ready to walk around for a bit?'' She smiles as he gurgles and places him down after kissing his head again, she crouches down zipping up his jacket as she feels the cool breeze and bops his nose smiling as he giggles. She stands up taking a hold of his hand and smiles watching their boys immediately hold hands together, Brittany turns to look at her and winks slowly letting go of Nico.

Santana smiles knowing immediately what she wants to do and let’s go of Alex’s hand, she move behind them intertwining her hand with Britt’s and coos softly as she sees both boys walk around babbling loudly and looking around them.

'' God they are so cute.'' Brittany mumbles softly slowly taking out her phone, she opens her camera app and pushes the record button after snapping a few pictures of them.

Santana nods her head in agreement and cuddles into her side as she wraps an arm around her shoulders, they both chuckle as both boys fall back on their butts a sign that they don’t want to walk anymore and shake their heads. Brittany stops recording stopping right behind them and laughs reaching down to help the both of them up, she kisses their heads and smiles slightly. '' Only a few more steps boys.''

'' No!'' Both squeal out looking up at her with bright smiles.

'' No?'' She asks smirking.

'' No!'' They both repeat giggling, they both burst out laughing as Brittany immediately reaches down tickling them and try to squirm away.

''No!''

'' Ma!'' They both squeal out giggling, Santana shakes her head chuckling and walks over to them. She scoops the both of them up and kisses their heads as they cuddle into her still giggling.

'' You know that mommy’s tickle monster comes out when you say no, my loves.''

Brittany chuckles as both boys frown at her and leans down wrapping her arms around her wife and their sons from behind, she kisses their foreheads and rubs their backs. '' Quit frowning my loves, ready to watch some water?''

'' No!''

Brittany laughs and takes Alex from her wife, she places him on her shoulders after kissing his head and smiles slightly. '' Ready babe?'' She asks as Alex giggles loudly while patting her head, Santana nods her head adjusting her hold on Nico and smiles following the path with the waterfall sign.

Brittany tucks Alex’s feet under the straps of her backpack and wraps her arms around Santana’s shoulders rubbing Nico’s arm making sure she still holds Alex steady with her free hand.

Nico gurgles happily as he hears the waterfall and looks around trying to search for it, Santana smiles rubbing his back as he wiggles in his arms and kisses his nose. '' Almost there smiley.''

Brittany stops as she sees a small stairs going down and turns to look at her. '' Want to go down or watch it from above babe?''

'' Let’s go down, they said the water is warm so maybe we can all sit at the edge of the water and hold our feet in it.''

Brittany nods her head and reaches up taking Alex off of her shoulders, she places him on her hip and slowly walks down the steps. She smiles as Alex gasps loudly as soon as he sees the water coming down and places him down as soon as she reaches the bottom, she takes a hold of his hands and walks to the edge.

She crouches down feeling the temperature of the water with her hands and looks over her shoulder at Santana. '' It is really warm.'' She mumbles amazed, she smiles cheekily as she joins her at the edge and splashes her with water laughing a she squeals and both boys giggle.

'' Brittany Susan Lopez!'' Santana exclaims shocked.

'' Oh!'' Nico and Alex squeal loudly, giggling while pointing at their mami.

Brittany laughs and ruffles their hairs. '' That’s right! Oh mami is scolding again.''

Santana shakes her head as both boys giggle loudly and walks over to them, she kisses their heads and sits down in between them. '' Sometimes your mommy deserves some scolding.''

Brittany chuckles sitting down next to Nico and smiles as he immediately climbs on her lap, she reaches down taking off his shoes and rubs his feet as soon as she took off his socks. '' Oh yeah you are your mami’s mini me, she loves foot rubs too.'' She mumbles as she feels Nico relax in her arms, she spreads her legs smiling as he drops in between them with a soft squeal and scoots forward after taking off her own shoes and socks.

She slowly dips her feet into the water humming at the warmth and looks down at Nico. '' Try it Smiley.''

Alex crawls over to her after Santana took off his shoes and sits down beside his brother in between her legs, Brittany watches the both of them slowly dip in their toes and chuckles as she feels them shiver. '' It’s nice right?'' She asks as they both giggle while splashing the water with their feet, she kisses their heads as they lean against her and turns to look at Santana smiling as she sees her taking pictures. '' Come here San.''

Santana smiles putting away her phone and sits down next to her after slipping off her shoes and socks. '' Whoa you are right, it really is warm.'' She mumbles softly while dipping her toes into the water, Brittany nods her head unzipping her backpack and takes out three lunch boxes.

'' Told ya.'' She opens two boxes and places them in front of the boys smiling as they immediately squeal grabbing a banana slice, she opens the other box after telling them to eat slowly and places it in San’s lap.

'' Mh you are amazing.'' Santana hums out as she grabs a strawberry french toast, Brittany chuckles grabbing her own after placing two sippy cups with milk next to the boys and takes a bite.

'' It’s just some french toast babe.''

'' It’s your french toast mi amor, I don’t know what you put in it but mine never tastes like this.''

Brittany laughs taking a sip of the to go cup of coffee she brought for them and winks. '' Might be the cinnamon babe.''

'' Cinnamon! Why didn’t I think of that?!''

Brittany laughs as she almost yells it out and shakes her head as both boys both turn to their Mami in confusion, she ruffles their hairs and chuckles. '' Your mami is crazy.''

'' Hey!'' Santana exclaims rolling her eyes as the boys and her wife laugh and shakes her head. '' Just wait, mi amor.''

'' Oh yeah? Wait for what baby?''

'' familiarizarse con su mano derecha, mi amor.'' 

'' What?! Heck no!'' Brittany exclaims turning to her in shock as she tells her to get acquainted with her right hand, Santana burst out laughing as she sees a pout forming on her face and quickly covers her mouth winking.

'' Thank god that you still learn Spanish and heck yes you will.''

She snickers as Brittany grumbles and winks at their sons as they turn to them holding out a slice of their apple french toasts, she shakes her head leaning forward to kiss their noses and smiles. '' It’s all yours my loves, eat up.''

She leans into Brittany as they both turn back to look at the waterfall and kisses her shoulder, Brittany turns to her pouting and rolls her eyes. '' You are bluffing right?''

Santana chuckles and looks up at her shrugging her shoulders. '' Only time will tell, Britt-Britt.''

Brittany sighs softy and turns back to their sons, she takes their empty lunch box and smiles as she sees them laying on their backs hands clasped while still slowly moving their feet in the water, she runs a hand through their hairs and looks at the steps they made today. '' Take a nap my loves.''

She reaches into her backpack pulling out the two little pillows she brought with her and lifts their heads, she settles them back down smiling as they both immediately turn on their sides and kisses their heads.

Santana smiles lovingly as she watches both boys cuddle together while also hugging Britt’s legs and rubs a hand down their arms placed on Britt’s thigh, she hums a soft tune watching the boys slowly fall asleep and sighs contently. '' They are so perfect.''

'' They really are.'' Brittany mumbles smiling lovingly as she runs her fingers through Nico’s hair, she turns her head kissing Santana’s forehead and sighs softly. '' I love you.''

'' Te quiero con to do mi corazón.'' Santana whispers while looking up at her, Brittany leans down capturing her lips in a loving kiss and hums softly as she feels blunt nails scratch her scalp.

She slowly lays back using her backpack as a pillow and pulls Santana in her side, she smiles as she automatically cuddles into her and runs her hand down her back while folding one of her legs under their boys legs so they can’t move from in between her legs.

'' How many miles did we walk?'' Santana mutters softly while slipping her hand under the shirt Britt’s wearing, she trails the outlines of her abs with her finger and smirks as she feels her shiver.

'' Five, so we will reach the ten miles as soon as we are back at the chalet.'' Brittany mumbles sighing contently as she feels her continue the ministrations on her abs, Santana leans up on her elbow smiling as she sees her looking up at the sky and kisses her temple.

'' You think that they will wake up when we move them?''

Brittany shakes her head slowly sitting up and sighs softly. '' No I don’t think so, but we do need to get going again they are shivering and it will turn dark in an hour.''

Santana nods her head while glancing at the time on her phone and slowly stands up, she crouches down next to their boys and helps them put on their shoes. She slips Brittany’s socks on knowing she can barely move and helps her put on her sneakers, she helps her up as soon as she put her shoes on and grabs the backpack shouldering it.

Brittany leans down scooping both boys up and kisses their heads as they grumble. '' It’s alright boys.'' She turns to Santana and smiles. '' You want to go up first?''

She adjusts her hold on their boys placing them on her hips and slowly follows her as she nods her head, Santana turns to look at her and smiles slightly. '' You want me to take one of them babe?''

Brittany shakes her head and smiles. '' Nah it’s alright baby, I know your back is still causing a bit of trouble so you carrying the backpack is more than enough.''

She walks over to a bench as soon as they reach the top and places both boys down, she quickly takes off her jacket and turns to look at her smiling slightly. '' Could you hold Alex against my back?''

Santana nods her head picking him up and places him on her back, Brittany wraps her jacket around her waist tucking his feet into it and pulls it up over her shoulders quickly making a baby carrier. After making sure it’s fastened she leans down scooping Nico up and rubs his back as he whines in his sleep. '' It’s okay smiley.'' She turns to look at Santana and smiles. '' Want to watch the waterfall from the top for a few minutes?''

Santana nods her head walking over to the fenced area after intertwining their hands and gasps softly at the view. '' You can see a bit of steam coming out of the water.'' She mumbles pointing at the spot they were sitting at, Brittany nods her head rocking Nico as she feels him stir and smiles.

'' Yeah, this would be a perfect spot for a dive if it wasn’t for the cold wind.''

'' Maybe next time baby.'' Santana says turning to look at her, she takes a step back smiling lovingly as she sees both boys cuddles into her while holding onto each other and takes out her phone.

She snaps a picture of them standing like that and flips to the front camera, she slowly walks over to Brittany turning her around so the waterfall is in the background and leans back into her after making sure she won’t crush Nico in between them.

She holds up her camera smiling as she sees that their boys heads are on it too and smiles brightly into the camera, Brittany wraps her free arm around her waist kissing her temple and glances at the camera a small smile playing on her lips.

'' I love your eyes.'' Santana mumbles softly after taking the picture, Brittany smiles and runs her fingers on the sliver of skin she feels where San’s shirt has ridden up.

'' I love your smile.''

She leans down nuzzling her head against her shoulder and smiles brightly as she takes another picture, she kisses her under jaw after the flash and smiles. '' Come on, it’s getting cold.'' She mumbles softly as she feels her shiver, Santana nods her head slipping her phone into her jeans pocket and intertwines their hands again leading her up the same path they took a few hours before.


	39. Chapter 39

'' Yeah that is a lot of water right mijo?'' Santana asks Alex as he squeals pointing at the pools around him, she chuckles as he just squeals again and kisses his head adjusting his swim trunks.

Brittany steps beside her tightening her hold on Nico as he squirms in her arms and frowns slightly. '' Looks like Smiley is a bit scared babe.''

Santana turns to look at them and sees Nico hiding his face in Britt’s neck clinging on to her, she pouts rubbing his back and smiles as he turns to look at her. '' It’s alright mijo, it’s just a big bath.''

'' No!'' Brittany rubs his back rocking him as he squirms wildly and kisses his head.

'' Your mami is right Smiley, it’s just like Abuelo’s and Granddad’s pool just a bit bigger.'' She slowly walks towards the water holding his triple baby ring seat in her free hand and sits down on the edge rocking him as he wails. '' It’s alright baby boy.''

Santana frowns sitting next to her on the edge and rubs Alex’s back as he looks at Nico pouting, she places him in his swim ring and smiles as he squeals loudly splashing the water as soon as she lowers him into it.

She keeps a hold of his ring with her feet and rubs Nico’s back keeping an eye on Alex. '' It’s alright mijo, do you want to try to go in?''

'' No!'' Nico wails out tightening his hold on his mother as she slowly lowers herself into the waist deep water, Brittany sighs softly pushing herself back on the edge and kisses his head.

'' Alright we will sit here and watch mami and Alex swim okay?'' She kisses his head rubbing his back soothingly and locks eyes with Santana slowly nodding her head, she turns Nico in her lap tucking his side under her arm and looks down at him as he nuzzles his face in her chest.

She runs a hand through his hair and points at Santana and Alex as she slowly swims around pushing Alex around in his ring, she smiles as he slowly watches them and continues running her fingers through his dark locks.

She reaches down scooping some water up in her hand as she feels him shiver and runs her hand over his back, she looks down at him as she feels him move and smiles lovingly kissing his forehead. '' Want to try again Smiley?''

She slowly lowers herself back into the water shushing him as he immediately tightens his hold on her whining and kisses his head. '' It’s okay baby.'' She hums softly as she feels him squirm and tightens her hold on him, she places his ring on the edge and looks down at him smiling slightly. '' Want to go to mami and your brother?''

She slowly walks through the water as she sees him look around for them and rubs his back soothingly, she smiles as she feels him slowly relax in her hold and kisses his head. '' See nothing different, just some water and more people my love.''

She locks eyes with her wife as soon as she looks around for them and winks, Santana smiles brightly swimming over to them with Alex still in his ring and stops right in front of her kissing her cheek. '' Is he alright?''

Brittany slowly nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah he is slowly relaxing, how is Alex doing?'' She asks watching their little blonde haired boy slap the water while giggling loudly, Santana chuckles running a hand through his wet locks and smiles slightly.

'' He loves it.'' Brittany smiles watching him giggle loudly as he splashes himself and slowly lowers Nico in his ring, she shushes him as she tightens his hold around her whining and kisses his cheek.

'' We are right here baby boy.''

She looks down into his bright blue eyes as she pulls away and runs a hand through his hair smiling lovingly. '' Come on we will go for a little swim.'' She slowly pushes him through the water running her thumb over his little hand as he grabs her hand tightly in his own and looks beside her as Santana swims beside her with Alex. '' He is slowly calming down.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and reaches out running a hand through his dark locks. '' See it’s not so bad mijo.''

Brittany chuckles as he slowly let’s go of her hand accidentally slapping the water and smirks as he freezes as water hits his face, she laughs as he slowly wipes his wet hands over his face frowning and glances at her wife chuckling as she sees her watching him in amusement.

Santana laughs as he slaps the water again grunting and shakes her head. '' You call him mini me, mi amor but that behavior is all yours!''

Brittany chuckles splashing Nico’s back and laughs as he turns to her frowning, she runs her wet thumb over his forehead chuckling as he whines and kisses his nose. '' It’s just water Smiley.''

Santana burst out laughing as he watches him softly slap his wet hands against Britt’s cheek with a giggle and shakes her head. '' Yep that is the Pierce mischievousness.''

Brittany chuckles pushing Nico forward and blindly splashes her snickering as she yelps, she pulls Alex’s ring with her pushing both boys beside each other and smiles as they giggle loudly.

She swims to the edge smiling as both boys turn to look at her and takes them out of their ring, she turns to Santana with both boys in her arms as she joins them laughing as she splashes the three of them and places Nico in her arms. She leans over both boys pecking her on the lips and throws both rings towards the chairs with their towels. '' Want to swim without their rings for a bit?''

She places Alex in the water holding him securely under his arms as she nods her head and walks through the water smiling as he giggles loudly, she kisses his head looking over at Nico and smiles as she sees him slowly warming up also slapping the water while smiling brightly. '' Good job boys, I am so proud of you.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles proudly kissing Nico’s forehead. '' Mommy is right mijos, you are doing so good!''

After swimming around for another two hours the girls decided to call it quits as both boys started yawning and decided to get dressed, after changing the boys and getting dressed themselves Brittany walks out of the changing family cabin with Alex in her arms and smiles as he nuzzles his face in her neck while sucking on his thumb.

She pulls the hood of his jacket over his wet locks and rubs his back as they walk out of the building, she turns to Santana as she unlocks her car and smiles slightly as she sees Nico already slumbering with his face pressed against her neck. '' We powered them out.''

Santana nods her head in agreement smiling lovingly as they both place their boys in their seats and buckles Nico in, she places his teddy in his lap reaching out to place Alex’s teddy in his lap and looks up at her wife. '' Do you want to wake them?''

Brittany slides in the drivers seat shaking her head and smiles slightly. '' We will wake them when we get back, we have some tomato soup and I can make grilled cheese for us so they can eat dinner before going to bed.''

She cranks up the heater knowing the boys hair are still a bit wet and pulls out of the parking lot, Santana nods her head intertwining their hands and smiles. '' Today was perfect mi amor, going for a swim was a perfect idea.''

Brittany lifts their hands up to her mouth and kisses her knuckles smiling. '' I am glad you enjoyed it too baby, but now I am ready to just lay back on the couch and watch a movie.''

'' Oh yeah that sounds perfect.'' Santana says as Britt parks the car in front of their chalet, they both slide out of the car picking the boys up and walk up to the front door.

Brittany takes off Alex’s jacket as soon as she kicked the door closed and rubs his back kissing his head. '' Happy wake up baby.'' She smiles as he grunts burying his face in her neck and walks into the kitchen rocking him as he whines, she grabs two cans of tomato soup and pours them into a pan.

She leans against the counter as she puts the pan on the stove and blows a raspberry on Alex’s cheek.

'' No!'' Alex mumbles tiredly, Brittany raises him a bit kissing his forehead and pulls him away as he tries to bury his face in her shoulder.

'' It’s almost time for dinner baby boy.''

Santana walks into the kitchen carrying a yawning Nico and smiles as she sees Alex shaking his head, she walks over to them kissing Britt’s cheek and smiles. '' I will change them into their Pj’s babe.''

Brittany nods her head as she takes Alex from her and kisses their boys heads, she pecks Santana on the lips and turns back to the stove stirring the tomato soup.

She runs a hand through her hair as she grills their grilled cheese sandwiches and yawns, she jumps as she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and sighs softly leaning back against Santana. '' Where are the boys?'' She asks softly.

'' In the playpen wide awake for now, want me to take over babe?''

Brittany shakes her head and smiles. '' No I can finish dinner baby, but can you set the table?''

Santana nods her head pulling back after kissing her shoulder and quickly sets the table, Brittany grabs two bowls out of the cupboard above her and fills them with tomato soup. She turns around after cutting up the grilled cheese sandwiches for the boys and smiles as Santana walks in with them, she places the plates in front of them and kisses their heads.

'' Eat slowly mijos.'' Santana warns softly as they munch on a piece, she sits down in her own seat and reaches out squeezing Britt’s hand. '' Thank you for dinner, mi amor.''

Brittany smiles dipping her sandwich in her soup and shrugs. '' It’s just canned soup and a sandwich babe, nothing special.''

'' Mmmm.'' The boys hum out holding up their sandwiches, Santana chuckles nodding her head in agreement and smiles.

'' Mh you are right, it’s delicious boys.''

Brittany chuckles shaking her head and taps Santana’s plate. '' Eat baby.''

**Put line break here.**

Brittany collapses on the couch yawning after putting the boys to bed and sighs softly running her hand down her face, she lowers her hand as she feels Santana straddle her and lays her head against the back of the couch looking up at her with a small smile wrapping her arms around her waist placing her hands on her ass.

Santana smiles running her fingers through blonde locks and leans down kissing her softly. '' Tired baby?''

'' Mh a bit, but never tired enough for this.'' Brittany breaths out smiling slightly as she pulls her down into another kiss, she hums softly as she feels blunt fingernails scratch her scalp and slides her hands into the back pockets of the short Santana wears pulling her closer.

Santana moans softly tilting her head deepening the kiss as Brittany’s piercing slides past her lips and cups the back of her neck, she slowly pulls out of the kiss as breathing becomes necessary and trails gentle kisses down to her neck.

Brittany tilts her head sighing out a soft moan and pulls her closer, she puts her feet up on the couch turning her upper body and lays down smiling slightly as Santana settles comfortably on top of her.

She hums softly as she feels gentle kisses trail down her collarbone and looks down at her wife as she feels her undoing the knot of the bathrobe she wears, Santana looks up at her as she slowly pushes the robe open and smiles lovingly. '' God you are so beautiful.'' She slides up her body as she opens her mouth to reply and captures her lips with her own effectively shutting her up, she cups her cheek pushing her thigh against her core and moans softly as she feels the hot slickness against her naked skin.

She slowly pulls back leaning their foreheads together and bites her lip smiling slightly. '' I mean it mi amor, I love everything about you and you are the most beautiful woman on earth for me.''

She trails kisses back down her body capturing a nipple between her lips and sucks softly humming as she feels long slender fingers thread through her still damp locks, Brittany moans softly as she feels a warm hand cup her throbbing core and bites her lip. '' San.''

'' Mh?'' Santana hums softly trailing kisses down her abs, she settles in between her legs trailing her fingers over the small stretchmarks still covering her wife’s abdomen. She kisses the insides of her thighs as soon as she spreads her legs wider and looks up locking her eyes on lust filled bright blue orbs.

She groans deeply as she runs a finger through Brittany’s wetness and watches her eyes close while she throws her head back against the arm of the couch with a soft moan, she slides up her body wanting to feel her close and braces her arm on beside her wife’s head as she continues sliding her finger through her wetness.

She leans down capturing her lips in a loving kiss and slips her middle finger inside, Brittany breaks the kiss on a soft moan and wraps her arms around her shoulders. She leans up burying her face in her neck as she feels her gently slide a second finger inside of her and slowly rolls her hips moaning softly.

'' God you are so sexy right now, the way you move against my fingers.'' Santana breaths out kissing her head, she slowly curls her fingers with every trust feeling Britt’s finger nails dug into her back under the tank top she wears and nudges her with her nose.

She kisses her softly as she lays her head back down and pushes the palm of her hand against her clit, Brittany pulls out of the kiss gasping and pulls Santana’s head down. '' Make me come San.'' She moans out softly as she feels her pleasure almost at it’s breaking point.

'' Yeah, come for me mi amor.'' Santana mumbles softly as she feels her walls tighten around her fingers, she looks down as she feels slender fingers clasp around her forearm and watches her wife grind against the palm of her hand.

She taps her fingers against the soft spongy spot inside of her and closes her eyes her core throbbing as Brittany drawls out a long soft moan right into her ear, she kisses her jaw lovingly as she feels her walls clamp around her fingers and slowly moves her fingers helping her ride out the waves of pleasure.

Brittany pulls Santana against her slowly pushing her hand away as the stimulation becomes too much and buries her face in her neck, she slowly pulls her hand up to her mouth and softly sucks on them her insides twitching as she hears Santana’s deep raspy moan.

'' Shit babe.'' Santana moans out watching her, her eyes darkening immediately.

Bright blue eyes lock on blackened brown orbs as she releases the fingers with a pop and Brittany bites her lip as she watches her jaw drop as her free hand that slipped into her shorts press against her wet folds circling her clit.

'' Fuck.'' Santana breaths out dropping her head against Britt’s shoulder.

'' You cold babe?'' Brittany asks softly as she sees goosebumps covering her arms, Santana groans softly as two fingers slide inside of her and grinds down.

'' A bit.'' She murmurs breathlessly.

She reaches for the blanket on the back of the couch with her free hand and throws it over them keeping her right hand in between their bodies, she pulls her wife closer kissing her pulse point and softly sucks on the skin beneath her lips.

'' Babe.'' Santana moans out softly grinding down as her lips find her soft spot.

Brittany hums against her skin feeling her pulse race as she grinds down setting up a rhythm and places her left hand on her hip, she trails her lips up to her ear and sucks on her earlobe keeping her fingers still as she rides them. '' Fuck you are so sexy.'' She moans out letting her hot breath grace her ear.

Santana moans loudly burying her face in her shoulder and grinds down, she gasps as she feels Britt push the palm of her hand against her clit and moans deeply as she feels her thigh lift against the back of her hand to keep it steady.

'' C-close.'' She breaths out biting Britt’s shoulder to muffle her moans, she gasps as Brittany curls her fingers and grinds down faster as she feels her press the palm of her hand up harder against her clit.

Brittany slides her hand from San’s thigh up her side and cups her cheek, she pulls her head up leaning their foreheads together and kisses her lovingly. '' Cum for me.'' She breaths out in between sloppy kisses.

She sits up as Santana’s back arches and pulls her closer as she trembles against her moaning her name loudly, she kisses the underside of her jaw as she feels her shudder and slowly pumps her fingers inside helping her ride out the waves of pleasure.

'' Babe, too much.'' Santana breaths out shuddering as she feels her still stimulating her clit and leans up a bit with her last strength, Brittany slowly pulls her fingers out wrapping her arms around her waist and lays back down pulling her closer.

'' I love you.'' She breaths out into her hair as she kisses her head, she strokes her back as she still feels her shudder and pulls the blanket tighter around them.

'' Te amo, mi corazón.'' Santana breaths out leaning up on her elbow, she cups Brittany’s cheek and kisses her lovingly.

Brittany pulls back noticing she is still trying to catch her breath and pulls her back down smiling as she nuzzles her face in her chest, she reaches out grabbing the remote control of the TV and turns it on.

'' Oh Criminal Minds, leave it on please!'' Santana squeaks out turning her head to look at the TV, Brittany chuckles placing the remote control back down after turning up the volume and wraps her arms around her shoulders.

Santana sighs contently cuddling into her arms and kisses the top of Britt’s breast. '' What are the plans for tomorrow babe?'' She asks softly as the actors on screen talk about an Unsub.

'' Nothing except for packing our stuff and loading the ca,well maybe a short hike through the woods but nothing excitedly. We are here for two weeks now but we always had something planned everyday, one day staying in and relaxing before we drive back home will be just what we need baby.''

Santana nods her head wrapping her arms around her waist and sighs happily. '' That sounds amazing Britt-Britt, I think the boys will love the hike through the woods and we will both appreciate a relaxing day in here with them.''

Brittany chuckles and runs her hand through dark locks. '' Oh yeah we will, I also think our body will appreciate the break, we were quite active and hiked a lot with our boys.''

'' Mh I still feel my muscles aching from our hike yesterday, I think the ache from swimming will join it tomorrow.''

'' If you need a massage, let me know.'' Brittany murmurs smirking, Santana laughs and leans up on her elbows.

'' Any kind of massage?'' She asks cheekily, Brittany winks cupping her cheek and smiles slightly.

'' Mh any kind of massage my love, but preferably the one where you are naked.'' She mutters pulling on the hem of her tank top, Santana chuckles and leans down pecking her on the lips.

'' Horn dog.''

Brittany wiggles her eyebrows her hands sliding up her back under her shirt and bites her lip smiling lovingly. '' Can you blame me? I have the hottest wife, not seeing you naked for a day is a sin.''

Santana shakes her head grinning and chuckles. '' You are crazy, Britt-Britt.''

'' Mh crazy about you, proudly so my love.''

She smiles as she pecks her on the lips and pulls her closer, she lovingly kisses her forehead softly running her nails down her back and turns to look at the TV yawning.

'' You want to go to bed baby?'' Santana asks softly, she leans up as she shakes her head raising an eyebrow as she sees the exhaustion in her eyes and leans over grabbing the remote control.

She slides off of her ignoring her soft groan and turns off the TV, she holds out her hand and smiles lovingly. '' Come on Britt-Britt, I wantz to getz my cuddle on.''

Brittany snickers as she hears her ghetto accent and shakes her head grabbing her hand, she pulls her closer as soon as she stands up straight and leans down kissing her softly. '' And you call me crazy.''

'' You are.'' Santana murmurs leading her down the hall to their bedroom, they both stop in front of their boys room and peak inside smiling lovingly as they see them fast asleep in their separate beds with their Teddy's tightly in their holds.

Brittany slowly closes the door grabbing the baby monitor and turns it on, she follows Santana into the bedroom and takes off her robe. She crawls into bed watching her wife take off her clothes and places the baby monitor on the nightstand, she pats the spot beside her smiling as Santana immediately slides in and cuddles into her side nuzzling her face against her shoulder sighing contently.

Santana turns her head kissing her forehead and smiles slightly as she feels her yawn again. '' Go to sleep mi amor.''

'' Mh good night baby.'' Brittany breaths out clasping their hands together on San’s stomach.

'' Good night Britt-Britt.'' She murmurs leaving her lips pressed against her forehead, she squeezes her hand softly and closes her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**Song: Demi Lovato – Still have me. Demi: Normal, Britt: Bold, both: Italic.**

'' Alright D, what’s the problem?'' Brittany asks as she walks into Demi’s home recording studio carrying Alex, Demi turns in her seat jumping up as Santana walks in right behind Brittany carrying Nico and kisses both boys heads.

She hugs her best friends kissing their cheeks and smiles pulling back. '' God the both of you look really relaxed and happy, how was your vacation?''

'' It was amazing.'' Brittany and Santana breath out simultaneously, Santana looks around and raises an eyebrow.

'' Where is Max?''

'' In the studio recording songs for the movie he is playing in.''

Brittany takes Nico from Santana and walks over to the playpen Demi put into the studio for them, she kisses their heads and turns around leaning against it looking at Demi. '' What’s going on Dem’s?'' She asks noticing the sad undertone she tried to hide.

Demi shakes her head and musters up a smile. '' Can we record a song? I kinda need your amazing background voice for it.''

Brittany’s eyes widen and she quickly shakes her head. '' Wait Dem’s I never recorded a song with you, we only sing so you can rehearse.''

Santana tilts her head noticing Demi’s posture and slips past her walking up to her wife, she leans up on her tiptoes and kisses her cheek. '' I think she needs your support in there mi amor.''

'' Please B.'' Demi utters biting her lip, Brittany sighs running a hand through her hair and bites her lip.

'' Sh..'' She cuts herself off as she hears the boys babble behind her and groans. '' I don’t know Dem’s.''

'' Read over the lyrics?'' Demi asks holding out her phone, she bites her lip as Brittany takes it from her and takes a sip of her water as she reads it automatically mouthing the words. '' I really need you in there with me B.'' She mumbles her voice cracking.

Santana walks over to her and pulls her in a hug, she kisses her cheek and sighs softly. '' I have no idea what’s going on, but after recording we will talk. I know you need to sing first so you can get everything out.''

Brittany lowers Demi’s phone and sighs as she sees her nodding her head to what Santana said to her. '' Alright come on.'' She mumbles defeated knowing by reading the lyrics that the song will cause D to break down when she doesn’t have someone beside her.

'' I owe you big time B.'' Demi mumbles thankfully walking over to her, Brittany hugs her kissing her cheek and sighs.

'' I told you that I am there whenever you need me and I meant it, judging the lyrics something big is going on and I ain’t breaking my promise. You need me D so I am here.''

'' You don’t know how much that means to me.'' Demi murmurs burying her face in her shoulder sniffling, Brittany locks eyes with her wife and frowns.

‘Max?' she mouths curiously, Santana bites her lip shrugging her shoulders and smiles sadly.

Brittany sighs slowly pulling back and wipes away Demi’s tears. '' Just like San said, recording now talk right after.''

'' We will promised.'' Demi mutters, she leans up on her tiptoes kissing Britt’s cheek and sighs. '' Thank you.''

Brittany nods her head and mentions her head to the small soundproof room. '' Go ahead D, I will show San what buttons to push.'' She watches her turn on her heels walking into the room and walks over to the workstation and turns to her wife as she joins her.

'' You just need to push this button as soon as Demi raises her thumb and push it again as soon as she does it again, if it sounds too pitched you can use this one to change the sound a bit. If you are unsure just leave it baby, I can change it on the computer.''

Santana nods her head sitting down in the chair and looks up at her wife frowning. '' What are the lyrics like?''

'' You will hear it, but I have a feeling it’s about Max.'' She crouches down in front of her squeezing her knee and sighs.

'' Yeah I think so too.'' Santana mumbles frowning, Brittany runs a hand through her hair and shakes her head.

'' If that’s the case, Max can hope that he is in the studio for weeks.''

'' Don’t jump to conclusions babe.'' Santana warns softly knowing how protective her wife is of Demi after everything they experienced together, Brittany nods her head standing up and bites her lip.

'' I try babe.'' She leans down kissing her softly and smiles. '' Alright let’s get this thing started before I chicken out.''

'' You can do this mi amor, te amo.''

'' Love you too baby.'' Brittany mumbles kissing her head, she walks over to the boys smiling as they play with the blocks in the playpen and runs a hand through their hairs. '' Love you boys.''

She turns on her heels as they both look up at her with bright smiles and walks into the soundproofed room closing the door behind her, she walks over to Demi and smiles nervously. '' Ready?''

Demi nods her head and walks over the microphone, she raises her thumb as Brittany joins her and closes her eyes as the piano instrumental she composed starts as soon as Santana nodded her head.

**Hmm**

**I’m a mess and I’m still broken**

**But I’m finding my way back  
And it feels like someone’s stolen  
All the light I ever had**

Brittany wraps an arm around her waist as she sees her hands tremble and smiles reassuringly as she turns to look at her, Demi shoots her a small smile and closes her eyes.

Like the world disappeared  
And I’m laying right here  
While the silence is piercing  
And it hurts to breathe

Brittany bites her lip as she hears the hurt in Demi’s voice and locks eyes with her wife, she sees her frowning and sucks in her lips squeezing Dem’s side softly as she feels her lean against her.

I don’t have much but at least I still have me ( **I still have me** )  
And that’s all I need  
So take my faith but at least I still believe ( **I still believe** )  
And that’s all I need  
I don’t have much but at least I still have me

She winks as she locks eyes with Santana and smiles reassuringly as she smiles sadly, Brittany turns her head kissing Demi’s head and tightens her hold on her showing her that she is near when needed.

_Everything around me shattered  
All the highs are now just low  
But it doesn’t even matter  
'Cause I’d rather be alone_

All my love disappeared  
And I’m laying right here  
While the silences is piercing  
And it hurts to breathe

Santana bites her lip as she watches her wife belt out the lyrics with Demi and sighs softly as she hears the hurt in Demi’s voice. '' I sure hope you are not the cause of her pain Max.'' She whispers to herself knowing her wife will flip out if that is the case.

She pushes the button as Demi raises her thumb and walks over to the boys, she picks them up kissing their heads and smiles. She walks over to Demi and kisses Nico’s head. '' Go to your godmother mijo.''

She places Nico in her arms smiling as she immediately sees a loving smile take over as Nico starts babbling and kisses Alex’s head, Brittany glances at the time as both boys yawn and smiles. '' Nap time boys?''

'' Mommm.'' Nico hums out reaching for her, Brittany smiles and leans down kissing his head.

'' Mami and aunt D will tuck you in for your nap smiley.'' She turns to Alex and kisses his head too, she turns to Demi as she straightens back up and squeezes her shoulder. '' Living room in fifteen? I will listen to the song and make some adjustments if needed.''

Demi nods her head and holds out her phone. '' Can you upload it on my phone after you are done?''

Santana kisses her wife’s cheek and follows Demi out of the recording room, she walks up the stairs kissing Alex’s fingers as he pulls on her lip and chuckles. '' Yes it’s nap time mijo.'' She lays him in the bed Demi bought for them and quickly changes his diaper glancing over at Nico as she hears him giggle loudly, she smiles lovingly as she sees Demi tickling him while changing his diaper and chuckles. '' You will power him out D.''

'' Better for his nap.'' Demi says smiling lovingly, she leans down kissing Nico’s forehead after tucking him in and smiles. '' Sleep tight buddy.''

She switches places with Santana and runs her hand through Alex’s blonde locks, she leans down kissing his forehead and smiles. '' Sleep will little man, love you both.'' She turns to Santana as they slowly drift off to sleep without needing a song and bites her lip. '' Your little boys are a perfect cure for bad days San.''

'' Oh yeah they really are, how are you holding up D?''

'' Close to relapsing once again.'' She mumbles smiling sadly, she glances at both boys and smiles. '' But my godson and his little brother are my safe place, I don’t know how the two of you know but whenever my thoughts turn dark I receive a picture from one of you and the thought instantly vanish.''

'' You are coming with us tonight.'' Santana decides spontaneously as they walk out of the room after grabbing the baby monitor, she grabs Demi’s hand as she is about to decline and shakes her head.

'' Nope we won’t take a no for an answer, our house is not done yet but we have beds, a TV and a lot of fast food and movies waiting for us.''

'' Can you do me a favor?'' Demi asks softly after nodding her head.

'' Anything D.''

'' Call Puck and make him come over like right now, we need his strength.''

Santana tilts her head stopping at the top of the stairs and turns to her raising an eyebrow. '' What the hell happened Dem’s?''

'' You will find out soon San, but please just text him.''

Santana nods her head knowing Puck probably needs to hold her wife back and takes out her phone, she opens her Whatsapp and sends out a quick message to Puck.

_Hey we need you at Dem’s asap, bring Heath and Nay when possible. Please come without Liv, don’t worry nothing happened but D’s down and wants to tell us something._

She turns to Demi after he replied almost immediately and smiles slightly. '' He will be here soon and he will bring our sisters and Marls.''

'' What about Liv?'' Demi asks frowning knowing whatever will happen won’t be good for the almost four year old.

'' She will go to her grandparents.'' Santana pulls Demi in a hug and sighs softly. '' I don’t know what happened D, but you telling me that my wife needs to be hold concerns me.''

Demi sighs softly and kisses San’s cheek. '' I know I can see it in your eyes and I am sorry for keeping you in the dark, but I can only tell it once.''

'' No need to apologize D, just know that we are always there when you need us.''

'' I know and I can’t thank the both of you enough for that.''

She pulls back as she hears a car outside and smiles. '' Come on, I think Puck and the girls just got here.''

Santana nods her head chuckling as the doorbell rings right after she heard four doors slam closed and jogs down the stairs following Demi down the hall.

'' What are you guys doing here?''

Puck laughs as Britt opens the door frowning and walks in hugging her. '' Demi invited us for lunch.''

'' Where is Liv?'' Brittany asks curiously.

'' She is with your parents B, I asked them to come over so I only have to tell everything once.'' Demi explains walking up to her, she kisses her cheek leading everyone into the living room after hugging them and sits down on the couch.

Brittany sits down in the love seat pulling Santana next to her and intertwines their hands, Demi looks around at her friends smiling as she sees Heather, Naya, Puck and Marley sitting on the couch closest to the door and pours all of them a glass of coke.

'' So I know the four of you are concerned because of the text Santana send and the two of you.'' She turns to the two women she calls her best friends and bites her lip. '' Are concerned because of how I act.''

Brittany nods her head and leans back turning her attention on Demi. '' Want to tell us what’s going on D? The last time I saw you like this was three years ago, I am just glad I don’t have to pry a bottle out of your hands.''

Demi bites her lip looking down at her hands and shrugs. '' Max and I broke up.'' She looks up at her friends and sighs. '' Well I broke up with Max to be more exact.''

Santana stands up as she sees a tear dripping down Demi’s cheek and stands up, she sits down next to her and pulls her in her arms smiling as Naya and Marley sit down on Demi’s other side to comfort her.

Heather walks around the couch kissing Demi’s head and sighs softly keeping an eye on her sister. '' What happened D?''

'' He um.'' Demi sits up still in Santana’s embrace and bites her lip. '' Well it turns out he used me for the fame.''

'' How did you find that out?'' Naya asks shocked, Demi sighs leaning forward and grabs her phone off of the table, she unlocks it searching for the second Instagram profile she found on Max’s phone by accident and shows the girls around her the posts.

Santana gasps softly as she sees the latest post and bites her lip slowly handing her wife the phone after exchanging a glance with Puck, Brittany looks down at Demi’s phone biting the inside of her cheek as she hears her sniffle and reads the post.

**Thanks to my ‘wonderful’ girlfriend and her fame for the awful music she makes, I finally have another movie offer. In a few months I will be on the big screen playing a priest, I will keep you all updated!**

Brittany throws Demi’s phone to Puck so he can read it and grinds her teeth. '' How did you find this D?'' She asks calmly.

'' I had his phone when a notification for this profile came by, I wanted to check this out because well I never heard of it and read through everything the second he left to record his movie.''

'' Did you ask him?'' Brittany asks softly trying to keep her anger in check, she takes the phone from Puck and turns to Demi.

'' Yeah I called him.''

'' What did he say?'' Santana asks curiously as she feels her tremble, Demi chuckles dryly and sniffles.

'' He asked why the hell I was snooping around and that I have no right to question him or to bother him when he is recording, he told me that we would talk when he gets back tomorrow but I told him that he can stay away and broke up with him.'' She sits up wiping away her tears and sniffles. '' After that he completely flipped out and told me that I can’t break up with him because of that.''

'' He started laughing the second he heard me sniffle and made fun of me being so emotional.'' She wrings her hands and gulps not noticing the growing anger of her blonde best friend. '' After ten minutes of discussing and him making fun of me, he dropped the act and started to become rude.''

Santana tightens her hold on Demi as she feels her choke out a sob and glances at her wife in concern knowing that it’s never good when she is silent, she sees the anger in bright blue eyes and gulps. Demi cuddles into her sniffling and wipes her tears. '' He told me he started the account the day we started dating and it became more popular the second he released good songs, he only dated me because I was the one who let him in and the other girls he tried it with all rejected him.''

'' Other girls?!'' Marley asks shocked, Demi gulps and nods her head.

'' Turns out he tried it with Selena and Ari too, they just didn’t reply to him.'' Demi wipes away her tears and shakes her head. '' But a recovering addict is hopeless and happy when someone loves her, he was just waiting for me to relapse so he could show the world what a good man he is.''

Brittany balls up her hands and closes her eyes as she hears Demi’s voice crack, she growls lowly as she hears her next words and jumps up. '' According to him an addict will be an addict and it wouldn’t take long for me to suffer under the pressure and relapse again.''

'' That asshole.'' she growls out trying to make a dash towards the door, Puck jumps up having expected that and wraps an arm around her waist holding her back.

Heather leaps over the back off the couch as she sees Puck struggling to hold her back and runs around the coffee table sliding in front of her sister as she pulls herself out of Puck’s grasp, she cups her cheeks looking into darkened blue orbs and shakes her head. '' No!''

'' Let me go, he crossed a fucking line.'' Brittany mutters darkly, Santana gulps having never heard that ice cold tone from her wife before and rubs Demi’s back as she places her in Naya’s arms. She jumps up as she sees her still struggle and walks over to them, she wraps an arm around her wife pulling her in her arms and kisses her tense shoulder feeling Heather and Puck let go off Britt but still staying near.

'' Baby I can understand that you are pissed off, I am too but fighting him won’t change a fucking thing.'' She says swallowing away her own anger, she slides in front of her as Heather steps back and cups her cheek locking her eyes on blue orbs filled with hatred. '' D needs us right now babe.''


	41. Chapter 41

_'' D needs us right now babe.''_

Brittany sighs dropping her head as she hears one of their best friends still sniffle and turns on her heels after kissing her wife’s forehead, she walks over to Demi and pulls her up into a hug.

She closes her eyes rubbing her back as she feels tears soaking her shirt and sighs softly ignoring the collective sigh of relief. '' That asshole doesn’t deserve your awesomeness D.''

'' I know and I am not hurt by the break up.'' Demi murmurs as she buries her face in her shoulder, she wraps her arms around Britt’s waist turning her head as she feels another pair of arms around her and locks eyes on San’s confused brown orbs. '' I am more hurt by his insults and him thinking that I would relapse even though he knew that I worked my ass off to stay sober, at the beginning he was the reason I refused to drink and he kinda distracted me but I think he noticed that the both of you calmed me down quicker than he ever could and the second I became Nico’s godmother I told him that he would be the reason that I will fight harder to stay sober.''

'' Sounds like you fell out of love with him D.'' Naya states as she joins the group hug with her wife, Puck and Marley, Demi nods her head burrowing herself in Britt’s protective arms and shrugs.

'' I think I did, it was quite boring at the end because we did nothing together. When we were here without any of you around us he would sit on his phone and I would work out or read over the lyrics B send me.'' She pulls back sniffling and sighs. '' Come to think of it, I think we never did something together without any of you.'' She rubs the back of her neck and groans. '' God why didn’t I notice that before?! Whenever I asked him if we wanted to do something he asked if Britt or the both of you would join.''

'' Because you didn’t think of the reasons behind his actions D, you were in love with him in the beginning and everything was new so you didn’t question it. But because it became a routing you got bored and wanted to do something new and with him, when he declined that and took the movie offer you had time to think and your heart still decides what’s best for you even though it hurts at first.'' Brittany states shrugging, she kisses Demi’s cheek as she pulls back and smiles sadly. '' And you can say whatever you want but the break up hurts you, because now you beat yourself up because you think that it is your own fault.''

She puts her finger on Dem’s lip as she tries to reply and shakes her head. '' Don’t even dare telling me that it is your fault, you are not to blame Demetria. That asshole is and he can be glad that he is not here right now, he used you because he thought that you were desperate and you fell for it because he is a smooth talker and he made a good impression on you.''

'' Britt is right, you fell for his smooth talking and that is not your fault everyone would fall for that D.'' Naya says nodding her head, Santana sighs softly and nods her head in agreement.

'' He had his way with words D and it’s not your fault to fall for his ways, he fooled all of us.'' Santana states kissing her cheek, Brittany nods her head in agreement and sighs.

'' Yep he sure did, but asshole has it coming.''

'' Britt no please you have your boys and your wife to think about, don’t do anything that will cause problems for you and your family.'' Demi says sternly turning to her.

'' Um D, do you know that the tabloids already know about the break up?'' Heather asks holding up her phone, Demi nods her head turning to her not noticing Britt’s relieved smile as the attention goes to her sister and smirks.

'' Yeah because I told them, I am the source near me.'' She sees their eyebrows raise and chuckles shrugging. '' I wanted to clear the air before he had the chance to throw some dirt on me, I know my fans have my backs so they deserve to know but I didn’t want to release an own statement just yet.''

'' That is hella smart D.'' Naya exclaims laughing, Demi shrugs and picks up her phone again.

'' Yeah but talking about a statement.'' She turns to Brittany and bites her lip. '' Can I post it?''

Santana feels her wife tense and turns to look at her, she turns to Demi as she sees the conflict in the blue eyes she loves so much and smiles slightly. '' Excuse us for a minute?'' She intertwines her hands with Britt’s as Demi nods her head and pulls her out of the living room knowing Demi will tell their friends what they were talking about, she walks into the kitchen closing the door behind them and leans against the counter. '' What are you thinking mi amor?''

Brittany sighs sitting down in one of the chairs and looks down at her hands folded in her lap shrugging. '' When she publishes that and her fans like it, my status might change babe.''

'' Would that be so bad?'' Santana asks softly

'' I don’t know, now I am still a bit anonymous and they leave us alone but what if they found everything out about me, about us? We can see how the tabloids chase Demi around everywhere she goes babe, I don’t think that, that would be good for us with our boys.''

Santana walks over to her and crouches down taking a hold of her hands as she sees her picking her nails knowing it’s a nervous habit of hers, she locks eyes on bright blue orbs filled with uncertainty and sighs softly. '' Is it something you would like?''

'' What do you mean?'' Brittany asks confused.

'' Singing with Demi? Not every time but maybe a few songs once in a while?'' She raises her hand cupping Britt’s cheek and smiles slightly. '' Even though you were concerned as hell about Demi during recording the song, I noticed that you enjoyed yourself babe.'' She adds as she notices her opening and closing her mouth trying to search for an answer.

'' I love singing and knowing I am doing it to help a friend always makes me happy, but I don’t know babe.'' Brittany murmurs smiling sadly.

'' Babe don’t think about us for a second, think about yourself. Would you love to sing more?''

Brittany shakes her head and chuckles squeezing San’s hand softly. '' Not thinking about us is impossible babe and no or well maybe a song once in a while, but writing will always be my priority.''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' That’s okay mi amor and even if your status changes and people start asking for your autograph and taking pictures of you on the streets, we will find a way to make sure our boys are safe and you know me Snixx will make sure nothing happens.''

Brittany laughs and pulls her closer. '' I know baby, why do you always know what to say?'' Santana smirks and gives her an Eskimo kiss.

'' Because sometimes I know you better than you know yourself sometimes mi amor, I can read you like a book and even though I understand your fears I want you to live your life like you dream off. There is always a way to combine everything and together we will find the best path for us to take, we will take everything new in our path and adjust it so it fits to the both of us.''

Brittany smiles and sighs softly. '' You are perfect you know that?'' She puts her finger to San’s lips chuckling as she opens her mouth to reply and shakes her head. '' Nope don’t even try to deny it San, you supported me the second I decided to quit painting and encouraged me to take D’s offer to join her band. You are the first person who sees the struggle I have and always tries to find a way to calm me down and to offer me a few possibilities that I can take, you are so thoughtful Santana and you somehow always find a way to adjust all new changes in our lives so it will fit and not disturb the normality we already managed to build up for us.''

Santana smiles bashfully and shrugs. '' There is always a way to adjust our lives to something new Britt-Britt, we just have to think of a way so it doesn’t overwhelm us. You are the same though, how many times did you make sure that the opening of a new shop didn’t overwhelm the both of us? How many times did you take a day off to help me set everything up so I always had time to take a breather? Since high school we discuss everything before taking a decision and that is what I love about us, we never take decisions on our own we always talk about it and set up a plan so it wouldn’t affect us or the boys in a bad way.''

'' Ma!''

Both girls turn their heads to the door chuckling as Alex’s yell interrupts whatever Britt wanted and smile as the door slowly opens after a soft knock, Santana turns her body to the door smiling as both boys walk in after Naya opened the door and opens her arms as they walk to her.

'' Sorry girls but they woke up and wanted to see you right after we changed their diapers.'' Naya explains smiling sheepishly, Brittany picks up Nico as he reaches for her and kisses his head looking up at Naya.

'' It’s alright Nay.''

'' Everything okay?'' She asks concerned, Brittany nods her head standing up and smiles.

'' Everything is perfectly fine Nay, we just had a few things to talk about.''

'' Yeah Demi told us about the song, did you take a decision?''

Brittany nods her head placing Nico on her hip and intertwines her hands with San’s as she joins her by her side, she walks out of the kitchen after kissing Naya’s cheek and locks eyes with Demi as soon as she walks into the living room.

'' You can publish it D.''

'' You sure?'' Demi asks surprised, Brittany nods her head sitting down in the love seat with Nico in her lap and smiles as he crawls off of her lap to walk around with Alex.

'' Yeah but please write in your post something about me not always singing with you, I am not opposed to joining you sometimes but it’s not something I would like to do every time.''

Demi nods her head and walks over to the love seat, she sits down on the edge next to Brittany pushing Santana back down as she tries to stand up and takes out her phone. '' Nope you sit right there San.''

Santana laughs and stands up as she throws her a glare. '' Hey don’t glare at me, or well maybe you do need to glare. I’m about to raid your fridge, I’m hungry and I am sure the boys would like a snack too.''

Puck pushes her back down and laughs. '' Sit your butt right down S, the folks and Liv are on their way over and they will bring dinner for all of us.''

Demi smiles hearing them bicker and holds her phone out for Britt. '' Is this okay?'' Brittany takes the phone reading over the post and smiles.

_Hey you all I know I didn’t announce it but BrittBritt and I worked on a new song, I asked her to sing with me for once and well here it is. I hope you all like it and maybe you will hear a bit more of Britt’s voice in more songs of mine, I know you all read the news but I am asking you all to respect my privacy and to leave me alone for now. I won’t take a social media break but for now all I need are my friends and my family to feel happy and loved._

_Oh and special thanks goes out to Pucksgarage, DrNay, HeathPictures and Marls for being there for me when I need you all the most, thank you for offering me your shoulder to cry on and for your supportive words Love you all!_

_Another special thanks goes out to my two best friends, BrittBritt and Snixxbakery I never realized how much I needed the both of you in my life but times like these shows me just how much your friendship means to me. Having you, my godson and his adorable little brother around me is all I need to stay happy. Thank you for always having my back and for catching me when I am close to falling, the two of you are one of a kind. I love you._ ''

She pushes post and hands Demi’s phone back, she takes out her own phone chuckling as all phones in the room chime up and opens Instagram immediately opening Demi’s new post.

_You are a part of our family Dem’s we will always have your back, if me singing with you gives you the support you need I will always stand right by your side. We love you too._

She posts her comment and smiles as she sees different comments from everyone in the room, she chuckles as she sees San’s comment and smiles lovingly.

_Our little boys need their crazy aunt to be happy D and we will all be here to make sure of that, you are never alone Demetria. Watching you interact with our little boys warms my heart and watching you goof around with my wife or sing together like the both of you did today makes me so insanely happy. You are a part of our family D so never forget that, we love you too._

She burst out laughing as she sees Naya’s comment and shakes her head. '' Always so full of words Nay.''

_Ditto D, love ya girl!_

Naya laughs and shrugs her shoulders. '' Hey D already said everything.''

'' Wonders me that she doesn’t comment with ditto every time Heath tells her that she loves her babe.'' Santana says smirking teasingly ducking as a pillow flies towards her as everyone burst out laughing.

'' Shut up Hermana.''

'' She does when she is tired.'' Heather says chuckling

Santana snickers and shakes her head. '' Really sis?''

'' Like you don’t do that San, you always replied with ditto back in high school!''

Brittany snickers pulling her wife in her arms and smiles kissing her forehead. '' I never heard her say that before Nay, she always slurs out a lub u but never ditto or something like that.''

Naya opens her mouth to reply but quickly closes it as she feels two little hands on her knees, she looks down and smiles as Alex looks up at her with his big brown eyes. She picks him up as he raises her arms and sighs softly kissing his head. '' Your parents are teasing me sobrino.''

Brittany chuckles and shakes her head as Alex turns to them frowning. '' Oh no baby boy, don’t listen to your Tia.'' She stands up walking over to them and leans down kissing his head. '' She is teasing your mami.''

She snickers as he immediately turns his pout to her and laughs as Naya rolls her eyes while cuddling him. '' Heck yeah, thousand points for the pierce pout.'' She exclaims fist bumping the air.

'' You are in so much trouble when they get older San.'' Naya mutters chuckling, Santana nods her head in agreement and laughs.

'' I already am sis.''

'' Mommmm!'' Brittany turns to Nico as she hears him call her and smiles as he walks over to her pulling on her pants leg, she picks him up and kisses his cheek sighing softly.

'' Hey my little boy.''

'' Mmmh.'' He hums out while rubbing his tummy.

'' That is new.'' Santana mumbles shocked, Brittany nods her head in agreement and taps Nico’s nose.

'' Hungry baby?''

'' Si!''

Santana smiles brightly as both boys squeal out their answer and stands up, she takes Nico from her wife and lifts him up above her head smiling as he giggles in delight. '' That’s right mijo, I am so proud of you!''

Brittany smiles taking Alex from Naya and kisses his head. '' Good job happy.'' She rubs his back and kisses his cheek. '' Dinner will be here soon baby boy, want to cheer aunt D up for a bit?''

She places him down and smiles as he walks over to Demi raising his arms, Puck watches them and smiles. '' God they are so adorable.'' He mumbles as he joins Brittany watching the girls all sit in the love seat beside Demi, Brittany nods her head in agreement watching Demi cuddle with both boys and sighs.

'' Yes they really are.''

'' What are you planning B?'' Puck asks softly so only she can hear him, Brittany bites her lip turning to him and shrugs.

'' Nothing spectacular Noah.''

Puck shakes his head and turns to look at her cupping both of her cheeks in his hands. '' I know you and I know Max will wish that he never met you, you are not alone in this B he hurt our friend.''

Brittany sighs glancing over at Demi and shrugs. '' I hope he is smart enough to stay away from Demi and to keep his mouth shut, I have a lot of dirt on him that I can use.''

'' Yeah but you are still planning something, please don’t do anything that gets you in trouble B. You know that I always have your back right?''

'' I know Puck I really do, but he did not only hurt D. He lied to all of us and I warned him in the beginning to not play her.''

'' I know that is why I am asking what you are planning, I know you and I know that you are not letting this go without a fight.''

Brittany chuckles and runs a hand through her hair. '' I would like to tell you but I can’t.'' She squeezes his bicep before he can protest and smirks. '' I can however show you what I will do.''

She smirks as he raises a confused eyebrow and takes out her phone opening her Instagram.

She post a picture with the text. _I am very protective of my family._ And writes a text under it.

_As you all know from whatever tabloid you read, you will know that my best friend who I consider my family got her heart broken because of some dick move from somebody who was considered a nobody before she even started dating him. He used her for her fame without knowing that if they ever break up that a lot of things will suddenly disappear, even though they were in a relationship my best friend was always the topic of every news because she always looked beautiful in whatever she posted and the trash she had on her arm was just considered a object in every picture._

_Her fame will never change because her fans are awesome but the fame he got because of her will vanish as soon as people find out how he really is! Yes I considered him a friend but knowing he broke my best friend for his own selfish reasons and had the guts to insult her over the phone doesn’t sit right with me, I met Demi almost nine years ago during her comeback tour and in those years we went through hell once again._

_She leaned on me and my wife Snixxbakery for support during the second time she relapsed and I am proud to say that she is sober since seven years now, knowing that ass only got together with her because he thought she would relapse once again anytime soon pisses me off._

_Demi is so amazingly strong and I respect her so much, so thinking that someone wished for her to go through hell with her sets me off._

_He might have earned the friend status once but now after he hurt my best friend and wished he the worst thing of all, he isn’t even worth any thoughts spend on him._

_This will be the only post of me you will ever read about me but mark my words if YOU read this._

_You messed with the wrong family, this isn’t a threat but a promise. If you ever dare to contact Demi I will make sure everyone on this planet will hear the whole truth on you, as soon as I open my mouth I can assure you that you will go from 2k fans to none!_

_To every girl out there, if he ever slides in your DM and sends fire send him some water to extinguish it. He isn’t worth any of your love and I am sure you all will find a better partner, I will make sure D will be happy as her best friends my wife and I will support her no matter what and our family will also help her out so don’t worry about her she is in good hands._

_Love Britt._

Puck turns his head to Brittany after reading everything she typed out so fast and bites his lip. '' Will you post it?'' He asks softly, Brittany smirks and pushes the post button after adding some hashtags.

'' The tabloids have a lot of work to do right now, I hope he takes the bait.'' She chuckles darkly as she sees the confusion in his eyes and pats his cheek as all phones in the room chime and the doorbell rings. '' He will answer for sure and I have my answer for him ready.'' She murmurs as she walks to the door pulling him with her.

'' You are evil Britt.'' Puck says laughing patting her back.

Brittany shakes her head and turns to him smirking before opening the door. '' Nope, he just messed with the wrong family.''


	42. Chapter 42

Brittany sighs softly waking up in the middle of the night and sits up softly groaning as she feels her left hand throb in the cast she need to wear for two more weeks, she runs her right hand down her face and looks around wondering what woke her beside the pain.

She glances over at her wife as she hears her groan softly and frowns as she sees her shiver under the blanket, she holds her right hand against her forehead and raises an eyebrow. '' Damn babe, you are burning up.'' She mumbles under her breath, she slides out of bed after taking a painkiller and walks into the bathroom.

She walks back into their bedroom after wetting a towel and walks over to her wife sitting down on the edge, she puts the thermometer she grabbed in her ear. She holds it with her injured hand and runs her other through dark locks as she groans. '' It’s okay baby.''

She takes the thermometer out of her ear as it beeps and continues running her fingers through her hair, she looks at her temperature and frowns. '' Well you are not going to work my love.'' She mumbles as she sees a light rise in her temperature, she grabs her phone off of the nightstand after tucking her back in and places the towel on her forehead kissing the tip of her nose as she sighs contently.

She slips out of the room after grabbing her own phone and walks down the stairs, she looks at the time biting her lip as she sees it’s a little past three am and unlocks Santana’s phone.

She sends Liz and Bren a text message telling them that San is sick and can’t come in and asks them if they can cover her for the next few days, she places the phone down and unlocks her own sending her dad a text knowing he just got off of a night shift.

_Hey dad could you pick up the boys? San has a fever and I don’t want them to get sick too. Love you._

She smiles as he immediately reads it and grabs Santana’s phone as it buzzes, she opens Liz’s message and smiles as she reads it.

_Hey Britt no problem Bren and I will make sure every shop is covered, take care of San._

After thanking her and telling her that she will she looks down at her own phone and smiles as she sees Brad’s reply.

_Good morning or night, no problem I will be there in ten._

She walks up the stairs after turning off Santana’s alarms and walks into Nico’s room, she picks him up kissing his head and frowns as she also feels that he is warmer than normal. She places him back down and walks through the joint door into Alex’s room, she leans down placing her lips on his forehead and sighs dropping her head as she feels the same warmth on his forehead.

She quickly walks out of the room and jogs down the stairs as she hears a knock, she opens the door and bites her lip. '' Sorry dad but both boys might as well stay here, they already have a light rise in their temperature too.''

'' Did you take their temperature yet?'' Brad asks concerned as he steps into the house hugging his daughter, he takes off his jacket as she shakes her head and smiles. '' Come on I will take Nico and you can check on Alex.''

He walks up the stairs before she can protest and slips into Nico’s room, Brittany watches him slip into Nico’s bathroom and walks into Alex’s bathroom grabbing the thermometer out of his bathroom.

She walks over to the bed taking his temperature shushing him softly as he whines and takes it out as it beeps, she sighs sadly as she sees his temperature and leans down taking him in her arms.

She runs her injured hand over his sweaty back and walks over grabbing a change of clothes out of his closet, after she changed his diaper and his clothes she walks out of his room still holding onto him and walks into Nico’s room.

'' Does he have a fever?'' Brad asks from the rocking chair with Nico in his lap, Brittany sighs and runs a hand through Alex’s blonde locks.

'' Yeah, Nico too?'' She bites her lip as he nods his head and walks over to him, she leans down kissing Nico’s head and shushes him as he grunts.

'' Go to bed Britt, I will stay here tonight.'' Brad mumbles smiling tiredly, Brittany shakes her head and sighs.

'' No dad it’s okay I can do it, you just came back from work.''

Brad shakes his head and stands up taking Alex from her, he shushes both boys as they whine in their sleep and leans down kissing his daughters forehead. '' I don’t care, the boys are still asleep so I will take them with me into the guest room and cuddle with them. Go cuddle with your wife we detected their fevers early enough so maybe they will be a bit better in a few hours.''

'' Are you sure?'' Brittany asks softly knowing how tired he is, Brad nods his head and smiles.

'' I am Britt, try to go back to sleep.'' He follows her out of Nico’s room and walks down the hall into one of the bedrooms knowing she will follow, he places both boys in the bed propping pillows behind their backs so they won’t roll off and turns to her.

'' Thank you dad.'' Brittany mumbles softly hugging him, Brad smiles tiredly and hugs her back kissing her head.

'' Anytime, now go to sleep.''

Brittany nods her head and walks out of the room after kissing the boys heads, she walks back into her bedroom and slowly takes the towel off of Santana’s head. She quickly wets it again with cold water and places it back on her forehead, she sits down on the edge of the bed as she groans and cups her cheek running her thumb over her cheekbone. '' Baby can you sit up for a second?''

'' No.'' Brittany sighs and as she buries herself under the blanket and grabs the water bottle shaking her wife again.

'' Please babe, you need to drink something.''

Santana sighs hearing her pleading voice and slowly forces her eyes open groaning as her head throbs. '' God my head throbs.'' She groans out covering her eyes, Brittany quickly reaches out as she tries to take the towel off and shakes her head.

'' No keep that there, you have a fever baby that will help bringing your temperature down.'' She pulls her in a sitting position ignoring her grunted protest and holds the bottle up to her lips, she reaches into her pocket taking out one of her ibuprofen she takes for her hand and holds it up to her lips. '' Please take this.'' She mutters softly.

She kisses her cheek as she does as she asks and takes the bottle from her as she empties it out, she places the bottle back on the nightstand and tucks her back in. '' Go back to sleep baby.''

Santana shakes her head and sighs. '' I need to call the girls so they take over the shops.''

Brittany slides into bed next to her and pulls her in her arms shushing her as she protest about her getting sick too, she kisses her forehead and sighs softly. '' I already send them a text and they will make sure the shops are covered until you come back.''

'' What about the boys?'' Santana mumbles tiredly as she cuddles into her humming as she feels her run her fingers through her hair.

Brittany sighs and kisses her forehead. '' I wrote dad to pick them up but decided to leave them here the second I noticed them having a fever too.'' She tightens her hold on her as she tries to jump up and kisses her head as she mumbles about the boys needing them. '' The boys are asleep in the guest room with dad, he offered to stay the night and take care of the boys while I take care of you.''

'' You will get sick too.'' Santana mumbles on the verge of sleeping, Brittany shrugs her shoulders and kisses her head.

'' Don’t care. Stop fighting against sleep baby, dad will make sure the boys will get more sleep and I will make sure the three of you will feel better soon.''

'' Mh kay.'' Brittany smiles running her hand down her back and kisses her forehead as she feels her drift off to sleep again, she grabs her phone off of her nightstand knowing she won’t get any sleep the next few nights and unlocks it opening Puck’s chat knowing he is awake and getting ready for work.

_Hey Puck I need to cancel this week, the boys and San have a fever so let’s work on the paintings next week I don’t want any of you to get sick._

She starts up Netflix on her phone after grabbing her headset out of the nightstand and pushes play on a random movie she already watched, she pauses the movie as Puck replies and reads his message smiling.

_Hey B no problem take care of your wife and kids, I will drop by before work and bring ingredients for soup and breakfast so you don’t have to leave the house. I will also bring Gatorade for San, you need something else?_

_No and thank you Noah, love you._

She dims her screen as she hears Santana groan and rubs her back until she quiets down again, she turns back to the movie leaning her head against the headboard and sighs sadly as Santana sniffle ends in a bad coughing fit that wakes her up.

'' God I feel like shit.'' Santana croaks out groaning, Brittany smiles sadly and slips out of bed. She walks into the bathroom grabbing the cough syrup and walks back over to her wife, she holds the bottle up chuckling softly as she grimaces and helps her sit up.

'' I know you hate the taste, but it will help baby.'' she watches her take a gulp of the syrup and leans over her grabbing her water bottle as she gags, she watches her down the bottle in one go smiling proudly and squeezes her hand softly as she yawns.

'' Lay back down baby, I will check on the boys.''

She walks out of the room as she cuddles with her pillow and walks down the hall to the guestroom, she opens the door after knocking softly and walks in. She smiles slightly as she sees her dad sitting up half asleep with both boys cuddled into him sucking on their thumbs and walks over to the bed, she leans down scooping Nico up as he immediately crawls towards her as soon as he sees her and rubs his back as he whines after coughing. '' Oh smiley.''

She sits down on the edge of the bed pulling Alex in her lap as he crawls to her and kisses their heads, she slowly stands up after making sure her dad is tucked in and kisses his cheek as he slowly wakes up. '' It’s okay dad I have them, go back to sleep.''

She walks into their bedroom and slips into the bathroom filling the bathtub with lukewarm water, she places the boys in after undressing them and kisses their heads as they look up at her with a pout. '' I know boys.''

'' Ma.'' Alex mumbles sadly, Brittany sighs washing their hairs and kisses his forehead.

'' Mami is sick too baby, but we will cuddle with her as soon as you get out of the bath.'' She frowns as Nico coughs and rubs his back as he starts crying, she picks him up as she notices him shiver and puts on his bathrobe.

She drains the tub after helping Alex put on his bathrobe and grabs the children’s Tylenol, she carries them to the bed and places them down next to Santana. She sits down on the edge sighing softly as Nico immediately buries himself into her coughing again and helps him take some of the medicine, after giving Alex some she places the bottle beside her and rubs Nico’s back as he is send into another coughing fit after sniffling.

'' It’s okay baby boy, try to breath slowly.'' She mumbles as he starts crying again, she rocks him watching Alex as he slides under Santana’s arm that is thrown over her pillow and smiles lovingly as she watches her pull him closer kissing his head.

'' God they are warm.'' Santana breathes out turning her head to cough, Brittany reaches over feeling her temperature with the back of her hand and frowns.

'' Yeah you are too baby.'' She kisses Nico’s head as he whines before coughing again and sighs softly as she sees his runny nose, she reaches into her nightstand grabbing a tissue and wipes his nose shushing him as he tries to push her away. '' I know you hate it smiley, but we have to clean your nose.''

'' Where is dad?'' Santana mumbles tiredly sliding closer to her with Alex, Brittany runs a hand through dark locks as Santana lays her head on her thigh and taps Alex’s nose as he looks up at her from his position on her knee.

'' Asleep in the guestroom, he tried to stay awake for the boys but I told him to go to sleep.''

Santana nods her head and runs her hand down Alex’s back as he slowly drifts off to sleep, Brittany sighs softly as Nico sneezes and kisses his head. '' Bless you.'' She frowns as he slips into a coughing fit and pulls him up on her shoulder running her injured hand over his back, she jumps up as she feels wetness slide down her back and rocks Nico as he cries loudly. '' Shh it’s okay baby.'' She mumbles taking off her shirt, she wipes his mouth frowning as she sees mucus covering her shirt and throws it into the hamper.

Santana sits up frowning putting Britt’s pillow behind Alex’s back and rubs her eyes. '' He sounds full.'' She mutters as she hears him cough, Brittany nods her head in agreement and places him on her chest walking around the room humming softly to calm him down.

'' Do you have enough strength to walk into the bathroom?'' She asks as Santana coughs, she leans down picking Alex up ignoring the pain in her arm and walks into the bathroom. She places both boys down on the ground after covering it with towels and turns to her wife placing her on the toilet seat, she walks into the bedroom and grabs a black throw out of the closet.

She walks into the bathroom closing the door and rolls the blanket up in front of the door, she turns to her wife as she coughs and sighs softly as she sees her and the boys look at her with glazed eyes and running noses.

'' Take of your shirt baby.'' She mumbles walking to the shower turning it on the hottest temperature, she helps Santana take off her shirt as she sees her struggling and crouches down in front of the boys opening their robes.

She runs a hand through Nico’s hair as he reaches for her and grabs a bucket as he coughs up mucus again, she places it in front of him and sighs softly. '' Spit it in the bucket smiley.'' She looks around as the room fills itself with steam and walks to the sink, she quickly takes another ibuprofen as she feels her hand throb and leans against it watching her wife breath deeply through her nose with Alex settled in her lap.

She picks Nico up as he tugs on her sweats and places him on her hip kissing his head. '' Breath deeply baby, the steam will help your cough.''

She smiles slightly as he does as she says and rocks him softly as he cuddles into her covering the tattoo on her chest with his little hand, she walks over to Santana and leans down kissing her head. '' You okay?''

'' Bit better.'' Santana mumbles adjusting her hold on Alex as he cuddles into her, she looks up at her frowning and bites her lip. '' How is your hand?''

'' Hurts like hell but that will pass, it’s more important that you and the boys are getting better soon babe.''

'' You carried them around too much baby.''

'' I think the biggest challenge was giving them a bath.'' Brittany replies shrugging, she walks over to the shower turning it off and closes Nico’s bathrobe as she notices that he fell asleep against her chest. '' Think you can carry Alex to bed baby?''

She holds her back as she tries to stand up and quickly grabs her bathrobe, she wraps it around her shoulders and closes it covering Alex with it too. She opens the door and nods her head to the bed. '' Crawl under the blanket immediately.''

Santana nods her head and carries Alex over to the bed, she slides under the blanket and moves to the middle, Brittany follows her and slowly places Nico down next to her kissing his head as he whines. '' Cuddle with mami, baby boy.''

She smiles as both boys cuddle into Santana sighing contently as they clasp their hands on her stomach and leans down kissing her forehead. '' I will make some soup for you and the boys.''

She slips on her shirt as Santana tiredly nods her head and places two pillows behind the boys to secure them, she walks out of the room after grabbing her phone and jogs down the stairs frowning as she smells coffee and food.

'' Good morning honey.''

Brittany smiles as her mother sits at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and walks over to her graciously accepting the cup she holds up for her, she takes a sip and leans down kissing her mothers cheek. '' Good morning mama, what are you doing here?''

'' Your dad texted me that the boys and Santana are sick, Lio gave me the day off so I can help you out. He is concerned about your hand and knows you will overdo it, judging the grimace on your face you already did and you didn’t sleep either.''

Brittany shrugs sitting down next to her and sighs. '' Nico had a really bad cough and threw up a lot of mucus, Alex only has a light rise in temperature and is quite tired and San coughs too and judging the glazed look in their eyes they also have a headache.''

'' Did you give them something against the cough?''

'' Yeah I gave the boys a small doze of children Tylenol and San drank some cough syrup and an hour before she swallowed an ibuprofen, I also had them sit in the bathroom for half an hour and turned the hot shower on so they could breath in some steam.''

Susan nods her head and smiles. '' That sounds good, you thought of everything that would lessen the fever honey.''

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' Nico is quite clingy and whines every time I put him down though, he is currently cuddled up to San but I am sure he will wake up soon.''

'' Yeah he is a mommy boy but it’s good that he is cuddling with San now, Alex is quite fixated on San but it’s good the both of you swap boys often so they don’t only cling to one of you.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and sighs running right hand through her hair. '' Yeah we try.''

Susan stands up grabbing a banana and hands it Brittany. '' Eat something honey.'' She grabs four bowls out of the pantry and walks over to the pan on the stove, she fills them with chicken noodle soup and places them on a tray.

She turns to her daughter smiling sadly as she sees the tiredness in her eyes and places the tray in front of her. '' Go up and try to make them eat something honey.'' She mumbles after she finished the banana, she walks over to the fridge and grabs four bottles of water. She places them on the tray placing the boys sippy cups on it too and squeezes Britt’s shoulder.

'' I will clean up a bit and make another pan of soup soon.''

Brittany shakes her head stifling a yawn and smiles slightly. '' You don’t have to clean up mama.'' She rolls her eyes as she shrugs and stands up hugging her. '' Thank you.'' She breaths out.

Susan smiles and grabs the tray. '' Come on.''

'' I can take it mom.''

Susan shakes her head slowly walking up the stairs and sighs. '' I know you can but I won’t let you, your hand needs to heal honey.''

Brittany sighs walking past her towards the bedroom and opens the door, she smiles thanking her mother softly as she kisses her cheek after placing the tray on the nightstand and watches her walk out of the room closing the door behind her.

She turns to her wife running her hand through dark locks and bites her lip as she grunts her eyes slowly fluttering open. '' Time for breakfast baby.''

She sits down next to her softly shaking Alex awake and pulls him in her lap as he whines, she kisses his head grabbing one of the soup bowls as Santana sits up waking Nico and hands her a bowl.

She reaches out pulling Nico in between them and feeds the boys a spoonful of soup pouting as they both whine but still eat a bit. '' I know boys but you have to eat.''

'' No!'' Nico squeaks out shaking his head as she holds up another spoonful, she sighs softly feeding Alex another spoon and watches Nico as he coughs. '' It will make you feel better smiley.''

'' No!'' Nico yells again crawling away from her, Brittany closes her eyes knowing she needs to feed him something and bites her lip turning to Santana as she continues feeding Alex who happily eats his soup.

'' I think I have to breastfeed him.''

Santana nods her head finishing her soup and reaches out taking Alex from her, she takes his bowl from Brittany and looks at her. '' Do it babe, I think he just needs to feel you close just like Alex a few nights ago when he had a tummy ache.''

Brittany takes off her shirt humming and reaches out picking Nico up shushing him as he struggles, she unclasps her bra and throws it on the chair beside the bed. She lays him down rubbing his back as he nuzzles his face in her chest and kisses his head. '' Everything will be alright smiley.''

She runs her hand through her hair as he slowly latches on covering her tattoo with his hand and watches him run his fingers over her tattoo while suckling, she sighs in relief leaning back and turns to Alex as he crawls over to her.

She moves Nico a little bit as Alex immediately latches on too as soon as he settled in her lap and rubs his back, Santana places the bowl beside her on the nightstand and slides over the her wife. She lays her head on her shoulder looking at both boys as they suckle with their eyes fixated on the tattoo on Britt’s chest and smiles. '' They love your tattoo.''

'' Yeah since they were born, they always had one of their hands on top of it.'' Brittany breaths out wincing as she feels Alex’s tooth graze her nipple, she turns her head kissing Santana’s head as she feels her cough and looks down at their boys locking eyes with Nico while Alex has his eyes closed close to falling into a deep slumber.

She licks her lips as he tries to reach up to pull on her bottom lip and nods her head humming softly.

You’re my life’s one Miracle,  
Everything I’ve done that’s good  
And you break my heart with tenderness,  
And I confess it’s true  
I never knew a love like this till you….

She smiles as she feels Santana slide her arm on her stomach securely holding the boys and wraps her injured arm around her pulling her closer, she turns her head kissing her head and sighs softly.

You’re the reason I was born  
Now I finally know for sure  
And I’m overwhelmed with happiness  
So blessed to hold you close  
The one that I love most  
With all the future has so much for you in store  
Who could ever love you more?

She glances at the door as it slowly opens and locks eyes with her mother as she leans against the doorway watching her with a loving smile.

When you smile at me, I cry  
And to save your life I’ll die  
With a romance that is pure heart,  
You are my dearest part  
Whatever it requires,  
I live for your desires  
Forget my own, your needs will come before  
Who could ever love you more?

She quiets down as she feels the two boys and Santana completely relax against her and sighs softly, Susan pushes away from the doorway wiping away her tears and walks over to her daughter tucking her in with the boys still nuzzled against her chest and Santana fast asleep on her shoulder.

'' You are an amazing mother and wife honey.'' She breaths out leaning down to kiss her head, she runs her hand through both boys hairs and leans over her daughter kissing Santana’s temple.

'' I learned it from the best mama.'' Brittany mumbles tiredly smiling up at her, Susan smiles and sits down on the edge of the bed after feeling the temperature of the three fast asleep in her daughters arms.

'' They still feel a bit warm but it looks like the fever is gone, try to sleep honey you look tired.''

Brittany scoots down running her hand down Nico’s back as he stirs and smiles as he nuzzles his face against her chest sighing contently while slowly slipping back into dreamland, she looks up at her mother and sighs. '' We tried to wean them off completely, but whenever they are sick of hurt they need to nurse. Is that normal?''

Susan nods her head and smiles. '' That is completely normal honey, that way they feel close to you and your calming presence makes them forget their pain. It will happen often that they will walk over to you and tell you they want to nurse, it calms them down just like your voice does but nursing makes them feel more connection to you.''

'' How long did you nurse me and Heath?'' Brittany asks curiously keeping her voice low, Susan smiles sitting next to her on the bed and kisses her head.

'' You really want to know don’t you?'' She chuckles as she nods her head and sighs. '' I stopped breastfeeding the both of you around fifteen months, Heath adjusted quickly but you still latched on whenever your temper or your hyperactivity became too much. The last time I breastfeed you was shortly before your third birthday, you somehow always noticed when I had a fight with him and would slip into the bedroom when he left and would just lay with me and nurse. I think you wanted to give the both of us the feeling that everything would be alright and you just needed to feel the connection.''

'' Really?''

Susan nods her head and smiles. '' You were always the one who needed the closeness well until you became a teen, but now I see your old you coming back the caring loving one who will still walk through fire and fight if needed.'' She runs her hand through her daughters blonde locks and sighs softly. '' Mari told me that she nursed San and Nay till they turned two, after that they both took well but San still latched on sometimes when she had temper problems. The closeness a baby feels to their mom while they nurse is something nobody can describe, it calms them down and they feel so much closer to each other it also helps you bonding with the boys.''

'' But doesn’t San feel left out?'' Brittany asks concerned, Susan shakes her head smiling lovingly and kisses Brittany’s head once again.

'' No she loves it we talk quite often about you and the boys, she loves to watch you nurse and it just makes her love you even more. The position she is in now, head on your shoulder facing down at the boys is her favorite position, because she is near you and she can look down at both boys.''

'' It makes me feel more connected to the three of you.'' Santana mumbles tiredly, she chuckles as both blondes whip their heads around to look at her and smiles tiredly.

'' Watching you nurse always amazes me Britt-Britt and watching the boys look up at us while they drink is something I just can’t describe, every time I get the chance to just be this close to the three of you makes me just fall in love with you all over again.''

Brittany smiles slowly scooting down so she is settled against her pillow and pulls Santana against her, she turns her head and kisses her head. '' I feel the same baby, even though these moments are sparse and don’t happen often anymore. When they happen I feel our connection grow closer and I feel the bond of our family just entwine tighter together.''

Susan smiles as she watches them both glance down at the boys smiling lovingly their eyes drooping and kisses their heads. '' Take a nap girls, you really need some more sleep and it’s a little past two pm right now.''

She slips out of the room as they nod their heads mumbling that they love her and smiles slowly closing the door behind her. '' Love you too girls.''


	43. Chapter 43

'' God I can’t believe that we are here again.'' Brittany mutters as she parks the van she rented in front of the WMHS, Santana looks at the building in front of them as she hears a collective hum in agreement from the backseat and smiles slightly.

'' Yeah me neither and it makes me feel old.''

'' We are old San.'' Naya quips from the backseat smirking as she turns to glare at her.

'' Shut it Nay.'' Naya laughs and reaches out patting her back.

'' San we will turn 27 soon, Puck and Marls both turned 28 and our wives both turned 27 four months ago.''

'' Babe the boys are almost three.'' Brittany mumbles turning in her seat to look at their sleeping boys.

'' What shall we say B? Liv turned five.'' Marls exclaims while running her fingers through her daughters hair, Brittany chuckles and turns to her wife.

'' We will celebrate our tenth anniversary soon.''

Santana groans and drops her head. '' Everything you just said makes me feel really old.''

Brittany laughs and reaches out squeezing her hand. '' Nah we just grew up my love, we can’t stay seventeen forever.''

'' True.'' Santana mumbles smiling lovingly, Heather chuckles and reaches out squeezing her sisters shoulder.

'' You feel old yet sis?''

Brittany laughs and shakes her head. '' Nah not really, I will start feeling old when I find my first gray hair.''

Heather burst out laughing as they slide out of the car and smirks. '' Well with moms good genes we still won’t have them when we turn 50, seriously that woman just turned 45 and she still looks like she did 10 years ago.''

Brittany chuckles nodding her head in agreement and picks Alex up out of the car, she rocks him as he stirs and kisses his head. '' It’s okay baby.''

'' Love mom.'' Alex mumbles tiredly nuzzling his face in her neck, Brittany smiles and rubs his back.

'' I love you too, happy.''

She grabs the diaper bag they packed and shoulders it adjusting her hold on Alex, she turns to the group and smiles. '' Ready to face the New York clan?''

'' Ready as we’ll ever be.'' Puck mumbles adjusting his hold on his daughter the others nodding their heads in agreement, Brittany turns to Santana intertwining their hands and walks towards the school.

She opens the door for them holding it open with her foot and watches them walk in, she stops at the end of the hallway beside her old locker and turns to her wife smirking. '' Think it has still our old combination?''

Santana chuckles adjusting her hold on Nico and reaches out spinning the wheel. '' Let’s find out.''

Marley laughs watching them and shakes her head turning to the group. '' They set one foot into high school and the mischievousness comes back.''

Heather laughs and shrugs. '' It never left them, they just passed a bit of it over to their boys.''

Santana laughs as the locker springs open as soon as she entered the code and turns to her wife, Brittany chuckles and closes it again as she sees a bong in the locker. '' Kid can be glad Figgins still sucks at checking lockers.''

Santana chuckles waving off the smell of weed that surrounds her and nods her head. '' Oh yeah.''

Brittany turns to the group and smiles slightly. '' Lead the way guys.'' She smiles as her sister immediately turns on her heels walking down the hall towards the choir room and intertwines her hands with Santana’s again as they follow her, she smiles as she knocks on the door before walking in and follows her letting go off San’s hand to cover Alex’s ear.

'' Oh my god!'' Mercedes, Quinn, Tina and Rachel squeal out as they see the group walking in, they jump up smiling brightly and run over to them. Brittany chuckles stumbling back as Mercedes tackles her in a hug and grunts as she wraps her arms tightly around her waist.

'' Whoa easy Cedes.'' She forces out, Mercedes kisses her cheek and shakes her head wiping away a tear.

'' It’s too long ago B!'' She looks down at Alex and smiles lovingly. '' God they are getting so big!''

Brittany smiles and nods her head in agreement. '' You can hold them as soon as they wake up.'' Mercedes smiles letting go of her and smiles.

'' No problem B, want to lay them down?'' Brittany sighs nodding her head and walks over to her wife as she sees her talking with Quinn and Tina while Rachel stands to the side wringing her hands keeping her distance to Q, she takes Nico out of her arms turning to the girls and smiles.

'' We can hug as soon as I laid them down.''

Quinn smiles lovingly as she sees both boys cuddle into their mother and nods her head, Brittany turns on her heels walking to the rows of chairs and whistles softly calling Puck’s attention.

She smiles as he immediately walks over to her carrying a still sleeping Liv and nods her head to the couch. '' Think they fit on it?''

Puck nods his head and walks over to it, Brittany places the boys down taking off their jackets and takes off her own placing it under Nico’s head. She turns to her wife about to ask for her jacket and smiles as she throws it to her before she can ask, she places it under Alex’s head and walks over to the piano grabbing the bench.

She moves it in front of the couch and turns to Puck. '' We need to keep an eye on it, but I think they won’t fall off.''

Puck nods his head and smiles. '' The bench is heavy and a bit higher as the couch, they will be fine B.''

Brittany nods her head adjusting the blue dress she wears and turns back to the group noticing the silence in the room, she chuckles raising an eyebrow as they all look at her in shock. '' What?''

'' Since when do you wear dresses?!'' Rachel squeaks out checking her out smiling slightly, Brittany shrugs her shoulders walking over to her wife as she sees her turn to glare at Rachel and intertwines their hands squeezing it softly.

'' Since two years or so, they are quite comfy.''

Quinn chuckles and hugs her. '' First of all hello and second of all you rock this look, you look gorgeous B!''

'' Hey Q.'' Brittany mumbles hugging her back, she smiles as Tina joins the hug and kisses their cheeks. '' Hey T.''

'' How are you doing B?'' Tina asks smiling.

'' Couldn’t be happier.''

'' Yeah we can see that, the boys are adorable!'' Tina gushes smiling brightly, Quinn nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' They are the perfect mix of you and San, they are so cute.''

'' I am not cute Fabray.'' Santana grumbles smirking, Quinn turns to her and laughs.

'' You were when you were little, now you are a bit bitchy.''

'' A bit?'' Naya asks laughing, Brittany chuckles as the girls bicker and walks over to the boys laughing as Sam picks her up in a bone crushing hug.

''Damn you and your wife need to learn to loosen up Sam!'' She squeaks out laughing, Sam chuckles and places her down kissing her cheek.

'' It’s too long ago B, I missed you.''

Brittany smiles and kisses his cheek. '' I missed you too Sam and yeah eight months is really too long ago.''

Mr Schue clears his throat after observing everyone greeting each other and smiles as they turn to him squealing his name, he laughs as they pull him in a group hug and sighs. '' Damn you all grew up! I feel old.''

'' You are.'' Santana and Brittany quip in unison smirking, Will rolls his eyes and chuckles.

'' Nothing changed.''

Brittany laughs intertwining her hands with her wife and shakes her head. '' Sure as hell didn’t Mr Schue, would be boring if some of us became sweet and lost their wit.''

Will chuckles and nods his head. '' Please call me Will none of you are my students anymore and yes you are right I think I would be scared shitless when you would become sweet Brittany.''

Brittany smirks as everyone burst out laughing and winks. '' You know it.''

'' Please sit.'' Will says smiling as he nods his head to the chairs, he takes the chair Mike slides towards him and sits down on it. '' Thank you all for coming today, you don’t even know how much it means to me to see you all once again and after ten years.''

'' Stop making us feel old Will.'' Finn says laughing as he pulls his wife in his arms, Will chuckles and shrugs.

'' I can’t help it that ten years already passed Finn.'' He looks around and smiles. '' It’s really lovely to see you all again even though this day is also kind of sad because the glee club will be closed in two days.''

'' Why are they closing it Will?'' Mike asks sadly, Will sighs and shrugs.

'' Students aren’t really interested in glee and the schools budget just doesn’t allow to keep a group running that barely has students.''

'' Today’s youth.'' Brittany and Puck mumble in unison rolling their eyes, Puck laughs and holds out his fist for his best friend smiling as she fist bumps him.

Brittany listens to them talk and looks over at the couch as she hears one of the boys yell for her, she smiles as she sees both boys sitting up rubbing their eyes and stands up pulling Santana with her.

'' Hey mijo.'' Santana mumbles smiling lovingly as Alex reaches up for her.

'' Mami amo!'' Santana smiles scooping him up and kisses his forehead.

'' Love you too happy.''

Brittany leans down picking Nico up as he reaches for her and kisses his head. '' Did you boys sleep well?'' She smiles as they both nod their heads and turns to Liv smiling as she sees her also slowly waking up. '' C’mere princess.''

She picks her up and walks back to the group, Puck smiles reaching up for his daughter and takes her in his arms as soon as Brittany places her in his lap. She sits down next to him adjusting Nico in her lap and smiles slightly as he hides his face in her neck as he sees strangers all around him, Sam leans over the back of the chair ruffling his hair and smiles brightly. '' Hey buddy.''

'' Sam!'' Nico squeaks out reaching for him, Sam laughs and takes him in his arms.

'' Sam?'' Alex asks pulling back from his mami, he looks around and smiles brightly as he sees his aunt Mercedes. '' Aunt C!'' Mercedes laughs and takes him out of Santana’s arms kissing his head.

'' Hey little bud.''

Brittany turns back to Will after watching their boys cuddle into their aunt and uncle and bites her lip. '' Hey Will?'' She smiles as he turns to her and runs a hand through her hair. '' What if we manage to convince a few students to join glee?''

'' How do you want to do that?'' Will asks frowning, Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

'' We can all sing and we have a famous singer and dancer in here.'' She mentions her hand towards Mercedes and Mike and turns back to Will smiling '' I am sure when we all sing a few songs just like old times a few students will be curious.''

Quinn nods her head in agreement and smiles brightly. '' Yeah B is right! Even though many of us took another path in life, singing and dancing will always remind us of glee club and the friends we made in here.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Maybe we can all talk a bit in the beginning and introduce ourselves, Mercedes and Mike are known around the world, Britt is quite famous because of her songwriting and the rest of us can join in it will really be like old times.''

'' What do you mean just one famous singer?'' Rachel huffs out crossing her arms in front of her chest, Santana rolls her eyes and turns to look at her.

'' No offense Rach, but I don’t think students are that interested in Broadway. I sure as hell wasn’t in that age.''

'' I will have you know..'' Brittany raises her hand cutting her off and turns to look at her raising an eyebrow.

'' No need to lecture us again Rachel, Santana is right in this group you were all about Broadway, Heath and Nay just like one or two shows which were playing back then.'' She turns to Mr Schue and smiles slightly. '' Think you can make it happen that everyone will gather in the auditorium tomorrow?''

Will nods his head and smiles. '' Yeah I think I can make that happen, do you all agree with Brittany?'' He takes out his phone as they all nod their heads and sends out a mass text to all teachers, he looks back up as a name catches his eyes as soon as he send it off and bites his lip looking up at Santana and Brittany.

'' The both of you do know that Kitty is still here?''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. '' Yeah we know and I don’t think she will bother us after our last encounter and if she will I am sure Snixx has a few words for her.''

'' You know?!'' Quinn asks shocked, Santana grumbles and nods her head.

'' Yeah we bumped into her almost four years ago before Christmas when B was pregnant, she tried to make a move and I lashed out on her she had a nice cut on her cheek after I slapped her and hit her with my ring.'' She rolls her eyes as everyone snickers and shrugs. '' B..''

Brittany slaps her hand over her mouth and smiles slightly. '' Our boys and Liv are awake babe.''

Santana smiles sheepishly pulling her hand off her mouth and kisses her knuckles, she turns to the group and smirks. '' She had it coming.''

Puck clears his throat and chuckles. '' Hey Will, can we use today to sing and just rehearse for tomorrow?'' He jumps up before Rachel can as Will nods his head and jumps down the rows after placing Liv in his wife’s lap, he walks over to the corner grabbing a guitar and leans against the piano holding it out for Brittany. '' Join me B?''

Brittany jumps up after kissing Santana and chuckles. '' You know it.'' She takes the guitar from him and puts the strap around her shoulder, she turns to him and raises an eyebrow. '' What song?''

Puck smirks and turns to the group after shooting her a wink.

I got this feeling inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We’re flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone

Brittany chuckles immediately strumming to the song and moves her body to the melody, she winks as she locks eyes with her wife and leans into Puck both of them swaying to the music.

I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops (Ooh)  
I can’t take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don’t stop

Puck points at his daughter and calls her over smiling as he immediately slides off of her mothers lap, he takes her hands in his own and sways with her to the music.

Brittany smiles as Finn jumps up taking over the drums and looks at their sons, she smiles as Mercedes and Sam both put them down and crouches down sliding the guitar behind her back.

And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I’m getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine

She locks eyes with Puck as their kids gather in front of them and they both smirk, they both snap their fingers smiling as their little bodies move to their music and nod their heads to the music.

Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn’t do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain’t nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

'' Damn her voice got even better over the years S.'' Quinn exclaims in shock as she watches Brittany sing while the kids move their bodies as good as they can.

Santana smiles lovingly as she hears Alex and Nico both giggle loudly as Brittany twirls them and nods her head in agreement. '' Yeah you missed out on a lot of things Q, how are you doing?''

Quinn glances behind her and shakes her head. '' Not here S.''

'' Where are you staying?'' Santana asks as she pulls her up as soon as Brittany calls them over, she holds her hands out for Nico and dances with him. Quinn dances beside her smiling as Alex slowly takes her hands after Brittany gave him an encouraging nod and turns to look at her ex hopefully still best friend.

'' Don’t know yet, maybe my parents place I don’t know if the hotel is booked.''

'' Come back to the hotel with us, we have a suit with a pull out couch you can stay with us if you want.'' Santana takes her hand as the song ends and squeezes it softly. '' We have a lot to catch up on Q, we didn’t hear from you right after our wedding.''

Quinn sighs and nods her head. '' I know and I will explain everything promised.''


	44. Chapter 44

**Song: Out of my league – Stephen speaks. Britt: Bold, Naya: Italic, Both: Normal**

_'' I know and I will explain everything promised.''_

Santana nods her head and smiles, she kisses Quinn’s cheek and crouches down in front of her boys. '' Boys want to cuddle with aunt Heath and Nay?'' She turns to her wife as they both squeal walking over to their aunts and smirks. '' Babe can you play while Q, Cedes and I sing?''

Brittany nods her head and grabs the guitar again, Santana shakes her head and smiles. '' Piano babe.''

'' What song?'' Brittany asks softly as the three girls join her, Quinn glances at Santana and smiles slightly as Mercedes turns to her smirking.

'' Q I have a song in mind but you gotta answer a question first.''

'' What is it?''

'' Did you and Rach break up?''

Quinn rolls her eyes and nods her head. '' Yea right after college.'' She winces as Santana immediately hits her arms and groans. '' Ow!''

'' Why didn’t you tell us?!''

'' San I will tell you all about it at the hotel, but. Not. Now.'' Quinn forces out while glancing at Rachel over her shoulder, Brittany raises an eyebrow and points her finger at the blonde.

'' I will hold you to that Q.''

Mercedes sighs as she nods her head and turns to Brittany smirking. '' Britt, play Girl.''

'' Destiny child’s?'' Brittany asks chuckling as she nods her head, she laughs taking place behind the piano knowing the three girls will kill the song and starts playing as soon as they nodded their heads silently telling her that they are ready.

She watches Rachel’s face during the performance and watches the realization dawn in on her as they near the end, she looks away as her eyes move to her and watches her wife winking as they lock eyes.

She smiles as everyone cheers as the song ends and turns her head to look at Naya. '' Hey Nay, get your butt over here.'' She calls out as her wife walks back to take her seat pulling Quinn next to her, Naya frowns walking over to her after placing Nico in Santana’s lap and leans against the piano.

'' Yes?''

'' Sing with me.'' Brittany mumbles smiling slightly, she chuckles as her eyes widen and quickly reaches out grabbing her arms before she can walk away. '' Please.''

Naya sighs rolling her eyes and raises an eyebrow. '' What song?''

'' Out of my league.''

Naya smiles pulling herself up on the piano and nods her head. '' Oh yeah that song still fits.'' Brittany nods her head and starts playing glancing up at Naya before looking over at her wife as Naya’s soft unsure voice gets louder and surer with every second passing.

_It’s her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I’m falling further in love  
Makes me shiver but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays  
With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say _

Brittany smiles closing her eyes as her fingers glide over the key and moves her feet to the melody.

‘Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause she’s all that I see and she’s all that I need  
And I’m out of my league once again

She smiles as her boys walk over to them and smiles as Naya reaches down picking Alex up, she continues playing with one hand and pulls Nico on her lap locking eyes with her wife.

**It’s a master for melody when she calls out my name to me** **  
** **As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes** **  
** **And I feel like I’m falling but it’s no surprise**

She traps Nico in between her arms as she continues playing and quickly kisses his head as he cuddles into her playing with her necklace, she glances at Naya smiling as their voices beautifully blend in and winks before turning back to her wife winking as she sees her glistening brown orbs.

‘Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause it’s frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I’d rather be here than on land  
Yes, she’s all that I see and she’s all that I need  
And I’m out of my league once again

She laughs as Nico hits his hands on the piano effectively distracting her from the song and shakes her head, Naya chuckles looking down at her nephew and leans over ruffling his hair. '' You will be the best with a little more trying Sobrino.''

'' That was beautiful girls, Nay your voice is amazing why didn’t you sing more back in glee?!'' Mercedes exclaims shocked, Brittany smiles slightly and turns to look at the group as Nico continues playing with the piano.

'' I think her voice progressed over the years, I try to convince her every chance I get to sing with me.''

Naya rolls her eyes sliding off the piano cuddling Alex against her chest and sighs. '' Yeah B took it as her task to make me sing more.''

'' Hey I like the sister in law bonding even if we sing about our wives.'' Brittany exclaims shrugging, Naya sits down on the empty chair in between Quinn and her wife and smiles.

'' Yeah I like the bonding too B, you are my favorite sister in law.''

'' I am your only sister in law.''

Naya snickers and winks. '' Oh yeah the one and only Lopez.''

'' You know it Pierce.'' Brittany replies snickering as her sister and Santana roll their eyes shaking their heads as they chuckle, she smiles as Alex walks over to her and holds out her hand for him. She picks him up placing him on her lap beside Nico and kisses their heads, Alex looks up at her reaching up and pulls on her bottom lip.

'' Mommy more.''

Brittany smiles and kisses their heads. '' What song happy?''

'' One!'' Nico and Alex both squeak out smiling brightly, Brittany smiles as Liv walks to them and scoots over.

'' You want to sing with us princess?''

'' Yes!'' Liv squeals out smiling, Brittany smiles closing the piano and pats the top making sure the boys won’t slide off of her lap.

'' Can you climb on top?'' She reaches out helping her and smiles as she sits down turning to look at her, she opens the keys again and looks up at her winking. '' Do you still know the words?'' She asks knowing they sang the song a lot together when she babysat the kids.

She places both of her boys on each side of Liv and smiles as she automatically wraps her arms around them, she sits back down gliding her fingers over the keys ignoring everyone looking at them in confusion and smiles looking at her boys and her goddaughter.

As you go through life you’ll see  
There is so much that we  
Don’t understand

  
  


She smiles as Liv moves her body to the music and smiles as both boys giggle and wiggle to the melody looking at her with big bright smiles.

And the only thing we know  
Is things don’t always go  
The way we planned

When it seems all your dreams come undone

She blows them a kiss as she hears them giggle and glances at the group watching her wife, Puck and Marley smile lovingly while looking at the kids.

We are more than we are  
We are one

She locks eyes with Liv smiling reassuringly and nods her head silently telling her that it’s her turn.

If there’s so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?

Brittany smiles proudly as she sings with only a few mistakes during the song and nods her head, she turns to look at the group and sees Puck, Marley and Santana look at her in shock and everyone else smile lovingly.

She turns back to Liv and mouths the words with her as she sings.

Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?

Brittany smiles proudly as she stops playing and stands up leaning against the piano looking at the little ones, she kisses their foreheads and smiles as they grab their hands while looking up at her.

Even those who are gone

Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun  
Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one

She smiles lovingly as both boys wrap their arms around her shoulders hugging her close and moves them on her hips, she pulls Liv in the middle and kisses her forehead. '' You get better every time you sing princess, I am so proud of you.''

'' Thank you aunt B.'' Liv mumbles cuddling into her while wrapping her arms around Nico and Alex.

'' Did you know that our daughter sings?'' Marley gasps out in shock turning to her husband, Puck shakes his head still in shock and chuckles.

'' No I swear I didn’t baby.''

Liv giggles and turns her head to look at her parents while still cuddled into her aunt. '' Nobody knew mommy, only aunt B. Whenever it’s aunt B time, we sing and dance.''

Santana chuckles and shakes her head smiling lovingly as she looks at her wife. '' Are you raising our kids to be little pop stars babe?''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs. '' They can be whatever they want, but they have our love for music San.''

Heather laughs and nods her head in agreement. '' Oh yeah they are only happy whenever music is playing, if our house is silent they hum or try to turn on the radio.''

Brittany smiles placing the boys on the piano next to Liv and picks her up, she places her down after kissing her head and chuckles. '' Go over to your parents princess, I am sure they want to hug you.'' She mumbles as they see their proud smiles, she watches Liv skip over to her parents and turns back to her boys running a hand through their hairs.

She picks them up as they reach for her and leans against the piano looking at the group, Quinn gasps softly as the boys cuddle into Brittany while looking at them and turns to Santana. '' Whoa Nico has the exact same eye color!''

Santana chuckles nodding her head and snaps a picture of her wife and kids, she stands up pulling Quinn with her and takes Nico from her wife. She kisses his head and turns to Quinn. '' Mh he has my looks but B’s eyes, Alex has B’s looks but my eyes.''

Brittany kisses Alex’s head and smiles. '' Go to aunt Q, happy.'' She mumbles placing him in Quinn’s arms, she turns to Will and smiles.

'' I think we rehearsed enough for today Will, did you receive an answer from the teachers?''

'' Yes they replied that we can hold it after lunch, do you all know what you want to sing?''

'' I need my feisty Latina and her sister for a rendition of River deep, mountain high!'' Mercedes exclaims immediately while looking at Santana and Naya. Santana turns to her laughing and nods her head answering for herself and her sister.

'' Oh yeah, count us in Cedes!''

'' I need San and Q for Problem, Heath and Nay for Run the world.'' Brittany says shrugging.

'' Oh yeah I need B and the boys for a song together and we need B and Mike for their dancing.'' Puck exclaims smiling brightly, Santana nods her head and chuckles.

'' Yeah and we will do a girl number.''

Naya turns to Brittany and raises an eyebrow. '' Run the world? Really B? We.'' She mentions to herself and her wife and chuckles. '' Can’t dance like you can.''

'' Nah but you can look sexy.'' Brittany snickers winking. '' I will do most of the dancing and the both of you back me up and do your than.''

'' What about the kids?'' Marley asks turning to her best friends, Brittany smiles and shrugs.

'' One of us will always be there with them, I don’t trust Wilde so if she is near they will join us on stage with earplugs.''

'' Brittany can we sing Shout out to my ex?'' Rachel asks smiling flirty, Brittany reaches out placing her hand on her wife’s back as she sees her tense and turns to Rachel shaking her head.

'' Nah sorry Rachel, that song is nothing for me I just can’t sing that with the right emotion because I have no ex I can sing it about.'' She turns to Will and smiles. '' Are we needed here? The boys and Liv need some dinner and I am ready to call it a day after driving here from LA.''

Will shakes his head and smiles. '' No you all can go.''

Brittany turns to Quinn and smiles. '' Join us for some breadstixx Q?'' She smiles as her wife asks Mercedes and Sam to join them and puts on Alex jacket as she takes him from Quinn, she places him on the ground after dressing him and holds his hand.

She turns to her sister and smiles as she immediately joins her. '' You guys joining us?'' Heather shakes her head and smiles slightly.

'' No Heath, Puck, Marls and I all have a date planned.''

'' Oh yeah, um B?'' Puck mumbles sweetly wrapping her arms around her shoulders, Brittany laughs and nods her head.

'' Yes Liv can join us and she can also sleep in our room tonight, I am sure the boys will love to play with her.'' She looks over her shoulder as they walk out of the choir room and smiles. '' Want to stay with us princess?''

Liv nods her head smiling brightly and runs to her taking her other hand, Brittany smiles looking back at her wife and chuckles. '' Our room will be full tonight babe.''

Santana laughs and shrugs her shoulders looking down at Nico. '' You want to play with Alex and Liv tonight mijo?'' She smiles as he squeals and looks up at her wife as they walk out of the school. '' The kids will have their fun in their room.''

Brittany nods her head and unlocks the van, she buckles Alex and Liv in and turns around taking Nico from her. She turns to Quinn after buckling him in and smiles. '' Want to drive with us Q?''

Quinn nods her head and takes out her car key, she turns to Puck and holds it up. '' You want to drive with Marley, Heather and Nay in my car Puck? You can drop them off for their date and pick them up or well I don’t know what you all planned.''

Puck nods his head taking the key from her and pulls her in a hug kissing her cheek. '' I am really glad to see you again Q and yes I promise to not crash your car.''

Quinn smiles hugging him back and looks around at her friends, she bites her lip and sighs. '' I am really glad to see you all again too.''

'' We will talk tomorrow alright?'' Marley says smiling, Quinn nods her head and hugs them.

'' Sounds good, have fun.''

After the group promised to meet up for breakfast the next day Brittany slides in the car starting the van and drives off as soon as Santana and Quinn buckled up, she nods her head to Sam telling him he can drive off and follows him down the road.

She stifles a yawn as she parks her car besides Sam’s in front of breadstixx and runs a hand down her face, Santana turns to her sighing softly and reaches out squeezing her thigh. '' Want to grab the food and eat at the hotel baby? I think you need to relax.''

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' Would that be a problem for the both of you?''

Quinn shakes her head and leans over the drivers seat kissing her cheek. '' Nope just stay in the car B, I order the food for us. What do your boys and Liv eat?'' She chuckles as they both turn to her about to protest and shakes her head. '' Food is on me.''

Brittany sighs and smiles slightly. '' Spaghetti and meatballs for all of us, please don’t forget the sticks for San.''

Quinn laughs sliding out of the car and winks. '' Like I would forget her love for sticks, be right back.''

Brittany chuckles as she slams the door closed and turns to her wife after watching her walk into the restaurant talking with Sam and Cedes. '' She looks happy.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and sighs. '' Yeah she reminds me of the Q she was before she dated Rachel, witty but loving. When she started dating Rach she changed.''

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' Speaking of Rach, please don’t try to flip out tomorrow. I noticed her smiles and the way she singled me out, just always remember that I am yours my love.''

Santana sighs intertwining their hands and glances at the kids in the backseat smiling as she sees them watching a DVD in silence, she turns back to her wife playing with her wedding band and nods her head. '' I know baby.''

Brittany starts the van again as Quinn walks out and rubs her eyes as Sam and Mercedes jump in their cars, she drives off as soon as Quinn jumped in and sighs softly leaning back in her seat.

'' How long did you drive B?''

Brittany chuckles stifling another yawn and shrugs. '' The whole time, we stayed the night in a hotel near Texas and after that we pulled through till we arrived here.''

Quinn shakes her head and smiles slightly as she parks the van in front of the hotel. '' Why didn’t you let Puck drive?''

Brittany laughs and shrugs her shoulders. '' We were up all night gaming and I can pull a night through, he walked around like a zombie and fell asleep after we were on the road for five minutes.''

She slides out of the car opening Quinn’s door for her and leans over the empty seat unbuckling the kids, she helps Liv out of the car and smiles as both boys jump out with her help. She takes their hands in her own smiling as Liv jogs up to Santana to take her hand and follows her wife into the building, they step into the elevator Mercedes, Sam and Quinn following them and leans against the wall.

'' Mom.'' Brittany looks down at Nico as he pulls on his hand and smiles.

'' Yes smiley?''

'' Am hungry.'' Nico mumbles rubbing his face against her leg, Brittany smiles and runs a hand through his hair.

'' We will eat soon baby.''

'' Ghetti wif metballs?'' Alex asks smiling brightly, Brittany laughs and nods her head.

'' Yes, spaghetti with meatballs.''

She steps off of the elevator as it stops at their floors and walks in right after Santana unlocked the door, she let’s go off the boys and walks over to the bed dropping face first onto it.

Alex and Nico giggle climbing up onto the bed after kicking off their shoes and collapse down on their mom’s back laughing as she grunts, Santana chuckles as she watches the boys jump on Brittany’s back and kicks off her shoes. '' Boys please take off your jackets, you too Liv and go wash your hands please.'' She turns to their friends and smiles. '' You can set everything on the table over there.'' She says nodding her head to the table in the corner.

Quinn nods her head and places the food on the table already unboxing it for everyone, Brittany turns her head as she smells the food and groans. '' God I missed breadstixx.''

Santana chuckles walking over to her munching on a stick and holds it out for her, Brittany takes the last bite turning on her back and sighs softly as she pushes herself up in a sitting position.

'' Since when do you share your sticks San?'' Quinn asks shocked, Santana chuckles and looks over her shoulder.

'' B is the only one I share it with, well and our boys of course.'' She mumbles holding up one of the sticks for their boys as they walk out of the bathroom showing her their hands, she nods her head to the table after kissing their heads and smiles. '' Go sit at the table mijos, aunt Quinn set up your food.''

Brittany stands up running a hand through her hair and turns to Liv. '' Come on princess, time for dinner.''

'' The both of you are really natural mothers.'' Mercedes mumbles after she watched the both of them cut the meatballs and spaghetti up for the three kids, Sam nods his head in agreement taking a sip of his beer and smiles.

'' I love to watch the two of you with kids, the two of you look so content and happy it’s amazing.''

Santana glances at her wife smiling as she slightly nods her head and turns back to their friends. '' Can you all keep a secret?'' She smiles as they nod their heads and intertwines her right hand with Brittany’s left, she sighs softly and bites her lip.

'' We are trying again.''


	45. Chapter 45

**Song: Out of my league – Stephen speaks. Britt: Bold, Naya: Italic, Both: Normal**

_'' I know and I will explain everything promised.''_

Santana nods her head and smiles, she kisses Quinn’s cheek and crouches down in front of her boys. '' Boys want to cuddle with aunt Heath and Nay?'' She turns to her wife as they both squeal walking over to their aunts and smirks. '' Babe can you play while Q, Cedes and I sing?''

Brittany nods her head and grabs the guitar again, Santana shakes her head and smiles. '' Piano babe.''

'' What song?'' Brittany asks softly as the three girls join her, Quinn glances at Santana and smiles slightly as Mercedes turns to her smirking.

'' Q I have a song in mind but you gotta answer a question first.''

'' What is it?''

'' Did you and Rach break up?''

Quinn rolls her eyes and nods her head. '' Yea right after college.'' She winces as Santana immediately hits her arms and groans. '' Ow!''

'' Why didn’t you tell us?!''

'' San I will tell you all about it at the hotel, but. Not. Now.'' Quinn forces out while glancing at Rachel over her shoulder, Brittany raises an eyebrow and points her finger at the blonde.

'' I will hold you to that Q.''

Mercedes sighs as she nods her head and turns to Brittany smirking. '' Britt, play Girl.''

'' Destiny child’s?'' Brittany asks chuckling as she nods her head, she laughs taking place behind the piano knowing the three girls will kill the song and starts playing as soon as they nodded their heads silently telling her that they are ready.

She watches Rachel’s face during the performance and watches the realization dawn in on her as they near the end, she looks away as her eyes move to her and watches her wife winking as they lock eyes.

She smiles as everyone cheers as the song ends and turns her head to look at Naya. '' Hey Nay, get your butt over here.'' She calls out as her wife walks back to take her seat pulling Quinn next to her, Naya frowns walking over to her after placing Nico in Santana’s lap and leans against the piano.

'' Yes?''

'' Sing with me.'' Brittany mumbles smiling slightly, she chuckles as her eyes widen and quickly reaches out grabbing her arms before she can walk away. '' Please.''

Naya sighs rolling her eyes and raises an eyebrow. '' What song?''

'' Out of my league.''

Naya smiles pulling herself up on the piano and nods her head. '' Oh yeah that song still fits.'' Brittany nods her head and starts playing glancing up at Naya before looking over at her wife as Naya’s soft unsure voice gets louder and surer with every second passing.

_It’s her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I’m falling further in love  
Makes me shiver but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays  
With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say _

Brittany smiles closing her eyes as her fingers glide over the key and moves her feet to the melody.

‘Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause she’s all that I see and she’s all that I need  
And I’m out of my league once again

She smiles as her boys walk over to them and smiles as Naya reaches down picking Alex up, she continues playing with one hand and pulls Nico on her lap locking eyes with her wife.

**It’s a master for melody when she calls out my name to me** **  
** **As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes** **  
** **And I feel like I’m falling but it’s no surprise**

She traps Nico in between her arms as she continues playing and quickly kisses his head as he cuddles into her playing with her necklace, she glances at Naya smiling as their voices beautifully blend in and winks before turning back to her wife winking as she sees her glistening brown orbs.

‘Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause it’s frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I’d rather be here than on land  
Yes, she’s all that I see and she’s all that I need  
And I’m out of my league once again

She laughs as Nico hits his hands on the piano effectively distracting her from the song and shakes her head, Naya chuckles looking down at her nephew and leans over ruffling his hair. '' You will be the best with a little more trying Sobrino.''

'' That was beautiful girls, Nay your voice is amazing why didn’t you sing more back in glee?!'' Mercedes exclaims shocked, Brittany smiles slightly and turns to look at the group as Nico continues playing with the piano.

'' I think her voice progressed over the years, I try to convince her every chance I get to sing with me.''

Naya rolls her eyes sliding off the piano cuddling Alex against her chest and sighs. '' Yeah B took it as her task to make me sing more.''

'' Hey I like the sister in law bonding even if we sing about our wives.'' Brittany exclaims shrugging, Naya sits down on the empty chair in between Quinn and her wife and smiles.

'' Yeah I like the bonding too B, you are my favorite sister in law.''

'' I am your only sister in law.''

Naya snickers and winks. '' Oh yeah the one and only Lopez.''

'' You know it Pierce.'' Brittany replies snickering as her sister and Santana roll their eyes shaking their heads as they chuckle, she smiles as Alex walks over to her and holds out her hand for him. She picks him up placing him on her lap beside Nico and kisses their heads, Alex looks up at her reaching up and pulls on her bottom lip.

'' Mommy more.''

Brittany smiles and kisses their heads. '' What song happy?''

'' One!'' Nico and Alex both squeak out smiling brightly, Brittany smiles as Liv walks to them and scoots over.

'' You want to sing with us princess?''

'' Yes!'' Liv squeals out smiling, Brittany smiles closing the piano and pats the top making sure the boys won’t slide off of her lap.

'' Can you climb on top?'' She reaches out helping her and smiles as she sits down turning to look at her, she opens the keys again and looks up at her winking. '' Do you still know the words?'' She asks knowing they sang the song a lot together when she babysat the kids.

She places both of her boys on each side of Liv and smiles as she automatically wraps her arms around them, she sits back down gliding her fingers over the keys ignoring everyone looking at them in confusion and smiles looking at her boys and her goddaughter.

As you go through life you’ll see  
There is so much that we  
Don’t understand

  
  


She smiles as Liv moves her body to the music and smiles as both boys giggle and wiggle to the melody looking at her with big bright smiles.

And the only thing we know  
Is things don’t always go  
The way we planned

When it seems all your dreams come undone

She blows them a kiss as she hears them giggle and glances at the group watching her wife, Puck and Marley smile lovingly while looking at the kids.

We are more than we are  
We are one

She locks eyes with Liv smiling reassuringly and nods her head silently telling her that it’s her turn.

If there’s so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?

Brittany smiles proudly as she sings with only a few mistakes during the song and nods her head, she turns to look at the group and sees Puck, Marley and Santana look at her in shock and everyone else smile lovingly.

She turns back to Liv and mouths the words with her as she sings.

Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?

Brittany smiles proudly as she stops playing and stands up leaning against the piano looking at the little ones, she kisses their foreheads and smiles as they grab their hands while looking up at her.

Even those who are gone

Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun  
Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one

She smiles lovingly as both boys wrap their arms around her shoulders hugging her close and moves them on her hips, she pulls Liv in the middle and kisses her forehead. '' You get better every time you sing princess, I am so proud of you.''

'' Thank you aunt B.'' Liv mumbles cuddling into her while wrapping her arms around Nico and Alex.

'' Did you know that our daughter sings?'' Marley gasps out in shock turning to her husband, Puck shakes his head still in shock and chuckles.

'' No I swear I didn’t baby.''

Liv giggles and turns her head to look at her parents while still cuddled into her aunt. '' Nobody knew mommy, only aunt B. Whenever it’s aunt B time, we sing and dance.''

Santana chuckles and shakes her head smiling lovingly as she looks at her wife. '' Are you raising our kids to be little pop stars babe?''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs. '' They can be whatever they want, but they have our love for music San.''

Heather laughs and nods her head in agreement. '' Oh yeah they are only happy whenever music is playing, if our house is silent they hum or try to turn on the radio.''

Brittany smiles placing the boys on the piano next to Liv and picks her up, she places her down after kissing her head and chuckles. '' Go over to your parents princess, I am sure they want to hug you.'' She mumbles as they see their proud smiles, she watches Liv skip over to her parents and turns back to her boys running a hand through their hairs.

She picks them up as they reach for her and leans against the piano looking at the group, Quinn gasps softly as the boys cuddle into Brittany while looking at them and turns to Santana. '' Whoa Nico has the exact same eye color!''

Santana chuckles nodding her head and snaps a picture of her wife and kids, she stands up pulling Quinn with her and takes Nico from her wife. She kisses his head and turns to Quinn. '' Mh he has my looks but B’s eyes, Alex has B’s looks but my eyes.''

Brittany kisses Alex’s head and smiles. '' Go to aunt Q, happy.'' She mumbles placing him in Quinn’s arms, she turns to Will and smiles.

'' I think we rehearsed enough for today Will, did you receive an answer from the teachers?''

'' Yes they replied that we can hold it after lunch, do you all know what you want to sing?''

'' I need my feisty Latina and her sister for a rendition of River deep, mountain high!'' Mercedes exclaims immediately while looking at Santana and Naya. Santana turns to her laughing and nods her head answering for herself and her sister.

'' Oh yeah, count us in Cedes!''

'' I need San and Q for Problem, Heath and Nay for Run the world.'' Brittany says shrugging.

'' Oh yeah I need B and the boys for a song together and we need B and Mike for their dancing.'' Puck exclaims smiling brightly, Santana nods her head and chuckles.

'' Yeah and we will do a girl number.''

Naya turns to Brittany and raises an eyebrow. '' Run the world? Really B? We.'' She mentions to herself and her wife and chuckles. '' Can’t dance like you can.''

'' Nah but you can look sexy.'' Brittany snickers winking. '' I will do most of the dancing and the both of you back me up and do your than.''

'' What about the kids?'' Marley asks turning to her best friends, Brittany smiles and shrugs.

'' One of us will always be there with them, I don’t trust Wilde so if she is near they will join us on stage with earplugs.''

'' Brittany can we sing Shout out to my ex?'' Rachel asks smiling flirty, Brittany reaches out placing her hand on her wife’s back as she sees her tense and turns to Rachel shaking her head.

'' Nah sorry Rachel, that song is nothing for me I just can’t sing that with the right emotion because I have no ex I can sing it about.'' She turns to Will and smiles. '' Are we needed here? The boys and Liv need some dinner and I am ready to call it a day after driving here from LA.''

Will shakes his head and smiles. '' No you all can go.''

Brittany turns to Quinn and smiles. '' Join us for some breadstixx Q?'' She smiles as her wife asks Mercedes and Sam to join them and puts on Alex jacket as she takes him from Quinn, she places him on the ground after dressing him and holds his hand.

She turns to her sister and smiles as she immediately joins her. '' You guys joining us?'' Heather shakes her head and smiles slightly.

'' No Heath, Puck, Marls and I all have a date planned.''

'' Oh yeah, um B?'' Puck mumbles sweetly wrapping her arms around her shoulders, Brittany laughs and nods her head.

'' Yes Liv can join us and she can also sleep in our room tonight, I am sure the boys will love to play with her.'' She looks over her shoulder as they walk out of the choir room and smiles. '' Want to stay with us princess?''

Liv nods her head smiling brightly and runs to her taking her other hand, Brittany smiles looking back at her wife and chuckles. '' Our room will be full tonight babe.''

Santana laughs and shrugs her shoulders looking down at Nico. '' You want to play with Alex and Liv tonight mijo?'' She smiles as he squeals and looks up at her wife as they walk out of the school. '' The kids will have their fun in their room.''

Brittany nods her head and unlocks the van, she buckles Alex and Liv in and turns around taking Nico from her. She turns to Quinn after buckling him in and smiles. '' Want to drive with us Q?''

Quinn nods her head and takes out her car key, she turns to Puck and holds it up. '' You want to drive with Marley, Heather and Nay in my car Puck? You can drop them off for their date and pick them up or well I don’t know what you all planned.''

Puck nods his head taking the key from her and pulls her in a hug kissing her cheek. '' I am really glad to see you again Q and yes I promise to not crash your car.''

Quinn smiles hugging him back and looks around at her friends, she bites her lip and sighs. '' I am really glad to see you all again too.''

'' We will talk tomorrow alright?'' Marley says smiling, Quinn nods her head and hugs them.

'' Sounds good, have fun.''

After the group promised to meet up for breakfast the next day Brittany slides in the car starting the van and drives off as soon as Santana and Quinn buckled up, she nods her head to Sam telling him he can drive off and follows him down the road.

She stifles a yawn as she parks her car besides Sam’s in front of breadstixx and runs a hand down her face, Santana turns to her sighing softly and reaches out squeezing her thigh. '' Want to grab the food and eat at the hotel baby? I think you need to relax.''

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' Would that be a problem for the both of you?''

Quinn shakes her head and leans over the drivers seat kissing her cheek. '' Nope just stay in the car B, I order the food for us. What do your boys and Liv eat?'' She chuckles as they both turn to her about to protest and shakes her head. '' Food is on me.''

Brittany sighs and smiles slightly. '' Spaghetti and meatballs for all of us, please don’t forget the sticks for San.''

Quinn laughs sliding out of the car and winks. '' Like I would forget her love for sticks, be right back.''

Brittany chuckles as she slams the door closed and turns to her wife after watching her walk into the restaurant talking with Sam and Cedes. '' She looks happy.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and sighs. '' Yeah she reminds me of the Q she was before she dated Rachel, witty but loving. When she started dating Rach she changed.''

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' Speaking of Rach, please don’t try to flip out tomorrow. I noticed her smiles and the way she singled me out, just always remember that I am yours my love.''

Santana sighs intertwining their hands and glances at the kids in the backseat smiling as she sees them watching a DVD in silence, she turns back to her wife playing with her wedding band and nods her head. '' I know baby.''

Brittany starts the van again as Quinn walks out and rubs her eyes as Sam and Mercedes jump in their cars, she drives off as soon as Quinn jumped in and sighs softly leaning back in her seat.

'' How long did you drive B?''

Brittany chuckles stifling another yawn and shrugs. '' The whole time, we stayed the night in a hotel near Texas and after that we pulled through till we arrived here.''

Quinn shakes her head and smiles slightly as she parks the van in front of the hotel. '' Why didn’t you let Puck drive?''

Brittany laughs and shrugs her shoulders. '' We were up all night gaming and I can pull a night through, he walked around like a zombie and fell asleep after we were on the road for five minutes.''

She slides out of the car opening Quinn’s door for her and leans over the empty seat unbuckling the kids, she helps Liv out of the car and smiles as both boys jump out with her help. She takes their hands in her own smiling as Liv jogs up to Santana to take her hand and follows her wife into the building, they step into the elevator Mercedes, Sam and Quinn following them and leans against the wall.

'' Mom.'' Brittany looks down at Nico as he pulls on his hand and smiles.

'' Yes smiley?''

'' Am hungry.'' Nico mumbles rubbing his face against her leg, Brittany smiles and runs a hand through his hair.

'' We will eat soon baby.''

'' Ghetti wif metballs?'' Alex asks smiling brightly, Brittany laughs and nods her head.

'' Yes, spaghetti with meatballs.''

She steps off of the elevator as it stops at their floors and walks in right after Santana unlocked the door, she let’s go off the boys and walks over to the bed dropping face first onto it.

Alex and Nico giggle climbing up onto the bed after kicking off their shoes and collapse down on their mom’s back laughing as she grunts, Santana chuckles as she watches the boys jump on Brittany’s back and kicks off her shoes. '' Boys please take off your jackets, you too Liv and go wash your hands please.'' She turns to their friends and smiles. '' You can set everything on the table over there.'' She says nodding her head to the table in the corner.

Quinn nods her head and places the food on the table already unboxing it for everyone, Brittany turns her head as she smells the food and groans. '' God I missed breadstixx.''

Santana chuckles walking over to her munching on a stick and holds it out for her, Brittany takes the last bite turning on her back and sighs softly as she pushes herself up in a sitting position.

'' Since when do you share your sticks San?'' Quinn asks shocked, Santana chuckles and looks over her shoulder.

'' B is the only one I share it with, well and our boys of course.'' She mumbles holding up one of the sticks for their boys as they walk out of the bathroom showing her their hands, she nods her head to the table after kissing their heads and smiles. '' Go sit at the table mijos, aunt Quinn set up your food.''

Brittany stands up running a hand through her hair and turns to Liv. '' Come on princess, time for dinner.''

'' The both of you are really natural mothers.'' Mercedes mumbles after she watched the both of them cut the meatballs and spaghetti up for the three kids, Sam nods his head in agreement taking a sip of his beer and smiles.

'' I love to watch the two of you with kids, the two of you look so content and happy it’s amazing.''

Santana glances at her wife smiling as she slightly nods her head and turns back to their friends. '' Can you all keep a secret?'' She smiles as they nod their heads and intertwines her right hand with Brittany’s left, she sighs softly and bites her lip.

'' We are trying again.''


	46. Chapter 46

_'' We are trying again.''_

'' Are you serious?!'' Mercedes and Quinn squeal out smiling brightly.

'' Trying for what?'' Sam asks dumbly, Brittany chuckles and reaches out patting his back.

'' For another little one Sam.''

'' Really?!'' Sam asks smiling his big dopey smile, Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

'' Who will carry?'' Quinn asks smiling brightly after hugging them, Brittany slowly raises her hand taking a sip of her water and smiles slightly.

'' I will once again, it just makes sense with our jobs. San is needed and her shops won’t survive if she is out for a few months, I can still work from home for Demi.''

'' When will you start?''

'' After the holidays, our folks and the LA clan know it already though so it’s not like the first time that it is a complete secret.'' Santana says smiling slightly, Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' The boys will turn three in two months and we thought that it would be the perfect time to add another little one.'' She pushes her chair back as she sees that the kids finished and helps them off of their chairs, she looks at Liv and smiles. '' Go wash your mouth Liv.''

She follows her into the bathroom quickly cleaning up the boys and helps them brush their teeth, after changing the three kids into their pajamas she leads them out of the bathroom and smiles. '' Go play a bit before bedtime guys.''

She watches them run off squealing loudly and walks back to the table, she sits down next to Santana intertwining their hands and turns to Q. '' Want to talk Q?''

Quinn sighs nodding her head and takes a sip of her wine. '' I don’t even know where to start.''

'' Well how about right after college and the break up of you and Rach?'' Santana states softly kicking her shin, Quinn groans pulling her leg back and rubs her shin.

'' Stop hurting me S.'' She mumbles chuckling, she sighs running a hand through her hair and shrugs.

'' After we moved away from here Rach to New York and I to New Haven, we already noticed that the distance just didn’t work for us but we pulled through and visited each other as much as we could.'' She bites her lip looking down at her hands clasped in her lap and shrugs. '' Every time Rach came to visit all she could talk about was Broadway and such but she never even mentioned missing any of you and told me to not be such a sap when I told them that I missed all of you and wanted to visit you, every time during one of our longer breaks I asked her if she wanted to fly down to you but she always had a reason for us to stay where we were.''

'' Was she trying to keep you away from us?'' Mercedes asks frowning, Quinn shrugs her shoulders and sighs.

'' I have the feeling she was, she was already so closed off to all of you the second we were nearing graduation.''

'' Yeah we noticed that.'' Brittany mutters taking a sip of her water.

'' Well to make a long story short, after I graduated a few months earlier as expected I decided to move to New York and flew out to visit her. She gave me the key to her apartment so when I arrived in New York I took a cab and decided to let myself in, biggest mistake I ever made.''

Santana frowns as she hears Quinn’s voice crack and leans over the table taking her hand. '' What happened Q?''

Quinn looks up at them with tears in her eyes and sniffles. '' I let myself into her apartment and the first thing I heard was moaning.'' She gulps as she sees Brittany’s eyes widen and wipes away her tears. '' I yelled for her not even thinking that it could be her and walked through the apartment, when I turned to look in the living room my world shattered.''

Santana jumps up as Quinn sobs and walks around the table pulling her in a hug, Brittany takes a deep breath through her nose running her tongue piercing over her bottom lip and slowly stands up walking around the table as she watches Quinn cry in Santana and Mercedes’s arms.

She slides behind her with Sam and hugs her close kissing the top of her head trying to console her, Sam wraps one of his arms around Britt’s waist and squeezes her side softly trying to calm her down knowing how angry she gets when one of her friends get hurt.

'' She.'' Quinn gulps as her voice cracks and shakes her head. '' She laid there on the couch with someone out of her class going at it.'' She stammers out pain filling her voice. '' After that I just ran, I don’t remind where I went but I just ran and turned off my phone.''

'' Why didn’t you call us Q?'' Brittany asks the distraught blonde, Quinn shrugs her shoulders and bites her lip.

'' We barely talked and I heard and read all about your lives, I didn’t want to be a burden to any of you knowing how hard you all were working on your future.''

Brittany sighs tapping her wife’s shoulder and nods her head silently telling her to move, she watches her pull back Mercedes slowly following her lead and turns Quinn’s chair. She crouches down in front of her covering her hands with her own and gazes into tear filled hazel orbs. '' You could never be a burden to any of us Quinn Fabray, you are one of our best friends and hearing how much pain you had to endure the past few years breaks our hearts.''

Quinn sniffles and shrugs her shoulders. '' I survived it even though staying in New York would always be my biggest mistake, I am searching for jobs all over the country but I didn’t find one yet.''

'' Did you talk to her?'' Santana asks as she crouches down beside her, Quinn nods her head and scoffs out a sob.

'' She blamed me for pushing her in the other woman’s arms, I was never there and whenever I was all I wanted to talk about was you. So she searched the next best thing with the same interest and banged her.''

'' Mommy.''

'' Mami!'' Both boys squeal out, Brittany turns to them biting her tongue to hold back her reply and smiles.

'' What’s wrong boys?''

Alex tilts his head frowning as he looks at the adults and walks over with his brother. '' Aunt Q sad?'' He asks reaching out for her hand, Nico walks up to Quinn and leans up on his tiptoes kissing her cheek.

'' No ters aunt Q.''

Brittany leans back smiling lovingly as both boys try to comfort Quinn and feels Santana’s arms wrap around her shoulders, she turns her head as she leans down watching the scene in front of them with a loving smile playing on her lips and kisses her cheek. '' We did good, my love.''

Santana shakes her head and smiles. '' That is your personality in them showing mi amor, always the first to notice someone’s pain and to try to take their pain away.''

Quinn reaches down hugging the boys and smiles. '' I will be alright boys, maybe I just need some time with my favorite little boys.'' She turns to Liv smiling as she stands to the side watching her in concern and holds out her arm, she hugs her too and chuckles. '' And my favorite little girl.''

Brittany smirks an idea popping into her head and jumps up grabbing her phone of the table, she turns to her wife ignoring her questioning gaze and smiles. '' Babe can you tuck the kids in with Q and Cedes? I need Sam for a minute.''

Santana nods her head watching her wife walk out onto the balcony pulling Sam with her and turns to Q. '' I hope you have movers on standby Q.''

'' Huh, why?'' Quinn asks confused as she follows her into the boys room carrying Alex, Santana smiles tucking Liv in and turns to Quinn after watching her and Mercedes tuck the boys in.

'' You know B, she will make sure you will get a job offer in a matter of hours, I think she is currently outside calling around asking if anyone in LA needs a hot shot lawyer.''

Quinn freezes and turns to Santana in shock. '' No I can’t ask her for that! She already did enough for me back in high school, she can’t continue being like this San.''

Santana laughs grabbing a book to read and sits down next to Quinn on the floor, she turns to her and shrugs. '' B won’t change the way she is, she can see how much it hurts you to stay in New York and she will do everything to make you move before we leave Ohio.'' She takes her hand in her own and smiles slightly. '' Beside I am not against the idea of having you around more Q and I am sure Nay would love it too, we missed our best friend No offense Cedes.''

Mercedes chuckles and leans over locking eyes with Santana. '' None taken girl, we all know that you, Q and Nay shared a special bond through cheerios and nothing could break it well before Q started dating Rach.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and leans against the wall softly reading the story of the book in her hands, she smiles as she hears Quinn talking with Mercedes in hushed whispers and looks at their boys smiling lovingly as she sees their eyes drooping while they cuddle with their favorite teddy.

She slowly stands up as she watches them drift off to sleep and holds out her hands for her best friends, she walks over to her sons tucking them back in and kisses their heads. '' Good night mijos, te amo.''

She walks out of the room after turning off the nightlight and breaths out a laugh as she sees her wife cuddled into Sam’s side listening to music, she raises an eyebrow as they both lift their heads and smirks. '' Found your next cuddle buddy babe?''

Brittany snickers burying herself in Sam’s side and shrugs. '' He is comfy and back in high school all the boys were my cuddle buddies during our game nights.''

'' Did you just call me fat Pierce?!'' Sam exclaims turning on his side tickling her, Santana chuckles as her wife’s laughing fills the otherwise silent room and shakes her head turning to the two women next to her.

'' Is it just me or do they turn into their high school selves as soon as they are together.''

Quinn snickers and shakes her head watching the duo in bed. '' Nope I think so too S, but it’s nice to see them have fun.''

Brittany squirms out of Sam’s hold still laughing softly and punches his arm snickering as he yelps. '' It’s Lopez asshole.''

Mercedes smiles wrapping an arm around Santana’s shoulders and looks at her husband and their friend still joking around. '' She sure is proud of wearing your name San.''

Santana nods her head walking over to the table and sits down. '' Yeah she uses every opportunity to tell people her last name, she loves it just like Nay loves to be a Pierce.''

'' How are the two of you doing?'' Quinn asks smiling as she sits in front of her with Mercedes, Santana glances over at her wife and smiles sighing lovingly.

'' We are doing perfect, sure we still have small discussions and are still stubborn as fuck but we won’t let anything ruin the dynamic of our family. The last big fight we had was eight months ago but only because I was jealous and B felt like I didn’t trust her, we made up not even ten minutes later because B refused to let us go to bed angry and we try to talk and do more together with and without our boys.''

'' Does she still have so much girls flirting with her?'' Quinn asks curiously, Santana chuckles and nods her head at her wife.

'' You see her right? That woman is drop dead gorgeous and yeah she still has a few girls hitting on her when we are somewhere alone or at an occasional party, but B always has her wedding band around her finger and also always wears the necklace with our boys and my name.''

Quinn chuckles and nods her head. '' Yeah I noticed her necklace and wedding band, I also noticed her reaction to Rachel flirting with her. Whenever Rach would try to get her attention she would pull you closer and hold your hand or hug you from behind playing with her wedding band.''

Mercedes snickers and rolls her eyes. '' Rach is really stupid if she thinks that B would even react to her flirting, Brittany is head over heels in love with San and the same goes for Santana the both of them have only eyes for each other since almost ten years now.''

'' Mh the best ten years of my life.'' Brittany mumbles hugging her wife from behind still breathing deeply after play fighting with Sam, Sam drops down next to his wife and snickers trying to catch his breath.

'' Damn I missed you Britt.''

Brittany laughs sliding into the empty chair next to Santana and reaches out patting his hand. '' I missed you too guppy.''

Mercedes smiles and cuddles into her husband. '' We will be coming by much more from now on, we missed all of you.''

'' You are always welcome Cedes, our house has enough rooms so we always have a room the both of you can sleep.'' Santana says cuddling into Brittany’s side

'' House?'' Quinn asks in shock, Brittany chuckles and nods her head pulling out her phone. She unlocks it opening the Album of their house she created after they were all done and slides it over the table towards her.

'' Yeah our house, we live there for almost two years now.''

Quinn laughs as she sees the gaming room in the first picture and shakes her head. '' The gaming room just had to be a part of it right?''

Brittany nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah but it turned into our family room over the year, whenever someone was staying over and we wanted some alone time with the boys we would relax in the room and just watch a movie with them.''

Quinn swipes through the pictures and gasps softly as she sees the backyard and pool. '' Whoa the backyard is amazing!''

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles squeezing Brittany’s hand softly. '' The pool was already there but Puck and Britt build the deck and put up all the lights, the whirlpool is something for the two of us to relax in sometimes when the boys are asleep and the boys love the tree house our family and friends gave them for their first birthday.''

'' It looks amazing.'' Quinn says smiling brightly as she hands Brittany her phone back, Brittany takes her phone from her and smiles slightly.

'' You are more than welcome to come visit us Q.''

'' I would love to.'' Quinn mumbles smiling brightly, Brittany glances at Sam smirking as he slightly nods his head and leans back kissing her wife’s head.

'' Do you have something in New York where you need to go back to urgently?''

Quinn frowns shaking her head and smiles slightly. '' No I took the week off of work, why?''

'' Want to drive back to LA with us? I think you can sit in the back after we moved some of our luggage.'' She runs a hand through her hair and smirks locking eyes on confused hazel orbs. '' You might need a blazer, nice shoes and a skirt or pants though.''

Santana gasps softly as she sees Quinn still looking at Brittany in confusion and turns to her wife. '' You didn’t?!''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs. '' D is more than excited to meet Q again.''

Mercedes gasps squeezing Quinn’s shoulder and smiles brightly. '' Girl, I think you found your ticket to get out of New York!''

Brittany stands up as she sees tears filling Quinn’s eyes and walks around the table, she pulls her up in a hug as she sniffles and kisses her head. '' You really thought that I would make you stay in New York after hearing how much it hurts you Quinn?''

Quinn buries her face in her shoulder and wraps her arms tightly around her waist. '' I don’t know B, damn I don’t even know what to say.''

'' Just say that you will drive with us, we will take care of everything else after you met up with Demi.''

Quinn sobs mutely nodding her head and tightens her hold around Brittany’s waist, Brittany turns to her wife smiling as she looks at them smiling lovingly and winks. '' Demi told me that her lawyer would love another lawyer at her firm, Q would start small and just follow her around but as soon as Q learned how she works and D needs someone Q will be her lawyer.''

'' You are amazing you know that?'' Santana asks amazed, Mercedes looks up at Brittany smiling as she sees her still trying to console Quinn and reaches up squeezing her hand that is places on Quinn’s back.

'' Seriously Britt you always amaze me by how quick you think and clear things, you heard about Quinn’s problem not even three hours ago and hear you are telling her that you have a job in LA for her.''

Brittany bites her lip and shrugs smiling bashfully. '' You are all San’s childhood best friends and also turned into my best friends during high school, I hate to see any of you struggle so if I have a chance to change it I will do it in a heartbeat.''

'' Just amazing.'' Sam mumbles smiling up at her, Quinn pulls back wiping away her tears and sniffles.

'' I don’t even know how to pay you back for this Britt.''

'' Just be happy and yourself again Q, I hate to see the pain in your eyes.''

'' You are one of a kind you know that?''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs. '' Will be three of a kind soon, I think our boys will be exactly the same.''

'' Yeah because you and San raise them, they see a lot of things you do and will try to do it the same way. You always put someone else his or her happiness before your own, you did so much for me back in high school sometimes even without knowing it and now you do it again. Just tell me what I can do to pay you back.''

Brittany shakes her head and smiles slightly. '' You don’t have to pay me back for anything Q.''

'' Please B.'' Quinn pleads softly feeling bad for not doing something in return.

'' As soon as we are in LA and you settled down for a bit, take San and Nay for a besties day. Just the three of you just like you did in high school sometimes, just spend time together and get back to the friendship level you were at before Rachel and graduation happened.''

'' Always so thoughtful.'' Mercedes breaths out smiling slightly, Quinn nods her head and smiles.

'' I would love that B.''

Brittany smiles and kisses her cheek. '' Perfect that is all I ask for, I just want San and Nay to have their best friend back.''

Quinn smiles and nods her head hugging her again. '' I would love to have my best friends back too, thank you so much for every thing B. I love you.''

'' Love you too Q.''


	47. Chapter 47

**Song: I’ll be there for you – The rembrandts. Santana: Bold, Naya and Santana: Italic, Brittany: Normal**

Brittany groans dropping down in a chair backstage after performing two songs with the boys and smiles tiredly as Nico climbs in her lap cuddling into her.

'' T’red mommy?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles kissing his head. '' A bit baby.''

'' M’ t’red too.'' Nico mumbles nuzzling his face in her chest, Brittany sighs glancing at the stage as the girls perform and runs a hand through his hair after glancing at the time on her phone.

'' Take a nap smiley.''

'' Wnna hear mami.'' Nico grumbles fighting to keep his eyes open, Sam walks over with Alex cuddles into his arms and smiles slightly.

'' He fighting against sleep?''

Brittany nods her head rocking Nico in her lap and smiles as she sees Alex fast asleep in his arms, she rubs Nico’s back as he grumbles and sighs softly. '' Yeah and he is cranky.''

She stands up as the girls finish singing knowing she is up with next with Santana and Quinn and kisses Nico’s head. '' Want to cuddle with aunt Cedes?'' She asks as Mercedes walks off the stage, Nico shakes his head and tightens his hold around her.

'' No!''

Brittany sighs kissing his head again and rubs his back. '' Just a few minutes baby.'' She places him in Mercedes open arms and ruffles his hair.

'' No mommy!'' She closes her eyes as he yells for her and quickly takes him back from Mercedes, she rubs his back as he cries softly and shushes him.

'' It’s alright baby boy.'' She unzips her jacket and closes it around him tucking his feet on the small of her back, she looks up at Mercedes and smiles slightly. '' Looks like he will join us on stage.''

'' Does he have his ear plugs?'' She asks softly rubbing Nico’s back as he cuddles into his mother slowly calming down, Brittany nods her head glancing behind Mercedes calling her wife and Quinn over.

'' What’s wrong baby?'' Santana asks concerned as she sees Nico cuddled up against her under Britt’s jacket, Brittany sighs rubbing Nico’s back and shrugs.

'' He is cranky and clingy, he doesn’t want to leave my side.''

Santana frowns and reaches out feeling his forehead. '' He has no fever.''

Brittany shakes her head and bites her lip. '' Nah but I think there are too much strangers and he is overtired.''

'' Want to call it a day?'' Quinn asks smiling, Brittany shakes her head and lowers her headset She pecks Santana on the lips and walks out onto the stage after winking at Quinn.

'' Hey you guys I know you all are expecting another song and it’s coming, originally I planned a song with my wife and one of our friends but one of our sons isn’t feeling all too well so there is a slight change of plan.'' She smiles as she sees everyone listening to her and bites her lip calling Santana and Quinn on stage, she turns back to the students as they slowly join her still looking confused and chuckles.

'' We might not be dancing for all of you but, I would like to take this chance and show you just how amazing a friendship is that started in middle school and got stronger through the years they spend together in high school and now during adulthood even though they lost contact for a few years.'' She turns backstage and smiles. '' I would also like to call Quinn’s other best friend and my sister in law Naya Pierce on stage to join us for this song.''

She walks over to the piano and smiles turning to Quinn. '' Q come here please.'' She pats the top of the piano as she walks over to her and smirks. '' Please sit.''

She turns to her wife and sister in law as soon as Quinn sits down and winks. '' The two of you will know this song.'' She mumbles grabbing a guitar, she turns to the band telling him the song and starts strumming smirking as her wife and Naya immediately move to the music smiling slightly.

So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job’s a joke, you’re broke  
Your love life’s DOA  
It’s like you’re always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn’t been your day, your week, your month  
Or even your year, but

Santana dances over to Quinn pulling Naya with her and they both grab one of her hands looking at her with big smiles, Brittany strums the guitar moving to the music so Nico stays calm and watches the three best friends have their moment.

_I’ll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I’ll be there for you  
(Like I’ve been there before)  
I’ll be there for you  
('Cause you’re there for me too) _

Brittany chuckles as Quinn laughs watching her best friends goof around and smiles as Naya pulls her off of the piano to dance with them, she dances over to them and winks as she locks eyes with her wife.

**You’re still in bed at ten** **  
** **And work began at eight** **  
** **You’ve burned your breakfast** **  
** **So far, things are going great** **  
** **Your mother warned you there’s be days like these** **  
** **But she didn’t tell you when the world has brought** **  
** **You down to your knees that**

Brittany dances over to them and smiles as Santana twirls Quinn towards her, she slides the guitar behind her back and wraps her arms around Quinn making sure Nico won’t be bothered by them. She kisses Quinn’s cheek and smiles bright blue orbs locking on tearful hazel orbs.

No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you’re the only one who knows  
What it’s like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I’ll always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I’m best with you, yeah

Quinn sniffles as Santana and Naya both hug her as the song ends and buries her face in Naya’s shoulder. '' I didn’t even know how much I needed this, I missed you girls.''

'' We missed you too Q.'' Santana mumbles kissing her cheek rubbing her back, Brittany watches them with a small smile and turns to the students.

'' That kids is what I call a real friendship.'' She smiles as everyone cheers and looks down at Nico sighing softly in relief as she sees him fast asleep.

'' Alright guys it is time for the last song of the day, please don’t forget that the sign up papers for glee club is hanging right outside of the room.'' She unzips her jacket slowly placing Nico in her wife’s arms and leans down pecking her on the lips chuckling as she hears students whooping and cheering. '' Want to go backstage with him babe?''

She nods her head to the band as soon as Santana and Quinn walked off and turns to Naya smirking, they both take off their jackets and rip open the button ups they wear throwing it to the side, Heather joins them sliding up next to her sister and smirks.

Santana’s jaw drops as soon as she sees her wife, sister and sister in law dance to run the world in leather tops and skinny jeans and gulps biting her lip as she sees her wife’s abs on display. '' Hot damn.'' She mumbles watching her wife dance while singing.

'' Damn your wife will cause a riot.'' Mercedes exclaims watching the performance in front of them, Puck snickers and pats Mercedes’s back.

'' Everyone already fell in love with her since the first song, plus I heard quite a lot of students murmur about her tattoos and piercings.''

Santana gulps as she watches Brittany easily land in a split as soon as the song ends and chuckles as the whole auditorium explodes cheering and clapping wildly, Quinn snickers and leans down wrapping her arms around Santana from behind. '' Want me to take a walk with your boys tonight?'' She jumps back laughing loudly as Santana tries to hit her and sticks her tongue out.

Brittany walks off the stage giving Naya and Heather a high five and smirks. '' We killed it.''

'' You killed it B.'' Nay mumbles trying to catch her breath, Heather nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' Damn sis, you can still dance even though you don’t do it that much anymore.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and chuckles. '' It’s in my blood Heath, dancing is like walking to me.''

She turns to her wife and bites her lip containing her knowing smile as she sees her darkened orbs, she turns around as she hears someone clear their throat and smiles as Will walks up to them smiling brightly.

'' Guys this was amazing! We already have ten students signed up, looks like Glee will stay!''

Brittany smiles as everyone cheers loudly and rubs Alex’s back as he stirs.

'' Mommy?'' he asks softly, Brittany kisses his head and chuckles as he looks around in confusion.

'' It’s okay happy, go back to sleep.''

'' We goin home?'' Alex asks tiredly nuzzling his face in her neck, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah we will leave soon.''

'' Wif aunt Q?''

'' Yes I will be driving with you buddy.'' Quinn says walking over to them, she smiles as Alex reaches for her yawning and takes him from Brittany rubbing his back. '' We will have a lot of fun sleepovers as soon as I talked to your aunt D.''

'' Weally?''

'' Yes really bud.''

She smiles as he cuddles into her sighing contently and turns to her friends, she locks eyes with Santana and gulps tears filling her eyes. '' I missed out on so much fun with both of your boys and with all of you, I will forever regret not fighting for us to stay in contact.''

Santana walks over to her pulling Naya with her and pulls Quinn in a hug kissing Alex’s head in progress. '' You are around now Q that is all that matters, we have a lot to catch up on but you staying with us until you found an apartment will give us enough time to do fun things together.''

'' You are moving?!'' Rachel exclaims frowning picking up on the conversation behind her, Quinn looks up at her smiling as their friends all look at her in confusion and nods her head.

'' Yeah I have a job offer in LA thanks to Britt, I will be moving there this month.''

'' That is awesome Q!'' Tina exclaims smiling brightly.

'' And when did you want to tell me this?'' Rachel asks loudly, Brittany takes Alex from Quinn as he stirs again and glares at her rubbing the little boys back.

'' I would lower your voice Rach, if my boys wake up and get scared because you are yelling at their aunt we will have a problem with each other.''

Quinn chuckles dryly and runs a hand through her hair. '' I don’t have to tell you anything Rachel, we broke up five years ago. I live my own life and thanks to Brittany I finally can leave New York and start all over, I wanted to move the past three years because New York is nothing for me but I stayed around because I didn’t find an other job.'' She glances at the LA clan and smiles. '' I am glad I will live near the LA clan now because I missed my best friends, I missed out on a lot but I am planning to catch up with everything I missed out on.''

'' We are happy for you girl, you deserve the change and I am sure you will love the job.'' Mercedes says smiling brightly, she quickly hugs Quinn and smirks. '' Now we will see each other more often too because Sam and I plan to visit the LA clan at least once a month.''

'' Thank you Cedes.'' Quinn says smiling lovingly, she chuckles as Mike pulls her in a hug exclaiming how happy he is for her and sighs softly as everyone gathers around her in a group hug.

Brittany sighs looking at the time and smiles. '' Alright I hate to cut this short but we have a 33 hour drive and I am planning to drive the most today, we need to hit the road soon before rush hour starts.''

Mercedes nods her head smiling in understanding and walks over hugging her, she leans up on her tiptoes kissing her cheek and mumbles. '' We will see each other next month, I will make sure to update some of the NY clan but I think we will leave Rach out of it.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah sounds good, love ya Cedes.''

'' Love you too B, drive safely okay?''

'' Will do.''

After Brittany said goodbye to everyone she takes both boys in her arms and walks out of the school knowing the group will follow, she unlocks the van and places them in their seats buckling them in.

She takes Liv from Marley also placing her in the car and jumps out after making sure she is buckled in too, she turns to the group and sighs running a hand through her hair. '' Alright do we have everything?''

'' The kids check, luggage check, the group plus Q check.'' Santana mumbles smirking, Brittany laughs and kisses her head.

'' Alright let’s hit the road.''

She jumps in the drivers seat glancing behind her as she hears Naya and Quinn talk about Demi and winks as they lock eyes. '' D will be waiting at our house as soon as we get there Q.''

She drives off after making sure everyone buckled up and pulls out of the parking lot waving at the group as they walk out, she turns the radio on and intertwines her hands with Santana’s on the gear stick.

'' God I can’t wait to start all over, thank you for this opportunity B I try my best to pay you back.'' Quinn mumbles as they drive out of Ohio onto the drive way, Brittany glances in the rear view mirror and winks.

'' You don’t own me anything Q, it’s time for you to think about yourself and start a life without being reminded of your ex. The city change will be perfect for you, besides you working for D is a bit for myself too so I can sit back and won’t have to jump up every time Max tries something.''

'' Is he still around? They broke up two years ago!'' Quinn exclaims shocked, Santana rolls her eyes running her thumb over the back of her wife’s hand and turns her head looking at Quinn.

'' That boy is sick, he tries to get fame out of negative things he does. I hope B will calm down a bit with you around now because I really don’t want to see her fight and get hurt once again.''

'' You fought? With him?'' Quinn asks shocked, Brittany rolls her eyes and nods her head.

'' Yeah and broke my damn hand on his stupid face.''

'' Dude broke my fucking rib.'' Puck grumbles.

'' When?!'' Quinn exclaims shocked.

'' Right after the break up, he still had a key to D’s house and let himself in. Britt and Puck tried to get him to leave but he wouldn’t so they did what they do best and protected their loved once in the house, since we were all there including the kids they tried to kick him out immediately but he fought back. He kicked Puck’s in his side breaking one of his ribs and called Britt a dyke, so Britt hit him and broke her hand in the progress.'' Heather explains, Brittany snickers and glances in the rear view mirror.

'' But I broke that bastard jaw so it was all worth it.''

Santana sighs and kisses the back of her wife’s hand. '' Can we please change the topic?''

Brittany nods her head and smirks. '' How many tall chicks did you bang after you dumped dwarfs ass Q?''

'' Brittany!'' Quinn exclaims shocked blushing as everyone in the car burst out laughing, Santana snickers and shakes her head.

'' Babe, don’t be so crass.''

Brittany clears her throat and nods her head. '' You are right sorry babe.'' She glances in the rear view mirror and smirks. '' How many ladies did you get lucky with without the feeling you broke your neck because of the awkward angle Q?''

Santana covers her mouth as she burst out laughing and shakes her head, Brittany chuckles as she hears everyone burst out laughing and glances at Q smirking as she sees her hiding her face in her hands shaking her head.

'' Why are you all laughing?'' Liv asks tiredly rubbing her eyes, Brittany snickers as everyone’s eyes widen and reaches behind her patting the little girls hand.

'' I just told a joke princess.''

'' What joke?''

'' That is a joke…'' Marley starts.

'' What do you call cheese that isn’t yours?'' Brittany asks interrupting Marley ignoring the adults looking at her in confusion, Liv tilts her head and shrugs.

'' Don’t know aunt B.''

'' Nacho cheese.'' Brittany answers with a heavy Spanish accent, Liv giggles loudly and shakes her head cuddling into her mother.

'' You are silly aunt B.''

Brittany glances in the rear view mirror winking at her goddaughter as she hears her wife snicker and smiles slightly. '' That is why you love me princess.''

Liv smiles and stretches her arms out trying to reach her. '' I love you sooo much aunt B.''

Brittany reaches back with one hand and smiles lovingly as their hands meet, she rubs her thumb over the back of Liv’s hand and quickly glances behind her blowing her a kiss. '' I love you sooo much too Liv.''


	48. Chapter 48

'' Mami, mommy is waitin.'' Nico says jumping up and down excitedly as he watching his mami walking out of the bathroom of their suit in the Hampton'swearing a white sundress, Santana chuckles ruffling his hair and leans down kissing his head.

'' One second mijo, I only need to put on my shoes.'' She slips on her shoes and glances at her son chuckling as he bounces around with a bright smile. '' What is your mommy planning baby?''

'' No telling, is seclet.''

'' It’s a secret?'' Santana asks slowly correcting him, Nico nods his head grabbing her hand and pulls her towards the door.

'' Yes! A seclet, we needs go now.''

'' Wait mijo, my purse.''

Nico bounces on his heels as she walks back into the room and sighs. '' Mami, we go now.'' He smiles as she turns to him raising an eyebrow and pouts. '' Please?''

'' You can be glad that you are so adorable mijo.'' Santana mumbles chuckling as she takes her three and a half year old hand again, she let’s him lead her to the elevator and looks down at him as they wait for it. '' Where are we going, baby boy?''

'' Beach!'' Nico squeaks out pulling on his white shirt, he pulls her into the elevator as the door opens and stands up straight bouncing with a bright smile.

Santana chuckles affectionately watching her son bounce excitedly and bites her lip. '' I wonder what your mommy planned for our fifth wedding anniversary mijo.''

Nico smiles as the doors open and pulls his mami out, he slows down as they near the exit and looks up at his mami smiling brightly tightening his hold on her hand. '' Te amo mami.''

'' Te amo mucho mijo.'' Santana mumbles smiling lovingly while looking down at him as they walk out of the hotel, Nico kisses the back of her hand and leads her onto the beach.

When I first saw you, I saw love  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love  
And after all this time  
You’re still the one I love, mmm, yeah

Santana looks up in confusion as she hears music and gasps softly as she sees her family and friends all standing to the side looking at her with big smiles and her wife, Alex, Quinn and Puck standing on a small altar also wearing white looking at her with loving smiles.

Looks like we made it  
Look how far we’ve come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we’d get there someday

Nico looks up at his mami and smiles. '' Mommy wanna marry again.'' Santana sniffles as he leads her down the altar smiling proudly and wipes away a tear that trickles down her cheek.

They said, “I bet they’ll never make it”  
But just look at us holding on  
We’re still together still going strong

Brittany steps forward smiling lovingly as she sees her wife looking at her brown orbs filled with tears and holds out her hand. '' Santana Maria Lopez, will you marry me again?''

You’re still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You’re still the one I want for life  
(You’re still the one)  
You’re still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You’re still the one I kiss good night

Santana takes a hold of her hand still keeping her right clasped with Nico’s and nods her head smiling tearfully. '' Of course I will!''

Brittany crouches down making sure her tight white dress won’t slide up and hugs Nico kissing his head. '' Thank you for bringing your mami to me, smiley.''

Nico kisses her cheek and smiles brightly. '' Te amo mommy.''

'' Yo ambient, smiley.'' Brittany mumbles lovingly, she stands back up as he walks over to his brother and reaches out wiping away Santana’s tears.

Puck clears his throat and smiles brightly looking at his two best friends. '' Good relationships never stop growing. Like fine wine, they get better with age. Brittany and Santana, you have now been married 5 years and through all the years of your journey together, you have now come to this beautiful setting, so that you could renew your vow and commitment of love for each other. ''

'' No marriage is perfect. As you continue in this union, you already know that it will continue to take a lot of love and work to keep your relationship an ongoing success. Many couples tend to think of marriage as a 50/50 proposition. Actually, the best relationships are 90/10. If you both will give 90 percent and take only 10 percent, you will have a formula likely to continue to bring both of you happiness for a lifetime.'' Quinn continues smiling.

Puck nods his head in agreement and smiles. '' Let your love be stronger than your anger.  
Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break. Believe the best of your beloved rather than the worst. Confide in your partner and ask for help when you need it.''

Brittany locks eyes with Santana smiling as they both listen to their best friends talk and runs her thumb over the back of her hand, Quinn clears her throat and smirks. '' Stop zoning out of us.'' She pauses as everyone laughs and winks as they both turn back to them. '' Santana do you want to start with your vows?''

Santana nods her head and gulps. '' I was really not prepared for this so you told me to bare with you during our wedding, I am asking you to bare with me why we renew our vows.'' She smiles as everyone chuckles and locks eyes with her wife licking her lips as she nods her head smiling lovingly. '' My love, You have already given me the two greatest gifts of my life: your love, and our beautiful children. Today, it is my honor to renew my commitment to you as your wife. I promise to continue building our family together, celebrating our joy, comforting one another in hard times, and strengthening our family’s future. I vow to love and cherish you for all the days of my life.''

Brittany smiles and reaches up wiping away her tears, Puck smiles holding out a handkerchief and turns to Brittany after complimenting Santana on her speech. '' Brittany?''

Brittany nods her head and gulps. '' San From the day I first met you I knew that you were the one. The one that I would love and treasure for all the days of my life. Together we have grown from youth dreaming of a future to adults planning the rest of our lives together. Our love has only grown stronger and stronger with each passing moment. Just as we thought we had it all, we were blessed with the birth of our beautiful sons. Theyare the living proof of our love. On this day, as we renew our vows to one another, I vow my eternal love and devotion to them as well.''

She crouches down after squeezing Santana’s hands and turns to their boys smiling lovingly. '' My little boys From the moment I first knew you were going to bless our life, I fell in love with you. I knew that I would love and treasure for all the days of my life. As you have grown from that tiny little one into the young men you are today, my love for you has only grown stronger and stronger with each passing moment. On this day, as your mami and I renew our vows to one another, I vow my eternal love and devotion to you and your little sister or brother as well.''

She smiles as they hug her and kisses their cheeks. '' I love you my little boys.'' She stands back up looking at her wife and bites her lip as she sees tears streaming down her face, Quinn sniffles wiping away her tears and smiles.

'' That was beautiful Brittany.'' She clears her throat as her voice cracks and smiles tearfully. '' The both of you already have rings but your little boys have a surprise for you.'' She turns to Nico and Alex and smiles. '' You ready boys?''

Puck steps forward handing the both of them a black velvet box and smiles. '' Go ahead boys.''

Nico and Alex both open the small boxes and look up at their moms with big smiles, Nico reaches out taking his mothers hand in his own and Alex does the same taking his mami’s hand in his own.

Quinn wipes away her tears at the sweet scene in front of them and clears her throat. '' Brittany and Santana the boys asked me to say something and to quote their favorite movie to watch with you.'' She looks at both women seeing their tear filled eyes and smiles lovingly. '' If ever there is tomorrow when we’re not together, there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we’re apart, I’ll always be with you.''

'' Te amo mami.'' Alex says looking up at his mami slowly sliding the ring with all of their birthstones and their initials engraved on it on her finger.

'' I love you mommy.'' Nico says smiling brightly also sliding the ring up on Brittany’s finger until it’s settled above her wedding band, Brittany sniffles dropping down on her knees feeling her wife follow her lead and pulls the little boy in her arms.

She wraps her free arm around Santana’s waist and kisses Nico’s head. '' I love you too, my boys.'' She croaks out, Santana nods her head in agreement and kisses their cheeks.

'' We will always love you mi hijos, forever and always.''

Puck wipes away his tears watching the family in front of him and exhales a shuddering breath looking up at their friends and family seeing no dry eye around them. '' Santana and Brittany, having witnessed your vows of affirmation with all who are assembled here, and by the authority of love itself, I do affirm that you have expressed your desire to continue as husband and wife.'' He croaks out smiling as they look up at them from their position on the ground with their boys in their arms, Quinn watches them and smiles.

'' You may now kiss and seal each others vows and commitment.''

Brittany turns to her wife cupping her cheek as Nico nuzzles his face in her neck and captures her lips with her own smiling into the kiss as everyone cheers, they both pull back and kiss their boys head.

'' Te amo, Britt-Britt.'' Santana breaths out leaning their foreheads together, Brittany gives her an Eskimo kiss and smiles lovingly.

'' I love you too San.''

'' I love you three!'' Both boys squeal out in unison smiling brightly, both girls chuckle lovingly and lean down kissing their cheeks once again.

Santana pulls back after playing Brittany’s vows back in her head and raises an eyebrow as everyone quiet down as she raises her hand. '' Babe?'' Brittany hums softly and looks at her smiling slightly still keeping a hold of their boys. '' Did you say little brother or sister during your vow for our boys?''

Brittany smiles slightly and nods her head. '' Yeah I did.''

'' Do you mean.'' Santana cuts herself off as tears fill her voice and smiles locking eyes on loving bright blue orbs. '' Are you, are we?''

Brittany chuckles lovingly as she listens to Santana searching for words and nods her head. '' We are expecting again baby.''

Santana tackles her in a hug careful not to squeeze their boys in between them and sobs as everyone gasps softly, she buries her face in her neck and smiles tearfully against the skin of her neck. '' How long?''

Brittany wraps her around her waist smiling as their boys just join their hug and runs a hand down her back. '' Almost five weeks.''

'' We have a little brother or sister.'' Nico squeals out smiling brightly looking up at his moms, Alex covers Brittany’s stomach with his little hands and smiles.

'' We love our little brother or sister mommy.''

Santana pulls back and looks at their boys. '' Did you know?''

'' Si mami, mommy told is a seclet.'' Alex says smiling brightly, Brittany nods her head kissing their heads and smiles.

'' That is right it was a secret till now and the both of you will be the best big brothers.''

'' We can wear our shirt now?'' Nico asks smiling, Brittany nods her head and ruffles his hair.

'' You can wear it tomorrow, smiley.'' She chuckles as he pouts and shrugs. '' Or you can ask Abuela and grandma if they can change you in your new shirts, but first after they hugged us I think they are about to explode because we make them wait.''

'' I am glad that you know that, now stand up so I can hug you.'' Susan says laughing as she walks over, Brittany chuckles and stands up grunting as Puck, Marley, Heather and her parents immediately tackle her in a hug.

'' Easy.'' She groans out chuckling, Susan kisses her cheek and runs her hand over her still flat stomach.

'' I am going to be a grandmother again.'' She breaths out smiling proudly, Heather smiles and kisses her sisters cheek.

'' I am so happy for you Britt.''

Brittany hugs her close and kisses her cheek. '' I am happy you finally get to adopt a little one sis, you will be an amazing mother.''

Heather smiles and bites her lip. '' Everything I will do with my daughter is everything I watched you doing with the boys, you are my idol B.''

Brittany gulps not knowing everyone watch the two sisters and kisses Heather’s temple. '' You and Nay will be amazing with her and she will be spoiled rotten because San and I will show her just how much she belongs into our family.''

  
  


'' She will love the both of you to death and she will worship the both of you just like Nay and I do, we love you girls.''

'' We love you too.'' Brittany mumbles a tear dripping down her cheek, Santana joins the hug pulling her sister with her and kisses Heather’s cheek.

Naya hugs Brittany kissing her cheek and smiles. '' You will be the best aunt for our daughter and I am sure she would love to play with the boys and little Lopez who is still growing in your stomach.''

Brittany smiles and hugs Naya. '' I will be the same aunt as you are, our boys love the both of you and always come back smiling brightly whenever they spend the night with you.''

Naya pulls back and kisses her cheek. '' I am sure our daughter will put up a fight to leave your house, we already have trouble leaving because every day we spend together is fun.''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs as Maribel and Lio both hug her with Alma, Mateo, Diego and Maria.

'' The ceremony was so beautiful mija, thank you for inviting us.'' Mario mumbles sniffling, he covers her stomach with his hand and smiles tearfully. '' I can’t wait to hold my granddaughter or son soon.''

Brittany smiles kissing their cheeks as she feels them cover her stomach and leans back against Mario. '' It wouldn’t be the same without any of you papi, our family just has to be here with us.''

'' Abuela, grandma can we change?''

Maribel pulls back smiling as Nico pulls on her jeans and nods her head ruffling his hair. '' Yes we can but after that we will take a few pictures nieto.''

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany’s waist from behind as she watches their moms walk off to the hotel and kisses her shoulder. '' Did I say that you look beautiful in this dress?''

Brittany turns in her arms shaking her head with a small smile and chuckles. '' No but the look in your eyes says enough, you look beautiful too baby.''

Santana smiles lovingly and leans their foreheads together covering her stomach with one hand. '' I can’t wait to meet our third little one.'' She breaths out smiling lovingly, she glances up locking eyes on bright blue orbs filled with love and bites her lip as she sees flashes go off. '' Today is perfect I can’t imagine a better way to spend our anniversary.''

Brittany kisses her nose softly and pulls her in a hug. '' Our boys weren’t there for our real wedding but this one made it even more special because they were here with us.'' She looks down at the ring on her finger and smiles playing with is. '' They sure as hell know how to surprise us.''

Santana breaths out a laugh looking down at her own finger and nods her head. '' Yeah that they do, the ring is beautiful and they even left a space for the birthstone of their little brother or sister.''

Brittany nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah I told them last week before they stayed the night with Quinn and I think they bought it them, Quinn, Cedes, Sam and Puck were the only ones knowing what I planned and helped me planning.''

Santana turns in her arms and looks at their mentioned friends. '' Thank you.''

Mercedes smiles and winks. '' You’re welcome and congratulations girls.''

Quinn clears her throat and smiles. '' Come on the hotel just signed us that we can come in to eat and celebrate your anniversary some more, after that I promised the boys and Liv a movie night.'' She walks in front of the group leading them towards the restaurant and looks over her shoulder winking at her best friends. '' They will also crash in my room so you can enjoy a honeymoon night.''

'' You are amazing Q.'' Santana breaths out as they walk into the hotel, Brittany nods her head in agreement and leans down kissing Quinn’s cheek.

'' Yeah you really are.''

Quinn smiles and opens the door to the restaurant smirking as both girls gasp as they see the set up, she turns on her heels after glancing at the cake containing old and new pictures of them and smiles. '' Happy anniversary girls.''


	49. Chapter 49

**Song: A moment like this – Leona Lewis. Britt- Normal, Demi: Italic, Both: Bold.**

'' You can do this B.'' Demi mumbles smiling brightly as she pulls her on the small stage with her after they danced and ate dinner with their friends and family, Brittany sighs grabbing the microphone slowly nodding her head and taps it smirking.

'' Is this thing on?''

Demi snickers as everyone around the restaurant turn to them and pushes Brittany towards the piano, she pushes herself on top of it crossing her legs and lifts her microphone looking at the table Santana sits at. '' Alright everyone I know the restaurant didn’t announce any live music today, so this is the only exception for the night. My lovely best friends renewed their vows today and we are gathered here to celebrate it, even though you all weren’t expecting it I hope you will like it.''

She turns to Brittany as she hears people cheering and smiles reassuringly as she smiles nervously. '' Hit it B.''

Brittany smiles slightly and glides her fingers over the piano keys, she closes her eyes as Demi’s voice fills the restaurant and licks her lips mouthing the words with her.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?_ _  
_ _Would you believe me, would you agree?_ _  
_ _It’s almost that feeling that we've met before_ _  
_ _So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_ _  
_ _When I tell your love has come here and now_

Brittany leans towards the microphone attached to the piano and adjusts it, she glances over at her wife and smiles lovingly.

**A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
I can’t believe it’s happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this **

Demi turns to Brittany as everyone’s jaw drop hearing the raspyness in her voice and winks as she glances at her, she watches her turn back to look at their table and turns back around herself smiling slightly as she sees the tears in Santana’s eyes as she sits cuddled in Quinn’s arms.

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can’t explain  
Well I maybe dreaming’  
But ‘till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I’ll cherish all the love we share

Demi slides off of the piano as Brittany holds a high note and slides behind her taking over the chords, she leans down kissing her cheek and smiles. '' Go dance.''

Brittany stands up taking the microphone with her and jumps off of the stage, she walks to the dance floor as she watches Quinn push Santana towards her and holds out her hand winking.

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
I can’t believe it’s happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this_

She pulls Santana in her arms kissing her forehead and sways to the music, she reaches up with her free hand and wipes away her tears gazing in love filled brown orbs.

**Could this be the greatest love of all?** **  
** **I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall** **  
** **So let me tell you this** **  
** **Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

She turns her head holding a high note and twirls Santana in her arms hearing Demi sing in the background, she locks eyes with their boys and silently calls them over smiling as they immediately run towards them.

_A moment like this_

**Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
I can’t believe it’s happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this** _(for a moment like this)_

She throws the microphone to her dad smiling as he easily catches it and scoops Nico up in her arms, she wraps her free arm around Santana’s waist smiling as Alex also cuddles into her and kisses their heads swaying to the music as Demi continues singing.

'' Te amo, mi familia.'' Santana mumbles voice filled with tears, Brittany leans down kissing her softly and smiles.

'' I love you too baby.''

'' Love you three.'' both boys squeak out tightening their holds on their moms, Brittany stops swaying as the music stops and looks down at them kissing their heads.

'' Are you boys ready for the movie night with aunt Q? I am sure aunt D will join you too.''

She smiles as they both nod their heads smiling brightly and locks eyes with her wife. '' Want to take a walk along the beach with me?''

'' Oh yeah.'' Santana breaths out as they walk off of the dance floor, Brittany drops Nico in Quinn’s lap chuckling as she grunts and leans down kissing her cheek.

'' Thank you for setting all of this up Q, you are the best.''

Quinn smiles ruffling Nico’s hair and looks up at her best friend. '' I had a lot of help from Puck, are you girls ready to call it a night?''

Brittany smiles slightly and nods her head. '' Yeah the boys are ready for their movie night with you and D, San and I will take a small walk along the beach.''

'' How do you know that Demi will join?'' Quinn asks curiously as she stands up with Nico in her arms, she blushes as Brittany just smiles knowingly and clears her throat. '' Alright don’t, see you tomorrow?''

Brittany laughs and nods her head kissing her cheek, she leans down kissing Nico’s head and smiles. '' Have fun with aunt D and Q baby boy.''

'' Have fun with mami, mommy.'' Nico mumbles smiling brightly, Santana smiles joining her wife again after saying goodbye to everyone and ruffles his hair.

'' Behave boys.'' She says as Brittany says goodbye to their family.

'' They always do.'' Demi mumbles walking over with Alex in her arms, Brittany snickers and raises an eyebrow.

'' Yeah you only had fun times with them till now D, just wait till the day their temper shows.'' She leans down kissing Alex’s head and smiles. '' Have fun, happy. Love you.''

'' Love you too mommy.'' Alex mumbles smiling brightly, he leans over hugging his mami and kisses her cheek.

'' Te amo, mami.''

'' Te amo mucho, happy.'' Santana mumbles kissing his head, after kissing Nico good night once again Brittany leads Santana through the doors of the restaurant and walks out of the hotel intertwining their hands.

'' The song was beautiful, mi amor. Will Demi publish it soon?'' Santana asks as soon as they walk towards the shore, Brittany nods her head wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she feels her shiver and pulls her closer kissing her head.

'' Yeah her manager will publish it tonight, it will be another song counted as a duet with me.''

'' She will have a whole album with duets soon.'' Santana mumbles smiling proudly, Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah she is waiting till she has enough songs so she can publish it as an album, her fans love it when I sing with her.''

Santana stops walking as she hears hidden anger in her wife’s voice and turns to her raising an eyebrow. '' What’s wrong baby?''

'' Nothing, why?'' Brittany asks as she tries to continue walking, Santana chuckles softly and pulls her back wrapping her arms around her waist.

'' Do you really think that I can’t hear the anger you try to hide?''

'' I will tell you as soon as we get home babe, I don’t want to ruin our anniversary trip.''

Santana shakes her head leading her over to a rock and pulls herself on top of it, she pulls Brittany in between her legs wrapping her legs around her waist and cups her cheek kissing her softly. '' You won’t ruin anything baby, please talk to me.''

'' Ugh I don’t even know why I still let him bother me after almost four years, but Max is currently busy telling around that my voice isn’t that good without auto tune and that if it wasn’t for Demi trying to get more famous by introducing someone unknown to the world I would still be a nothing.''

Santana’s eyebrows raise to her hairline and she pulls back looking into darkened blue orbs. '' You know he is lying right?''

'' Yeah but still, Quinn has a shitload to do at the moment because everyone is asking if he is right and we all don’t know what to do to show everyone that he is lying.''

Santana runs her fingers through blonde locks smiling as she feels her wife relax and bites her lip. '' Ever thought about doing an interview babe?'' She chuckles as she sees her eyes widen and puts a finger to her lips shushing her before she can protest. '' Hear me out okay?''

She kisses her softly as she hums and pulls back wrapping her arms around her shoulders. '' You managed to stay mostly invisible for the past almost eleven years while writing one hit song after the other for Demi, her fans only know you by the pictures she sometimes posts, the pictures we post and that one Grammy performance nine years ago.''

'' Demi has another interview soon before her performance at the vma’s where you will join her too, what if you join her for the interview beforehand and tell everyone a bit about yourself? You can still say that you prefer for everything to stay as it is but so they hear your side of everything and they will get to know you a bit more.''

Brittany drops her head sighing softly and groans. '' I hate it when your ideas always solve the problem babe.''

Santana snickers and pulls her closer kissing her temple. '' That is because you always think to complicated baby, I know that he still pisses you off but so you can shut him up once and for all. You can even throw in a song in the end to really show everyone what a beautiful voice you have.'' She reaches down covering Britt’s still flat stomach with her hand and leans their foreheads together. '' I also don’t want to see you stressing so much knowing you are carrying our little one mi amor, we both know that stress isn’t good for you and our peanut.''

Brittany nods her head and sighs softly. '' I know baby and your idea sounds really perfect, I will talk with D and Q about it but you are right it’s time to join one of D’s interviews.''

'' I know I only have perfect ideas.'' Santana snickers as Brittany just raises an eyebrow and kisses her softly. '' Now want to tell me what’s going on between our blonde and blue haired best friends?'' She asks smirking.

Brittany laughs and pulls her closer as they both shiver at a gush of cold wind. '' Don’t know it exactly but there might be something blossoming between them.''

'' So I didn’t imagine their glances during the song.'' Santana mumbles chuckling, she buries her face in Britt’s shoulder humming as her warm hands run down her arms and sighs softly. '' It would be nice when something happens between them, I can see how happy D makes Q and the other way around too.''

'' Our boys are already playing cupid.'' Brittany mutters chuckling as she kisses her head.

'' For real? How?''

'' Whenever they have the possibility to hang out with one of them, they always ask the other to join them for movie night so they can all cuddle. They also make sure that both girls are settled in the middle so they have to cuddle together and they mostly cuddle into their free sides or on top of them.''

'' Who came up with that idea?'' Santana asks laughing, Brittany smirks and shrugs.

'' Nico but Alex immediately joined in.''

'' He really has your mischievousness babe.'' Santana mumbles chuckling, Brittany snickers and kisses her forehead.

'' Yeah and Alex has yours, they both immediately pick up on other people’s feelings and when they take too long to act on it they just help them out a bit.''

'' Oh yeah just think back to last week where they locked Cedes and Sam into a room because they had a fight and they wanted them to make up before they left.''

Brittany burst out laughing and nods her head. '' Damn I will never forget their faces.''

'' I think ours weren’t better when we found out what they did, Liv actually joined them and made sure they were distracted with a movie so they wouldn’t hear them yelling.''

Brittany snickers and nods her head. '' Yeah our boys are really something special, but hey they succeeded and Cedes and Sam made up after a few minutes.''

'' We couldn’t even be angry with them because they meant it good, but they still hated the no bedtime story punishment.''

'' We had to make one up somehow and that was the only thing that showed them that they did something bad but also told them that we weren’t that angry with them, I mean we still cuddled with them until they fell asleep.'' Brittany mumbles shrugging, Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles slightly running her hand over Britt’s abs.

'' I am curious to see what our next little one will be like, do you want it to be a boy or a girl?''

'' I just want it to be healthy and happy.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles pulling her closer by the straps of her dress, she kisses her softly smiling as she hums into the kiss and tightens her legs around her waist. '' I do too, I love you Brittany Lopez.''

Brittany smiles cupping her cheek and leans their foreheads together. '' I love you too, Santana Lopez.''

'' Want to go back?'' Santana asks softly as she feels her shiver in her arms after another gush of wind, she slides off of the rock as she slowly nods her head and intertwines their hands pulling her back towards the hotel.

They both sigh softly as soon as they feel the warmth of the hotel engulf them as soon as they walk in and step onto the elevator, Brittany leans against the back wall pulling Santana in her arms and kisses her softly as she runs her hand down her side over the summer dress. '' I know I said it before, but you look beautiful San.''

Santana smiles running her fingers over the straps of the dress Brittany wears and bites her lip. '' You look so breathtakingly beautiful, I love it when you surprise me and wear a dress.''

Brittany smiles slightly leading her towards their room as soon as the doors open and kisses her softly. '' I know you do, that is why I never tell you what I will wear.'' She opens the door of their suite and pulls Santana inside kicking the door closed as soon as she is inside, she slips past her into the bathroom and unzips her dress. '' Want to join me in the hot tub babe?''

Santana bites her lip as she watches the dress pool around her feet and kicks off her shoes, she follows her into the bathroom as she hears the water running and slides behind her wrapping her arms around her waist.

She kisses Britt’s shoulder as soon as she straightens up in her arms and covers her stomach with her hands. '' God you are so beautiful.'' She mumbles against the skin feeling her muscles ripple, Brittany turns in her hold and wraps her arms around her shoulders after unzipping her dress.

She leans down kissing her softly and smiles into the kiss as she feels her shiver. '' You my love are the prettiest woman on earth.'' She slowly pulls back taking off the rest of their clothes and steps into the hot tub, she helps Santana in slowly lowering herself into the hot water and sighs contently.

Santana cuddles into her after making sure the water is set to the right temperature so it doesn’t affect Brittany and the baby too much and kisses the top of her breast softly as she wraps her arms around her waist.

'' What did you do?'' Brittany asks softly, Santana smiles slightly and shrugs.

'' Adjusted the temperature so we can relax a bit longer as normal.''

Brittany smiles slightly kissing her head and sighs. '' You are perfect, you know that?''

'' Just doing whatever makes you feel better baby.''

Brittany moans softly as she feels her massaging her calves and leans her head back against the edge, Santana smiles watching her relax into the water and runs her hands up her legs massaging her thighs.

Brittany bites her lip peaking one eye open to look at her and raises an eyebrow as she feels her teasingly run her fingers through her folds while still massaging her. '' Teasing much?''

Santana snickers sliding her hands up her body ignoring her core and slides her arms around her waist massaging the small of her back feeling her relax completely in her hands. '' Not teasing at all mi amor.''

Brittany rolls her eyes as she slides her thumbs against the side of her breast and quickly grabs them ignoring the water splashing over the tub, she pulls her closer biting her lip as she feels her easily straddle her and crashes their lips together swallowing San’s moan.

She hums into the kiss as she feels Santana cup the back of her neck with one hand and slides her arms around her waist, she leans back groaning into the kiss as she feels Santana cup her breast and pulls back.

'' Too sensitive?'' Santana asks softly having noticed her uncomfortable frown, Brittany nods her head and bites her lip sighing softly in relief as she feels her hand leave her breast.

'' Yeah sorry.'' Brittany mumbles rolling her eyes, Santana shakes her head cupping her cheek and kisses her softly.

'' Babe you gotta stop apologizing, you are carrying our little one and it’s normal that your body will be sensitive as it changes again.'' She runs her thumb over her jawbone and smiles lovingly. '' You don’t even know how much deeper I fell in love with you the second you told me that we will become another child mi amor, I am so excited to experience you carrying our child again.''

Brittany tightens her hold around her waist as she tries to slide off of her lap and shakes her head leaning back, she pulls her down into a kiss and pulls her closer. '' Who said anything about not continuing what you started babe?'' she breaths out in between kisses.

She moans into the kiss as she feels San cup her core and curls her hand around the back of her neck tilting her head to deepen the kiss, Santana leans up on her knees grabbing the back of Britt’s thigh and hoist her up smiling into the kiss as she squeaks softly.

She places her on the edge of the tub kneeling in between her legs and cups her jaw moaning softly as she feels her pierced tongue curl around her own, she slowly pulls out of the kiss trailing her lips down to Britt’s pulse point and sucks on the skin beneath her lips holding onto her hips.

Brittany tilts her head moaning softly as she feels her suck on her sweet spot and digs her nails in her back as she feels her fingers slide through her folds, she bucks up holding onto the edge with one hand and bites her lip. '' Babe, please.''

Santana moves her lips down her body skipping her breast knowing they are too sensitive to touch and trails open mouthed kisses down her abs humming softly as she feels long slender fingers entwine themselves in her hair, she looks up eyes locking on dilated blue orbs and runs her tongue through slick folds wrapping her arms around toned thighs to keep her wife steady.

Brittany throws her head back moaning as she feels her suck on her clit and tightens her hold on her hair gasping softly noticing just how sensitive her body is, she bites her lip as she feels the vibrations of Santana’s moan shock through her and intertwines her free hand with San’s on her hip. '' Won’t last long.'' She moans out as she feels two fingers enter her curling with every thrust.

Santana taps her hand silently letting her know she heard her and nibbles on the nub curling her fingers humming softly as she feels her clench hard around her fingers, she slowly pulls her fingers back sliding her tongue through velvety folds and thrusts her tongue in cutting off Brittany’s groan.

'' Oh fuck.'' Brittany moans out grabbing San’s hair in her fist holding onto her for dear life, she bites her lip trying to silence herself as she feels San’s thumb draw circles around her clit and moves her hips moaning as she feels her thrust into her once again.

'' S-so close.'' She forces out trying to search for something to hold on to as she feels herself lose grip on the edge.

Santana moves up her body capturing her lips with her own as she feels Brittany’s lack to keep herself steady and swiftly enters her with two fingers curling them with every thrust, she draws tight circles around her clit wrapping her free hand around her waist and pulls her close as Brittany pulls out of the kiss to silence her moans into the crook of her neck.

She turns her head kissing her temple and nibs on her earlobe. '' Cum for me.'' She breaths out curling her fingers once again, she drops her head against Britt’s shoulder as she feels her freeze with a loud gasp and kisses the skin under her lips as she feels her walls flutter around her fingers.

'' S-shit.'' Brittany gasps out moaning as she wraps her arms tightly around her wife as she comes undone, she turns her head accepting Santana’s long kiss moaning into her mouth as her body still shudders and hangs onto her for dear life.

Santana slows down her thrusting slowly helping her ride out the waves of pleasure and pecks her on the lips feeling her ragged hot breath hit her lips, she slowly pulls her fingers out as she feels Brittany relax and wraps both arms around her waist pulling her in her arms.

She lowers them back into the water as she feels her shiver and leans back against the edge keeping her hold on her wife, she turns her head kissing Britt’s forehead as she nuzzles her face in her shoulder and runs her fingers over her back feeling the muscles tremble under her touch.

After enjoying the hot water and each others closeness for ten minutes Santana slowly pulls back and climbs out of the tub, she grabs two big towels placing them on the ground to soak up the water that splashed over and grabs their bathrobes.

She turns to Brittany helping her out of the tub after slipping on her own robe and wraps her up kissing her softly, Brittany smiles sheepishly after she yawned and rolls her eyes. '' Sorry.''

Santana smiles leading her into their room and pushes her down on the bed sliding in right after, she pulls her in her arms shaking her head as she tries to cup her core and kisses her softly. '' Babe you are exhausted, I am more than happy to just cuddle with you and go to sleep.''

'' But.''

Santana shushes her with another kiss and smiles. '' No buts mi amor, I know you and that means that I know that you woke up at the ass crack of dawn to make everything this perfect for today. We have our whole life together for sweet lady kisses but now I just want to cuddle with my wife.''

Brittany smiles slightly nuzzling her face in her neck and yawns again. '' That sounds perfect.''

'' I know.'' Santana mumbles softly running her fingers through blonde locks. '' Go to sleep mi amor, te amo.'' She reaches over turning off the lamp on the nightstand as she receives no answer and kisses Britt’s head again settling against the pillow behind her, she pulls the blanket tighter around the both of them and sighs contently as she covers Britt’s stomach with her free hand. '' We love you peanut and we can’t wait to hold you in our arms.''


	50. Chapter 50

**Song: Échame La Culpa—Demi and Luis. Britt- Normal, Demi: Italic, Both: Bold**

'' Mami, we watch mommy and aunt D on TV?'' Nico asks as he walks into his grandparents kitchen, Santana turns to look at him and nods her head.

'' Yeah the interview will start soon mijo, want to help making sandwiches for everyone?''

'' I help too!'' Alex squeals as he joins them in the kitchen, Santana chuckles and nods her head pulling two chairs out.

She leans down kissing both of their heads and places them on the chairs. '' Can you put two slices of bell pepper on each slice of bread?'' She turns to Nico and smiles. '' After your brother put the bell pepper on, you can top it with three cucumber slices okay?''

Both boys nod their heads smiling brightly and slowly count the slices they put on each slice, Brad walks up to his daughter in law and wraps an arm around her shoulder as she watches the boys with a proud smile. '' They are growing up so fast.''

Santana nods her head in agreement leaning into him and smiles slightly. '' Yeah they are really improving, we even started to potty train them at home but decided to keep them wearing a diaper somewhere else so they will become a bit surer in telling us first.''

'' How is that going?'' Brad asks curiously, Santana turns to him and smiles.

'' Really well both adjusted quite quickly and always yell for one of us when they have to go, but we tried it once at D’s house and they were quite shy about it so we decided to do it at home first.''

'' Done mami!'' Alex says smiling brightly, Nico looks up at her after placing the last slice on the slice of bread and smiles.

'' Meat sandwich?''

Santana laughs and walks over to both boys, she ruffles their heads and glances down at Nico. '' You are really like your mommy, everything needs meat.''

Nico quickly shakes his head and giggles. ''No! Ceral needs no meat mami.''

Brad laughs and pats Santana’s back as he sees her rolling her eyes. '' He got you there San.'' He leans down kissing both boys heads and smiles looking at Nico. '' You are right buddy, cereal needs no meat.''

Nico nods his head and smiles brightly. '' Mommy always tells mami that.''

'' She does?'' Brad asks amused, Santana sighs leaning over the boys to put the slices of ham and cheese on the bread slices and glances at Brad.

'' Yeah she always points that out when I tell her that she is a meat addict.''

Brad chuckles picking Alex up as he reaches for him and ruffles his hair. '' Do you like meat too bud?''

'' Te amo bacon!''

Santana laughs and shakes her head. '' You are hanging around too much with aunt Q mijo.''

'' He just knows what’s good San.'' Quinn yells from the living room.

'' It’s starting!'' Puck yells right after, Santana chuckles as both boys squeal and holds out four plates.

'' Want to take these plates into the living room? They are for you, Liv and aunt Q.''

She grabs four plates as she sees Brad following the boys carrying five plates and holds out a plate for Heath and Nay. '' These are for you girls and yes Nay it’s without cheese.''

'' Thanks San.''

She sits down in between the boys on the ground and places her plate on the table, she ruffles their hairs as they take a big bite of their sandwich while looking at the TV and shakes her head. '' Eat slowly boys.''

'' God Demi looks beautiful, who is in charge of whatever she wears?'' Susan asks while looking at the girl easily answering Ellen’s questions, Santana snickers as she hears Quinn hum in agreement and leans her head back against her dads legs looking up at Susan.

'' Normally she has someone who picks her clothes out, but this time she put B in charge so they would match a bit.''

'' Brittany picked that out?'' Susan asks shocked as she sees the long black and blue dress Demi wears, Santana nods her head and laughs.

'' Yeah seriously since B started wearing dresses her taste in clothes just got even better.''

'' What is B wearing?'' Quinn asks curiously, Santana shrugs her shoulders and sighs.

'' She told me that I will see it as soon as she joins D.'' She turns to the boys as she hears them giggle and raises an eyebrow as they quickly turn back to look at the TV. '' Do you know what your mommy is wearing boys?''

Nico turns to look at his mami and smiles. '' It’s a seclet mami.''

'' Mommy is beautiul.'' Alex just says smiling brightly.

'' Your mommy is always beautiful mijo.'' Santana mumbles as she finishes her sandwich.

_Alright ladies and gentleman it’s time to call the mastermind behind Demi’s songs on stage with her, she wrote many of Demi’s top 10 hits and I am sure more will follow. Please give it up for Brittany Lopez!_

Santana turns to the TV her as she hears Ellen announce her wife and her eyes widen as she walks onto stage oozing confidence wearing a short blue and black strapless dress. '' Holy…''

'' Children mija.'' Lio mumbles as he covers her mouth, he kisses her head and chuckles. '' But yeah she looks beautiful!''

'' God that little bump is so cute!'' Susan gushes watching her daughter sit down next to Demi after hugging her, Santana takes her dad’s hand off of her mouth and leans back against his legs wrapping her arms around the boys as they cuddle into her side.

She smiles lovingly as her wife easily answers Ellen’s questions and runs her fingers through both boys hairs as they clasp their hands on her stomach.

_So Brittany you are the genius behind all Demi’s songs she published in the past how many years?_

_Nine almost ten._ Brittany answers smiling slightly, Ellen smiles and nods her head.

_How do you come up with those? I find it difficult to put a few words on paper and you write whole songs._

_Demi helps me writing or finishing most songs but mostly I just write whatever any of us is feeling, the last two songs were more about my family and the songs before that was of everything that happened in Dem’s life the last four years._

_You mean the break up?_ Ellen asks curiously

_Yeah one song was because of the break up but Demi wrote that one herself I only joined her to sing it with her in the studio, that was also the first time Demi’s fans heard me sing._

_And they immediately fell in love with your voice just like the first time I heard you sing B, I am so happy that I met you so many years ago and have the honor to work with you by my side almost every day._ Demi says smiling brightly.

_How old are you Brittany?_

Brittany chuckles running a hand through her hair and shrugs. _I turned 26 seven months ago._

_So you met Demi when you were seventeen?_ Ellen asks shocked.

_She just turned eighteen just like her then girlfriend now wife, sister and sister in law, I met the four of them at my comeback concert and they were the only ones with VIP tickets._ Demi answers for Brittany.

_Well I gotta say, you don’t look like 26 at all._

_Yeah thanks to my moms genes, she doesn’t look like 45 either._ Brittany answers laughing

Santana laughs and reaches behind her patting Susan’s leg as she chuckles. '' She is right, you all didn’t alter at all the last few years.''

_So Brittany there is a reason you are joining us and you are holding your first interview with me right?_ Brittany nods her head and sighs as Ellen continues. _According to many tabloids Max Ehrich accuses you of using auto tune on every song you published with Demi in the last three years._

_Well I gotta say that auto tune is a damn good program if it can make a voice sound that good, normally it makes it only a bit robotic._ Demi exclaims rolling her eyes.

_Yeah I am hear because a lot of Demi’s fans asked if he is right and I wanted to set the record straight once and for all, yes we will perform tonight but that still doesn’t mean that it will happen frequently after this interview._ Brittany replies smiling slightly

_Why don’t you want to join the music business? You could make many pop stars run for their money._

Brittany laughs and reaches up playing with her necklace she got from her boys for her birthday. _I love writing songs for Demi and I also love joining her once in a while, but song writing and joining Demi’s band gives me the time to be there for my family and spend time with my wife and our sons. If I join the music industry my time will be spend on my songs and I don’t want that, I can see how stressful the industry is because I work with Demi but being in the background still gives me enough time with my family._

_You are married and you have children?_ Ellen asks shocked.

_She has two adorable little boys who call me aunt and another little one on the way, her wife is an amazing baker and also one of my best friends._ Demi gushes with a bright smile as a picture of her, Brittany, Santana and the boys back’s show on the big screen beside Ellen’s couch.

_I met my wife in high school and knew from the first moment we really talked that we were soulmates, along the years we survived the struggle of college and growing up. We celebrated our tenth anniversary and fourth wedding anniversary two months ago in the Hamptons, our boys will both turn four in four months and in about five and a half months another little one will expand our family._ Brittany answers smiling lovingly as she glances at the picture.

_So high school sweethearts? No break in between?_

_No break at all._

_Well damn that is not something everyone can be proud of, how is pregnancy treating your wife?_

_Well you gotta ask her how my hormones are at the moment._ Brittany replies chuckling.

_Hold up, you are pregnant?!_

Brittany laughs and nods her head. _Yeah_ _four_ _and a half months along._

Santana smiles as she watches her wife run her hand down her bump with a loving smile and turns to Puck holding up a finger. '' Yes she can handle her hormones well at the moment, no I don’t want you to open your big mouth when she is around.''

Puck chuckles and raises his hand in surrender. '' Hey don’t worry, believe me I learned to shut up after she threw her controller at me.''

'' No need to whine about that baby, you deserved that after telling her that she looked ready to pop any minute now when she was six months pregnant with the boys.'' Marley mumbles squeezing his hand

_Do you know what you will become?_

_No we don’t know yet and we want it to be a surprise this time, when our boys were born we let our family organize a gender reveal but this time we want it to be a surprise._

_Your boys are adorable, may we know their names?_

_Nicolas Lio and Alexander Brad, but we call them Nico and Alex._

Ellen looks at the time and smiles. _I am sorry to cut this interview short ladies and gentleman but the show is almost over and I am sure you want to hear Demi and Brittany sing their new song which will be published right after the show._ She turns to the girls and smiles. _It was a pleasure to have the two of you here and Brittany your are more than welcome to join Demi every time she comes to me._

Brittany stands up straightening out her dress and leans over hugging Ellen. _Maybe I will, thank you Ellen._

Ellen smiles and turns to the camera after hugging Demi. _Ladies and Gentleman to show us that whatever tabloid writes is a lie, Demi and Brittany will blow us away with their new Spanglish song_ _Échame La Culp_ _a!_

'' Spanglish?'' Everyone mumbles in shock turning their heads to look at each other.

**Hey Britt**  
 _Oh no (Qué pasa Demi)_  
Hmm  
Hey yeah

Tengo en esta historia algo que confesar _  
_Ya entendí muy bien qué fue lo que pasó _  
_Y aunque duela tanto, tengo que aceptar _  
_Que tú no eres la mala, que el malo soy yo

Santana’s jaw drops as she hears her wife sing in Spanish and she slowly turns back to the TV watching her dance with Demi.

**No me conociste nunca de verdad** **  
** **Ya se fue la magia que te enamoró** **  
** **Y es que no quisiera estar en tu lugar** **  
** **Porque tu error solo fue conocerme**

'' Damn this song is so catchy.'' Naya mumbles dancing in her seat, she turns to her sister nudging her with her foot as she sees her entranced by the performance and smirks. '' Told ya B will blow us all away and beat us speaking our own language.''

_No eres tú, no eres tú, no eres tú, soy yo (soy yo)  
No te quiero hacer sufrir  
Es mejor olvidar y dejarlo así (así)  
Échame la culpa _

'' I really didn’t expect this.'' Lio mumbles shocked as he watches his daughter in law and Demi dance on screen having the time of their lives when the audience all jump up cheering and dancing.

**OK  
I don’t really, really wanna fight anymore  
I don’t really, really wanna fake it no more  
Play me like The Beatles, baby, just let it be  
So come and put the blame on me, yeah **

They chuckle at the, the Beatles reference knowing Demi listened a lot to it during the break up and shake their heads, Santana smiles as she watches her wife lead Demi into a dance as she cups her cheek smirking and gulps as rolls her hips to the beat.

 _Solamente te falta un beso  
Solamente te falta un beso  
Ese beso que siempre te prometí_  
Échame la culpa

Santana’s jaw drops as Brittany ends the song with a high note and she drops her head against her dads legs. '' Well damn.''

'' Mommy is so good!'' Alex mumbles yawning slightly, Nico nods his head in agreement nuzzling his face into Santana’s side and sighs contently as she rubs his back.

'' Uh-huh mommy the best.''

Santana pulls Nico in her lap knowing he is on the verge of falling asleep and smiles as her sister leans over scooping Alex up, she kisses Nico’s head rubbing his back under his shirt and kisses his head as he nuzzles his face in her shoulder. '' Go to sleep mijo, I am sure your mommy would love to hear you say that in person tomorrow morning.''

'' We sleep here?'' Alex mumbles tiredly as he cuddles into Naya, Santana nods her head and smiles.

'' Yes mommy and aunt Demi are coming here too, we will have a family Christmas shopping day tomorrow.''

'' Mommy and aunt D not here on Christmas.'' Nico mumbles slurring, Santana shakes her head and runs her hand through his hair.

'' They will be here on Christmas mijo, they will be gone for a few hours the day after Christmas but at night mommy will be at home with us.''

'' Promise?''

'' I promise.'' Santana replies as she watches both boys eyes slip close, Heather stands up slowly taking Nico from her and kisses San’s cheek.

'' We will tuck them in San.'' Santana nods her head watching them walk out of the room and runs her hands through her hair looking at the black screen of the TV.

'' Okay am I the only one really shocked that B can sing so perfect in Spanish? I remember a certain assignment from Mr Schue where she told us that she sucks at learning languages.'' Quinn exclaims as soon as Marley walked out of the room to tuck Liv in.

'' She learned it more before she met Maria and Mateo, I think Demi still teaches her the language sometimes so she can surprise us like today.'' Susan mumbles smiling proudly.

'' That was just amazing.'' Santana breaths out smiling proudly.

'' She looked really happy up there but you saw her relax even more the second she began singing, she did this interview to prove her point but I am sure she will be happy as soon as she gets home and relax.'' Brad mumbles chuckling.

'' Yeah she was nervous as fuck but the questions about her singing ability made her do this interview, I am sure she will still join Demi for some songs but she is more than happy to stay in her shadow.'' Lio continues smiling slightly.

'' Our family will always come first for the both of us, I don’t plan on opening another shop but will work from home for a bit.''

'' How do you want to do that?'' Naya asks curiously.

Santana smiles slightly and shrugs. '' I re-activated the website B made and will take orders online from customers, Bren and Liz will deliver and I will bake everything in the kitchen we build up in our pool house so the smell doesn’t bother Britt.''

'' So you are home more?'' Heather asks smiling, Santana nods her head and sighs.

'' Yeah we all know how much struggle we had with both boys and our jobs, we both saved a lot of money the past few years and with us both working from home we will have enough time for our family too.''

'' That sounds perfect mija.'' Maribel mumbles smiling as she leans down kissing her head, Santana sighs softly and smiles.

'' We both don’t want the same fights we had when the boys were just born, we both promised to ignore work for the first six months and will slowly start working from home after those six months.''

'' What about your shops?'' Lio asks curiously.

'' Bren and Liz will run them, they know everything I do and I trust them with all three shops.''

'' Looks like you girls planned it through.'' Susan replies smiling proudly, Santana sighs and nods her head.

'' Yeah we talked a lot these last few days and decided that we don’t want the same stress we had when the boys where one year old, we kinda have enough money for one of us having not to work again but we both love our jobs so we just cut back on our work time.''

'' That sounds really amazing San and we can’t wait to meet our fifth grandchild.'' Brad says smiling as he runs his fingers through her hair, Santana sighs contently relaxing against her dads legs and smiles lovingly.

'' Yeah we can’t wait either dad.''


End file.
